


What so Proudly We Hailed

by thesameasmine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 97,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameasmine/pseuds/thesameasmine
Summary: The newly elected President's daughter, Lena Luthor, just got a new bodyguard, Kara Danvers.But Lena loves her privacy and Kara loves doing a good job.Can the two meet in the middle and find some common ground or is this relationship doomed from the start?





	1. Prologue

“But Mother.” Lena stood in front of her mother’s desk. She could not believe this.

“No buts Lena. This is for the best. Ms. Danvers will take better care of you.” Her mother finished with the flick of her wrist, indicating that Lena was dismissed and the ‘discussion’ if it could even be called that, was over.

“Mother, I already have a bodyguard and he takes perfect care of me. He’s been with me for six years already.” Lena usually gave in to her mother, but this was preposterous. _Why _did she need _another _personal bodyguard? John had performed his job more than adequately.

“Lena,” Her mother’s tone was rough, final. “John is a _male _bodyguard, with my taking office now, you’re in more danger than ever. Do you think being the president’s daughter is going to be anything like being a senator’s? Well you better think twice young lady. Wake up for Christ’s sake! John cannot even accompany you to the bathroom.” Her mother stood up from her office desk. “Do not start with me Lena. My decision is final.” With that she _again _made the same motion with her wrist.

Lena wanted to scream, to yell- to get up on her mother’s desk and kick every document on it to the ground. Her mother did not respect her or her privacy. Because this is what it came down to, a female bodyguard meant, someone following her to bathrooms, to changing rooms and who knows if even her own room! This was nothing but another way for her mother to exact control over her already very limited life.

The day her mother became a senator Lena knew one thing and one thing only: Lillian Luthor was going to take this the whole way to the presidency and Lena, unwillingly, was strapped along for the ride.

Even if her mother had just won the election, Lena figured she still had two whole months before her life would completely shift on its axis. But no! Now this new bodyguard was going to interfere with her life the very _next _day after the election?

_Screw that_.

* * *

“Ms. Luthor, please allow me to introduce you to my replacement, this is Kara Danvers.” John gestured to the blonde woman behind him.

Okay she was pleasant looking, Lena would give her that much. She was wearing a black pantsuit with a white t-shirt underneath. She had broad shoulders and a narrow waist, she was lean but the type that was muscular and not slanky or scrawny. Anyways, never mind about all of that, this woman had beautiful clear-blue eyes; they were intense, yet kind and what was it that she was supposed to be doing now? Oh yeah, right.

Lena shook the woman’s hand. It felt warm and powerful and a shiver ran down Lena’s spine.

“Good to meet you Ms. Luthor.” The woman—what was her name again? Whatever, not important—spoke in a sweet voice.

“John, please leave us alone for a moment to get acquainted.” Lena requested in an authoritative tone. John, a forty-something-year-old balding man, nodded and left the room.

This was Lena’s private study room and her place of solace and depression- meaning deep thought and meditation that is.

“Listen Ms.-” Lena let the last word hang, tacitly requesting the other woman to fill in the blank.

“You don’t remember my name? John just told it to you.” The woman interjected instead. Well, that was annoying to say the least.

“Listen here, this is how things are going to go between us.” Lena decided to press on. Things like this had to be done at the start of any relationship so as to clearly establish the rules to abide by. Obviously instituting herself as dominant was quintessential.

“You are to refer to me as Ms. Luthor, _never _Lena. You must keep a distance of at least three steps behind me when walking and at arm’s length when standing. You do _not _get to ask me any questions, about _anything_ and you are never to accompany me to go to a bathroom, a changing room, a sauna and least of all to my own room. Understood?”

“Sure but- Well, I guess I can try my best to do as you say, but your mother is my actual boss so… I answer to her and her alone.” The woman made these annoying childlike gestures of shrugging and lifting the corner of her mouth… How old is this woman? She had no poise.

“How old are you?” Lena right out asked her.

“I just turned twenty three.” The woman answered her.

“What are my mother’s directives?”

“Y-your mother’s-” She cleared her throat. “Yes, umm I’m to remain by your side at every waking moment.”

Lena wished she could choke the woman. Lena wished she could grow wings and escape out the window, never to be seen again. She should have gotten used to this misery by now, her mother had been a politician for longer that she had been alive, but there was something in her that still hoped. Hoped for _normal_, hoped for a basic human right like _privacy_.

“You cannot enter the bathroom with me. That is just beyond absurd.” Lena argued.

“No. I won’t enter the bathroom, I’ll just stay outside the door.” The woman clarified.

Lena sighed. “My room, my room _has _to be off-limits.”

“Yes of course, I’ll just stay outside the door too. You don’t need to worry about that, I’ll always knock on the door before entering.”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. “That’s all, please just go now.” She flicked her wrist at the woman.

“My name is Kara by the way, Kara Danvers.” The woman—Well, Ms. Danvers said—right before exiting the room.

Lena sat on her desk, the desk were she had suffered all through her four years of high school. She’ll be damned if she was going to make it easy for her new bodyguard. She swore she would make the other woman quit by the end of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could not get this idea out of my head, so I just went ahead and wrote it.  
The next two chapters should be ready within the week. Hopefully idk, sometimes life happens.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/thesameasmine


	2. Oh Say Can You See

Freedom was just around the corner or some other type of cuffs at least, cuffs that Lena had chosen for herself and no matter her mother’s request, she could not be persuaded to change her path. She was going to MIT; she was going to pursue science, _not _law, _not _economics and most definitively _not _politics. Lena, unlike her slobbering kiss-ass of a brother, was going to be her own woman. She did not suffer all of her four years of high school like a mad lonely woman, studying herself to death, and _actually _getting accepted to MIT on merit (her mother refused to help her out once she learned that Lena wanted to major in Mechanical Engineering with a minor in Biological Engineering) just to lose even more of her limited freedom to a new _female _bodyguard.

She was going to get this woman to quit or even worse _fired_ and then enjoy her few last months before the start of the fall semester.

“Hello Ms. Luthor.” Danvers said to her as Lena neared the breakfast table.

Lena ignored her, sat down and started eating. They were still living in the Luthor’s manor.

Already Lena could sense there was a buzz around the household, the staff was happy to soon be moving to the White House. It was a privilege of course, an honor.

But for Lena it was just a fancier cage.

Danvers stood behind Lena as she ate, at arm’s length.

It was creepy to say the least. Her previous bodyguard, John, had always let her eat in peace.

Lena sighed. She watched the staff running up and down the stairs, getting suitcases, getting clothing… it was still November for God’s sake. Her mother was to take office starting next year…

Lena could not believe it when last year her mother had requested that she take a gap year before college.

_I need you by my side on the campaign Lena_. Which sounded nice and all but what it actually meant was: I need my late husband’s lovechild that I adopted by my side to show my constituents I’m a kindhearted, _forgiving_, noble woman.

In the end it had all come down to money. All four years of her bachelor’s degree in exchange for this gap year. She was to become a 19 year-old freshman.

_Gross._

After finishing her breakfast, she stood up from her chair and started to walk out the room. Danvers following behind her.

Lena glanced at her once before making a run for it.

She sped through the house towards the main entrance and exited. She ran through the gardens, jumped over some bushes and kept on going. She glanced back to see how far behind Danvers was but… she was right on her tail, actually keeping up.

What… the… Lena was not the fastest woman alive by a long-shot, but she had a head start by sheer reason of her suddenness and _still _this woman was right behind her. And to Lena’s surprise she was smiling goofily as if she was having fun.

Lena continued running, she could feel the eggs she had just eaten going up and down her stomach and decided to stop, lest she puke in front of the gardeners.

Danvers stopped right beside her, not even breaking a sweat. “Oh my God, that was so much fun!” She started laughing all by herself.

Lena hated her.

“Where are we going?”

Lena frowned at her. Did she seriously think Lena _ran _places? How dumb could this woman be? Lena turned around and headed back to the house.

“Why you never answer me? I’m literally talking to you.” Danvers objected as she walked beside Lena.

“Do _not _walk beside me. Three steps behind, remember?”

“Oh yeah, sorry!” Danvers stood still and waited for Lena to advance on her before resuming her walk.

“Why did my mother hire you if you cannot even follow simple instructions?” Lena wondered out loud but then hated that this gave the opportunity for the woman to answer her.

“I’m not exactly sure, but I think it has something to do with me getting shot last year.” Danvers said nonchalantly.

That made Lena stop on her tracks. “You what?”

“I got shot. Right here.” She pointed a finger to her shoulder. “Before you my client was a congressman’s little girl, some people tried to kidnap her and well… I got shot protecting her.”

Oh c’mon give her a break. Lena could not believe this bull-crap.

“You can’t possibly be serious.” Lena continued on her path back to the house, Danvers trailing behind her.

“I _am _serious. It ended up on the news and everything. I think your mother hired me because she knows that when the times comes, I can deliver.” She concluded.

A coldness ran through Lena’s veins. She thought about someone pointing a gun at her and a panic started to rise within her.

“Hey, are you okay?” Danvers touched her shoulder.

“Do _not _touch me.” Lena shook Danvers’ hand off and sped up her pace.

“Is that another rule?”

_Ugh!_

* * *

“It says here you do archery after lunch.” Danvers interjected just as Lena had finished the last bite of her lunch.

“Not _right _after lunch. Are you insane? Do you want me to vomit all over your shoes?” Lena unceremoniously got up from her seat and started walking towards her bedroom.

“I’m s-sorry Ms. Luthor.” Danvers trailed behind Lena with a tablet in hand. “I was just reading this email John sent me… and I thought-”

“My mother doesn’t pay you to think. You just _do _as told. Got it?” Lena rolled her eyes. She reached her bedroom’s door, opened it and then closed it on Danver’s face.

After half an hour she came out in full archer’s gear and walked decidedly towards the gardens, Danvers in tow.

“How long have you been practicing archery?” Danvers asked her as she was preparing for her first shot.

“Do not speak to me. Do _not _ask me any questions.” Lena did not even look at the other woman’s eyes when she spoke to her.

She shot the first arrow. Her mother’s staff had installed several targets for her in the gardens.

The arrow missed the mark.

Lena grunted in annoyance.

“I did wonder why there were targets around the gardens. I thought it was unusual… I figured maybe Mr. Luthor was a marksman or something.”

“Shut up! _Never _talk about my father.” Lena turned her head, her eyes a glassy green, cold and severe.

Danvers frowned, then approached Lena and lowered her bow with her hand. Lena was just about to yell at her but Danvers was quick to get the first word in. “I am a _person_. You don’t get to treat me like this. I am trying to be friendly… I have a four-year contract Lena and I aim to do a good job. Part of that job is knowing my client.”

“Do _not _call me Lena.” Lena felt as if all she told this woman was things she could not do. Why was it so difficult for her to follow instructions.

“Is that all you have to say to everything I just said?” Danvers countered.

Lena stepped closer, right up in Danvers’ face. “I am a person too, a person who deserves to be left alone and not be made to talk about her life with a _perfect _stranger. Leave. me. alone.” With that Lena turned to face the target again.

Danvers stood beside her, quietly.

Lena’s arrow missed the mark _again_.

The day was cloudy and cold, but Lena felt a drop of sweat going down her temple.

She tried again.

She failed once more.

"What did you mean when you said you have a four-year contract?" Lena had just lowered her bow and was now looking into Danvers' blue eyes.

"I meant exactly what I said." Danvers answered her.

Lena lowered her eyebrows in confusion. "I'm going to MIT next fall."

"And I'm going with you." 

This could not be. No way, no way, no way. Lena decided that now more than ever she needed to get this woman to quit or fired. If she could just have John back, her life would be less miserable.

She shot another arrow and missed again.

“I could help you, you know? If you wanted me to of course.” Danvers offered.

“I don’t need your help. I’m just a bit rusty that’s all. It’s been almost a year since I last practiced.”

Lena continued her unsuccessful practice.

After six more shots, she was out of arrows and decided to pack up and go back to the house.

She picked two arrows near a rose bush and then walked over to a small pond nearby to retrieve three more. Kara walked three steps behind her, as requested.

“You could actually help out with this.” Lena said as she bent down to pick another arrow.

Danvers jolted into action and picked up two arrows over by the tulips.

Wait what? She actually went away?

Lena _again _made a run for it. If she could just get to the gate she could go downhill and hide, order a car to pick her up and maybe go to the movies or something, _alone._

“Why do you make these random sprints?” Danvers asked her, she was running just behind her.

_This is the worst. This is actually the worst._

John would never chase after her. Lena almost felt as if she did not have a bodyguard at all.

It was great.

Right after her mother’s campaign trail, Lena had very few responsibilities.

Her life mainly consisted of a series of activities.

First she would spend her morning studying in her _office_, as her mother called it or her _Fortress of Solitude _as she herself refer to it in her mind.

Then there was lunch and after that, she practiced archery. She loved it ever since she was a child and since it looked sophisticated enough, her mother had let her practice it.

MIT had an archery club and Lena hoped she could join and compete at college level.

Then after that she was either reading (a romance novel—not that it was anybody’s business) or watching something on Netflix.

Just before night, she liked to call her friend Sam and talk. Sam was already at MIT and Lena loved hearing all about it.

Then she ate dinner and took a bath and then went to bed.

This had been her life for the last few days and John had been perfect all throughout. Never speaking to her, never chasing after her... Just letting her _be._

Everything was very different during the campaign trail. She was forced to sleep in endless hotel rooms and travel on a bus and, it was not pleasant. John tried his best, which to be honest Lena completely understood why he had to stay by the door and follow her around more prominently. But still, he _never _asked questions.

“I’m not doing a _random sprint_. I’m trying to run away from _you!_” Lena had just stopped running and was now resting with her hands on her knees.

The woman just stood there without breaking a sweat. “I figured as much, but I still wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt.”

Lena huffed. This woman was ridiculous.

“So what’s the big idea? You run pass the gate and then what?” Danvers leaned down to try to be at eye-view level with Lena, who was still panting with her hands on her knees.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” She stated sternly. Lena stood straight and started walking back to the house.

“What about the other arrows?”

“The gardeners know to retrieve them and place them on that basket over there. I just grabbed a few because they were nearby.”

“Hey! You just answered me a question.” Danvers said with glee.

“Why don’t I throw you a party as well?” Lena huffed as she continued her walk with Danvers right there behind her.

* * *

Next thing she knew, Lena was moving to the White House. Lena flirted with the idea of becoming a _Dennis the Menace_ sort of character for her new bodyguard but in the end she concluded she was too old to play those kind of games and opted for running away, escaping at night, never telling Danvers where she was headed and ignoring her.

Danvers had kept her promise and had never once entered Lena’s room or accompanied her to a bathroom. In spite of her good behavior Lena only had negative thoughts towards her. Ever since she had told Lena about getting shot, Lena had googled the news and obsessed over it relentlessly.

She started having nightmares about someone shooting her, blood spilling everywhere and Danvers’ regretful face being the last thing she saw before dying. 

Now her anxiety was at an all-time high because this was real, _she_ was the daughter of the President of the United States of America, the most powerful and influential job on the planet. She was to live in the White House these coming months and this was her life now.

She was a target.

It made absolutely no logical sense, but a part of her thought that if she kept away from Danvers, then it was not real.

That thinking had guided her actions for the last two months.

And Danvers, well… Lena did not really care about her. The woman would end up wherever Lena was either worried or with a smirk on her face, happy to have figured out where Lena was going.

Either of the two upset Lena.

Her favorite night had been when she escaped to the movies all on her own. She watched this magnificently silly film about a couple falling in love. She loved it and thought she had watched it all on her own, but Danvers had been sitting behind her all along.

“So you have a sweet spot for these type of films?” Danvers had asked her after they got out of the movie theater.

Lena was not going to dignify that with an answer. She just waited on the sidewalk for her driver to pick her up.

“I’m not judging or anything. I actually think it’s really cute. I’d never seen you laugh like that, it was sweet.” Danvers clarified, her tone soft and shy.

“Okay you need to learn something about boundaries. We are not friends, we are not girlfriends, we are not _anything_. You are my mother’s employee… nothing more, nothing less. You don’t get to comment about my life, my tastes, my activities- NOTHING!” She shouted, even scaring some people walking by. Lena looked around, ashamed of her outburst. “Let’s just stay here quietly and wait for Frank.” She spoke in a softer tone.

Danvers nodded, but she still seemed shaken up a bit.

Frank arrived with the car and both women got in.

God no, don’t do this. Do _not _do this.

“I’m sorry.” Lena said in a low tone.

Okay there it was, whatever. Lena was not a monster, she just wanted to be left alone that is all. Now she was apologizing and it was okay, she was almost nineteen, basically an adult. This was her owning up to her shortcomings and had nothing to do with wanting to make the other woman feel better.

“I shouldn’t have raised my voice.” Lena continued. _There,_ that was a good apology, now back to silence.

“I just don’t get it. I’ve been raking my brain for what I did that was so wrong. It’s been like six weeks and you’ve been so rude to me. I’ve tried to understand you and just there I saw you so _happy_ and I just wanted to know you a bit better.” Danvers looked to the side, out the window.

“I think I got used to taking care of a little girl- I would play with her, she would tell me everything- and now I just have to accept that that’s not how it’s gonna be between us.”

“It isn’t. It really isn’t.” Lena confirmed.

“Well, I want to apologize as well. I’ll try to ask less questions and be less of a presence.” She conceded.

Lena felt something warm in her chest, but she quickly dismissed it. “It’s good that you now understand your place.”

And with that, now Lena was White House bound.

They traveled on a private jet and then a helicopter took them to the grounds.

Lena did not know what to expect.

But whatever it was she would just have to endure it for the next few months.

_Here goes nothing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think. I'm still not sure if I should continue with this :/


	3. By the Dawn's Early Light

If Lena knew one thing about her mother was how relentless she could be. She had started as a congresswoman about twenty years ago. Marrying a multibillionaire man had done wonders for her campaign finances—All under the table of course—but most people did not like her, she was too far away, too aristocratic.

It was not until Lena’s father had cheated on her and had a child with another woman, that she gained people’s love. The _sacrifice _of choosing to stay by his side, the _nobility _of adopting his daughter as her own, and then the _tragedy_ of her husband dying of a terrible decease, were all the right ingredients to endear her to the people, _her _people.

Lena loathe her for it. It felt wrong to her to manipulate people’s feelings like that.

Politicians where the worst kind of people as far as Lena was concerned. They tricked, they lied and they only cared about themselves.

Did Lena’s mother love her? Well, maybe. Lena could not be sure. She thought he mother did not _not _love her. Lena had been given the best education money could buy, the best tutors, the best food, vacations, clothing.

She had wanted for nothing, except everything that money could not buy of course. Freedom, individuality and yes, that stupid thing called love—if it existed of course, because Lena was pretty sure that it was something exclusively reserved for fiction.

She loved romance novels. Nobody knew of course, she would read them on her phone or a tablet and then switch to a New Yorker article if anybody came near her.

There was something about the women in these novels… They knew what they wanted and they set out to get it; they did not conform but rebelled. Lena wished she could be just like them instead of this mess of a coward, this- this complacent little girl with nothing to look forward to.

It killed her inside just to think about it.

She was hungry and not the type of hungry that required some adventure and then the sweet return home, no. Lena was ravenous for a continuous sense of longing, ravenous for wanting and hoping and searching.

She felt as if her whole life was on pause.

And everything and everyone around her was moving on to bigger and better.

And she herself was alone—worse than that—she was _lonely. _

And if this thing, this passion, this _yearning_ could manifest itself inside her heart and her soul, then Lena would be complete and this continuous adventure would satiate her for the rest of her life.

And that’s why she was obsessed with going to college, and not just any college but Massachusetts Institute of Technology.

Where she could fulfill and reinvent herself.

Her dream.

As Lena stepped inside the White House, that dream seemed farther and farther away. As if the months between January and September were going to last an entire decade.

Danvers walked right behind her. Lena could see the other woman’s eyes tearing up.

_Pathetic._

Lena knew better than that. This was _not _her home. This was her mother’s dream, not hers.

The White House staff met with her mother’s staff. Lena pretty much could see a whole Downton Abbey situation going on amongst these people. They all seemed very tense.

She could not be the least interested.

She and her mother and brother were given a tour of the house.

It was extensive to say the least. The family tour did not include the West wing nor the East wing of the house, but only the Executive Residence. That is to say, the central part of the building most people recognized from photos. It sure did not seem like it from the outside, but this part had six different floors.

They were not shown the last two floor, which apparently were only basement space used for storage.

First there was the ground floor, which held the library, the map room, the china room (yes, it is filled with historical china and yes, it is an incredibly ironic name) and the vermeil room, which had portraits of several first ladies and the diplomatic reception room and tableware… _weird._

Then there was the State floor. This floor was actually important, it was were ballrooms and galas and dinners were held and on the south part of the floor there were a series of colored-names rooms. The blue, red and green rooms- yes, all of them decorated with their respective colors. This floor also had the family dining room, where the three of them were supposed to… have… meals… together… apparently…?

Okay then there was the floor that actually mattered to Lena. The second floor. This floor had the bedrooms. Lena’s room was going to be the east room by the north hall and her brother Lex, was going to sleep in the room in front of her, named the west room.

Lena also called dibs on the Queen’s bedroom where she could study and read, etc. and Lex called dibs on the Lincoln bedroom to do the same. Both located on the east side of the central building.

Her mother had her own bedroom, appropriately called President’s bedroom, how innovating.

Okay, with that out of the way, let’s continue.

(Yes, there is a third floor and yes it is unimportant- Danvers slept there if that matters to you in any way).

Lena’s window pointed to the north lawn, where its main component was a fountain in the shape of a circle that pretty much reminded Lena of a clock.

_How fitting_.

Lena did not have to unpack. Everything had been done for her.

Danvers of course, was standing right outside her bedroom. Her brother’s bodyguard was also out there in the north hall, his name was James and he looked much more like a bodyguard than Danvers.

Lena laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling and hoping that time would go by faster.

* * *

That night Lena got up from her bedroom and went outside. She already knew that Danvers slept from 11pm till 5am. It was now 1 in the morning and she decided to roam.

Everything was so elegant about this house. Her mother had recently chosen her decorator, who knew what that woman would do to this house, Lena could only gag. Her mother had a certain predilection for Rococo furniture which Lena absolutely despised.

She walked down the north hallway and turned to her right, passed another—albeit smaller—dining room and towards the kitchen behind it. This most certainly was not the official kitchen, that was downstairs and it looked like a hotel’s industrial kitchen, instead this was a small narrow room with several cabinets that served as a small kitchen for _them_, the family.

Lena opened the fridge. It was full to the brim with things her family ate. The staff had done a good job. Lena grabbed some chocolate milk for herself.

She turned around and there was someone behind her. She tried to yell but the person muffled her voice with their hand.

Then their face came nearer, and thanks to the fridge’s light, Lena could see that it was Danvers.

After that, Lena calmed down and Danvers let go of her.

The other woman’s hair was wet and she smelled… dear lord what in the world was that smell?

“What is wrong with you?” Lena whispered as loudly as possible.

Danvers made a shhh gesture with her finger and Lena rolled her eyes. “What are you doing here?” Lena spoke in a softer tone.

“I saw you and I followed you. I thought you were going to try to escape like you do back at your house.” Danvers explained.

“What happened to you? Why are you… What’s going on?” Lena closed the fridge and went over to a counter to place her milk down.

Danvers followed her. “Nothing. What do you mean?” She shrugged.

“You’re all wet. Is not even raining… and you smell disgusting.” Lena raised both of her hands as if saying _isn’t my question obvious?_

“I’ve just finished exercising, there’s a gym upstairs and I came down here just to check on you before going to my room and taking a shower.” Without the fridge’s light, now Lena could only see Danvers’ silhouette and that was more than enough.

Her smell was way too overpowering. Lena tried to hold her breath, she did not want to continue smelling the woman’s scent.

“I’m not going to escape. Where would I go? This is my first time in D.C.” She tried to reason. “You can just go to your room. I promise I won’t escape.”

“I’m not sure I believe you.”

Some sort of breeze out of nowhere went by and Lena was forced to smell her scent again, resulting in a weird noise coming out of Lena.

“Are you okay? Are you in pain?” Danvers got closer.

What the _fuck_ was that? Did she just moan? God this is way too embarrassing.

“Get _away _from me!” Lena shouted and then stormed out of the kitchen.

Of course Danvers followed her.

“I told you I am not going to escape. Stop following me!” She whispered harshly.

“But- I don’t- What was that sound?” Danvers was now walking right beside her.

“Nothing.” Lena now noticed that she did not grab the chocolate milk. If her mother were to find out she had been out for a midnight snack, she would have her head.

Lena turned around and went back.

“Did I scare- Are you going back to the kitchen?”

Lena grabbed the bottle of chocolate milk on the counter and then threw it in the trash and _once again_ went back to her room.

“Please leave me alone. I’m okay… nothing’s going on. Please go take a shower.” Lena was losing her mind and it was all because of that hideous smell. It was pungent and invasive and- _ugh!_

She ran, she ran to get away from this woman and her stupid sweaty smell and when she finally got to her room she closed the door as soon as possible.

Now all she could smell was… _herself?_ She pushed her hand down her panties and yeah oh my God, she was _wet_.

Fuck! Fuck! _FUCK!_

No no no no no no no no no no no.

This was not happening.

This was not real.

No way no way no way no way.

No motherfucking way.

Why? Why? _Why?_

Lena hated herself.

* * *

“Mother I need you to fire my personal bodyguard.” Lena stood in front of her mother’s desk in the Oval Office.

“Lena, we have ten minutes and you want to waste them on this?” Lillian Luthor stood up and went around the desk towards the sofas.

Lena followed her.

Both women sat down at the same time.

“Mother please. This time is serious.” Lena argued.

Lillian rolled her eyes. “You said that about all the previous times Lena.”

Lena sat straighter. “Mother… I cannot be near her.”

Lillian leaned forward on her seat, interested. “And why’s that?”

“She’s repulsive, disgusting, abhorrent. I cannot stand her.” Lena’s spoke quickly and decidedly.

Lillian sighed. “Lena, I am a woman of my word. You gave me a whole year of your life… I will repay my debt to you and you will get to study what you want. Do _not _make me out to be the bad guy here. Kara Danvers is diligent, honorable and most importantly she will do what needs to be done—if necessary.”

Lillian sighed.

“You are my only daughter Lena and even if you’re not my blood, I have given you everything you could ever ask for. And what do I ask in return? _Nothing_. I have never asked you for anything Lena.”

“You literally asked me to dedicate a whole year of my life to your campaign.” Lena countered.

“Do not interrupt me!” Lillian raised her voice. “I meant to say I ask very _little _of you Lena. So now I ask you this… Tolerate your bodyguard. Actually, if you can get along with her, even better. She will protect you and… well, she keeps you safe Lena. Don’t you want to be safe? Don’t you want to go to MIT?”

Lena internally rolled her eyes. Here she was at the Oval Office being asked to pretend that Kara Danvers was doing nothing more than keeping her safe. Here she was, playing along with her mother that Kara Danvers was _not_ a new method of control, of keeping her in check. Here she was faking she had not just heard her own mother threatening her to cut her tuition money.

Lena stood up. “I’m sorry I bothered you mother.” And with that, she left.

* * *

Lena was out walking along the south garden of the house, a crew of five men following her. Every time she pointed her finger, three of the five men would install one of the targets they were carrying.

It took them nearly three hours, but by the end of it, Lena had 12 targets to practice with.

It was going to be a bit embarrassing, what with all the people by the gates taking photos of her, but whatever. She needed to practice and join the archery club and live her life and be happy.

Kara of course, was right behind her. This morning she was wearing a black track suit that made her look like she was a model for Adidas.

_Ridiculous._

After some lunch, Lena went over to the library and chose a book about thermodynamics and then went up to the Queen’s bedroom and read it in peace.

Yes, Kara followed her everywhere, but by now she had learned not to speak to her. Which Lena greatly appreciate it.

It was almost _nice_. Like her smell- _fuck_.

Never mind that. As she was saying, it was pleasant not having to answer any questions. It almost felt like having John back, except that John kept his distance and Kara, well… she was constantly _right there_.

“Could you move? You’re interrupting the sunlight.” Lena requested.

Kara’s eyebrows went up. “Y-yes of course.” And then she moved to the side.

“You’ll be happy to know that my mother continually refuses to fire you.” Lena commented.

Kara’s eyes widened. “What?!”

“I asked for her to fire you four times now, and she persistently refuses to do so. I just thought you’d be happy to know that your job seems pretty safe.” Lena clarified.

Kara walked closer. “Why have you asked her that?!”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re probably the worst bodyguard that has ever existed.” Not once had Lena taken her eyes off of her book.

“That’s not true! Why would you say that?” Kara stepped even closer now.

“Because it’s true. Because ever since I’ve met you you’ve been nothing but a hindrance to me. Always pestering me, always following me, you have no respect for me or my privacy.”

Kara took Lena’s book away. “At least look me in the eye if you’re going to say all of that about me!” She shouted, a blush rising on her cheeks.

Lena had never seen Kara mad. No matter what Lena ever did she always took it like a champ, with a smile and a positive outlook. This side of her intrigued Lena.

Staring directly into icy blue eyes Lena said. “You disgust me, you are a pest, a creep and I will never do anything but look down on you. I bet this is your dream job and that makes you pathetic.”

“Shut up! You- you’re-” Kara gulped for air. “I don’t appreciate you talking to me in this way. I have nothing but respect for you.” Kara inhaled deeply and then walked away towards the window overlooking the north lawn.

Lena was panting by now and again she felt herself get wet. She stood up and went over to Kara. “I- I’m-”

“Save it! You are _so _mean to me. This is my job Ms. Luthor, my livelihood. I have my mom and sister to take care of. And yes, this _is _my dream job and I will not be made to feel less than because I am living out my dream. This was supposed to be good and wonderful and- I thought we could get along and-” Kara walked away from Lena. “Why are you like this?”

Lena felt her eyes well up. “I- I don’t know. I’m sorry. I really am. I don’t know what to say.”

“Go to your room.” Kara basically ordered her and for some reason… Lena obeyed.

She walked out of the Queen’s bedroom and made her way towards her own. After closing the door she leaned back against it and let herself fall.

_Why was she so fucked up? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your words of encouragement!  
I hope you understand a little bit more where Lena's coming from...
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. At the Twilight's Last Gleaming

As Lena still sat on the floor leaned back against the door, she heard a knock.

“Ms. Luthor it’s me, Kara.” The bodyguard whispered.

Lena’s heart leaped up and down inside her chest. What did she want?

“What do you want?” Lena voiced in a low tone.

“Can you let me in, please?”

Lena looked up to the ceiling. What more embarrassment was in store for her today? Had she not had enough?

She got up and opened the door and let Kara enter her room.

“I just- I think we have an opportunity here in our hands.” Kara started, her blue eye shone with genuineness. 

Lena had avoided thinking about it for so long now. But yes, she was clearly attracted to Kara.

When John introduced her, Lena thought she was beautiful and all. But Lena was not a child anymore. School girl crushes were stupid.

And it was not even as if she liked her or anything. She was just aesthetically pleasing, that’s all.

People _can be _aesthetically pleasing. It does not need to mean anything more than that, or lead to anything.

She probably had some sort of Stockholm Syndrome or something. I mean, the woman was her custodian and Lena saw her at every waking minute of her life.

The only true privacy Lena had was when she took a bath, when she took a shit and when she stayed in her room. Spending all that time with the same person, she was bound to feel _something_.

“What do you mean we have an _opportunity_?” Lena rounded Kara and went over to seat on her bed.

“I mean… that was the first time we’ve exchanged more than a few sentences. I can’t let this moment pass.”

Lena nodded. “Okay, so you want to talk? Let’s talk.”

Kara seemed to let out a breath she had been holding. “I tried doing it my way. That obviously did not work. I’ve tried doing it your way for the past two weeks, and you still just disrespect me. There _must _be another way. One where you don’t hate me.”

Lena did not want to be an asshole again. She really did not, but sometimes it was just so hard to control herself.

“I know a third way, you quit and then we don’t have to deal with this anymore.” Lena posited.

Kara laughed, like genuinely laughed. What… the…?

“I will never quit Lena. Never ever ever, this is the job I’ve always wanted.” Kara managed through her laugh.

“Don’t call me Lena.”

“Sorry, Ms. Luthor. So what do you say? Is there a way where I get to do my job and you don’t mistreat me?”

“Yes of course. You just need to keep your distance. Not talk to me, not be in the same room as me…”

“You know I can’t do that. I never interrupt you in your room. Isn’t that enough?”

Now it was Lena’s turn to laugh. “You think being chased up and down by some stranger is _not that bad_? It fucking sucks. I am never allowed to leave on my own. I’m barely a person. You think I’ve ever gone on a date, or gone to a party? Never! I am the weirdo with a bodyguard. It puts people off. I fucking hate it.”

“Okay okay, alone time in your room is not enough I get it. But I’m here to keep you safe. I’m not here to ruin your life. If you ever went to a party I would simply blend in with the crowd. I’m young, I could pretend I’m twenty or twenty-one. If you ever went on a date I would seat at a nearby table and not interrupt or anything.” Kara exhaled. “Besides, I would protect your date too, don’t you want him to be safe?” She reasoned.

“_Her! _Don’t I want _her _to be safe.” Lena corrected.

Kara’s eyes bulged. “Oh! My bad I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. But my point stands, wouldn’t you want her to be safe too?”

“Yes, of course I would.” Lena conceded.

“And that’s what I’m here for.”

“I know! Ugh!”

“What can I do? Tell me what you want me to do.” Kara went over to stand directly in front of Lena.

“You can…” Lena still felt so ashamed and _angry_. She hated this woman, this woman that made her lose her temper and got her wet and was being so _reasonable_.

“Nothing. There’s nothing you can do.”

“There must be something. I want us to be right.” Kara pleaded.

Lena sighed in defeat. “There’s nothing you can do because you’re not the problem. _I'm_ the problem.”

The room stayed silent after that. Lena, still sitting on the bed looked up to meet Kara’s eyes. Kara looked completely astonished.

“I can try. I think I’ll try to be less of a dick. I really I’m sorry about what I said to you earlier… I don’t know what got over me. You- you make me so _angry_.” Lena went over to the door and opened it.

“Please go.”

Kara walked over to the door. “Lena- I… Are you okay? My intention wasn’t to blame you.” She said as she stood outside Lena’s room.

“It’s Ms. Luthor.” And with that, Lena closed the door on Kara’s face.

What?

She said she was going to _try_.

She could start tomorrow.

* * *

“How you’ve been?” Lena was sitting on her bed talking on the phone.

“I’ve been good. We went to Aspen for the winter holiday… Classes start again next week.” Sam answered her.

A whole week had gone by since her _talk _with Kara and honest to God, Lena had behaved. She had not yelled at her even once! And even let a _Lena _slip by without requesting to be referred to as Ms. Luthor.

“That’s good. I haven’t been in Aspen since I was in 9th grade!”

“How you’ve been though. I still can’t believe your mom won.”

“I’m fine. The White House… well, it’s a bit smaller than my house, but it’s still pretty good. It has a bowling alley.” Lena giggled at that.

Sam joined her. “Who even plays bowling?”

“My brother says he wants to play with me during the weekend. But I think he just wants to talk shop with me before he has to go back to college.”

“Well, you better text me some pictures of that.”

Lena laughed. “I will don’t worry.”

“Listen, I have this friend in D.C., you should meet her.” Lena could detect an ulterior motive, but she decided to bite anyways.

“Oh yeah, what’s her name?”

“Her name’s Andrea. I think you’d like her…”

“If you say so…”

“She’s a bit older though. I met her at summer camp when I was in 7th grade and she was in 10th.”

“Okay well, give her my number or something…” God knew Lena needed friends or at least someone to hang out with.

“I already did. She said she’d text you soon. Her dad owns hotels and shit… Should be pretty fun.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Anything but my current situation would be fun.”

And so Lena waited for Andrea’s text.

She went to the south lawn and practiced some of her archery. Out of ten shots, she only made a single one. And yes, they took pictures of her. They referred to her as Lena Everdeen on the tabloids later that afternoon.

And Kara was there of course and she was quiet. And Lena did not say anything mean to her. Not because she did not want to of course, but because she was trying something new out.

If she was stuck with this woman, then… well, let’s not make it any more unpleasant than it needs to be.

Lena thought about telling her mother Kara had made a pass at her or even framing her as a thief… To be honest she’s thought about that since the first day she met her. But she would wrestle with that darker part of herself constantly and end up deciding that she was not out to ruin someone’s life. She just wanted a life of her own, that’s all.

_Hi it’s Andrea_

_Sam’s friend_

_Meet me tonight at the Ultra Nightclub _

Lena got distracted by her phone’s vibration. Andrea had just texted her. She had never been to a nightclub. Excitement ran through her veins.

Now all she had to do was figure out how to bypass Kara… and everyone else for that matter. How was she actually going to get this done?

* * *

“Mother, my friend Andrea invited me to visit her home tonight. Can I go?” Lena spoke on the phone with her mother. She was sitting on the Queen’s bedroom. Kara standing by the window.

“Who’s Andrea?”

Lena huffed with exasperation. “My friend from Aspen? I’ve told you all about her! I’ve known her since we were little kids.”

“Oh was she the one with the poodle?” Lillian laughed.

“Yes! That one.” Lena assured her. Although that kid’s name was Tracy… but whatever.

“And she’s from D.C.?”

“Yeah, her parents own a bunch of hotels and stuff.”

“Okay you can go. Take Kara with you.”

And with that her mother hung up.

Okay, step one on how to get out of the White House, _done_!

“Kara, have Frank prepare the car. We’re going out tonight.”

Kara turned around to face Lena. “Sure thing.”

And that is how Lena found herself in a car with Frank and Kara, waiting for it to arrive to its supposed destination. She carried a backpack with her, citing that she needed to carry her laptop with her to Andrea’s house.

Once Frank slowed down, Lena got out of the car and again she was running. By now she was probably better suited for track than for archery! But she was 18 and life had to be fun from time to time.

And so… she ran.

She felt the cold air of January hitting her cheeks, she could see her breath forming smoke and she was happy. A ridesharing company car awaited her one block away.

She could see the silver Kia now, and that only made her run even faster.

She finally got in the car and told the driver to go! go! go!

Lena arrived at the night club around 8:00pm.

It was still too early so she went to a restaurant nearby and got herself a coffee. Thinking about Kara made her laugh. She was probably so worried looking for her.

After she finished her coffee, she went into the bathroom and opened her backpack. She took out the highest heels she owned and the tightest black dress she could find in her closet… the one she had used for Halloween for a witch disguise when she was only 12 and it looked way too big on her.

It was not too big now.

She looked at herself in the mirror. This should be fine for a nightclub, right? She looked at least 21, or so she thought.

She took a deep breath and then did her make up.

By 10:00 p.m. she texted Andrea.

_omw_

* * *

Lena entered the nightclub with a powerful stride.

Her stomach was churning from the nerves, but she was no coward. She kept on walking and went straight to the bar and ordered an Old Fashioned. Her father’s drink.

“Show me your ID.” The bartender requested.

“She’s 22 Andy, I’ll vouch for her.” Lena looked towards the voice. It was a nice-looking brunette young woman.

“Nice to meet you Lena.” The woman got closer to Lena’s face and gave her a kiss. Lena was taken aback by the intrusion.

“Nice to meet you too.” She managed.

Andrea smiled at her. “Sam said you were bored…? Hopefully we can do something about that tonight.”

“Y-yeah, I hope so too.”

The bartender finished Lena’s drink and she took a sip. It was… Lena had only ever drank wine and champagne, this tasted really strong and it burned her throat.

She liked it.

Andrea took Lena by the hand and guided her to an area behind a red-roped stanchion, _how incredibly clichéd_.

Andrea introduced Lena to the people seated at the VIP lounge. Two of them bulged their eyes at her, recognizing her. Lena bypassed those two and sat at the far end of a round couch. She placed her drink down on a little table in front of them and then got to talking.

Everybody was older than her. They were all college students. She started talking to a guy named Chad, which like… what were the odds right? And the moment he started talking about golf, Lena gulped down her drink and made some excuses about ordering another one.

She was about to finish her second drink over by the VIP lounge when Andrea sat beside her.

She placed her hand on Lena’s thigh and that scared her more than excited her. Lena decided to interpret it as a friendly gesture and then tried to listen to what the other woman was saying.

She talked about her life, her studies, her family. Lena felt hazy and like everything was in slow motion.

Then Andrea started speaking in a low tone, near her ear. She told her how beautiful she thought Lena was and that she liked pretty girls.

Lena felt herself blush.

Then out of nowhere Andrea kissed her cheek and then got up to get Lena another drink.

Lena was freaking out.

This was too much too soon. Andrea was gorgeous, but she barely knew her.

Lena took her phone out of her purse, it had 26 missed calls. 5 from Frank and 21 from Kara. She went over and read her texts.

She had to blink herself to lucidity a few times in order to properly read. A litany of _where are yous_, _please Lena_ and _are you okays_ filled her phone.

Lena giggled to herself. Kara was so worried, it was hila- no! She was trying to do better than this. It was difficult trying not to derive joy from Kara’s suffering. Did that make her a psychopath? Probably. Lena laughed to herself at that.

Then she texted Kara that she was okay and not to worry. That’d she’d be back by 3am.

Kara immediately texted back, asking her where she was.

_Like I’d tell you_, Lena responded.

_I promise I won’t come get you. I just need to know where you are. Please._ Lena rolled her eyes at that.

_I promise I will leave you alone_. _I swear. Just tell me where you are._

_I’m at a club. _Okay that was good enough, right?

_Which club? _

_I’m not going to tell you any specifics. I’m not dumb._

Suddenly, Andrea came back with drink and again sat next to Lena.

She smelled sweet and flowery to an extreme. It was not _not _nice.

“So… The president’s daughter… What’s that like?” Andrea asked her after taking a sip of her own drink.

“It’s only been a week.” Lena argued. She also took a sip of her drink.

Andrea chuckled at that. “Well yeah, but… what is the White House like?” She then leaned closer to Lena and spoke close to her ear. “I’m dying to know what your room looks like.”

Lena shivered at that.

Andrea was cool, older, sophisticated, a student at Georgetown and gorgeous.

But this somehow this did not feel right.

Lena managed to giggle in the less fake way possible. “I bet you would.” Then she gulped down her third drink and with that, she stood up.

“I’m going to go hit the floor, see ya.”

She walked pass the stanchion and stood at the fringes of the dance floor.

Okay, she could do this. How hard could it be?

Lena moved around the people until she found a safe enough spot and started dancing. The place was way too crowded for anyone to notice that she was dancing by herself.

She started to feel dizzy. This was probably what being drunk felt like.

She felt someone grabbing her from behind. Lena tried to move away, but the person grabbed her harder and pressed her against their front.

“C’mon, let’s dance.” It was Andrea.

Lena leaned her neck to look at Andrea’s face. “I’m not-”

“What’s that?” Andrea leaned closer, trying to hear Lena better. “Are you okay?”

Lena felt herself fading. “I don’t-”

Andrea turned Lena around, worry marred her face. “Lena? Lena?! Are you okay?”

Lena saw Kara pushing Andrea to the side, and felt her arms grab her by the waist.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Andrea claimed.

“I’m her bodyguard and I’m here to take her home.” Kara replied.

Mind you these women were yelling at each other because the music was way too loud.

Lena hid her face on Kara’s neck.

She loved this smell.

“Lena, is that true? Do you know this woman?” Andrea placed a hand on Lena’s shoulders to get her attention.

Lena nodded.

“Okay, umm… she brought a backpack with her. Let me bring it to you.” Andrea turned around and walked towards the general direction of the VIP area.

Kara and Lena were by themselves, surrounded by people, in the middle of a dance floor.

Lena clung to Kara, burying her face deeper and deeper into her neck.

“What were you thinking?” Kara’s mouth was next to Lena’s ear. “I was so worried Lena. I- I thought- God! What if something bad had happened to you?”

“Nothing happened.”

“Lena you’re drunk. Please! You’re only eighteen.”

Kara’s arms surrounded Lena, keeping her pressed against her body.

“Please don’t start.”

Andrea returned and gave Kara the backpack.

“Thank you.” Kara said and then she guided Lena to the club’s exit.

It was really cold outside and Lena did not have anything else but her skin-tight dress and Kara removed her coat and placed it on her shoulders to keep her warm.

A familiar car parked in front of them and Kara helped Lena get in.

Lena slept in Kara’s arms all through the ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lena... your life choices!
> 
> Let me know what you think ;)


	5. Whose Broad Stripes and Bright Stars

A snoring sound woke up Lena.

She found herself in her bedroom, looking around she saw Kara sleeping on the loveseat by the window and snoring peacefully.

Lena felt her throat was dry and her head felt like someone had just hit her with a brick.

Less than ideal.

She lifted her covers and it felt like it took all of her strength to sit up.

“Are you okay?”

Kara was awake now and starting to get up from the couch to go over to Lena on the bed.

“My head… it really hurts.”

Kara looked to the side in shame. “I bumped your head against a wall by accident when I carried you over here.”

“You what?!”

“When I brought you to your room, I was turning a corner and bumped your head against the wall. You didn’t even wake up. I almost thought you were dead, but you were breathing just fine.” Kara specified.

Lena's headache waned but then it struck again, all the more stronger. “I don’t think my head hurts from that, I think I’m experiencing a hangover.”

Kara walked back towards the window and moved the curtains to the side. Light shone through the room and Lena recoiled.

“Oh it’s a hangover all-right.” Kara voiced with relief.

Lena tried to get up but it proved to be too much of an effort and decided to remain seated on the bed. “What happened last night? I remember going to the club and then I’m drawing a blank.” God, her head was killing her.

Kara returned to stand right in front of her. “What happened is that you risked your safety and Frank’s job and _my _job to go out there and have some fun! _That’s _what happened!”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Don’t give me that c’mon… Actually, you don’t get to talk to me like that!”

“I get to talk to you however I like!” Kara bent down to be right up on Lena’s face. “You’re a child! You’re immature and careless and reckless and _mean_. _You’re so mean_ and- and inconsiderate. I’ve had it Lena, I’ve had it!” Kara started pushing on Lena’s shoulder with her finger.

It hurt.

The finger-pushing… not her words. Puh-lease, like Kara could ever affect her.

“Don’t _touch _me! And how many times do I have to tell you _not _to call me Lena!!!” Lena yelled at Kara’s face.

Kara did not back down. “Is that all you have to say?! C’mon! I know you can do better than that _Ms. Luthor_!!!”

“You need to shup up. Just _shut up_!” Lena again tried to stand up but everything became hazy and fuzzy and one of her legs gave out. Kara held on to her and then Lena pushed away from her and fell on back on the bed. Gosh she felt like _crap_.

Note to self: Never ever drink again.

“Are you okay?” Kara’s tone shifted completely, concern laced her voice.

“Get out! Get the fuck out!” Lena held herself up on her elbows, apparently that was all her pathetic little body could manage. God why did she have to be so _weak_?

“I am not leaving until you apologize and promise not to do something like that ever again!” Kara went back to shouting.

“I apologize! There! Now leave!!!!” Lena again, felt herself lose focus. God she just wanted to rest and be left alone. Why was this woman so intense?

Kara stood there. She frowned for a moment and then kneeled down next to the bed…? What the fuck?

“I don’t think you’re understanding the gravity of what you did.” She suddenly stopped shouting and her tone was now severe and imposing. “You escaped a moving vehicle, in the middle of traffic… you could’ve been run over. You went to a nightclub. You are the president’s daughter Lena, do you want to be on tabloids?”

“You drank alcohol and when I found you this woman was manhandling you… I- just- _God Lena! _You willingly put yourself at risk! Frank was a mess, I thought he was going to have a heart attack. And you’d think is because he has to pay for his daughter’s college tuition and he was about to lose his job, but no! Frank was genuinely worried about your safety. He _loves _you.”

Kara sighed.

“My career is at its peak right now. Do you think I’ll be able to find another job if I get fired from the Secret Service? I won’t! I’ll lose everything I’ve ever worked for. You put everything on the line for you, and for us… and for what? To go dance somewhere and get drunk? If you’d told me that’s what you wanted to do, I could’ve made arrangements… I- _ugh! _I am _not _your enemy Lena. I’m just here to keep you safe.”

Lena was stunned.

She did not know how to respond to that.

“Is Frank okay?” Lena’s tone was very different now, soft and hesitant. She then put all her effort into managing to sit up on the bed. Her throat felt horse and so very dry.

Kara placed a hand on top of Lena’s. “He is now. He was so relieved that you were okay. We went to every nightclub we could find and we were about to lose hope of ever finding you, but then… There you were- and with _that _woman. Who was that? Did she know you’re a kid?” Kara was now frowning.

“I’m not a kid.” Lena hated it when people thought she was a child. God, that was just _the_ worst.

For Christ’s sake! She went to school in Europe, she was well-traveled, well-read, well-dressed, well-_everything_. She was most definitively not a _kid_.

“Listen… I’m really sorry. I am truly-” Lena looked down to Kara’s hand holding her own and slapped it away.

“_Don’t _touch-” Lena stopped herself and took a deep breath before continuing. “_Please _refrain from touching me. I do not like to be touched.” She said instead.

Kara scoffed. “That’s not what I gathered from last night.”

“What do you mean?” Lena’s voice was alarmed. “What happened last night?”

“_Kara_ _you smell so nice. Kara you’re so warm. Kara don’t leave me alone.” _Kara said in a low-pitch tone, trying to match Lena’s voice.

Lena was mortified.

“I said no such things! Listen, I’m here trying to apologize and you- you… you mock me. You’re so disrespectful.”

“You did say those things. But never mind then. Go on, _apologize_.” Kara requested.

Lena sighed. “As I was saying…” Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod “I am so sorry for what I did. You’re right, it was inconsiderate and _selfish_ and I see that now. I’m truly sorry K- _Ms. Danvers._” Lena felt a cold sweat going down her back.

Had she really said those things to Kara?

Why was she do pathetic. Kara was right, she _was_ a kid. A stupid, idiotic, lame and pitiful _kid_.

“Okay. I accept your apology. Now promise not to do anything like that ever again.” Kara was totally milking this for all that it was worth and somewhere deep down Lena kind of admired her for it.

“Alright alright, I promise never to do it again.” She looked into Kara’s eyes as she spoke, trying to convey how seriously she meant what she had just said.

She loved Frank. He had been with her since she was a child. Frank was like the uncle she had never had.

“I know you’re exploring and like… I remember what it was like to be your age so… just promise me that if you want to go out you’ll tell me and I’ll go with you and keep you safe.” Kara stood up now.

“Okay, I promise I’ll let you know.” Lena nodded.

“I’m gonna go then.” Kara turned around and walked towards the room’s exit. Right before opening the door she turned around and said. “I need to take a shower, otherwise I won’t smell as good as I do.” And then left.

Lena felt her whole face warming with a blush.

Their power dynamic had just shifted and Lena knew it.

_Fuck._

* * *

Lena stayed most of that morning in bed, requesting water from the staff from time to time and taking several naps.

That afternoon, her brother knocked on her door, reminding her that she had promised to play bowling with him.

Lena reluctantly had gotten up and dressed.

Their respective bodyguards, James and Kara trailed behind them as they made their way to the bowling alley, but Lex asked them to stay behind as they entered the room.

“What have you been up to lately?” Lex asked her as he looked for the right bowling ball to play with. Lex was a 26 year-old man on his way to fast-tracking his Poly’Sci PhD at Harvard.

He had this bizarre idea that with his background working against him in terms of relatability: _rich kid with a pedigree_; what he needed to do was become a man _even less _relatable: a scholar.

And that, someway somehow, the people knowing he had trained to the most of his ability in the science of governing, would bring him the popular vote when he finally started his career as a politician.

Lena thought that Lex was just a strange power-hungry little man, _just like his mother_.

“Nothing much, I’ve been practicing some archery… Trying to get back to where I was before I accompanied mother on her campaign trail.” Lena was also trying to find the right bowling ball.

“Mmhm, listen… we need to talk about LuthorCorp.” He picked a blue ball and took his first shot.

Well, that was blunt. “What about it?” Lena instead grabbed a green ball and waited for her turn.

Lex knocked down 8 pins with his first shot.

“I’m thinking of selling my stocks and I think you should do the same.” Lex took his second shot and knocked down one more pin, _not quite the spare he was hoping for_.

“Yeah sure, I’ll think about it.”

_Never._

Is he insane? Her dad would die all over again if he could hear Lex. He always supported mother’s endeavors, never truly realizing just how serious she was about them; but he _would _never condone a Luthor not owning a sizable amount of the company his grandfather built from the ground up and choosing to be a _politician _instead.

_Absurd._

_Appalling._

_An aberration._

Lena would buy the stocks from him instead. Her trust fund would kick in the moment she turned 25, just like Lex’s last year. She just needed to make some arrangements, owe some favors to some people for a while and buy Lex out or even better, maybe she could talk with her trustee and do the whole thing earlier.

“We need to distance ourselves from that company. The Luthor name cannot signify _wealth _anymore, not if we’re to continue to be oligarchs after mom’s success. That won’t work anymore with today’s social climate.”

Did Lex live in a dream world? What did he think payed the paving of mother’s path to the White House?

“Yes of course.” Lena nodded as she stepped up to throw her first shot.

Lex sat and waited for his turn.

“Okay, so you’ll do it then?” Lex asked for confirmation.

Lena took her shot, it was a strike.

“I’ll have to talk to my trustee, but I’ll consider it of course.”

“Okay good. So… MIT, huh?” Lex got up to take his shot.

Lena instead, sat back down. “Yeah…”

“Well, you know what I think about that.” Lex took his shot, a strike too.

Lena sighed. “Yeah… _I am wasting my potential_.”

“You’re a leader Lena, not a lab rat. You were your class’ president, the debate club’s president, the journalism president…”

“Mathletes champion, won the science fair four years in a row, I was vice-president of the physics club and went to science camp…” Lena joined in. If Lex was going to start mentioning her accolades, might as well get them all in there.

“Yes yes, but what I mean is… you belong in the _spotlight_, not behind some beakers and flasks.” He argued.

Lena believed she already had had this conversation with her brother at least two other times before this one. She really did not need an encore of this crap.

“Listen, you’re following mother’s steps and that’s good and all… But how many times do I have to tell you I have no interest in politics?”

“You’re such a child, only seeing what’s in front of you. Mom and I are trying to build something that will last, a dynasty.” Lex stood there, ball in hand without taking his shot.

“Father’s probably so disappointed in you.” Then he turned around and threw the ball, knocking all the pins down, another strike.

Lena felt her eyes well up. “Dad’s dead so how exactly could I disappoint him?” If Lex was just going to try to hurt her like that, then she might as well show him that she could hurt herself ten times worse.

Lex was taken aback by Lena’s bluntness.

Lena took that as an opportunity and got up from her seat and left the bowling alley.

Outside she found Kara. _Of course._

“You really don’t need to follow me _everywhere_. This is the White House, probably the safest place there is.” Lena stated as she walked with determination back to her room, Kara following close behind.

“Are you okay?” Kara was now walking beside her.

“What do you care?!” Lena kept on her path, speeding up her pace.

Kara did not respond and instead continued to walk beside her.

“_Three_ steps-” Lena started to yell but then stopped herself and took a deep breath as she stood still in the hallway. “_Please _walk three steps behind me.” She tried again in a softer tone.

Kara’s eyes widened in shock, but she nodded and when Lena resumed her walk she complied with her request.

“Ms. Luthor, I’m serious… are you okay? What happened?” Kara voiced behind Lena.

Lena ignored her and continued her path. Arriving to her room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

“Andrea told me your bodyguard was _really _up in her face last night.” Sam laughed. “She said- oh my God!” She giggled some more. “She said you should be careful ‘cause she might be obsessed with you or something!” She continued laughing.

Lena rolled her eyes at that. “Listen, tell Andrea that I’m really sorry I made a scene last night. That was never my intention.”

“I’m no messenger boy, tell her yourself.” She giggled again and after a beat. “So... I have Andrea’s version, but what’s yours?”

“I drank a little too much… and made a fool out of myself. Is that juicy enough?” Lena shook her head in self-reprehension. “I already got scolded once today, so you better not try to lecture me too.”

Sam gasped. “Your mom found out?!”

“No no… Ka- My bodyguard… she gave me a talking to.”

“Oh… wait, is she actually obsessed with you?” Lena could almost _hear_ Sam’s smirk.

“No she’s not. She’s just doing her job.” Lena clarified.

“Uh-huh, whatever you say…”

Lena groaned in frustration. “I escaped and ran away from her just to make it to the club. She was just worried, that’s all.”

“Okay… whatever. Is she hot though?”

“She’s not _not _hot.”

“What does that even mean?”

“She’s pleasant-looking.”

“How old is she?”

“Twenty-three I think…? I’m not too sure.”

“Do _you _like her?”

“I can barely stand her.”

“Oh…”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“What is it Sam?”

“Nothing… it’s just that- never mind.”

“It’s just that what? Just tell me already.”

“You used to say that about the physics club’s president and…”

“And what?”

“and I’m pretty sure you had a crush on her.” Sam stated resolutely.

_Well double fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
Please let me know what you think ;)


	6. Through the Perilous Fight

When Lena was 4 years old her biological mother died. Her father then took her with him to meet his other family.

Lena was to have a new mother, Lillian and a brother, Alexander.

Nothing could ever compare to losing a mother. Lena had always carried guilt surrounding her death. During a family visit, her mother drowned and Lena, standing by the shore as her mother went under the lake’s surface, did nothing.

This had eaten away at her throughout all her life.

But if losing a mother had represented the biggest sorrow in Lena’s short life, gaining a father- a _constant _fatherly presence, had been Lena’s biggest joy.

Lionel Luthor was the kindest, sweetest most caring man in the whole world. Lena loved him deeply and he loved her back.

Together, they would go on walks in the park or by the beach, hand in hand, sometimes not even looking at the road ahead, but at each other… smiling and laughing.

Lena’s dad was smart, ambitious and generous. He encouraged Lena in everything she ever set out to do and always told her to reach for the stars.

He was not perfect of course. Lionel had a relationship with the bottle and sometimes, in his drunk state he would scare Lena. Chasing her around the house pretending to be a monster, laughing raucously, and Lena, a small child would run away frightened into the arms of her brother Lex.

But even if he was not perfect. He loved Lena and that was all that mattered to her.

His smile, his green eyes just like hers and his bright smile. Lena missed him deeply. Losing him felt like someone had tear her apart at the seams to never be sown together back again.

One day her father presented her with a bow.

“It’s a compound bow, see these pulleys here? They help so that it is not so difficult to pull on the string.” Lionel had explained.

Lena picked it right up and pulled; it was hard, but not impossible. Lena loved the tension she felt in her arm and back as she held on to the string.

“Okay, now you pull your thumb down on this thing and it will release it.” Lionel continued.

Lena nodded in understanding and moved her thumb down on a flick, the bow releasing itself and falling forward, off of Lena’s hands.

Lionel started laughing and Lena looked to him and laughed as well.

Lena had fallen in love with that bow all that summer. She was 11 and she was happy and free.

After that she never played with it again, taking other interests like physics and racquetball, rowing and fencing.

Then, after her dad’s death she found that old bow under her bed and cried. She felt like the bow took all the tears her body could give. She was 14 and she was lost and alone.

When she asked her mother for a new compound bow because she wanted to pick up archery, Lillian requested that she show her some videos of girls shooting. She wanted to know what it looked like.

After the first video Lena showed her, Lillian nodded and told her that it looked elegant and that she could go with Frank to get a new bow.

Lena felt her heart soaring with happiness.

This was hers and her dads.

And now he was gone.

But Lena was not.

* * *

Two days had passed since Lena’s fight with Lex.

The White House was bustling. As it was customary, each president had the discretion to remodel as they saw fit. Lena’s mother was no exception of course and had recently hired this old lady for said changes.

This resulted in Lena waking up to all kinds of noises.

She again would spent at least three hours studying. She had secretly subscribed to an online college and was now taking calculus courses. She would do the assignments and study for the tests.

She hated to think that she was being left behind. And so, she did the only think she was ever good at… work.

After lunch she would go outside and practice her archery. Now, out of twelve shots, three would hit the bullseye. It was an improvement, but it was far from where she needed to be.

And well, that was what she was doing right now, standing in the south lawn about to take her fourth shot.

“I think you’re too tense. Let me help you.” Kara was standing to the side.

Lena turned her face to look at her. There she was, again looking ridiculous with a tracksuit being all pleasant and nice.

It irritated Lena.

“Fine.”

Kara beamed and stepped closer to Lena.

“Okay so… Take the shooting position.”

Lena extended the bow and stood in place.

“I’ve been watching you, and your shoulders, I think if you could just get them to relax a little-” Kara placed her hands on Lena’s shoulders and pressed on them, effectively lowering them. Lena felt herself tense them back up again and Kara laughed near her ear.

“No okay- like… the opposite of that.” She pressed down again.

Lena tried to take a deep breath a relax, but it was proving to be a difficult task.

She had finally understood just how much she was into this woman and she did not know what to do about it.

“How come you know about archery?” Lena lowered the bow instead of taking her shot and turned to face Kara.

“I don’t know the first thing about archery, but I do know about shooting and well… you just look so wound up, it can’t be good for aiming- In fact, I _know _it’s not good for aiming.” Kara explained.

Lena cocked an eyebrow. “Have you ever shot someone?”

“Yes I have.”

“Did you kill this person?”

“I did, yeah. It was the man that attacked my previous client.” Kara looked to the side in thought. “It all happened so fast… but all my training kicked in and next thing I knew we were both lying in the ground, him dead and me with a wound to the shoulder.” Kara sighed. “Cynthia was so scared. I never meant to scare her like that.”

“Was Cynthia your client?” Lena asked for confirmation.

Kara shook her head as if waking herself from a terrible nightmare. “Yes! Yes, I’m sorry- Cynthia was my client. She was only six years old, now she’s seven.”

“Are you okay?” Lena frowned. Kara’s entire forehead was covered in sweat and Lena brought her hand up to touch it.

Kara let out a laugh. “I thought you were a germaphobe.” She said as she placer her hand on top of Lena’s on her forehead.

Lena quickly removed her hand, as if burned.

“I’m not a germaphobe.” She stated plainly. “You’re not burning up or anything so I presume you’re fine then.”

“If you’re not a germaphobe, then why don’t you let me touch you?”

Lena scoffed. “_Why _do you want to touch me so much?”

Kara blushed at that and her eyes widened in a panic. “You don’t have to make it sound like that. I meant when I touch your shoulder or your hand or something like that.”

“How come you didn’t die that day?” Lena sidetracked.

“I almost did, I almost bled to death but they got me to the hospital just in time… You didn’t answer my question.”

_Ugh!_

“Because I have a big fat lesbian crush on you and I don’t like all the feelings I get when you touch me.” Lena spit out hoping to alarm Kara, but the woman just laughed, _genuinely _laughed.

Was it _that _preposterous? God, for a moment Lena felt tears coming to her eyes, but she blinked them away.

“Okay, if you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. I won’t push you anymore.” She said between cackles.

Lena let out a fake laugh.

* * *

“Frank, listen… I’m so sorry about the other night. My bodyguard explained to me how worried you were.” Lena spoke through the window that divided the driver from the rest of the car. Lena was on her way to a children’s hospital.

“I’m just glad you’re okay Ms. Luthor.” Frank told her.

Kara sat beside Lena and once she returned to her seated position, gave her a thumbs up. Lena rolled her eyes at that.

Once they arrived at the hospital Lena had to speak to the press about how important it was to act out her mother’s health reform policy. They photographed her and someone even gave her a rose.

She then entered the building with Kara trailing behind her.

Yesterday Lillian had talked to Lena on the phone and asked her to come here and pose for some pictures. Lena of course, did not enjoy being in the limelight.

But her mother said it was a small favor and that it would _greatly _appreciated. Lena took that as a threat and agreed to her mother’s request.

“Here Ms. Luthor, this here is Pablo.” A doctor introduced her to a small child with a heart condition.

Lena sat by his bed.

“Do you like superheroes?”

“I do! What’s your favorite? My favorite is Ironman. I love him! I love him so much. He is the best.” Pablo had beautiful big brown eyes and his front teeth were missing. Lena thought he was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

Lena giggled. “Ironman is amazing! He’s smart and he gets to fly around and shoot things from his hands. I totally agree he’s the best.”

Kara stood behind her. God only knows what she was thinking, but she was smiling like an idiot.

“Is he your favorite too?” Pablo asked Lena.

Lena shook her head. “No, my favorite most definitively would have to be Supergirl.”

“Oh Supergirl’s cool too. I like her too.” Pablo then looked under his pillow and took a book and gave it to Lena.

“This is what they’ve been reading to me lately.”

Lena looked at a copy of a book about Apollo…? _The Trials of Apollo. _

“Okay. On which page should I start?”

“There’s a bookmark right here, see?” Pablo pulled a string from the book.

Lena facepalmed. “Of course!”

And then Lena read. And to be honest she was pretty lost at first but then would ask Pablo to explain and he would go in these long rants about the plot and the characters and… it was pretty interesting.

All in all Lena thought that had been a nice morning.

After saying goodbye to Pablo and taking some more photos, Lena and Kara walked towards the exit.

“That was nice.” Lena commented.

“It was.” Kara was walking three steps behind as requested.

Lena nodded and then press the button for the elevator and waited. “Do you enjoy reading?”

Kara frowned in confusion but then gave Lena half a smile. “I do, but I don’t think what I read would interest you very much.”

“And why’s that?” Lena cocked an eyebrow at Kara.

Kara laughed. “I read a lot of Nora Roberts, Alyssa Cole, Nicholas Sparks… and that sort of cheesy stuff.”

Lena choked on her own saliva and started coughing raucously.

Kara held on to her and started patting her on the back.

God why? Why did she have to like romance novels too?

This had to be some sort of cosmic joke.

Lena held on to Kara as best she could as she calmed herself and started to breathe normally again.

“Are you okay?” Kara looked at her with beautifully worried blue eyes and Lena just wanted to drown in them- what?

Lena shook her head.

“I’m fine. I just choked a little bit.”

The elevator arrived and both women got in.

Lena’s mind was still reeling. There _must_ be something wrong with this woman. _I’ll take anything_ she thought.

“Have you read anything by Helen Hoang?” Lena suddenly burst out.

“Aww… Do you like her too? I think her books are amazing.” Kara smiled genuinely.

Lena felt heat rising up to her cheeks. “I do. I very much do.” She looked to the side. Okay, she just needed to calm down. Lots of people like romance novels, that’s nothing special.

“But like… you like reading about straight romances? I thought you were a lesbi- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to ask you such a personal question, I’ll shut up now.”

Lena could not believe this woman. Who did she think she was?

“As a matter of fact I _am_ a lesbian. Not that’s any of your business and I enjoy all kinds of romance novels.”

“So you read queer novels too?” Kara’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

Lena huffed and crossed her arms on her chest. “I do.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, we at least have one thing in common.”

_Which thing?_

* * *

Lena got out of that elevator feeling all sorts of things: exuberant, melancholic, joyous… desolate.

And then she got home and was told her mother wanted to meet with her and her bodyguard immediately.

It was not unheard for Lillian to call on Lena. It usually related to issues pertaining Lena’s looks, her attire, her activities and all the _suggestions _Lillian had for improving them. Sometimes though it would be about something more serious like… Lena’s behavior. This usually entailed a wonderful trip on a train called _Guilt_ that made several stops on the cities of: Shame, Embarrassment, Disgrace and her favorite place in the whole world, a little town called _How Dare You_.

Lena stumped into her mother’s office with Kara in tow and she sat down on a chair whilst Kara stood.

Her mother sort of reclined her behind on her desk and waited for both women to settle before turning a laptop around to show them its screen.

On it Lena watched herself and Kara in the club, clinging to one another; then she watched her and Kara out on the south lawn with Lena touching Kara’s forehead and then another one of them earlier in the day, holding each other by the hospital’s elevator.

Lena felt her cheeks get warmer and warmer each time her mother showed her photo after photo of her and Kara in compromising positions.

“The Washington Post just sent this, they want a quote from us. They’re running it with the headline _The First Daughter and the Bodyguard_.” Lillian looked to Lena and then to Kara.

“So what do you have to say for yourselves?”

“Madam president-” Kara started.

“It’s my fault. It’s all my fault mother.” Lena interjected. “That night I said I was going to go visit my friend Andrea, I actually went to a nightclub and Ms. Danvers had to track me down and I was drunk and- those other photos are nothing mother! On that one Ms. Danvers was trying to help me with my shooting technique and on the other one I was choking and she was simply patting me on the back to help me out.”

Lillian seemed relieved. “So you two are _not _in a relationship then?”

“What!?” Both Lena and Kara asked.

“The press asked us for a comment before publishing this. They wanted to know if you’re dating Ms. Danvers.”

“I’m not!” Lena stated resolutely.

“Then you need to be more careful from now on Lena. Who knows what my constituents would think if they learned that my daughter is dating—no offense Ms. Danvers—her bodyguard. I cannot afford any risks.” Lillian sighed.

“I know mother. I’m so sorry.” Lena lowered her head in a gesture half ashamed, half asking for forgiveness. When she lifted her head back up again, she saw Kara staring at her in shock.

“Well... I’ll have the press secretary’s office send out a _no comment_. Hopefully this will all fizzle out soon enough.” Then Lillian stood up and moved back to her chair behind the desk.

“In the meantime… You two will probably be the object of mockery and gossip. I could have Ms. Danvers removed and get John-.”

“No!” Lena basically yelled at her mother. “I’m sorry, no… that won’t be necessary.” She continued in a softer tone.

Both Lillian and Kara frowned in confusion.

“Are you sure?” Lillian raised an eyebrow at Lena.

Lena nodded. “Mother, when I went on my little _adventure _the other night, Ms. Danvers was relentless in trying to find me and then she did and immediately took me home. That kind of commitment and devotion to her work cannot be met with a removal.”

Lillian looked to Kara and smiled and then directed her view back to Lena. “Very well, I won’t have Ms. Danvers removed. And now that we’re on the topic, let’s talk about you going to a nightclub.” Then her mother flicked her wrist in that dismissive way of hers. “Ms. Danvers, if you’ll excuse us.”

Lena felt herself tense as she watched Kara leave her mother’s office.

“Speak.” Lillian ordered.

“Last Saturday I went to a nightclub by myself.” Lena felt her hands shaking with fear. If her mother was too pissed about this, she could lose her tuition money, or worse… She might be forced to study something else.

Lillian stumped her hands on her desk, producing a thunderous sound. “Then you lied to me!”

Lena could not look at her mother in the eye. She did not take into account the fact that now she was a _celebrity_.

Kara… she would not tell or her job would be on the line. The same with Frank. She thought she was safe.

_What a fool._

“Answer me Lena!” Lillian spit out.

“I d-did. I’m sorry mother.” She whimpered out.

“I _really _don’t want to be the bad guy here Lena, but you leave me no choice. What you did… there are going to be consequences.” Lillian brought her hand to her forehead and sighed.

“First, explain to me why I shouldn’t fire your bodyguard.”

Lena gasped. “She did nothing wrong. She protected me, even against my will.”

“She did everything wrong Lena… She kept it from me.”

Lena felt something drop in her stomach.

“I put her in an impossible situation m-mother.” Lena felt like she would puke at any second. _What had she done?_

“She thought I was going to a friend’s house and then I escaped and she looked for me all night. It’s my fault. She didn’t tell you because after that she had finally gained my trust.” Lena felt her eyes welling up.

“When are you going to grow up?! Not a week ago you were telling me you wanted her gone and now it’s the opposite? I will only ask this once more and you better give me a straight answer Lena!” Her mother was furious and completely red, a shiver went down Lena’s spine.

“There is no one better for this job. She’s excellent.” Lena’s voice did not waiver and she thought that at least had to count for something.

Lillian leaned back on her chair in thought. “I’ll think about keeping Ms. Danvers some more, as to you Lena, you’re grounded!”

Lillian stood up and walked towards Lena, positioning herself behind her and placing her hands on her shoulders.

She squished.

Lena trembled.

“No more going out, unless I request you to; no more cellphone or laptop or anything with an internet connection and no more _archery_.”

Lena’s heart sunk. She looked down to her lap and saw a tear falling on the palm of her hands. This was probably the best result she could hope for, but it still pained her so much to have to quit archery.

Then her mother walked slowly back to her seat and that dismissive flick of her wrist let Lena know it was all over.

She stood up and exited the Oval Office.

Outside she met Kara.

Kara did not talk to her, only followed her three steps behind.

Lena felt tears streaming down her face, but she walked with a good pace and eventually arrived to her room.

She opened the door and motioned with her head for Kara to enter first. Initially, Kara frowned in confusion, but then she simply entered Lena’s bedroom.

Lena entered as well and closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: Don't write about losing a parent when you yourself have lost a parent.
> 
> Sorry for the delay you guys... I know the whole part about Lena's parents is very short... but it took a big emotional toll on me.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	7. O’er the Ramparts We Watched

After closing her room’s door Lena turned around and threw herself in Kara’s arms.

Crying and crying.

Kara was taken aback at first but then held her tight and started to stroke her hair.

Both women stood in the middle of the room, embracing each other.

“I think you might get fired and it’s all my fault!” Lena sobbed into Kara’s shoulder.

Kara held tight and started rocking her body.

“I’m so sorry. I ruined everything!” Lena continued.

“Shh… It’s okay.”

“It’s not! It’s not okay!” Lena was inconsolable.

Kara guided Lena to the loveseat by the window, Kara sat down and then Lena climbed on top of her and continued crying. The bodyguard simply waited and continued to stroke Lena’s hair to try to calm her down.

It took several minutes, but after a while Lena’s sobbing stopped and her breathing started to calm down.

“I knew the risk I was taking when I decided not to tell your mother about your escapade. It’s on me too you know? And I’m the adult here so… yeah, I am responsible for my own actions.” Kara reasoned.

They were both seated on the couch facing each other. The sun was almost out but there were still some sun-rays coming in through the window.

“But if I hadn’t escaped I wouldn’t have put you in such a precarious position. I’m so sorry Kara.”

Lena observed how Kara completely reddened.

“Are you okay?” Lena placed her hand on Kara’s lap.

Kara, not meeting Lena’s eyes nodded. “I’m okay. I’m p-perfectly fine.” She assured.

Lena cocked an eyebrow at her bodyguard. “Okay… If you say so.”

“What happened in there?” Kara was now looking her straight in the eye.

Lena sighed, but it did not came out right, there was a lot of mucus trapped in her nose from all the crying. “I am grounded. She forbid me from practicing archery. She wants to hurt me… So that I know not to do that again.”

Kara looked down in thought and then looked up excited. “You could still practice. I know a place.”

Lena shook her head. “That sounds great and all but… I don’t want to go against my mother’s wishes. She could- I live under her rule. My going to college it’s pretty much up to her unless I go when I turn twenty-five.”

“What? I’m not sure I’m following you.” Kara crinkled her nose in doubt.

Lena inhaled before answering. “When I was fourteen my father passed away. He left me a trust and I don’t have access to it until I turn twenty-five. My trustee… She’s a family friend, Jessica Huang. Sometimes, when it’s business related she makes investments and stuff like that with my money, but it’s simply assumed that my mother will pay for my college tuition.”

“Whoa. That’s… a _lot_.” Kara commented.

Lena chuckled at that. “It is what it is. Ms. Huang will only work on investing and such and nothing else... that's just my life.” She sighed.

“But… I don’t understand why she would use college as leverage. Parents usually want their kids to go to school, right?” Kara shrugged her shoulders.

“Yes, of course they do. And Lillian definitively wants me to go to college, but she doesn’t want me to study mechanical engineering. So she would probably pay for me to go to Harvard to study PolySci or Pre-Law instead.”

Kara was listening intently and nodding accordingly. “She can’t do that! That’s- that’s not fair.” She commented.

“She can and she _will_, unless I keep myself in line.”

Kara placed a hand on Lena’s shoulders. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”

“Thanks.” Lena half smiled. “I feel like I should apologize again. I really I’m so very sorry. I- I’ve never been to a club before and I thought that would be my only chance… God knows I’m not going out once I start College.” Lena felt really down. If only everything had worked out in her favor, better yet… if only she had not decided she finally wanted to behave like a teenager instead of staying home and studying like she had done all through high school.

“I can’t say that what you did was okay. It was… pretty selfish, but… it’s _fine_, y’know? I mean… I think we’re all the better for it. Look at us actually having a conversation! My sister will never believe me!” Kara started to giggle gleefully and there was something about her smile and her squinted eyes that simply struck Lena in the chest. She was so _pretty_.

“What have you been telling your sister about me?” Lena pretended to sound alarmed.

Kara shrugged. “Just that you’re… troublesome.”

“Were those the exact words you used?” Lena raised her left eyebrow at Kara.

“No, they weren’t.” Kara started full on laughing and Lena too. It felt freeing finally accepting that she had been such an asshole to this poor woman. That her fear of losing even more of her freedom overpowered her so, that there was no conceivable way that keeping Kara as her bodyguard was a viable option.

Now things were… _different. _

And she liked that.

After their laughter died down both women looked at each other awkwardly in silence.

“Listen…” Kara broke the silence. “I’m really sorry that they took those pictures of us and about how it all got twisted like that and misinterpreted. I’ll be more careful not to stand too close or touch you. Don’t worry, I promise I’ll get better.

Lena shook her head. “There’s no need for you to apologize. It’s not your fault, the press will always come up with the story they think is juiciest.”

Kara chuckled at that. “I guess you’re right. Still, I want you to know I’m here to do my job and I’ll always protect you, even from mockery or gossip.”

Lena gulped. There was something about hearing Kara say that she would always protect her that struck her deep in her heart.

“Thank you.”

* * *

The next day a member of the staff came into Lena’s room to take her laptop, phone and compound bow.

Lena argued with her mother that she needed her laptop to continue her studying and explained about her online courses. Lillian pulled back after a while and decided to let Lena use her laptop each morning to download the materials she needed and or upload her finished assignments.

After giving away her phone and bow, Lena felt that gloomy days awaited her.

Last night she had talked to Sam one last time. The girl had finally admitted that Andrea was into Lena ever since she saw her on the news and that is why she had asked Sam to make some introductions. Lena was flattered, she truly was… but she did not reciprocate.

Now though, without her phone or her laptop she was not going to be able to talk to Sam again.

And well, losing her bow was a low blow. Granted, Lena’s mother had no idea how much archery meant to her, but still… Lillian knew this was one of Lena’s main activities and even so she decided to take it away.

Now her days were only emptier.

That morning she had her usual breakfast. Kara standing behind her against the wall, waiting.

Now this woman unsettled Lena in the worst way possible. She was hyper aware of her every move. Constantly anticipating her unexpected touch on the shoulder or arm.

But Kara had learned from Lena’s previous behavior and her touch was rare now.

As she went back to her bedroom to study she could feel Kara’s warmth even though she was dutifully walking three steps behind her.

It was unnerving.

And now it was all the worse because other people saw it too. In their normal everyday interactions they happened to look like a couple. It was a _thing_. An empirical photographed _real_ thing.

What was she supposed to do with that information?

As she entered back in her room she _again _opened the door for Kara to enter. Kara frowned at her, but still stepped inside and went over to seat in the loveseat.

Lena went to her desk and downloaded everything she needed to complete her assignments and studies, she sent out a text and momentarily someone was at her door, ready to pick up her laptop.

_If she was not a prisoner before…_

Again Lena sat down and started with work… on a piece of paper. She wanted to die.

Lena thought people who used paper were or too old or too stupid to comprehend that humanity was beyond that. And no, it was not an environmental issue for Lena it was a _are you a moron?_ issue.

Well, now she was precisely _that_ moron.

Lena was now studying Multivariable Calculus, which as its name states involves using an array of functions with several variables. In essence, it was just like regular Calculus but on steroids.

She had already bought the textbook online when she was back home and brought it with her to the white house.

“What are you up to?” Kara sat on the loveseat with her legs crossed, she was wearing her typical black pantsuit.

Lena turned her head to look at her directly. “Just some studying…” She then returned to her work.

“What are you studying?” Kara’s voice was tentative as if unsure on whether she could interact with Lena or not.

“Calculus.” Lena answered curtly.

“Oh… Why?”

Lena sighed. “Just to refresh my memory.”

“What do you mean _validate credits_?”

“Oh! Sorry yeah… I’m not just randomly studying Calculus, I’m actually taking an online university course so… in theory if I pass this class then I could validate my credits on MIT. But again, I’m not sure if I want to do that.” Lena moved her hands animatedly as she spoke and this brought a smile to Kara’s lips.

“Why aren’t you sure?”

“Because… If I end up really liking college, then I don’t want to accelerate my courses and graduate early.”

“Oh I get it.” Kara nodded in understanding. “But, then why are you taking Calculus?”

“I don’t like being idle… I like to keep busy so, I’m taking advantage of my free time these coming months and taking several online courses.”

Kara nodded again. “That’s how I got my college degree.”

Lena raised her eyebrows. “You did?”

Kara smiled. “Yeah… I did. I’m actually really proud of that ‘cause I managed to do it even with a full-time job.”

“That’s actually pretty impressive.” Lena agreed.

“Thanks.” Kara beamed with excitement.

Who would have thought it? This woman has a bachelor’s degree…

“What did you major in?”

Kara raised a hand in dismissal. “Business Administration… I want to start my own security consulting firm one day.”

Lena’s eyes widened. “I see… Well, best of luck to you.”

“Thanks.”

The more she knew about Kara, the more she liked her.

Lena hated this.

* * *

And so, their little routine started. Kara would join her for studying now bringing her own books to read on the loveseat and Lena, well… Lena would go from liking her to hating her to hating that she liked her all in a matter of two seconds.

It was beyond maddening.

Kara laughed. “God… I feel like I’m reading a romcom!”

Lena turned to see what Kara was reading. _The Choice_.

“Oh yeah… that one’s funny.” Then she whispered. “Until it’s not.”

“What’s that? I didn’t catch that.”

“That one’s pretty funny.” Lena said again.

“I heard that… I just thought you had said something else.”

“I didn’t say anything else.” Lena lied.

“Okay then.”

Sure enough the day after tomorrow Kara was crying and crying as she read the book. “Why didn’t you warn me?!” She claimed.

“I’m not one to give out unsolicited spoilers!” Lena defended.

“You should’ve warned me! This is Marley and Me all over again!” Kara continued to weep. It was kind of ridiculous… Her bodyguard was crying in front of her.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I have feelings, unlike some other people!” Kara countered.

Lena gasped. “What are you insinuating?”

Kara did not respond and instead covered her face with her hands and continued. “He loves her so much and he blames himself for the accident. It’s so sad!”

Lena felt something in the pit of her stomach. “It’ll be okay.”

But Kara did not seem to hear her and so, Lena got up from the desk and went over to the love seat, placing a warm hand on Kara’s head.

“Kara.”

The bodyguard looked up at Lena expectantly.

“Stop it. You’re making a fool of yourself. It’s _fiction._”

Kara frowned. “It may be fiction but my feelings are real.” She then got up. “I need to go to the bathroom.” She said right before exiting the room and leaving a stunned Lena behind.

A week went by in which Lena studied and Kara read or listened to something on her headphones.

Lena thought this must be what it is like to have a companion and wondered whether Kara saw her in that way too.

She became used to Kara’s laughter, gasps and even screams. It was as if she was living those books instead of just reading them. Lena would roll her eyes and then turn her head and smile to herself.

She felt less _lonely._

“I received an invitation… a paper one… for your mother’s birthday.” Kara said just as Lena closed her room’s door.

“What of it? She throws a big party every year…” Lena dreaded the coming of her mother’s birthday event. It entailed fittings, photo sessions, food tasting, decorations and a whole array of things Lena did not care for.

“Yeah, but she invited me and… I think that’s nice.” Kara defended as she went over to seat on the loveseat.

Lena sat on her desk. “Oh, right yeah.” Was she really this used to Kara being around? God obviously she had never been to one of her mother’s parties. However, sometimes it seemed as if Kara had always been by Lena’s side. This thought disturbed Lena. She hated relying on others. They were always bound to eventually let her down.

She started to feel a pressure on her chest. She recognized it as _fear_.

Kara was saying something to her but she did not catch it.

“What was that?”

“I asked you about what I should wear to this event.” Kara had a worried look.

“Well… an evening gown of course.” Her mother’s parties were the most lavished of events and now that she was the president of the United States, her birthday party would only get more outlandish than ever before.

What a _drag_.

“Oh… yeah, of course.” Kara nodded as she smiled sheepishly. Then the worried look returned to her face.

“Is everything okay?” Lena frowned, she had never seen Kara this worried before. She wondered if maybe Kara looked like this that night she found her at Andrea’s club and perhaps even wished it so.

“Yeah… well no, actually no.”

“Well out with it. What’s wrong?” Lena basically demanded.

Kara was taken aback by Lena’s dominant demeanor, but recovered quickly. “I don’t own any evening gowns.”

“You must wear one new anyways. Even if you already owned one, you shouldn’t wear it to my mother’s birthday.” Lena explained.

Kara laughed a little. “Yeah… of course, but I just wouldn’t know the first thing about getting one.” She clarified.

“I’ll help you, don’t worry about it.” Lena offered. Then she stood up from her desk and went over to another door in her room, opening it and entering.

“Get in here.” She called over to Kara.

Kara got up and followed her.

They were in Lena’s walk-in closet.

To their right there were rows and rows of clothing articles and to their left there were never ending rows of shoes, most of them heels.

“Try this.” Lena pulled a gown from the hanger and gave it to Kara. “Just so that you can see some options before we go buy anything.”

Kara looked shocked to say the least, which tickled Lena just as much as being mean to her did, but in an entirely different way.

“Now?!” She took the garment from Lena and just held it away from her body, as if afraid to touch it.

“Yes now.” Lena turned both of her hands up as if asking Kara _if not now, when?_

As Lena watched Kara take off her blazer and start to unbutton her white shirt, she suddenly realized she had not thought this through. A part of her really, like _really _wanted to watch; but another part of her, the one that often denied herself pleasure, begged her to look away—that seeing Kara’s naked body would all be too much and it was best to not even know to begin with. Why know the excruciating details of something she could not have?

Lena turned her back to Kara to give her some privacy.

Then she simply waited.

“Lena… I don’t think- I don’t know how to put this on. What is this?”

Lena turned around.

_Fuck._

It was even better than she could have ever imagined.

_Oh God_.

She had broad shoulders and her arms were toned, her biceps… God Lena wanted to die. And then, well… then there was the gown Kara was holding and staring at confusedly.

But then she extended it towards Lena asking where was the zipper or if there even was one and well… Lena did die.

Kara had abs… more specifically, Kara had a six-pack and this v-cut going down her lower abdomen and losing itself in her black panties.

Lena’s knees literally gave out and Kara had to hold on to her.

“Are you okay?” She asked her with the most genuine worried look.

And now there was this smell, Kara’s scent… all-encompassing and rich and was Lena’s mouth watering?

“I’m okay.” Lena took one step away from Kara and then she had to shake her head to regain some composure. “This here it’s a hook, see? There is no zipper… it’s just this thing here.” Lena showed Kara and then gave her back the dress.

“I’m going to wait for you outside, okay?”

Lena entered her ensuite bathroom and washed her face. She looked in the mirror and scolded herself with a pointed look.

_Keep it together Luthor._

After a moment Kara called out to her and Lena dried her face and exited to the room.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Kara was wearing Lena’s red gown from last year’s birthday bash.

She was stunning.

“Whoa.” Oh dear Lord she had just said that out loud.

Kara smiled bashfully. “Thank you!”

“Do you think that- could I- can I just wear this to your mother’s birthday?”

Lena wanted to scream _yes_ at the top of her lungs, but she stopped herself. “I don’t think you should, apparently we seem like a couple already without us having to borrow clothes from each other.”

Kara closed her eyes as if scolding herself. “Right. My bad.”

“You look… adequate though, I think we could take it to a tailor so they can copy it in another color and with a few adjustments, what do you think?”

Kara’s whole face brightened. “That sounds amazing yes!”

“Great. Let me just make some calls.” Lena smiled and Kara smiled right back.

Another two days passed and Lena continued her little routine with her bodyguard. Turns out Kara was really into hand to hand combat or as she called it _H2H_ _Combat_. Lena learned of this as Kara criticized a fighting scene in one of the books she was reading, claiming that it made no sense and was poorly written. Lena then proceeded to challenge her to write a fighting sequence and was now finishing reading Kara’s version of the fight scene, penned in about two hours on a piece of Lena’s notebook. Kara standing right behind, her body almost shaking with nervous energy as she waited for Lena’s verdict.

“So?”

Lena turned around in her desk chair, her face stern and serious.

“Say something!” Kara practically begged.

“It’s… pretty good yeah. You have a talent.” Lena conceded.

Kara let out a relieved sigh. “I knew I could do it.”

“Yeah, never doubted yourself for a second and that’s why you were so nervous as I read it…”

“Okay, I doubted for like a millisecond.” Kara laughed. “But whatever you just said I’m talented.”

“I did not say that. I said you are talented at writing fighting sequences… not talented in general!”

“To-may-to/to-mah-to!” Kara argued.

“Ugh!” Lena turned back around and went back to studying.

She never gave the pages back to Kara.

As the week went by Lena missed being outside in the grounds, feeling the cold winter air in her face. But without archery in her life… it was all very dull and Lena sometimes felt sad when she looked at the targets on the south facing windows.

“You miss it, don’t you?” Kara asked her one morning just as Lena had finished her breakfast and was staring broodingly at the targets on the south lawn.

“Deeply.” Lena sighed.

“I told you I know a place.”

Lena pondered. She did miss it very much… Lately she had been jogging outside, pretending that what she missed was the open air, but she was simply lying to herself.

“Go on…” Lena encouraged.

Kara beamed. “Okay… tomorrow then! It’s a date.”

Lena was taken aback. “S-sure.”

_Did she have to phrase it like that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for your kind words about my personal situation, but it happened a long time ago so don't worry too much about me.  
Sorry about the delay but two weeks ago I moved to another country to be with my long-distance s/o  
I'm so happy! Literally living domestic bliss and all its annoying furniture-arranging little details.
> 
> As always, let me know what you guys think!


	8. Were so Gallantly Streaming

That next morning Lena and Lillian bid farewell to Lex. As she hugged him goodbye, Lex told Lena he hoped bygones were bygones and to remember what they had talked about.

Lena nodded her understanding. She felt a tear about to brim out of her eye but she held it in. She loved her brother, she really did; but oftentimes she wondered if she loved him, or if she loved how much he reminded her of her dad. Lex had their father’s eyes and nose and sometimes, if you looked at him from a certain angle, he was the living image of Lionel.

It both unnerved and endeared Lena.

And now he was off to Boston, to study whatever ridiculous useless thing it is that he studies.

Lena had to think how to go about getting his shares. She was not losing her father’s company.

Not a chance.

* * *

Lena could feel Kara’s nervous energy a mile away, as she ate her breakfast Kara stood behind her by a wall and every time Lena would turn to identify the source of a knocking sound Kara would stop moving her leg, stand upright and then smile the biggest of smiles at Lena.

It was adorable… and annoying.

Lena finished her breakfast and the two walked together to her room.

“Are you ready?” Was the first thing Kara asked her as soon as Lena closed her room’s door.

“I a-am.” Lena confirmed with a shaky voice.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I want to. I just keep thinking about my mother.” Her mother could be so scary.

Kara looked at her with pursed lips. “Where’s that brave recklessness from when you escaped to the club?”

Lena cocked an eyebrow. “You mean when I carefully planned out going out on my own?”

Kara chuckled. “You can trust me. I make good plans as well.”

Lena wanted to trust her so bad. “Okay then.”

“Let’s go!”

Kara had Frank drive them to the outskirts of the city, to an archery club in the guise of an outdoorsy trip for Lena.

“I thought you didn’t know anything about archery.” Lena cocked an eyebrow at Kara. They were both about to walk into the building.

Kara let out a laugh. “I don't. See that other building over there?” Lena turned her head in the direction Kara was pointing at, there was this other building with a sign _Shooting Range_.

“I’ve practiced there before.” Kara clarified.

“I see.” Lena nodded and then entered the archery club. It looked like a long hallway with targets at the end of it.

“They have an outdoor field too, but I think we should stick to this one just in case the paparazzi followed us.” Kara winked at Lena.

“That’s… _sensible_ of you.”

Kara beamed at her.

They walked over to the counter and registered to practice under a fake name.

Lena had to confess that there was something about grabbing a compound bow, even the cheaply made one they had out to rent, that made Lena feel nostalgic; even if only a week had passed since she last held one.

She stood right in front of the first target and took a deep breath, letting out her exhale through her mouth and pulling on the button that released the rope’s tension. She missed the center, as she often did, but at least she had hit the target.

Lena felt a rush coming through her veins, warm and exhilarating.

She moved to stand right in front of the second target and did exactly the same thing, this time missing the target altogether.

Lena felt dread fill her chest. She was not improving, not at all. She needed to get this right, she had already practiced for months. What was she doing wrong? She used to be so good at it.

“You got this Lena, don’t worry!” Kara shouted from behind her.

Lena looked back towards her and nodded. Then she moved to stand in front of the third target and took her shot, missing yet again.

“Goddammit!” She yelled.

After completing the entire row of targets, two hours had passed and Lena had only hit that first one and nothing else. Why did she submit herself to this constant humiliation? Whatever it was she used to have, that _thing _that had made her successful in the past, was obviously gone now.

Was there really a point to keep banging her head against this brick wall?

“Can I- Let me try something please.” Kara was now standing right next to her.

“You don’t know anything about archery.” Lena threw back at her.

Kara raised her palms in self-defense. “You’re right. I don’t know anything, but I’ve been watching you these past few months, I’ve been watching you _a lot _actually and I keep thinking about your lips.” Kara shook her head and laughed. “I mean like your hand and the way you place it near your lips.”

Lena was much too young to have a heart attack, but by God if this woman nearly gave her one every day.

“Do your stance, your pose-thingy.” Kara instructed.

Lena sighed and rolled her eyes, but did as told. One of her hands went up to the front and the other retracted with the grip right next to her lips.

“Okay yeah, there.” Kara stepped closer to Lena. “I’ve been wondering about this here.” Kara lifted one of her hands and caressed Lena’s jawline, right above her grip.”

Lena’s heart started to beat faster. Nobody, absolutely _nobody_ had touched Lena’s face like that.

“When you release the trigger, I think there’s a delay because of the pulley-system and your arrow just stays here.” Again she caressed Lena’s jawline. “waiting to be released.” Kara inhaled before continuing. “I’ve seen you, I’ve _really _seen you… and I think you move your head because you think the arrow’s already been released and then you lightly graze the arrow. That probably affects your aiming.” Kara explained.

Lena lowered the bow and looked down to the floor in thought. Part of her was gone… only thinking about Kara’s soft touch, but another part of her wondered about what Kara had just explained.

“What do you suggest then?”

Kara smiled brightly. “Okay so, you have this prominent jawline.” Kara brought her hand up to Lena’s chin, pinching it between her thumb and index finger. “It creates this space here.” Now Kara’s thumb was caressing the space underneath Lena’s lips. “Under your lips.” She continued.

Kara voice was soft and tender as she touched Lena’s face. Lena felt her heart hammering in her chest, wanting to get out and throw itself at its new owner.

All she could do was stare at Kara’s lips and hunger for them. They looked so soft, she wondered how warm they would feel against hers.

“I think you could rest your arrow in this space and then maybe you wouldn’t grace it anymore, even if you were to move your head during the delay.” She concluded, finally letting go of Lena’s chin.

“Just try it out, wouldja? For me?”

Lena would do just about anything for Kara right now.

Kara stepped back and smiled, encouraging Lena to do as instructed. Lena blinked dazedly and nodded, taking the proper stance, but this time positioning the back-end of the arrow just under her lower lip, as Kara had suggested.

She aimed and then took a deep breath. Pulling the trigger with her thumb on the exhale, she suddenly noticed the delay Kara had referred to, it was only a few milliseconds, but it seemed so obvious now that Kara had pointed it out.

Then the arrow travelled to the other end of the room, hitting the bullseye.

Lena lowered her bow with the biggest smile on her face, she turned to Kara and watched her run closer, arms opened wide.

Lena let go of the bow, she did not even hear the sound it made as it hit the ground, all she could pay attention to was Kara’s joyous face.

The moment Kara was within her grasp, Lena pressed her lips against hers. Searing the warmest most happiness-filled kiss on the other woman’s mouth.

Lena felt completely elated. Kara’s lips were even softer than she had imagined. Just as she started sucking on her lower lip, she felt herself being pushed back.

Lena’s eyes opened to stare at Kara’s shocked look and then how it turned into the worst thing Lena could ever possibly imagine: _Pity_.

“Lena, I-” Kara started, but Lena could not take her rejection right now.

It would be _utterly _unbearable.

Dread filled her lungs as she backed away from Kara and did all she could think to do: She ran.

She ran all the way to the parking lot and then stopped and rested with her hands on her knees, breathing hard.

_What had she just done?_

Stupid

Pathetic

Delusional

Idiot

_Why would Kara ever like her back?_

She caught sight of Frank, parked by the end of the parking lot and ran all the way to the car, getting inside and seating shotgun.

Frank looked surprised to see her, and also… as if he had just woken up from a nap. Lena felt ashamed at having perhaps scared him awake, but decided to push through.

“I just really want to take the beautiful sights on the way back.” She conjured up a fake smile and lied. Frank frowned in confusion, but knew better than to ask.

After that, Frank started the car and drove near the building’s exit to wait for Kara.

Eventually Kara made it out and got in the back of the car.

Frank drove them home.

In silence.

_That had been Lena’s first kiss._

* * *

Lena knew she was into girls the moment Julie McKenna walked into her life. She was noisy, annoying and rude in all the best ways and Lena’s tender 10-year-old heart could barely take it all in. She had beautiful brown hair, honey eyes and freckles everywhere; Lena often fantasized about connecting the dots with her fingertip.

But Lena was basically an idiot and could not comprehend anything she was feeling, her infatuation suddenly turned bothersome… She could not study or focus or do _anything _without thinking about Jules. They were not even friends to begin with, she just happened to sit in front of Lena, that was all.

Who did she think she was to dominate Lena in such a way?

After finishing 6th grade, Lena was sent to boarding school, leaving all thoughts of Julie behind in the States and settling into her new life in Ireland.

She never felt that way about another person ever again until she was 14 and a new girl entered the physics club: Roisin O’Neill. She had bright red locks and beautiful blue eyes. She was fearsome and reckless and fun and would eventually become the Club’s president. Lena loathed her.

She never tried anything.

Sam would tease her about it, claiming all Lena talked about was Roisin this and Roisin that.

And Lena never caved, never revealed her true feelings; she would simply roll her eyes and dismiss Sam’s claims as absurd.

A few months later her father died and her feelings for Roisin became the least important thing on Lena’s mind.

Lena Luthor knew nothing about love or relationships, she just knew about one thing: self-control.

And now, just as the sun was about to set and she got out of the car and went back into the White House, she wondered why she had lost it in such a way as to throw herself at the object of her affection.

What had Kara Danvers done to render her so completely at the mercy of the barest of her impulses?

“Ms. Luthor, your mother wishes to speak with you. It’s an urgent matter.” A member of the staff told Lena just as she entered.

Lena panicked. Her mother knew, somehow she knew Lena had been practicing. She felt a lump in her throat and her stomach churned in fear.

“Your bodyguard as well miss.”

Lena turned to look at Kara standing just behind, her eyes showed surprise and maybe even fear as well.

They had been caught and this might be the last straw.

_Goodbye MIT._

Both of them walked towards her mother’s office. Lena knocked and heard her mother’s _come on in_.

Lillian Luthor was the epitome of elegance, she wore a distinct grey pantsuit and looked as polished as ever.

Lena gulped as her mother gestured for both Kara and her to sit down.

“I’ve been putting off telling you about this for a few days now, but there’s been a new development and I had to make sure my team did some research before coming to you two with this.” Lillian started.

_What?_

“I’m not sure I follow mother.” Lena looked at Kara for to make sure she was not the only one who did not understand what her mother was referring to, but she did not find what she was looking for; Kara looked sheepish and embarrassed and avoided Lena’s stare.

“You two… as a couple, people really like it.”

_What?_

Lillian then pressed a button on her desk. “Ms. Grant, please come in.”

In walked her mother’s press secretary: Cat Grant.

“She’ll fill you in on the details.” Lillian said right before flicking her wrist and sitting back down on her chair.

“Madam President, Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers.” Secretary Grant addressed each of them.

“The Washington Post broke the story last Tuesday. Since then, it has been picked up by every tabloid magazine. The first daughter and the bodyguard, that’s what they’ve been calling you two. We did not think it would gain any traction because of the yellow press’ attention to it and instead thought it would be easily dismissed.” Cat Grant took a big breath before continuing.

“But then this other photo became public.” The Secretary took out a tablet and showed them a particular photo of Lena all over Kara on the dancing floor at Andrea’s Club.

It looked extremely intimate. Lena had her face buried in Kara’s neck.

“Then the Times picked it up and it all snow-balled from there.”

Lena felt a cold sweat running down her back. She looked from Kara to Lillian, the both of them avoided her eyes.

“We ran polls on the public’s opinion and collected data from the internet and realized people love the concept of you two in a secret relationship.”

This could not be happening, this could not be real.

No way.

No way.

No _fucking _way.

Lena felt woozy, she felt the room starting to turn black and then Kara’s hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

Then Lillian started talking. “It cannot be something official, since that makes me look weak.”

And Secretary Grant continued. “Yes, the President cannot condone such a relationship. But the mere insinuation of one—to generate a buzz—according to our research, would really come a long way into increasing the likeability of the Luthor family.” She concluded.

Lena just sat there gaping.

“Ms. Danvers, if you accept to do this, you would have to sign a non-disclosure agreement. You’d be adequately compensated of course.” Lillian said to Kara.

Kara’s eyes bulged with incredulity. “What exactly is it that you’re asking of me Madam President?”

“Nothing much.” Secretary Grant started answering instead. “Holding hands here, a photo there… maybe a hug. Anything that presents to the public that there is something more between the two of you than meets the eye.”

Lena felt as if everything was happening way too fast for her to stop it.

“I’m sorry to be so blunt Madam Secretary, but you know with my sister off-duty from the FBI due to her injury and me being the sole bread winner in my family for the foreseeable future- I mean, I hate to ask but… how much would my compensation be?”

“Double your salary.” Lilian answered.

Lena looked directly at Kara, who seemed to be in thought.

“I really can’t agree to this unless Ms. Luthor is okay with it.” Kara warned.

“She’s fine with it.” Lillian answered for Lena.

Kara looked to Lena, whose eyes were lost somewhere in the room.

“Ms. Luthor.” Kara called to her.

“She’ll do it. End of discussion.” Lillian tried again with a forceful voice.

Lena met her mother’s eyes, she could see a vein popping in her forehead from her contained anger at Kara’s little act of insubordination. It frightened her.

“Yes, I’ll d-do it.” Lena agreed.

Cat Grant took out some paperwork from a folder and gave it to Kara. “Then that settles it.”

Lena watched Kara sign away the little control Lena had over her own life.

Lena Luthor knew nothing about love or relationships, she just knew about one thing: Doing as her mother told her.

* * *

When they finally exited the room Kara asked Lena if they could talk in private.

“Are you okay?”

Lena sighed. “Sometimes I feel as if that’s all you ever ask me.”

“Well, are you?” Kara insisted.

Lena groaned. “I’m fine. Not that is any of your business, since to you I’m just a meal ticket.” Lena turned her back to Kara and made her way to her room. Kara followed.

“I have a duty to my family Lena, we’ve been going through hard times lately.”

Lena continued her stride, deliberately ignoring Kara.

They walked in silence for a while.

“Listen, about earlier-” Kara started as they neared Lena’s bedroom.

Lena turned abruptly to face Kara. “Listen here, that was nothing.” She said and then turned to open her bedroom’s door. “I got caught up in the moment, it had been ages since I’d hit a bullseye. It doesn’t mean anything.” They both decidedly entered the room. “Don’t make this any more awkward than it needs to be.”

“Oh that’s just rich coming from you. I’ve been nothing but kind to you. I’ve tried to put myself in your shoes, understand you, befriend you and you were nothing but mean and rude to me a-an-and now? Now you k-kiss me? _You’re _the one that made things awkward to begin with.” Kara spoke quickly as if she herself could not believe everything that had happened.

“And I’m flattered, I really am… I mean- look at you, you’re gorgeous! But you’re a _kid_ Lena and beyond that, you’re my _client_.” Kara continued her tirade.

“You think I _like _you?!” Lena mocked. “That’s ridiculous! That’s completely absurd!” Lena chortled in the biggest way she could muster up.

Kara’s eyebrows scrunched. “Why did you kiss me then?”

“I _told _you I got caught up in the moment, I would have kissed my mother if she was standing right beside me when I hit the bullseye!.” Lena continued to laugh, so much so that tears started running down her face.

Kara started laughing as well, albeit awkwardly. “Oh! That’s pretty funny actually.” They both took a breath and silence befell the room for a few moments.

“You scared me there for a second.” Kara put her hand to her chest.

Lena laughed some more at that and afterwards started to wipe her tears away.

“Well uhm… I’m really sorry I misunderstood.” Kara extended her hand towards Lena, as if they could handshake away all the mess that had occurred in the last few hours. As Lena held Kara’s hand and shook it, she wished it were that simple.

“Y’know, it's getting late and I’m kinda tired. Could you…?” Lena gestured with her thumb for Kara to leave.

“Oh yeah! Of course, I’m sorry. We’ll talk more about this tomorrow, okay?” She waved goodbye and exited the room.

Lena fell to her bed, tears streaming down her eyes, the same ones that had come out earlier in the guise of laughter.

Stupid

Pathetic

Delusional

Idiot

_Of course Kara did not like her back. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That kiss was the first thing I ever wrote for this fic.  
(There's something about archery I find rather erotic (dunno if it's only a *me* thing)).  
Damn it feels good to get it all out there...
> 
> Milestone achieved!
> 
> As always, please let me know what you guys think <3


	9. And the Rocket's Red Glare

The next day Lena and Kara never did get to talking again. There was no time.

Her mother had scheduled a _spontaneous_ outing to a conference at a hotel. Lena was supposed to sit through a talk and listen and Kara, sitting beside her was supposed to lean over and whisper something in her ear, exactly three times at half-an-hour intervals.

When Lena was given written down instructions by the Secretary Grant’s assistant, she could not believe how orchestrated everything was.

Kara would lean, her lips nearly grazing Lena’s ear, and she would whisper: “Hi Lena, I hope this is not too boring for you.” “Hi Lena, I hope you’re having a nice time.” and the worst one of all: “Hi Lena, what’s crackalacking?” That last one made her laugh, which in turn annoyed her, but she supposed it made for a good picture anyway.

Lena still felt like crap of course. Actually, let’s rephrase that: Lena felt like _shit_.

Never in her life had she felt so debased and humiliated and worse of all… she had to _hide _it, appear happy-go-lucky and chin up for what was next: more humiliation.

After the conference had ended, Lena and Kara went to a cocktail for a meet and greet with the panelists. The talks were about something-something with water. Clean water perhaps? She did not pay enough attention.

Lena smiled pleasantly and shook as many hands as possible, Kara followed closely behind.

As Lena walked amongst the crowd somebody opened up a champagne bottle and a loud noise rung through the room. Next thing Lena knew she was suddenly being yanked and pressed against Kara’s chest really tightly.

After a moment, Kara let go of her and apologized. Lena wanted to snap at her for having scared the living lights out of her. Just when she was about to yell at Kara she saw fear in the other woman’s eyes.

“Are you okay?” Lena placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara nodded. But her forehead and upper lip were covered in sweat.

“I’m okay. Don’t worry.” Kara wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her black blazer.

The people around them were staring and Lena, in an effort to spare herself any further disgracing, took Kara’s hand in hers and led her to the bathroom.

After entering and making sure no one else was in there with them, Lena snapped. “What is wrong with you?”

“I said I was sorry.” Kara went over to the faucet and started splashing some water on her face.

Lena was taken aback by this. Kara looked… exhausted. She got closer to her and placed her hand on her back, rubbing circles on it.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Her tone completely shifted. She was no longer mad, but genuinely worried.

Kara lifted up her face and looked at Lena through the mirror. “This just happens from time to time.” She moved over to grab a towel, Lena in tow.

“Kara.” Lena started.

“I already got help.” Kara interrupted her. “I- I had to go to therapy after that incident last year. It’s been dealt with.”

“What did the therapist say you should do when you get like this?” Lena was quite honestly scared. Kara was strong and reliable and seeing her broken down like this… She’d seen her cry over a book, but this was different.

“Just- I need to do some breathing exercises.” Kara went over to the mirror in the bathroom and started fixing herself up, combing her hair and arranging the collar of her shirt.

Lena walked over to her. “You can talk to me, y’know?”

Kara shook her head. “That’s very nice of you, but I really don’t think that will be necessary.” After having finished fixing herself up, Kara walked to the bathroom’s exit. She pressed a button to her ear right before opening the door. “Frank we’re coming out. Meet you upfront.” And then she opened the door. “You coming?”

Lena nodded and followed.

As they exited they were met with a photographer, Kara immediately went into bodyguard-mode and stepped in the photographer’s path, allowing Lena to walk through the hotel’s lobby towards the exit.

“Aww c’mon sweeting, can’t I get a smooch between the two of you?” The photographer asked as he continued to take pictures.

Kara followed Lena as they made their way towards the exit, where at least five more photographers awaited.

Lena froze in place. She felt a weight on her chest that spread throughout her body. She was legitimately scared.

“C’mon, I got you.” Kara stepped right in front of her and grabbed her hand.

Together they walked out. Lena could barely see, there were so many flashes, one after the other.

“Move!” Kara yelled at them as she made her way with Lena.

Frank was parked right at the exit and when they had finally entered the vehicle, Lena let out a sigh of relief.

She hated the spotlight and now her mother had purposely thrown her into the lion’s den.

* * *

One good thing about this whole mess was that Lena finally got her compound bow and phone back. A staff member left these items in her room. She called her mom and Lilian explained that she could go back to playing the little archer girl out in the south lawn with Kara and that there was no use for her to remain grounded.

Lena did not know whether to be happy or sad about this.

She did not invite Kara to her room and now, as she stood there alone she felt exhausted. Lena’s life had never been easygoing- what with having a billionaire CEO for a father, a politician for a mother and she herself being the little over-achiever, things always got complicated.

But this thing with Kara, this was beyond what Lena could possibly predict.

She grabbed her phone once more.

“Lena oh my God _finally_! Where have you been? I’ve been calling and calling, are you okay?”

“I’m okay Sam. My mother grounded me for like a week so I was incommunicado.” Hearing Sam’s voice calmed Lena.

“Whoa! But like, have you seen what they’ve been saying about you? By the way, pleasant-looking? Your bodyguard is fucking hot!”

Lena laughed at that. “I am aware of what they’ve been saying yes.” She confirmed.

“So… is it true then? Are you dating your bodyguard?” Sam prodded.

Lena sighed. Sam was her best friend in the whole world, probably her _only _friend. “I’m not dating my bodyguard Sam, but mother wants me to _pretend _like I am, apparently it’s good publicity for the Luthor family.”

“Holy shit!” Sam yelled.

“I know.”

“Holy shit Lena!”

“I know, I know.”

Sam stayed quiet for a moment, as if processing everything.

Lena waited.

“But some of these photos are- God Lena, you must at least be a little bit into her, right?”

Lena felt a lump in her throat. She had never ever confessed to liking anybody. Sam once had explained to her what being asexual meant in the hopes that Lena could figure herself out and that’s when she had decided to at least let out that she pretty much was a lesbian; but actually outright _tell _Sam that she liked someone? Never.

It was too embarrassing.

“Say something!” Sam goaded her.

Lena sighed. _I think I might be in love with her? I think about her every waking moment and then I dream about her at night? I want her to push me against a wall and fuck me senseless?_

“Like I said… I think she’s pleasant-looking.” Lena reiterated.

“Ugh Lena! You’re unbelievable!” Sam groaned.

Lena let out a laugh. “What do you want me to say?”

“I dunno. I’ve always fantasized that you’d eventually tell me about a girl and then we could share about that and… I dunno, grow closer? What do you want from me Lena? I’ve been trying to get you to date someone for at least the past four years.”

“Well… How’s your love life then?”

“Going through a bit of a dry spell as of late actually.” Sam sighed. “I also wanted to live vicariously through you, but it seems that—as always—you’re the most boring person on the planet!” Sam chuckled at her own joke.

“I’m not boring! Take that back.” She claimed.

Sam laughed some more. “You’re so boring Lena, nothing’s ever going on with you.”

“Yesterday I kissed her, okay? Are you happy now?” Take that Sam, who’s boring now, huh?

“I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!” Sam cheered with glee, Lena could practically hear her jumping up and down.

Oh _fuck_.

“Tell me everything!” Sam demanded.

And Lena did.

“Aww sweetie, poor you.”

Lena was now crying into her phone. “And now we have to _pretend_ to date and I don’t think I’m strong enough for this Sam. Like- I dunno, I can’t do this. I’m trying to remain nonchalant and polite but like- it’s hard. She’s so beautiful and it just _hurts_.” She sobbed.

“Lena no, no no no… you’re amazing. You _are _strong. Just hang in there a little longer, then this summer we’ll go to Europe and next thing you know you’ll come over here and I promise I’ll get you all the girls in campus. No more Kara and no more Lilian… and then you’ll get your trust fund money and you’ll probably discover how to cure cancer or some shit like that. This is just a bump in the road.” Sam’s voice was steady and determined. It gave Lena some hope.

“You really think so?” Lena hiccuped and then wiped her nose.

“Of course I do. Fuck your bodyguard. If she doesn’t like you, it’s her loss!”

Lena started chuckling and then full on laughing.

“What? What did I say? It’s true!” Sam defended.

Between laughs Lena managed to say. “Nothing, it’s nothing… I just hadn’t realized how badly I needed a pick-me-up after that whole mess.” She wiped away some of the tears still on her face. “Thank you Sam, really.”

Sam laughed a little bit as well. “You know I’ll always have your back.”

* * *

“Should I grab your hand? Can I take your hand? I think I’m gonna grab your hand.” Kara said as she trailed behind Lena. They were walking across the south lawn, making their way back to the White House after Lena’s archery practice. Now, with Kara's advice Lena was getting pretty good again, making 10 out of 12 shots.

Lena extended her hand towards her bodyguard and took it. They walked a few steps hand in hand and then Lena let go. “I think that should be enough for the evening news.” Then she hurried her pace and continued her walk. 

After that, Lena took a shower.

She rinsed her hair and then cried a bit more—which had become usual by now—and afterwards ordered some chocolate milk to be brought to her room.

The staff brought her some and when she opened her door to take it, she saw Kara standing outside looking sheepish.

Three days had gone without Lena inviting her into her room.

Lena closed her door right back.

She continued her online courses and her life was pretty much the same as it used to be, except that she stopped reading romance novels.

Cat Grant would send her request through her assistant and Lena could only comply.

She was asked to hug Kara before her practice the next morning and then she was asked to go to a charity event next weekend and hold hands with her when entering the building.

Lena sighed.

She felt miserable. There was something about having to be in constant closeness with someone who did not reciprocate her feelings that made her feel icky inside.

She had dignity. She had always thought that if somebody were ever to reject her, then she would back off immediately and go lick her wounds in peace. She was not a creepy stalker or worse someone _needy_.

But there was no such thing as backing away from Kara and healing in the comfort of solace. Instead, now there was this weird awkward charade that she had to play and what she hated the most about it was how much she enjoyed it.

Holding Kara’s hand; hugging her; having her whisper things in her ear… She loved it all.

She found herself disgusting.

Kara would smile or be her goofy self and Lena would just die over and over again.

* * *

“Okay so… I have something to ask.” Lena broke the silence in the car. They were about to arrive at the charity event held that Saturday.

Kara turned her head away from the window to look at her. “Yes?”

Lena leaned over to the front and pressed a button that made the divider go up so that Frank could not hear them. “Back in my mother’s office… You said you needed the money and that your sister’s injured and later your told me you’ve been going through hard times…”

“Yeah well… ever since my incident, I’ve felt like me and my family haven’t been able to catch a break.” Kara started.

Lena looked out the window now, they were about to arrive. She should not have waited until the last moment to ask her.

“My mom’s a retired science teacher and my sister and I take care of her. My sister, she’s-” The car stopped and Kara sprang into action, she opened the door and started to create some space for Lena to get out. Cameras were already flashing all over the place.

Lena took Kara’s hand and followed.

After they entered the building, Kara huffed comically.

“They’re getting worse and worse, don’t you think?” Kara asked.

Lena rolled her eyes. “I agree.”

“Lena! What a nice surprise!”

“Andrea!” Lena looked behind Kara to find the beautiful brunette dressed impeccably in a white cocktail dress.

As Andrea continued to approach, somebody took Lena’s winter coat to reveal a red off-shoulder dress.

“My God, you look breathtaking.” Andrea told her and then leaned to kiss her on the cheek.

Lena felt herself blush. “T-thank you. You look amazing too.”

Then Andrea took Lena by the elbow and the both of them walked further into the building.

“Where do they have you seated?” Andrea asked.

Lena looked around. “I’m not too sure.”

After checking the seating arrangements for the event, Andrea took Lena’s place card and exchanged it with someone named Bethany that was supposed to seat at her table.

As she sat down next to Andrea, Lena looked around wondering where Kara was. She found her leaned on one of the pillars of the building, looking robotic and very much like any other bodyguard.

“So you _must _tell me. You can’t possibly be in a relationship with your bodyguard, right? I never pay attention to anything the media says, last time I checked they ran a story about me going out with a guy, as if I was straight.” She then laughed and placed her hand on Lena’s uncovered shoulder, rubbing her thumb along her collarbone.

Lena again felt herself blush. She was not used to this kind of attention.

“No you’re right. Of course we’re not in a relationship… that’s just foul gossip.” Lena assured and then took a sip of some water.

Andrea laughed. “I knew it!”

They ate dinner and talked. Andrea again regaled her with stories about her university and her family and the night life she liked partake in. Lena nodded accordingly and smiled and laughed when the situation called for it.

It still surprised her that this woman was into her. She was beautiful and interesting and Lena felt intimidated.

“Did Sam ever tell you about that time in camp when we ran in the rain through the forest and got lost?” Andrea asked her.

“She did tell me once that she got lost in the woods once at camp, but I don’t know any of the details.” Lena offered.

Andrea giggled. “Of course she didn’t give you any details, she was so scared and it was up to me to get us back… I did all the hard work and Sam kept crying and crying like a baby.”

Lena frowned. “Okay yeah, but wasn’t Sam like twelve and you were… what? Fifteen-sixteen years-old? Any kid would cry their heart out in that situation and you boasting about you _hard work_ doesn’t make you look any good.”

Andrea laughed. “Sassy! Just like a woman should be.” She then leaned closer to Lena and whispered. “I wonder if you’d be so outspoken like that in bed.”

Lena stood up immediately. She felt embarrassed, she could even feel herself warming up with shame.

“Excuse me. I- uh- I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Lena voiced before leaving.

She made her way and then felt a presence behind her, she turned around and found Kara walking in tow.

“Please don’t follow me. I’m just going to the bathroom.” Lena said as she continued her walk.

Kara hurried her pace to match with hers. “What did she say to you? Did she insult you?” Lena kept on walking, all she saw were the tips of her heels peering out of her long dress.

“Leave me alone.” She managed to get out. This really did not need to be a big deal, what was wrong with Kara?

“Lena, I swear to God. What did she say to you? Was it something about your dad?” Kara was now walking right beside her.

Kara pulled the bathroom’s door for Lena and then both of the entered. “I told you not to follow me!” Lena whispered harshly, it sounded almost like a scream.

“Why won’t you tell me? I can see that she upset you, what did she say to you?” Lena had never seen Kara this forceful.

“You need to know your place Ms. Danvers. You are _not _my mother.” Lena seethe through her teeth, warning Kara.

“I am here to protect you. I’ll always protect you. Just tell me and I’ll fix it.” Kara justified, her voice pleading but also filled with frustration.

“She told me she wondered if I am… ugh!” Lena groaned.

“If you’re what?” Kara pushed.

“If I moan in bed.” Lena finished.

Kara literally took a step back. “Wa- hw-wy!?” In the end she did not say anything intelligible and they stood in silence for a beat.

Lena then watched Kara redden.

“You don’t get to be angry. You really don’t, you’re _not _my mother.”

Kara’s chest moved quickly with her breathing. She looked at Lena with confusion. “I’m not angry.”

“Oh… well, whatever it is you’re going to do, please don’t. I can handle myself.” Lena again warned her.

Kara then looked down to the floor. “Let me talk to her, I can get her to back off of you.”

Lena shook her head. “I said I can handle myself.” Lena then walked out of the bathroom.

She hated making a scene, she really did; and everything having to do with Kara seemed so dramatic.

As she made her way back she found Andrea waiting for her in a hall.

“Listen, I’m really sorry about that. I obviously misinterpreted our interaction… I thought-”

“You need to back off, okay?” Kara stated with a stern look.

Andrea scoffed. “I’m sorry what? This is a personal matter that does not include you.”

“It is!” Lena backed her up.

Kara looked between the two, hanging on Lena.

Lena shook her head at Kara reproaching her. The bodyguard sighed and stepped back, leaving the other two women alone.

“Okay yeah… you guys might not be in a relationship, but she’s definitively into you.” Andrea assured her.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous! She’s my bodyguard… she’s just trying to protect me.” Lena argued.

If Andrea only knew she was the one that was into Kara and had already been rejected.

“Whatever! Listen, I just really wanted to apologize. I-” She sighed. “I think it’s very obvious by now that I’m interested so… you have my number, the ball’s on your court.” Andrea then turned to walk back to the event.

Lena leaned against a wall and sighed.

She went back to the event as well and Andrea behaved amicably. Lena truly wondered if she should give it a shot.

Later, much later… after the event was over, Lena found herself back in the car with Frank and Kara. 

Lena could still see the fireworks they were launching to celebrate the event's ending, then she lowered her gaze and noticed Kara clenching her fists.

Lena again raised the car’s divider.

“Are you still angry?! _Really?_” Lena could not believe this woman. She was worse than her mother. “I’m the one that should be angry, you went against my wishes and intervened with Andrea!”

“My sister, Alex, she injured her leg and had to stop working… My mom takes care of her as she recovers from her surgery and I take care of both, just as they did with me after I got shot.” Kara told her out of nowhere.

“I can’t lose this job. I need this to go well.” Kara continued.

Lena sighed. “It’s going well, don’t worry. We did good today, Cat Grant’s assistant sent me an email with the photos they took. It looks real, but with plausible deniability, just how they want it.” Lena felt like crying. This poor woman was forced to pretend like this with someone she did not like and all to help out her family. It was heartbreaking.

Kara took a deep breath. “This doesn’t feel right Lena.”

“I know… I’m sorry you have to do this- and I’m sorry I made it so awkward with that kiss and everything.”

Kara gasped.

Then there was silence and Lena regretted even bringing it up, she was so careless.

“I know that wasn’t some _I got caught up in the moment _kiss. I know you were lying to me.”

Lena’s eyes widened. She felt true fear coursing through her veins.

“I heard you crying after I left the room… I didn’t mean to! I was just going back there to apologize some more and then I heard you and I didn’t know what to do.” Both of Kara’s hands were shaking.

Lena wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole. She wanted out, she wanted to disappear right that instant.

“It’s all my fault Lena. I’ve been so unprofessional… trying to get you to open up and be your friend. That wasn’t my place! I should’ve listened to you and kept my distance and then none of this would have happened, you're just a kid.” She lowered her head.

“It’s a crush okay? A silly school-girl crush. You don’t have to beat yourself up about it… It's not like I'm in love with you or anything!” If Kara was to know, then Lena at least needed to ameliorate the situation.

Kara raised her head to Lena. “Oh Lena, if only it were that simple.”

“What do you mean?” Lena’s heart started raising in her chest, she could feel her veins pumping blood as quickly as possible.

“Because I feel the same way too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it folks!  
Please let me know what you think :D  
Next chapter is nearly done, I should be posting early in the week.


	10. The Bombs Bursting in Air

Kara Danvers protected people. That is who she was, a protector.

Ever since a young age she felt a calling to defend and protect those that needed her. When her parents died, she felt like she had failed them somehow. Logic dictated that she was just a kid and that there was no way she could have done anything to save them; still, this was a burden Kara carried with her.

Her kicking-ass and protecting others streak started with being the official name kids would call out in middle school so that she would come and fight off bullies, it was only later that it transitioned into her actual job.

It was not as if she had planned it. She had fantasized about becoming a firefighter or maybe a police officer, but when she did the research, she realized being a bodyguard was a better option.

At 20 she got a job protecting a lady in her seventies, Rebecca—or Becky, as she had asked to be called.

She was the mother of a state congresswoman that happened to have a lot of controversial opinions and would often cite her own mother to justify them, even if the woman did not actually share her daughter’s views.

Kara’s job-related task mostly consisted of keeping eggs off of Becky’s face or most importantly, her hair. Her other, most important task was to listen.

Becky had lived out her youth in the 1960s and would often share personal stories about that time. Kara’s eyes would widen a lot during Becky's many stories. Listening to an old lady talk about doing cocaine and having threesomes would do that to someone.

Kara enjoyed her time with Becky. She helped her bake and clean, even if it was not on her job description and she would even visit her in her off days. Becky, above all, was lonely and Kara thought she could help her with that.

The congresswoman was not reelected and Kara had to get another job, another client.

Lucky for her, Becky was excellent at writing recommendation letters and she still had plenty of powerful friends in Washington D.C. running things.

Cynthia became Kara’s next client. A Federal Congressman’s little girl.

She was 5 years-old and loved to dance, Frozen and cupcakes. She loved to have her hair made up in bantu knots and to wear pink lip-gloss. Kara was simply enamored.

And funnily enough, the transition between an old lady and a kid was not hard at all. Whilst Becky would tell her stories about her life experiences, Cynthia would tell her made-up ones, and Kara would listen attentively and enjoy them all the same.

Again Kara took on a role that did not fit her job description. Part of her thought that protecting someone also meant to care for them and nobody had ever corrected her. She would help Cynthia with her morning routine and she would play with her and dance, they loved to dance.

Kara loved her job, she really did.

She would go home to her adoptive-mother sometimes and tell her about her life and her mom would smile with pride and that was all Kara ever needed.

Then came the incident.

A madman came into the Congress steps with a gun and started shooting at people. Cynthia’s dad was among some of the congressmen seated upfront and Kara and Cynthia remained among the public, listening to a speaker commemorating a civil rights activist.

The other bodyguard, the one assigned to Cynthia’s mom, nodded to Kara and she understood that they were each to stay with their respective clients to help them navigate their way out of the crowd.

Kara grabbed Cynthia and ran as fast as she could, she put Cynthia down behind a tree and started radioing to ask if the other bodyguard had made it.

Then she turned and found the man in question, pointing his gun at _her _little girl. Not a single thought went through Kara’s mind, she simply acted. Next thing she knew, she and the man were lying on the ground.

He was dead.

And Kara made it.

After that Kara had a really rough time during recovery. Not because of the gunshot wound, but because of the nightmares and anxiety attacks she would often get.

Her mom and her sister stayed by her side all through it. Kara loved them dearly and hated to be a burden to them.

Her recovery coincided with Eliza, Kara's adoptive mom, having to retire early because otherwise they would reduce her pension. So, it was opportune that Eliza suddenly had all the time in the world to take care of Kara, but simultaneously, it became hurtful having to see her mother putting on so much work so that Kara would be okay.

Then Alex got hurt. Kara did her best to take care of her sister, but at the end of the day between the three of them they knew that Kara needed to get back to work and that _that_ would be the best way for her to help out.

She got cleared to work within the next few weeks.

Again she decided it was best to use the connections she had already established in her career in order to find her next job. Little did she know that such a horrible event would get her in the Secret Service, the job of a lifetime.

This time her client was Lena, the daughter of the President of the United States.

Lena was 18 years-old and Kara was assigned to her the very next day her mother won the election.

Her previous bodyguard, John, explained to Kara that Lena was to live in the White House until her fall semester at MIT started next year.

When Kara first met the teenager, she felt like she received a punch in the gut. Gorgeous did not even begin to cover Lena’s beauty. She was elegant and carried herself with poise and Kara had a hard time picturing Lena as a college kid.

Then Lena shook her hand and explained to Kara what the rules were going to be. It was definitively different from what Kara was used to, but still pretty interesting.

The first time Lena ran from her, Kara was reminded of chasing Cynthia around in a park, pretending to be a monster. So Kara ran after her with glee, even if she understood Lena _did_ perceive her as some sort of monster.

Then she watched Lena come down in full archery gear and it was quite amazing. She had her hair in a braid and wore some sort of protection on her left arm and another thing that covered only one side of her chest. She just looked so cool.

But Lena was very difficult, she had no stories to tell… even if prompted, only snide remarks.

Kara watched her that first time, fail over and over again. She saw all this tension on her shoulders and thought that could not be any good for aiming, but Lena did not want her help and continued to fail.

Then her escapades started.

Kara had to study the Luthor’s mansion layout and know it by heart. She knew every entrance, every window, she knew the safest spot in case of a sniper and the safest one in case of a gunman actually entering the property.

She knew every car that belonged to the Luthors and had to memorize every name and face of everybody in their staff, even if they were only to stay there for two more months before going to the White House.

Every time Lena escaped, Kara had to write a report and each time, Lena got better and better at it and Kara’s reports got longer and longer. Nothing would come of them though, as if nobody truly cared.

As a precaution, Kara started to stay awake late at night listening for any sounds coming from Lena’s room. She had stopped Lena on several occasions until her curious side got the better of her and one night, instead of stopping her, Kara followed her.

Lena went to a movie theater and watched a romcom, Kara sat behind her and heard her giggle and aww all throughout the film. It was strange how such a hostile person could suddenly be so sweet. Kara did not understand why Lena did not simply _ask _to be taken to the movies, instead of making such a fuzz and escaping.

Then came the time for them to go to the White House.

Kara had called her mom that very morning to tell her all about it, and promising to call her that night to fill her in on all the details. She nearly cried the moment she stepped into the house.

Again she had to study and learn the entire layout of the house. She was shown to the offices on the West Wing and the basements with tunnels and alternate exits and armament in case of a coup or a hostage situation.

Learning the name and face of every member of the staff took a terrible toll on Kara, but by God if she did not study her ass off every night in order to get it done.

Between studying and working out and worrying about Lena escaping, Kara could barely sleep. She voiced her concern with the head of the Secret Service, J’onn J’onzz, but he dismissed her, telling her that it was impossible to escape the White House completely unnoticed.

Kara still worried though. Something that had surprised her about Lena Luthor was just how smart she was, and not because the girl had been accepted to MIT, but because Kara had actually watched her solve complicated logistic messes for the staff at her home, time and time again. They relied on her and even weigh in on her opinion before making decisions.

If Lena Luthor wanted to get out, she would find a way. Kara just hoped she could figure out _how_ before something terrible happened to her on one of her outings.

On one night, right after her workout, Kara decided that she would check up on Lena just in case. She went down the stairs and literally saw Lena exiting her room and walking along the corridor. She decided to follow.

Lena assured her that she was not going anywhere and told her to leave her alone and then that incredibly lewd sound had come out of her mouth and Kara did not know what to say. For a moment she debated on whether maybe Lena was in pain or if she had actually heard correctly. It was strange to say the least.

But Lena was her usual rude self and Kara tried to put that incident off of her mind. Even so, that moaning sound would haunt her in her dreams.

If only they could get along. It did not need to be this difficult. She loved Becky and she loved Cynthia, but Lena made it so hard.

Shen spent the hours of the early morning talking to Alex—who maintained her early morning routine in spite of having to stay home, waiting for another surgery. Alex would listen attentively and mostly voice out what Kara never would. _“That little girl is a brat and she needs a good spanking!”_. It really made Kara laugh and ease oof some of the tension that Lena’s behavior would create in her.

In the end, Lena did come up with the simplest most perfect plan… There was no feasible way to escape the White House, but escaping from a car was completely doable.

Kara ran after her but then she got into a silver car that drove away. Fear ran through Kara’s veins. She went back to the car and tried to calm Lena’s driver down.

Where was she going?

She ran the car plates and found out that the car belong to a Jeffrey Wilson, upon calling to the phone registered to this man, Kara got his wife instead. She explained the situation and the woman told her that her husband worked for a rideshare app.

Kara was losing her mind. She watched Frank trying to call Lena, but Kara had already tried about ten times.

She called the rideshare company and they explained to her that they could only tell her about Wilson’s travels if she had a search warrant.

A dead end.

Kara continued trying to call Lena and then texted her.

Once Lena texted back that she was in a nightclub, Kara took out a list of the best nightclubs in the D.C. downtown area and she and Frank went to each and every one of them. There was a lot of traffic and Frank would leave her as close to the place as he could, Kara then would run the rest of the way. She ran and ran for her life.

She needed to find her.

When she saw Lena being manhandled by some woman, Kara saw red. She went over and grabbed Lena, looking up and down her body, searching for any marks or wounds. Lena tangled herself up in Kara and they went home.

Kara thought it was sweet that Lena was such a clingy cuddler as she slept peacefully during the car-ride. Finally Kara’s heart was beating at a normal pace. Lena was safe.

She carried her bridal style all the way to her room, hitting Lena’s head on a wall and losing her shit thinking she had killed her.

But she was alive and Kara continued her path to her room, hoping nobody would see them.

After entering, Kara tried to wake Lena up and get her to put on some pajamas. Lena was wearing a very short dress and Kara could not help staring at her creamy white thighs. She was so delicate and beautiful and Kara chastised herself for thinking about Lena in that way.

She did manage to get her to change her clothes and then convinced her to get into bed.

This brat. She was such a pain and Kara could only hope she would be able to help her in some way.

During her time with Lena Luthor, Kara had understood a fundamental truth about her: She was about the loneliest person out there.

She never spoke to other people unless spoken to, she did not seem to have a relationship with her mother and now that her brother had come for winter break, she had barely seen them interact.

Some part of Kara could not help but worry about the girl.

And as Lena laid there peacefully asleep, Kara promised to herself that she would befriend her. That was all Lena Luthor really needed: somebody in her corner.

Just as she was about to leave, Lena grabbed her and held her.

“Please don’t go.” She snuggled in Kara’s shoulder. Kara laughed and tried to get her to let go.

“God, you smell so good. Please don’t leave me.” Kara wondered how come someone could be so tender and so rude at the same time.

After some effort, it finally became clear to Kara that Lena was not going to fall asleep unless Kara stayed by her side. She caressed her hair and hummed a lullaby and wondered if this person was actually Lena Luthor.

Then Kara herself fell asleep on the loveseat and had to wake up several times during the night to help Lena with her puking.

The next day Lena did not seem to remember anything and Kara thought it best not to share too many details to try to save her some of the embarrassment. Not all of it of course.

Something changed that night for Kara.

Lena Luthor seemed less elegant, less poised, less unreachable in that ivory tower and more _childlike_.

Kara needed to keep doing her best, this job was the highlight of her career, then she could put up her consulting firm and build upon this foundation. However, maybe doing her best included helping this kid out in other ways besides protection.

“She’s a tough cookie that one, isn’t she?” James, Lex’s bodyguard, had said to her the next day, after Kara confessed to him that Lena had escaped.

“She is… but, she’s not all bad. Y’know?” The both of them were standing outside the rooms of their respective assignments.

“All I’ve heard from the staff is that she’s very quiet and polite… and all I’ve heard from you is that she’s essentially a jerk. So I’ll take your word for it.” James had a playful way of smiling, and now as he teased Kara… he displayed one of his trademark smirks.

“You better take my word! You’ll see… we’ll become best pals and when you come back here for the summer it’ll be a completely different story.” Kara assured him.

“Can’t wait!”

Kara sometimes liked Lena, mostly when she saw her random acts of kindness, how she would avoid stepping where someone had just cleaned, when she would stop to literally smell a flower on the garden and when she read quietly by the sunlight shining through the window. Most of all, she liked it when Lena practiced her archery.

She looked completely different from her usual getup (skirts and blouses) and then there was her behavior- calm and laser-focused, everything would slow down and stand still as she extended the bow’s string and took a deep breath. Kara could see her eyebrows furrowing as she aimed and how they would relax once she had it set where she wanted it to go. She would pull the trigger as she exhaled through her mouth and then, inevitably, she would miss. After a grunt, she would then pick up another arrow and do it all over again.

Lena Luthor failed beautifully.

Kara was so sure she was about to be fired when the President called her to her office. Her teenage daughter had escaped into the streets at night and ended up drunk in a nightclub being groped by who-knows who and Kara did not write a report.

_She wrote nothing_.

That decision was going to cost her and as she entered that office, Kara felt scared for her mother and sister. Alex had another surgery scheduled in a few days and then she needed time to convalesce. And yes, of course the FBI was helping some, but most of it was being covered by Kara.

“So you two are _not _in a relationship then?”

“What!?” Both Lena and Kara asked.

“The press asked us for a comment before publishing this. They wanted to know if you’re dating Ms. Danvers.”

“I’m not!” Lena stated resolutely.

Kara was in complete shock. She and Lena in a relationship? Lena was still a teenager _plus _she could barely stand Kara.

“Then you need to be more careful from now on Lena. Who knows what my constituents would think if they learned that my daughter is dating—no offense Ms. Danvers—her bodyguard. I cannot afford any risks.” Lillian sighed.

“I know mother. I’m so sorry.” Lena lowered her head and Kara’s eyes widened again in surprise. She had never witness this Lena, so small and meek.

“Well... I’ll have the press secretary’s office send out a _no comment_. Hopefully this will all fizzle out soon enough.” Then Lillian stood up and moved back to her chair behind the desk.

“In the meantime… You two will probably be the object of mockery and gossip. I could have Ms. Danvers removed and get John-.”

“No!” Lena yelled at her mother. “I’m sorry, no… that won’t be necessary.” She continued in a softer tone.

Okay, now Kara was pretty sure Lena had been kidnapped by aliens and then somebody else had taken her place. The Lena she knew would jump at the opportunity of getting Kara fired. Who was this other woman?

Then the President agreed not to have Kara removed.

She felt complete relief fill her entire body. She was still in tentative waters of course, but this was better than actually getting fired.

Eventually, Kara looked up the article online of course.

Kara did not know much about politics, but apparently some people criticized the Luthors for being aristocrats and that a family of such economic means as theirs would never understand the people. Kara thought that much was true.

The supposed romance between her and the first daughter had taken a fairytale coat of paint with the _princess_ falling in love with someone from the other side of the tracks. Kara grew up in the suburbs mind you, but whatever. It was a pretty hilarious read.

She thought it would all eventually die out of course.

What had her really shocked though, was the fact that Lena had defended her and later, when Lena invited her to her room and cried in Kara’s shoulder, apologizing for everything, Kara felt warmth in her heart. Maybe she was getting to Lena after all.

Then Lena started inviting Kara to her room day by day and it was _nice_. Kara felt like she had finally made a lot of progress. Watching Lena study and seeing the light hit her face at a certain angle, she was so pretty, it filled Kara with hope for the future.

One of those days, Kara had come to terms with some things about her relationship with Lena. The first one, she loved staring at her green eyes. They were about the most beautiful thing Kara had ever seen. The second one, Kara loved getting to hold Lena, either because she was about to fall or she was carrying her and the third one, Kara suddenly found herself thinking about Lena’s lips, a _lot._

Before, she would watch her practice her archery, pulling the bow up close to her face, then the arrow would bolt out of the bow, but Kara did not care about its trajectory, she could only think about Lena’s rosy lips.

Now, as she watched Lena biting her pencil as she studied Calculus, Kara felt herself blush with embarrassment. Lena was a teenager and Kara should not be having these thoughts.

Next thing she knew, she had taken Lena to an archery range and now Lena was kissing her and Kara was feeling a rush through her chest, it felt so good- no! This should not be happening. She grabbed Lena by the shoulders and pushed her away and she watched her heart break. Kara wanted to say something like _I can’t _or _We shouldn’t_; but it always seemed as if Lena Luthor was running away from her, and this moment was not the exception.

Kara sighed as she watched Lena leave.

She was losing her mind in the car-ride back to the White House.

_She feels the same way. _

_She likes me too. _

_Oh my God, oh my God._

This is so _wrong._

And after accepting the deal and signing the papers in order to pretend to be having a secret relationship wtih Lena Kara thought life could not get any more ironic.

Later, when they were back in Lena's room and the girl kept reassuring Kara that it was all a big whoop… a thing of the moment, Kara so badly wanted it to be true. She just wanted to believe her. If Lena did not like her back, everything could work out. She could send more money home, play her part and just keep this job.

As she returned to Lena’s room to apologize for having jumped to conclusions, she heard Lena crying through the door.

It was terrible.

Kara did not know what to do. She touched the door and sighed. This was for the best. If they were ever to act on their feelings it would be highly inappropriate on so many levels.

She returned to her room, but sleep never came.

Days went by and Kara tried her best to remain cheery and playful. Nothing was going on between them, nothing ever would and that was okay.

She would hold Lena’s hand and whisper to her and hug her and she could handle this. It was completely fine. What she could barely handle was Lena’s face when she thought Kara was not looking: hurting.

Every time Lena has to make a public appearance, Kara needs to get up extra early several days prior to the event and study the building where Lena will be at. She must know by heart every exit and learn about every fire escape, etc. It’s her job and she does it well.

But out of nowhere she was told Lena had to attend a talk at a hotel about cleaning up the oceans.

Kara did not have sufficient time to prepare and as she stayed awake that night trying to memorize everything about the hotel, she was upset. She was good at her job, but not like this.

When she heard a gunshot, all she knew to do was to keep Lena close, hoping that the bullet would hit her and not the other woman. But it was not a gunshot and in spite of that, Kara could not keep the panic she felt at bay and went and made a fool of herself in front of Lena. It was beyond embarrassing.

As they made their way towards the exit with camera flashes everywhere, Kara could see a man approaching them with a knife, Kara punched him as hard as she could in the face and continued her way with Lena, who seemed none the wiser and would remain that way as far as Kara was concerned.

Later as she read her report to her boss, Mr. J’onzz, Kara felt a cold sweat running down her back. She hated the thought of someone harming Lena.

And then came the charity event.

The thing with this particular building was that the event-planners wanted Lena to sit front and center, but Kara and the security team did not like the idea of that. That particular position made her vulnerable to possible snipers from the north window of the room.

They fought for it and won, and now Lena was to be seated on the back.

So when Kara watched Lena sitting beside the nightclub-woman right up front, Kara thought she would lose it. She let the team know about this and they remained vigilant about possible locations for an attack.

Nothing bad would happen of course, this was just a precaution.

Kara had the security team scout the area as she remained with visual on Lena. Then Lena got up from her seat abruptly, Kara could see a blush rising from her chest. She was upset.

Kara was livid. Just who was this nightclub-woman? She told Lena just how gorgeous she looked with that dress, which she did of course; and then she kept touching her all through the night and Kara could feel anger rising up in her chest.

But Lena would not budge about it. if nothing else, Lena Luthor had too much pride. So Kara insisted. What had that woman said to Lena? What was it?

“She told me she wondered if I am… ugh!” Lena groaned.

“If you’re what?” She pushed.

“If I moan in bed.” Lena looked to the side in shame.

Kara had to take a step back. What the fuck? How dare she ask something like that? and to Lena? She does not get to ask that? It is unacceptable!

Then Lena exited the bathroom and Kara followed. That _woman _was waiting for Lena right _there, _like the predator that she was!

Kara saw red. This was obviously not her best moment, but no one disrespected Lena, not on her watch.

After that mess, Kara went back to her place by a pillar with visual on Lena and was told that there were no threats in the area. She sighed with relief.

“I know… I’m sorry you have to do this- and I’m sorry I made it so awkward with that kiss and everything.” Lena said to her as they made their way back to the White House.

Kara gasped. This was not happening, God… How did everything get so complicated?

“I know that wasn’t some _I got caught up in the moment _kiss. I know you were lying to me.”

She could see the shock in Lena’s eyes.

“I heard you crying after I left the room… I didn’t mean to! I was just going back there to apologize some more and then I heard you and I didn’t know what to do.” God, her hands were shaking now, but she needed to come clean about this.

“It’s all my fault Lena. I’ve been so unprofessional… trying to get you to open up and be your friend. That wasn’t my place! I should’ve listened to you and kept my distance and then none of this would have happened, you're just a kid.” Kara lowered her head and as she stared at the floor she felt guilty. If only she had controlled herself then she would not be feeling like this about her client.

“It’s a crush okay? A silly school-girl crush. You don’t have to beat yourself up about it… It's not like I'm in love with you or anything!”

Kara raised her head to Lena. “Oh Lena, if only it were that simple.”

“What do you mean?” Lena’s eyes had begun to well up, and Kara felt her heart bursting open, finally ready to let it all out.

“Because I feel the same way too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter yet... jeez...  
Next we'll go back to Lena of course, but I felt it important to understand where Kara was coming from.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think! <3


	11. Gave Proof Through the Night

Lena felt a tear streaming down her face. She could not be sure why she was crying and decided to attribute it to all the pent up emotion that had built up over the last few months.

“You d-do?” Lena’s voice quivered.

Kara nodded.

Both stayed quiet for a while. Taking the moment in.

Lena looked out the window, it was still early in the night and she could see people out and about on their Saturday night. She wished her chest would stop beating so loud, but it seemed that acknowledging that Kara felt something for her was far from being a calm notion for her heart.

She looked back at Kara.

“Since when?” She spoke in almost a whisper.

Kara lightly jolted back, as if Lena had surprised her by interrupting the silence.

“It’s been a while.”

“Since before I k-kissed you?” Lena felt her mouth dry up, she felt so nervous.

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Lena nodded.

They remained in silence for a long while.

Lena’s head was doing summersaults.

_What does this mean? _

_What’s next? _

_Can I kiss her again? _

“Since when do you like me?” Kara asked, her eyes a piercing blue.

Lena cleared her throat before speaking. “It’s been a while too. I’m not sure since when, you crept up on me I guess.” She chuckled at that.

Kara let out a little laugh as well.

“I see.”

_What now?_

Lena did not know what to say and it seemed that Kara was fairing no better. The ride kept going and they both sat there in awkward silence again.

Then the car stopped and Frank opened Lena’s door.

“We’re here Ms. Luthor.”

Lena was startled but quickly recovered and took Frank’s hand in order to get out of the vehicle.

Kara got out as well and together they entered the White House.

Walking all the way to her bedroom, Lena kept staring at her own shoes and then back at Kara again, until their eyes met and they both giggled like schoolgirls.

“Okay well, this is me.” Lena said when they reached her door. This felt awfully like the end of a date, or at least what Lena would imagine the end of a date would feel like.

Kara chuckled. “It is.”

Lena leaned forward, she just needed to be brave for a few seconds. If she could only kiss her cheek at least, then Kara would know that the ball was in her court and that Lena was ready.

But Kara had leaned in at the same time and they ended up bumping heads.

“Ouch!” Lena raised her hand up to her forehead in pain.

“Are you okay?” Kara placed her hand on top of Lena’s on her forehead. “I’ve been told I have a hard head.” She said in complete seriousness.

Their faces were so close now, the proximity made Lena blush.

“I’m okay yes, thank you.” Suddenly this was all too much, she felt like she needed to breathe and Kara’s presence made the air thick. She stepped back from Kara with a nervous laugh.

“Are you sure you’re not dizzy?” Kara’s face showed true concern.

“I think I am pretty dizzy yeah, but for an entirely different reason.” Lena admitted, and then looked at Kara up and down.

“Yeah?” She whispered as she took a step closer, effectively backing Lena into her bedroom door.

Lena swallowed down _hard_. “Y-yeah.”

Then she felt herself being pulled against Kara. Her chin landed on Kara’s shoulder and the entirety of her body was pressed tight against Kara.

She was being _held_.

Lena surrounded Kara with her arms and held on tight. She smelled amazing and feeling her body pressed against hers was heaven.

“D-do-.” She cleared her throat. “Do you want to come inside?”

She felt Kara tightened her hold. “I’d like that, yes.” She spoke in a soft tone near her ear.

Kara let go of her and Lena turned around and opened the door, walking inside.

After closing the door, Kara turned around and smiled at Lena. “I never got to tell you just how beautiful you look in that dress.”

“Thank you.” Lena felt another blush coming. She felt her face getting hotter and hotter and worried that by now she might look like a tomato.

Kara walked over to the loveseat and sat down. It almost felt like when she would study and Kara would read her books, except that the room’s atmosphere was completely different.

Lena walked closer to Kara and sat down right beside her.

Kara took both of her hands in hers. Letting out a deep breath she said “I’m happy everything’s out there in the open.”

“Me too.”

Lena could not tear her eye away from Kara’s lips. She leaned her head, giving it another go.

But Kara was faster than her and now was kissing Lena’s cheek and smelling her hair. Then she leaned back, her eyes the most startling blue.

“We should talk first.”

Lena could no longer take this. “We can talk later.” She said before leaning down again.

Kara laughed and let Lena also kiss her cheek and behind her ear. “I’m serious Lena. We need to talk.”

Lena leaned back, she felt herself in a daze. “Talk then.”

“I like you, I really like you.” Kara started, but Lena leaned down again and kissed her other cheek and then started going lower to her jawline.

“A-and you like me.”

“I do.” Lena spoke to Kara’s ear before kissing it.

“And you’re my boss’ daughter.” Kara stated as she leaned back to look at Lena in the eye.

Lena looked to the side. “I am.”

“And I could lose my job over this.” Kara concluded.

Lena closed her eyes and sighed. “That’s a possibility, yes.” She conceded. “But my mother kind of also wants us to date? In a weird way…?”

“Yes, that’s true.” Kara nodded. “But not for real.”

“Not for real.” Lena repeated. “But she’d never find out. We can be careful and even if we weren’t… we could say we were pretending for the photos or practicing.” Lena tried to reason.

What was Kara getting at anyways? Were they going to move forward with this or not?

“Where are you going with this?” Lena right out asked her.

Kara sighed. “I just want us to be on the same page.”

“I could lose MIT, there’s risk for me too, y’know?” Lena felt herself losing her patience and she wanted to stop herself and be kinder but it was as if it was impossible, anger seeped deep in her chest, waiting to be let out.

“Lena.” Kara raised her hand to Lena’s cheek. “It’s not the same. You _know _it’s not the same.”

Tears started to well up in Lena’s eyes, they weren’t sad tears though, but angry ones.

“_Where _are you going with this?” She insisted, voicing her question with clenched teeth.

Kara sighed in frustration. “Please don’t be mad, I’m just trying to think about this rationally.”

“_This_.” Lena gestured between the two of them. “Is _not _rational. _This _shouldn’t have happened, but it did and here we are and I think we owe it to each other to at least _try_.”

“Lena…” Kara pleaded. “We need to have this conversation. It’d be crazy not to.”

“We spend nearly fifteen hours attached to the hip Kara; we also spend hours in my room, behind closed-doors- just the two of us; the press actually believes we’re _already _doing this… and my mother wants us to exploit that. I’m sorry, but if you can’t see a way for us to make this work, then what are you doing here with me like this? Why did you even tell me you liked me back?”

“I think we should wait. When you go to college, I could ask for a reassignment or something and _then _we could try this out.” Kara’s eyes were everywhere except on Lena’s.

“It’s only February, that’s _seven _months from now.” Lena was just about to lose it.

“I’d wait for you. I can wait for you.” Kara said and this time she did look at Lena straight in the eye.

“I can’t.” Then Lena grabbed Kara by the neck and kissed her. She poured all her pent up emotions into the kiss.

Kara moaned and that made Lena feel lightheaded. Lena sucked as hard as she could on Kara’s lower lip, she felt on cloud 9. Then Kara angled her face just so and her tongue entered Lena’s mouth. It was heaven.

God it was actually happening! Here she was making out with Kara on her loveseat.

When Kara bit her lip Lena jolted a bit and then Kara started kissing her cheek and her jawline and going down towards her neck. Lena lifted her face towards the ceiling and decided to just close her eyes and _feel_.

When Kara started sucking on her collarbone, Lena was so grateful she had decided to wear this off-shoulder dress.

Only here and now mattered. Kara’s soft lips on her skin and hearing the drumming of her own heart, not knowing whether minutes or hours had gone by and just _being_.

Lena could hear herself moaning and whimpering, she had no control over her own body and when Kara’s lips returned to hers, she felt like she had just arrived back home from a long trip.

Kara’s lips were so warm and felt so nice against hers, Lena wanted this moment to last forever.

“You feel so good Lena.” Kara whispered to her lips.

Lena had never heard Kara’s voice quite like that. It was so soft and velvety.

She could feel herself getting wet and excitement surged through her body wondering what Kara would do if she found out.

She leaned back from Kara’s lips and watched Kara chase hers for a moment before realizing Lena was no longer close to her and opening her dazed eyes.

“A-are you okay?” Kara asked her.

“Yes.” Lena let out in a breath.

Kara’s hand went up to her cheek and started caressing her. “You’re so beautiful.”

Lena felt her heart skip a beat. She had been told she looked beautiful so many times before in her life, but Kara’s did not seem to refer to her looks, but to who she was as a person. Lena felt her eyes welling up, this was too much.

She stood up from the loveseat and watched Kara stand up right after her, concern marred her face.

“I’m sorry. I- I think I got caught up in the moment. Did I do something wrong?” Kara stayed still, not coming any closer towards Lena.

Lena appreciated this immensely. She was not too sure what was it that she was feeling, but it was definitively too much of it.

“I- You didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t worry.” Lena spoke to Kara, but her eyes remained glued to the floor.

Kara let out a sigh of relief. “O-okay.”

“Let’s just get back to kissing.” Lena approached Kara decisively, swaying her hips with each step.

Once she was within her grasp, Kara cupped her face with both hands and pecked her on the lips, effectively stopping Lena’s attempt at sexy goddess.

“Tell me what you like.” Kara asked her between soft kisses to her cheek and jawline, her hand dropped down to her shoulders now.

Again Lena felt… _weird_.

“I- uh…” Lena opted for not answering and grabbed Kara by the collar and pulled her in again to crash their lips.

Lena’s kiss was wet and sloppy and if Kara’s moans told her anything, it was that she loved it.

When they parted to take a very much needed breath, Kara placed her forehead against Lena’s and started whispering sweet nothings to Lena’s mouth.

“So good Lena.”

“So pretty.”

“You’re so sweet.”

Lena was taking deep breaths trying to obtain some semblance of up and down, and Kara’s voice was driving her crazy, but what she was saying was making her feel a weird pressure in her chest. She took two more deep breaths and realized Kara made her _uncomfortable_.

She decided to ignore that feeling and walked Kara backwards to the loveseat. Flopping down almost comically when the back of her knees hit the furniture. Lena took advantage of this and lifted up the skirt of her dress to sit atop Kara’s lap, facing her.

Kara’s breathing seemed to have gotten faster and that excited Lena. They stayed staring at each other eyes, until it proved too much for Lena, whose eyes lifted up and looked behind Kara through the window.

“Look at me.” Kara requested in a soft tone.

Lena looked back to Kara.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kara cupped the side of her face with one of her hands.

“I’m fine.” Lena replied curtly.

Kara wiped with her thumb a tear that was streaming down Lena’s cheek.

Lena was surprised. She did not know she was crying or why.

“What are you feeling right now?” Kara asked her.

Lena hid her face in Kara’s neck. “I don’t know.” She voiced in the comfort of darkness.

Kara caressed her hair. “That’s okay, it’s okay not to know.”

Lena did not know what to reply to that, so she said nothing. They stayed in silence for a while.

“It’s my first time doing any of this…” Lena felt relief after having said that.

Kara continued to caress her hair. “Okay.”

Lena leaned back and frowned. “Is that all you have to say?” Her tone was not exactly severe, but it was not pleasant either.

Kara gave her a sheepish smile. “What do you want me to say?”

_I couldn’t tell! _or_ That explains it! _

“Anything.” Lena replied in a harsh whisper.

“Are you mad?” Kara again cupped her face and caressed her cheek. Lena grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

“I think so, yeah.” Lena took a deep breath. This felt familiar, this she could deal with.

“Wanna know what I think?” Kara countered.

_That I’m a child after all? Inexperienced and bratty and dumb._

Still sitting on Kara’s lap, Lena nodded her reply.

“I think I like you very much, even if you get mad at me… and I think I really like kissing you… and I think it’s okay for you to feel what you’re feeling right now, and that we can talk about that or not, whatever you want.”

Lena felt more tear streaming down her face. “Something’s wrong with me.” She let out in a soft whisper.

“There’s nothing wrong with you.” Kara held her for a long while after that.

Sometime, as she was being held against Kara's warm body, Lena fell blissfully asleep.

* * *

The next day Lena woke up alone in her bed. She remembered what had transpired the previous night and felt ashamed.

Why did she have to be so messed up?

Kara had been nothing but sweet to her and she had ruined it.

Why couldn’t she just enjoy herself like any other person would?

She did her morning routine, half dreading and half longing to see Kara.

Then she checked her phone and found new directives.

Today Lena had to go to a tailor to be fitted for the dress she was to wear to her mother’s birthday party, she was tasked with kissing Kara’s cheek whenever she saw a camera nearby.

She opened her door and looked at Kara.

As always, she was wearing her black pantsuit in which she looked amazing. Lena gave her a smile as she walked to have her breakfast. Kara returned her smile and walked right behind her.

After some oatmeal, Lena returned to her room… leaving the door ajar in case Kara wanted to come in.

As expected, Kara peeked her head inside. “We have to leave in like twenty minutes.” She said as she closed the door behind her.

Lena got up from her desk and went over to Kara. “That’s more than enough time.”

Lena cupped Kara’s face.

Kara leaned and pecked Lena on the lips. “Don’t you think we should talk? We didn’t finish our conversation last night…”

Lena arched an eyebrow. “Twenty minutes is not enough time for our conversation, but it is enough time to make out so…”

“Okay yeah, I see your point.” Kara leaned down and off they went.

Lena could feel that rush again every time Kara would suck on her lips. It just felt so good.

Plus being this close to Kara had another advantage, her smell. Lena truly loved the way Kara smelled.

After a beat Kara started pressing her wet mouth to Lena’s jawline and neck.

It tickled in the best way possible and Lena relished in it.

“I- uh-…” Kara seemed like out of it as she spoke.

“What?” Lena wanted less talking more kissing.

“H-how did you sleep last night?” She managed to get out. Her hands were keeping a tight hold on Lena’s lower back.

“F-fine, it was fine. I’m sorry I got so weird.” Lena went for it again, but Kara leaned back.

“No no… you don’t need to apologize. I think- were you overwhelmed or something? I felt like that too, y’know? It’s okay.” Kara leaned down and pressed her lips against Lena’s cheek.

“I- I don’t know if I was _overwhelmed _as you put it. I don’t know what it was…” She looked to the side, feeling apprehensive.

Kara kissed her cheek again. “Well… whatever it was, I’m here, okay?” Then she leaned away from Lena’s face. “Although we really shouldn’t be doing any of this…” Her eyes widened in a small panic.

Lena went for it again. If she gave Kara too much to think, she would stop whatever it was that they were _not _supposed to be doing and Lena wanted exactly the opposite of that.

She really wanted to try that whole _biting _thing on Kara, and waited for the other woman to finish sucking her lower lip, and tried it. Immediately Kara’s grip tightened and a whimper escaped her mouth, Lena loved it.

After a while, Lena heard a male voice saying: “What’s FDOTUS’ status?”

Kara pulled back and pressed a button in her ear. “Almost ready. Is Frank ready?”

Lena was no longer within hearing distance, but after a beat Kara said: “Got it. Coming right over. Over” So Lena filled in the blanks.

“Has that thing always-” Lena started to ask, but Kara took her hand and pulled her towards the exit.

“C’mon let’s go.”

* * *

Lena had taken a huge bag with her and after some questioning from Kara she would not budge and tell her what was inside.

When they exited the car in order to enter the tailor’s store, they encountered several paparazzi. Lena did her best to smile and appear pleasant as she held Kara’s hand in hers. She really tried to figure out when to kiss Kara on the cheek, but it just seemed so inorganic.

She figure she might pull something off whilst inside the store, by the side that could be viewed through the store windows.

Once inside, Lena met with Rosa, the designer/seamstress of her dress. Rosa was a tall lanky woman with a huge white smile.

Her dress for the birthday celebration would be a deep green.

“It makes your eyes pop, darling.” Rosa had complimented as she helped Lena put it on. The both of them inside a changing room.

Sometime during the whole ordeal, Lena gave Rosa the bag.

“I sent you the email this morning.” Lena said as Rosa saved the bag behind a curtain.

Rosa nodded. “I’ll check right after you leave, no worries.” She assured her.

Lena was made to stand on a platform in front of a five-part mirror. Lillian picked out the design or maybe someone who worked for Lilian, Lena could not be sure and Rosa already had Lena’s measurements sent by her seamstress back home. Now, as she wore the dress’ patter, Rosa had to make sure Lena had not lost or gained weight and essentially _see_ if the pattern fit her well or not.

Lena looked towards Kara by the side of the room and smiled. Kara jolted into motion and waved animatedly at Lena.

Lena of course, rolled her eyes at that.

Rosa had to pinch the side a little more and then that was that.

“Want me to help you take it off?” Rosa offered.

Lena shook her head. “My bodyguard can help me, don’t worry about it.” And she peered over to Kara, she caught the end of her look of shock as she went over to the changing room to help Lena.

Once the both of them were inside, they looked at each other for a little bit, before Lena averted her eyes.

“I think it’s gonna look amazing.” Kara said. “Like… whoa!” She made a gesture with her hands to signify that she was mind-blown.

Lena chuckled at that. “I sure hope so.”

Kara smiled so big, that it made Lena feel warm all the way to her toes.

“So, is there a zipper? A hook perhaps?” She winked at Lena, as if telling her _I know all about hooks now!_

“No no… that’s not why I called you in here.” Lena whispered as she surrounded Kara’s neck with both of her arms.

“I-it isn’t?” Kara laughed nervously.

Lena then got real close and whispered right next to her lips. “You know it isn’t.”

She kissed Kara’s ear and felt her shiver.

“_Oh_.”

“Yeah…” Lena said as she kissed the side of Kara’s face.

By the time she got to Kara’s lips, Lena could tell the woman had already succumb to her charms.

Kara exhaled through her nose when Lena started to press firmer kisses, as if she had been holding her breath for a long time. Lena sucked on her lips and licked them, trying to get an opening.

Kara followed suit and opened her mouth for Lena. The kiss now became wet and sloppy.

Thinking about getting caught sent a thrill through Lena’s spine.

“Everything okay?” Rosa’s voice rung through.

Lena and Kara separated instantly.

“Yeah, all’s good.” Lena responded.

Kara watched Lena start to remove the pattern and turned around to look at the changing room’s curtain instead.

“All done.” Lena said after a few moments.

Lena wiped her own lipstick from Kara’s mouth with her thumbs and after that, out they went.

“Ms. Luthor, I’ll have the actual dress ready and sent to you in about three weeks… The other thing as well.” Rosa informed her as she wrote some things on a piece of paper and waved them goodbye.

Now in the area with the window display and the paparazzi taking pictures, Lena thought it would be a good opportunity to kiss Kara’s cheek. She looked at the other woman and raised her eyebrows to signal her.

Kara, in spite of receiving the same memos as Lena all the time, scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Lena then made a kissing gesture and Kara panicked, wiping her mouth again…

Lena rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration.

Whatever! It just wasn’t meant to be…

Lena walked towards the exit and Kara followed and then pushed the door for Lena.

The camera flashes blinded Lena once more, she hated this.

She held Kara’s hands and followed close as Kara opened up their path to the car, wishing she was someone else, living another life.

Then she watched Kara stop a man with a knife and use her elbow to strike him in the face. Lena was completely shocked, but then Kara grabbed her and pulled her away and got her inside the car.

“What the fuck was that?!” Lena asked when Kara closed the door behind her.

Kara was breathing hard and closed her eyes to try to calm herself down, but Lena was not having it.

“Who was that person?! What the fuck?!” She continued to yell at Kara’s face.

Kara placed her hands on Lena shoulders before speaking. “You’re safe. You weren’t in any danger. Everything’s okay.”

The car set in motion and Lena fell back on her seat.

“Answer me!”

Kara swallowed. “That happens, sometimes… y’know? It’s not out of the ordinary.”

“What?!” Lena could not believe this.

“Just… It’s been handled, okay? I knocked him unconscious, now the team will get him and he’ll go to jail. Don’t worry.” Kara tried to appease.

Lena let out a breath she did not even know she had been holding. “Okay, okay… yeah.”

“Wait… has this happened before?”

“Yeah, but only once!” Kara gave her a half-smile.

“For Christ’s sake Kara, what the fuck?!” Lena was losing it. “What happened to that first guy?!”

Kara looked to the side. “Well… that one used a rubber knife so… we agreed that it had been some sort of weird joke and decided not to make a big deal out of it because it might attract even more pranksters.”

“Who’s _we_?!”

“The team, the Secret Service.” After a pause she continued. “This one was using a rubber knife too, I felt it- but we might have to take further precautions.” Kara finished with a shoulder-shrug.

“_Might?!_” Lena was panicking now. Was there a secret group of idiots out to scare the living crap out of her???

“_Will!_ We _will _take further precautions. You _don’t _need to worry about any of this. I promise I’ll take care of it.”

Lena felt her heart thundering in her chest.

_Rubber knives?_

_What kind of joke was this?_

* * *

That afternoon, Kara did not get to lay down the law pertaining this new and fun facet of their relationship. As soon as they got to the White House, she had to go give out a verbal report to her boss about what had happened and Lena did not get to see her for the rest of the day.

Lena on her part, received and email from Secretary Grant herself asking why she did not kiss Kara on the cheek during her outing and then attached photos of the man with the rubber knife and Kara elbowing him, asking what was that about.

The word _insensitive _did not even begin to describe Cat Grant.

The next day Lena had a meeting with Jessica Huang, her trustee.

Lena invited her for tea at the China Room, one of the White House’s ground-floor rooms, filled—as you might remember—with _china_. She had the staff set a small round table in the middle of the room with two seats opposite each other and specifically requested to use the Lincoln purple china.

Jessica Huang was a petite woman, that still managed to impose her presence. She was very much no-nonsense—like Lena and her mother—and had kept both a professional and personal relationship with the Luthor family ever since she started out as her dad’s assistant.

“Is good to see you Lena.” Ms. Huang extended her arms towards Lena and hugged her.

“Is good to see you too. How was your flight?” Lena gestured with her arms for Ms. Huang to sit down.

They both did.

“I had a good flight, thank you for asking.” Ms. Huang replied.

Lena could see Grace Coolidge’s portrait right behind Ms. Huang. The painting depicted the former first lady in front of the White House's south lawn with a white dog. She wore a striking red dress and the wind made her transparent shawl swirl with magnetic wonderment. Lena really like that painting.

She could do this.

“Lex told me he’s planning on selling his shares.” She got right to it, no sense in wasting time.

Ms. Huang’s eyes widened with shock, but she was quick to recover. She took the teapot and started serving water in Lena’s cup and then hers.

Lena thanked her and then placed the herbs, the aromatic scent coming from her cup was instant and the atmosphere in the room suddenly felt calmer.

“Does he have a buyer?” Ms. Huang asked after taking a sip of her tea.

Lena shook her head. “I don’t know any of the details. That’s where I’m hoping you come in.”

“I understand. Well… you have given me very sensitive information Lena, you know I also do consulting for the company.” Ms. Huang started.

“Your fiduciary duty is to me.” Lena warned.

Ms. Huang put down her cup. “Yes, of course it is. I’ll do my homework and decide what’s best for the trust.”

“I want you to buy Lex’s shares.” Lena outright told her.

Ms. Huang blinked very slowly, which Lena perceived almost as a type of nod. “I know you do, but _again_, I will have to look in the books and decide what’s best for the trust.”

“I won’t let my dad’s company fall into some stranger’s hand. I need you to buy them.’’ Lena insisted.

Ms. Huang sighed. “I hear you and I will do my best to do the necessary research and evaluate on whether that’s the right move. My duty is to either maintain or increase your trust Lena. I will not make any hasty decisions without first doing my homework.”

After that Lena relented. Ms. Huang’s answer at least left the door open for the possibility.

A part of her wondered why she did not want to buy right away, fearing that perhaps LuthorCorp was not doing as good as Lena knew.

Their meeting continued about the yearly report Ms. Huang had just given to the court this last January and then on to family business and goings on.

Lena did like Ms. Huang, but they were never close.

When she was informed that her father had chosen her as her trustee, Lena thanked the Gods above that the role had not befallen to her mother.

Perhaps somewhere deep down, her dad knew that her mother did not have the best in mind for her.

Who could truly know.

“I revised your father’s will the other day. I thought I remembered that it said something in case your mother ever became President, but it seems I was wrong. I could not find anything relating to that.” Ms. Huang commented as way of conversation.

“Maybe he didn’t harbor that much hope for her after all.” Lena joked.

Both women laughed.

And that is why Lena liked Ms. Huang so much.

* * *

“What were you doing in there?” Kara asked her after the meeting was done.

Lena walked side by side with Kara. “Talking to my trustee about some business I need to tend to.” Lena responded

“Okay…” Kara lingered on the last syllable.

“Nothing too important. Don’t worry.”

They continued their walk towards Lena’s room.

“Are you going to get your gear? You haven’t practiced in two days.” Kara followed Lena into her room.

Lena stood there… staring at this dumb woman.

God she adored her.

“Why would I practice when I could use this time to kiss you?” Lena got real close to Kara, pressing their torsos together and surrounding the other woman’s lower back with her arms.

“Right. Listen… about that… We should really talk.” Kara squirmed her way out of Lena’s grip and sat on the loveseat by the window.

_This seems familiar_.

“Yeah okay… talk.” Lena stood in front of Kara, with her arms crossed.

Kara made several false starts before actually saying anything. “You’re eighteen.” She managed to get out.

Lena was just about to protest, but Kara hurried with her next words. “You’re my client.” She continued.

“I- This is really complicated.” She concluded.

Lena inhaled deeply. “Are you done?”

Kara shrugged as if she herself was not too sure if she really was done or not.

“I turn nineteen next month… If that somehow makes any difference to you.” Lena started. “And yes, I’m basically your _job_, but… nobody needs to know. We can be careful. And I’m not waiting seven months for you to finally fuck me.” She finished.

“Whoa there! Whoa… hold your horses for a moment there!” Kara flapped her hands in alarm as if that somehow would unsay Lena’s words.

Lena felt a cloud of warmth on her chest, which she definitively knew it meant that she was starting to blush. That random outburst of bravery had lasted all of what, 4 seconds?

Keep it together Luthor.

Kara cleared her throat. “I’d be risking everything Lena. _Everything_. My career, my family…”

“I like you… I-I… I _want _you! Doesn’t that mean _something_?” Okay that has to be 4 more seconds. Doing good Luthor.

“I like you too and yes, I _want _you too. Honestly, you drive me crazy. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your lips.” Kara said as she looked down to the floor.

Lena felt the warmth coming up to her cheeks. Hold it Luthor. You can do this.

Lena ceased the moment and leaned down to give Kara a kiss. “Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want this.” She said after ending the kiss.

Kara opened her eyes really slowly, her look completely unfocused. “I… can’t tell you that.”

Lena kissed Kara again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming early next week.
> 
> Uhh... the comments about the last chapter got a bit heated there, I just want you guys to know that I'm sorry if I disappointed you and that I can only try to do better next time.
> 
> Have a lovely weekend and, as always, please let me know what you think! <3


	12. That Our Flag Was Still There

Next time Lena was attacked by—now a woman—with a rubber knife was the very next day. As the other two, she also came out among the paparazzi as Lena left a store with archery gear and just went for it. Kara took the hand holding the knife and then let go.

“Okay, now what? What are you going to do with that?” Kara had right out asked her.

The woman, a young lady probably in her twenties, had shrugged and then pricked Kara on the chest with the tip of her toy. “Now you need to stop me… and then arrest me.” She finally answered.

By now Lena was already inside the car, but she could see the both of them just standing there.

Kara rolled her eyes and then gave her back to the woman, who _again_ jabbed her with the fake-knife.” But Kara simply said something to the communication device in her ear and then got in the car with Lena.

“They’re gun-control activists.” Kara had explained after the Secret Service met in reaction to Lena’s second attack. The group was called _Taking a Stab at It_… and they were trying use a unorthodox way to prove their point: If there were no guns, it would be easier to take care of people with knives.

Besides Lena, they were targeting Senators, Representatives and their families.

Lena tried to read as much as she could about the stabbers. At first people were mocking this group for their silly attempts, the internet memes would simply _not _stop.

But then, after seeing that this people were actually getting 3 to 6 months in jail and even one of them getting a whole year, people started to chip in for their legal defense and actually recognized it as an activist group.

All in all, after the third ‘_attack_’ on Lena, her mother was actually worried.

Which, to be honest, seriously? It took three of these before her mother wanted to do anything about it?

Anyhoo, now they were all headed to Camp David for an emergency meeting with several state-people Lena did not know.

Suffice it to say, things were getting heavy.

Lena and Kara got on a helicopter and it took them about 45 minutes to arrive to Maryland. Camp David was actually a military base and upon arriving, Lena saw all kinds of military people from the navy and such.

Right now during February, Camp David looked like a Winter Wonderland.

The main house, called the Aspen Lodge, looked pretty much like a ski resort and Lena was very used to this type of places, but what surprised her the most was the swimming pool. It was not covered for the winter, but actually had water and as Lena walked by she realized it was being artificially heated.

_Interesting._

Lena went to unpack her things in her room and Kara had to go to another building where the staff and other personnel stayed.

She decided this was as good a time as any to call her friend Sam.

“Lena! I can’t really talk right now. Can I call you in twenty minutes?”

“Yeah sure. No problem.” Lena hung up the phone and continued her unpacking.

Lately there was only one thing in Lena’s mind.

Sex.

She wanted to have sex with Kara as soon as possible, but the possibility of a repeat of her poor performance the last time they got a bit intimate loomed over her.

She had freaked. Like some kid.

She sighed deeply as she took a sweater out of her case and put it in the closet.

There were four bedrooms in the Aspen Lodge, and Lena decided to take one with a view to the pool. 

It had two twin beds and a bathroom right next to it, but most importantly, it was diagonally opposed to where her mother would be sleeping.

Her phone vibrated and she answered the call.

“Hey!”

“Hi! Sorry about that, I was in the middle of a meeting with my professor.” Sam justified.

Lena smiled. “God, you sound so cool.” Then she sighed. “I can’t wait to join you.” She admitted.

“My God you are gonna thrive in here Lena. It’s gonna be great.” Sam made a high pitched noise of excitement and Lena joined her.

“So what’s up? How you’ve been?”

“I’m good, we have midterms coming up in a couple of weeks so… you know, I’ve been studying and such and… there’s this girl in my study group…”

“Ohhh, tell me about her.” Lena prodded.

Sam let out a dreamy sigh before answering. “Well, what can I say? Ebony black hair… clear blue eyes, big lips, a British accent… I never stood a chance.”

Lena started laughing. “Okay yeah… you always had a thing for the British girls at our boarding school. What’s her name?”

“Her name’s Imra. Last weekend she and I stayed up late studying, everybody in our study group had already gone and… we hooked up. So I think we’re dating now? ‘Cause we’re catching a movie together next weekend so… I _think _we’re a thing.”

“You’re not sure?” Lena was raising her left eyebrow in confusion.

“I dunno… College is a different ballpark Lena. People tell me sometimes sex doesn’t mean anything, but sometimes it does? I dunno… But I’m definitively asking her this coming weekend.”

“Oookay…” Lena commented. Well great… This is just great. She had not thought about sex in college and its nuances… she had only thought about college. How naïve.

“What about you? How’s it going with your bodyguard and I read that someone’s stabbing politicians with a rubber knife?” Sam let out a breathy laugh.

“Yeah… Well… I have news for you actually.” Oh God, she could not believe she was about to do this. Hopefully it will not be as embarrassing as she imagines it. “Now Kara and I are an actual thing… like for real this time.”

“WHAT?! Why didn’t you start with that?! OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Sam continued to yell like a crazy person.

“Calm down!” Lena begged.

“Oh my God, finally somebody managed to get to Lena Luthor’s icy heart. This is INSANE!”

“Icy heart? Really?” Lena rolled her eyes.

“Okay okay, so back up… you kissed, then your mom told you to pretend with her and then it became real???”

“Yup, pretty much like that.” Lena confirmed.

“Oh God Lena, this is so juicy. Have you guys had sex yet?”

“No. But I’m dying to. It’s all very recent though and now we’re at Camp David for like an entire week so I think this is my chance.” Lena spoke in a high pitched tone she herself did not even recognize.

“Whoa. Sex at Camp David, whoa. Seriously I still can’t believe you’re the daughter of the President of the United States. It totally blows my mind.”

“Yeah… The thing is though… I had a bit of an issue when we started to make out. I don’t know if I’m shy or something? I don’t know, but I was weird.” Lena elaborated. God, please let Sam give her some good advice, please!

“Well yeah… that’s how you get when you try anything new. Remember when we had to learn horseback riding? You froze up and nearly cried.”

What?

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yeah, but then you did your research and stuff and then you were the best rider out there. You got this Lena, just go read something or watch some porn.”

“Is not that! I know how- how to do _it_. I’m not dumb I’ve already done my research.” Lena’s breathing was quickening with just-below-the-surface rage.

“Then _what _is it?” Sam matched Lena’s angry tone.

“I don’t know.”

“Then you better figure it out or you’ll die a virgin.” Sam countered.

“Ugh!” Lena yelled. “I hate you sometimes.”

“But you _always _love me.” Sam laughed to herself.

* * *

“As you all know, this cannot continue. I have brought you here together because I believe we need to confront this problem head on.” Lillian spoke to the room.

Lena was seated on a corner, according to Lillian, she was supposed to _watch and learn_.

“We should not let terrorists like these dictate the Congress’ agenda or it will set a precedent for others to also harass us and our families.” Lillian continued.

Some people in the room seemed to agree with her and nodded along.

“We should all get more security details and send the whole lot to jail!” After that, Lillian sat back down and then a woman to her left stood up. “I think the people have spoken, gun-control is an issue that should no longer be put on hold. We _must _address this on its merits and talk about it openly, let’s legislate some basic gun control parameters. Our people demand it.” Some other people in the room nodded along.

Lena could literally see her mother’s forehead vein popping up with rage.

Then a man stood up. “Madam President, I completely agree with you, we must do something with this group before a madman uses an actual knife and someone gets hurt.”

A cold drop of sweat ran down Lena’s spine.

“They’ve all been toys. This is a pacifist group.” Another of the politicians commented.

“This is precisely my point.” Lillian spoke again to the room “We must reinforce security, and these criminals must be put in jail. We cannot relent to people that want to take the country’s policy by force.”

Lena loathed her mother. She felt ashamed to be part of this woman’s family.

They were never going to get anywhere like this.

After the meeting was over and they had not agreed on anything, her mother asked Lena to remain in the room for another meeting.

Winn Schott, Secretary Grant’s assistant entered the room and now it was just the three of them.

“Hello Ms. Luthor.”

“Hi.”

Schott started right after Lillian sat down.

“So, your Google results increased from a 2.4 million to 14.7 million. People mostly search “president’s daughter and bodyguard or Lena Luthor and bodyguard and the like. They also look up your age, your height, your weight and such.” He started saying.

What the fuck?

Lillian just nodded accordingly.

“The most popular picture right now is this one where you’re hugging your bodyguard” He showed Lena a picture of her and Kara on his phone.

“In general people think you’re pretty, you’re young and fresh and fashionable and well, they’re all really into your relationship with your bodyguard.” He spoke quickly and animatedly.

“All of this to say, good job Lena and thank you.” Her mother told her.

Lena did not know what to say. “Y-yes mother. It’s no problem.”

“Keep up the good work.”

How was it that Lena’s life had come to this?

"They also love you with your archery thing." Schott showed Lena several pictures of her on the south lawn practicing. "They really do, have you heard the whole Lena Everdeen thing?"

Lena nodded as she blushed.

"I need you to put on a show, for my birthday. You can hit three targets, right?" Lillian asked her.

Lena frowned. "A show? Like me shooting arrows inside the White House?" 

"Yes! I'll count it as my birthday gift." Lillian insisted.

What the fuck?

"Oookay... if you guys think it's safe for me to be shooting arrows indoors at a party, then yes... I'll do it." Lena agreed.

* * *

When Lena stopped and though about it, this day had been the longest she had been _without _Kara in at least four months.

How crazy was that?

And craziest of all, she missed her. She wanted to be around her all the time. Hear her silly comments and look at her beautiful smile.

God she had it bad.

It was pathetic.

It was beautiful too.

She supposed that with Camp David being a military base and all, she was more than safe and most likely Kara was receiving special instructions or training or something.

The day gave way into the night and as Lena laid in bed thinking about this she heard a knock on her door.

“It’s now or never.” Kara whispered to her when she opened the door.

Lena let her in. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Did you see that cool pool?” She again was whispering even though Lena had closed the door behind her.

“Yeah, of course I did.” Lena nodded and said in a normal tone.

Kara panicked. “Shh!” She put her index finger perpendicular to her mouth. “Be quiet.” Again she whispered.

Lena rolled her eyes as slowly as she could.

“Let’s go swimming.” Kara said in a soft tone.

Oh _God_.

* * *

Did Lena Luthor bring a swimming suit to Camp David?

No, of course Lena Luthor did _not _bring a swimming suit to Camp David, where she had been explained they would be addressing important topics and political meetings.

Did that stop her from swimming with Kara in the heated pool?

No, of course that did _not _stop her from sneaking out of her room and going to the pool in the dead of night to swim with Kara in her underwear.

As Kara removed a huge coat to reveal—God oh God—a black bikini, Lena died.

She watched the other woman entering the pool and for a moment she lost her track of thought.

And what was that thought?

How motherfucking cold she felt.

After Kara got in, she beckoned Lena with the palm of her hand and Lena nodded.

She also removed her coat and honest to God she felt as if little tiny knives were stabbing her entire body.

How _fitting_.

“This is crazy. This is crazy. This is crazy.” Lena murmured as she stepped down into the heated pool.

Kara chuckled when she was close enough to hear her.

“I told my boss you told me you wanted to do this and explained to him that it would be safer for you if I accompanied you.” Kara winked at Lena.

_Who taught her to do that?_

Whoever did should be put in jail right now.

“Oh, so finally me being a dumb teenager comes in handy, huh?” Now Lena felt _amazing. _The water’s temperature was perfect.

Only her face remained in winter hell.

Kara nodded and then completely submerged herself under water.

For an instant Lena panicked, but then Kara came back up and Lena panicked for a whole other reason.

This woman had a way of exuding _pure sex_ even with her uniquely goofy and wholesome persona. The way her wet hair was slicked back and the way droplets of water would travel down her nose were mesmerizing.

And then she started chattering her teeth and shivering and Lena immediately swam to her and embraced her. “Are you okay? Do you want to get out? We can get out, this is silly.”

Kara giggled a little bit. “I’m fine. You’re cute when your nurturing side comes out.”

Without noticing, Lena had pressed her cheek to Kara’s hair, and now that she had leaned back to answer her with some sort of witty retort she felt so so so cold in that wet spot.

It was excruciating.

Lena started shivering as well.

Kara held her tighter.

Lena had never felt an almost naked body pressed against hers. It was amazing.

Kara’s skin was velvety soft and warm and Lena wanted more.

“K-kiss me.” She told her through her shivering.

Kara’s eyes bulged for a bit, (What did she think was going to happen in this pool in the middle of the night anyways?) but then she puckered her lips and pecked Lena.

“Not like that. Like this.” Lena pulled Kara by the neck and kissed her deeply. The moment she felt Kara’s hand on her back tense up, she knew she had done the right move.

She bit Kara’s lips and the resulting moan exhilarated Lena.

God, _now _she felt adventurous. She felt alive.

She felt as if she was in one of the romance books she loved to read. Words on a page would never do justice to how right it felt to kiss Kara, to hold her and be held by her.

Any cold she had felt before faded away once Kara’s tongue entered her mouth and their kiss became wet and wanton.

Nothing would top this.

Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s body and the other woman was galvanized into action. She pressed Lena against one of the pool’s wall and pressed their bodies as close as possible.

Lena was wrong.

Nothing could top _this_.

Lena felt her center was so hot against Kara’s abs. Part of her was freaking out thinking about Kara knowing and if she wanted to know. Another part of her though, a part that Lena was just recently discovering, made her grind down against Kara.

Their mouths separated and Kara looked at Lena straight in the eye as she kept on grinding.

Kara’s eyes were so blue, so beautiful. Lena felt the warmth in her core slowly spreading throughout her body. She was lightheaded now.

Then Kara pressed her forehead against Lena's and continued staring at her right in the eye.

It was all too much.

Too close.

Too _intimate_.

Lena stopped her movement and averted her eyes. Kara, sensing the shift, let go of Lena.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry. I- Are you okay?”

“I want to go back to my room.” Lena muttered almost imperceptibly.

“Yes of course. I’m so sorry. I’ll go get you a towel and your coat.” Kara swam to the steps of the pool and got out.

She was waiting for Lena with a towel and her coat in hand.

As Lena stepped out, she did not feel the cold. The mortifying _shame _she felt prevented her from feeling anything else.

Why was it that she could not go through with this?

She hated herself.

And to see the look of utter worry in Kara’s face made it all the worse. Lena wanted her to be mad or angry at her, but instead she was sweet and understanding as she walked her to her room.

“Here.” Kara said when they were back in Lena’s room as she wrapped a fluffily blanket around Lena who was sitting on her bed. “You’re still shivering.” She kneeled in front of Lena, grabbed her hands and blew hot air into them as she rubbed them between her warmer hands.

“Please just stop.” Lena whispered.

Kara raised her eyebrows in shock and let go of Lena’s hands. “I- I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Lena.” Then she stood up. “I- I’ll go, okay?”

“Don’t. Please don’t go.” Again Lena spoke in a soft tone.

Kara stood there quiet in front of Lena for a few moments. “I don’t- It’s- Sometimes it’s hard for me to understand you. I’m a little lost here.” She walked further away and leaned against a wall opposite Lena. She was still wearing her coat and, against the moonlight, she casted a big shadow.

Lena stayed quiet. She did not know what to say. She herself did not understand what was wrong with her.

“I need you to know that I would never force you into anything.” Kara interrupted the silence. “That’s not me, okay? You’re always safe with me. I’ll always wait for your cue or just _ask _you. Please-” She looked down to the floor. “Please don’t think that I would ever hurt you or let you get hurt.”

“I don’t- You’re reading this whole thing wrong. I don’t think that about you at all.” Lena spoke more confidently now. “You’re amazing. I always feel safe when I’m around you and I only think the best of you.” She said looking at Kara straight in the eye.

“Then what’s wrong?” Kara walked closer to Lena and kneeled down again in front of her.

Lena adverted her eyes. “I don’t know.”

Kara took one of her hands and caressed it with her thumb.

“When you look at me, I sometimes feel like… this pressure in my chest.” Lena raised one of her hands to her own chest. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. “And it’s hard to breathe and… I don’t know. Some things you say… Like that I’m beautiful or so pretty- I can’t take it all. It’s too much Kara. It’s all too much.” She dropped to the floor, threw herself at Kara and started crying.

Kara put her hand on Lena’s head and caressed it.

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” Kara whispered near Lena’s ear.

“No! Yes, I don’t know. I feel weird… but I don’t feel _unsafe_ like you said.” She was a mess. Why was she such a big mess? She was ridiculous.

“Do you want me to stop telling you you’re beautiful while we kiss and… stuff?”

“No, Ugh!” Lena leaned back, searching for Kara’s eyes. “You’re not getting it. You’re not the problem, _I’m _ the problem here.”

Kara kissed Lena’s forehead. “You’re not the problem.” Then blue met green. “You’re beautiful. So very pretty.” And she leaned down and kissed Lena’s cheek. “And there’s nothing wrong with you.” Then she kissed Lena’s nose.

Again Lena started to feel the pressure in her chest. God why? Why was she such a frea-

“And this.” Kara placed the palm of her hand on Lena’s chest. “Is perfectly okay.”

Lena was speechless as she stared at Kara’s soft smile and rosy cheeks.

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara’s lips.

The soft friction was giving her goosebumps. This kiss was probably the softest and sweetest they had ever shared.

Their eyes opened slowly once they parted.

“Please.” Lena begged. For what, she did not know, but as Kara helped her back on the bed, Lena felt like the other woman did know.

Kara looked down at her with tenderness, she was holding her head up with one of her arms and her body was right beside Lena’s warm and steady.

Lena felt something in her chest stir again, and she closed her eye forcefully, trying to make it go away. Again Kara placed her hand on Lena’s chest.

“What if, instead of fighting it… You just let yourself feel it?” She asked in a whisper.

Lena’s eyes widened. She had never thought about doing that. This feeling actually _scared _her and every cell in her body told her to run away from it.

“It- it scares me.” She confessed.

Kara caressed Lena’s chest from side to side. “What does it feel like?”

“It feels like… Like this weight… but it also feels warm. I don’t know- I’m sorry.” Lena tried to avoid Kara’s eyes but quickly Kara raised her hand to her chin and stopped her.

“Don’t apologize.”

“I just- I really want to have sex with you.” Lena heard herself whine.

Kara chuckled at that. “That’s good.” She leaned down and pressed her lips against Lena’s. They kissed languidly for a few minutes, Lena’s breathing getting harder.

Then Kara leaned back. “How are you feeling now?”

Lena felt herself blush. “I’m feeling uhh… y’know…”

“What?” Kara insisted with a soft voice and a smile.

“You know what I’m feeling… don’t play coy with me.” Lena doubled down.

Kara laughed at that. “How’s your chest?”

Lena blushed some more, even though she knew Kara was not referencing her breasts. “It’s still there, but I just want to keep kissing you and ignore it.” Lena craned her neck up and kissed Kara once more.

Lena pushed her tongue inside Kara’s mouth, and God… she was so warm and wet and slippery and it felt so good.

Kara whimpered in her mouth and Lena started to feel lightheaded.

“H-how.” Kara gulped down. “How are you feeling right now?”

“Good. I feel so good right now.” Lena grabbed Kara by the neck and tried to kiss her again but Kara held back.

“You look so pretty right now, all blushed like that and breathing heavy.” She said to Lena’s lips. Then she placed her hand on Lena’s chest. “How about now?”

Lena was breathing really hard. Her chest was a bundle of emotions and again she felt scared.

“I’m scared.”

“Okay.” Kara leaned back and rubbed Lena’s chest from side to side. “Does this help?”

“It doesn’t _not _help.”

“Are you ticklish?” Kara’s hand traveled to Lena’s underarm and tried to tickled her.

Lena started laughing but then slapped Kara’s hand away. “Stop that!” She said between laughs.

Kara got a little more on top of Lena’s body and continued tickling her.

“I said-” Lena laughed. “Stop!” She tried to wiggle out of Kara’s grip but the other woman was too strong and continued her tickling assault.

With all their movement on the bed, Kara’s leg pressed against Lena and she moaned wantonly. She’d been wet for about an hour now and she was just so close.

Kara stopped tickling her and the both of them stared quietly at each other.

“How’s your chest?” Kara asked her, her breath only an inch away.

Lena tried to blink away her horniness in order to concentrate and answer.

She no longer felt any pressure in her chest, instead… she felt warm all over, like the feeling had expanded and was now easier to handle because it had spread all over her entire body.

“I don’t feel anything in my chest right now.” Lena admitted.

Kara smiled down at her. “Good.” And she leaned down and crashed their lips together. This kiss was hurried and wet.

Kara bit her lip and then licked it. This woman was such a good kisser.

Then she started sucking on Lena’s neck as she removed her own coat. The possibility of feeling Kara’s warm bikini-clad body pressed against her own nearly made her faint with pleasure, and so, Lena went to take of her coat as well.

Kara helped her and after the both of them were semi-naked, there was a pause.

Kara cupped Lena’s breast and then caressed it with her thumb. Lena arched her back in pleasure.

“Lena.”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss your breasts?” Kara was panting now, almost like a hungry dog… Lena felt herself get wetter.

“Please!” Lena implored.

Kara pulled down Lena’s bra and lowered her head. The moment her mouth sucked on Lena’s nipple, Lena felt she was in heaven.

Her mouth was so warm and slick and her teeth would drag on her skin leaving goosebumps everywhere.

Lena tried to press her legs together to relieve some of the pressure she felt, but Kara’s legs were in the way.

“Kara please. Please touch me.” Lena cried out.

Kara looked up at Lena, her eyes were in a daze. She nodded and then used both of her hands to take Lena’s panties off.

Now, completely bare, Lena felt exposed and vulnerable as Kara just stayed still, looking.

The pressure in her chest returned, but it was as if Kara could anticipate it. She returned to Lena’s side and again placed her hand on her chest. “How are you doing now?” She whispered to Lena’s cheek, she was still panting hard and Lena felt the sweat on her forehead right next to her temple.

Lena gulped down. “It’s coming back.”

“Do you wanna stop?” Kara kissed Lena’s cheek and then continued panting right next to her ear.

It was maddening.

“No! I want to keep going. It’s just- when you just stood there staring…”

“You’re so wet Lena.” Kara gulped down. “And your lips, they’re- God… they’re so swollen and pink. You’re gorgeous. That’s why I was staring, I’m-” She breathed hard. “I’m really sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I just- I couldn’t help myself.”

Lena felt another gush of wetness dripping down her core. The things Kara said. How could she say such things?

“J-just touch me please.” She whimpered.

Kara nodded and then Lena felt her hand on her chest go down past her stomach to her center.

Feeling Kara’s fingers touch her lips was another thing altogether. She explored and she would glide with Lena’s wetness, up and down and around Lena’s clit.

“Do you like it?” Kara asked her after kissing her forehead.

“Yes! I do. I like it so much. It feels so good.” Lena whined to Kara’s lips.

“Can I go inside?” Kara asked and then kissed Lena’s lips.

“Yes!”

Kara entered her with one finger and Lena saw stars. She tried to blink away her lightheadedness, but it proved an impossible task.

Kara filled her so good. Kara was inside her now and Lena never wanted to go back to not knowing how this felt like.

When Kara pulled her finger out, Lena moaned. When she entered her again now it was with two fingers instead of one.

Lena felt so full. She liked the stretch, but it hurt a bit. Actually it hurt a lot. She grabbed Kara’s shoulders and tightened her grip. Kara stopped and looked down at Lena.

“Are you okay baby?”

_Fuck_. Lena did not know she was going to love Kara calling her baby.

“It hurts.” Lena answered her.

“What do you want?” Kara kissed Lena’s chin and then her lips. “Tell me what you want.” She insisted with a soft tone.

“I- I-” Lena swallowed hard. “Just one.”

Kara nodded and slowly pulled her fingers out of Lena, the next time she entered her it was only with one of them.

Kara went in and out and in and out and all Lena could hear were their pants and the wet sounds Kara’s finger made against her.

A warmth started to build up in Lena.

Kara was now biting her ear and saying all kinds of things to Lena.

“So good Lena. You feel so good. So tight and wet. God you’re so warm.”

Lena’s breathing was quickening and she could feel the telltales of an orgasm coming.

“I’m so close. Kara, please don’t- ah! Don’t stop!” Lena pleaded.

“I won’t baby. I won’t.” Kara fastened her pace and Lena closed her eyes and lost herself to the feeling of falling.

She was falling and Kara was there to catch her.

In the end she came moaning Kara’s name and holding tight to the other woman.

“How- how are you feeling?” Kara laid back next to Lena, trying to calm down her breathing.

“I feel amazing. That was amazing.” Lena was spent, she felt like she could sleep for a whole day.

“Happy to hear that.” Kara smiled kindly and then closed her eyes.

Her hand still on Lena’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind comments. I really appreciate them <3  
I also appreciate the constructive criticism. Thank you all.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to my peeps in the U.S.  
And a good day to everybody else ;)


	13. Say, Does That Star-Spangled

“Cyn- Cynthia no!”

Lena woke up, her heart beating a mile a minute, she looked around in the room. Where was she? This was not her room.

“No!”

She looked to her side and saw Kara laying next to her completely naked and tossing and turning. Lena grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

“Kara! Wake up! Wake up!”

Kara opened her eyes. Lena had never seen true fear in someone except in those eyes. Her hair was stuck to her forehead with cold sweat and as Lena held her against her chest to try to calm her down, she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Kara had yelled out the name _Cynthia_ and Lena knew that was her previous client, the little girl that had been attacked by a madman with a gun. God this poor woman.

Lena was now rocking Kara back and forth and telling her that everything would be alright.

“I’m sorry.” Kara sniffled.

“Are you feeling a bit better?” Lena caressed her hair with tenderness.

“I am. Thank you.” Kara buried her face in Lena’s chest once again and breathe deeply. Lena was wearing a sweater and some panties.

“Lie down again, okay?” Lena guided Kara to lie on her back. She continued caressing her hair.

“That makes two nights in a row now… Kara, what’s going on?”

Kara’s eyes were closed and her brow was furrowed. “I just get like this from time to time… it’ll pass.” She said without opening her eyes.

Lena leaned down and kissed her. “I think you should see somebody about this.”

She opened her eyes quickly. “I didn’t mean to make you worry Lena. Seriously, it comes and goes… it’ll be fine.”

Lena bit her lip. She wanted to press on, but seeing Kara like this… tired and drenched in sweat… She supposed she could bring it up later after Kara was well-rested.

Lena moved to lie back down next to Kara. This was their final night in Camp David, her mother's efforts gave fruit to a Congress Resolution that expressed their support for the victims of the rubber-knife group.

In spite of such poor end policy-wise, ever since their first time, Kara had slept with Lena every night. She would sneak back to her own room in the other building in the early hours of the morning. Which meant that Lena was having a really good time.

Lena loved sleeping with Kara.

And yes, she loved the sex… but getting to cuddle with Kara during these cold winter nights, under a fluffy blanket and the both of them entirely naked felt incredible.

Kara was always warm, so very warm and Lena loved to press her cold feet on her thighs or even her back and hear Kara squeal in surprise. She loved hiding her face in the space between Kara’s neck and the bed and just staying there close, breathing in that wonderful scent of hers.

Then last night Kara screamed tussled and tumbled, waking up Lena. Cynthia’s name a constant whimper that left Kara’s lips and cold sweat all over her head and chest.

It scared Lena, it really did.

At first she did not know what to do. She had never been in this situation, but she could not bear watching Kara like that and do nothing about it. A flash of a memory popped in her head, Lex holding her after she woke up from a nightmare. She felt disoriented for one instant and then she touched Kara’s forehead.

“Kara.” She whispered.

“Kara wake up, you’re having a nightmare.” She insisted.

Then she tapped her on the shoulder. “Kara, wake up!”

Nothing.

She grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. “Kara wake up! Wake up!”

That did the trick. Kara stirred awake and looked around as if confused about where she was. Then her eyes landed on Lena’s.

“I’m so sorry.”

Now as she stood staring at the ceiling, Lena worried. Perhaps this should not be Kara’s line of work, not after what happened with the little girl. Perhaps Kara needed a sabbatical, take some time and learn to manage this… this… PTSD.

Lena did not bring anything up after Kara was better rested and they both got on a helicopter that would take them back to D.C..

She could talk about this with her _later_.

Her stay in Camp David had been _memorable_.

Did she ever imagine she would lose her virginity at a military base?

No, of course not.

It was perfect, it was better than what Lena had ever possibly imagine—what with her being a complete weirdo that could not handle her own emotions, she figured she would die a virgin.

Kara had been so sweet to her, so tender and patient. The next times they had done it again, Lena felt more confident about the whole ordeal.

She could handle this scary thing in her chest, she could go with it and just _feel_. It did not need to be so scary.

Now though—and as usual—another thing frightened her: returning the favor.

She wanted to, of course she wanted to, but she did not know how.

What if she was terrible at it? What if she could not make Kara come and then Kara hated her for it?

Lena veered her eyes away from the helicopter’s window to look at Kara. The bodyguard smiled at her in that way that made the creases of her eyes crinkle, she was adorable.

Lena could do this. She could talk with Kara about her nightmares and she could definitively talk to her about sex, it would all be alright.

* * *

“Now for her birthday she wants me to shoot arrows inside the White House, with people around… It’s as if she wants me to kill someone or something.” Lena complained to the phone.

Sam laughed. “I hope you don’t kill _me_! Anybody else but me!”

“Just stand behind me… you’ll be safe there.” Lena quipped.

Sam laughed some more. “Oh God, can you imagine? It’d be pretty hilarious!”

Lena rolled her eyes. There was nothing funny about hurting someone by accident. Ever since she returned from Camp David, she had doubled her practice hours.

If her mother wanted her to ridicule herself in front of everybody, she had another thing coming to her!

“So… did you do the deed at Camp David?” Lena could essentially _hear _Sam wiggling her eyebrows.

“I did, yeah.” Lena said with nonchalance.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Sam started chanting. “How was it?”

“It was good. It was _perfect _actually.” Lena felt her eyes burning with unshed tear. What the heck? Was she this sappy now?

Sam’s tone changed to complete seriousness. “I’m really happy for you Lena. You deserve this, you more than anyone.”

“What do you mean?” Lena frowned.

“Well, ever since I’ve known you, you’ve always kept your distance from people. It- it got worse… after your father- my point is that, you deserve this, it’s nice that you’re close to someone, that you let your walls down and let her in.” Sam elaborated.

Lena choked. She did not know what to answer to that. “Listen, uh- I’ve got to go. Talk later?”

“Yes of course, I’m really happy for-”

Lena hung up the call.

That weird feeling in her chest was back.

* * *

That very same night Kara knocked on her door and Lena let her in.

They sat on the bed together, holding hands.

“I haven’t told you this, but my parents died when I was thirteen.” Kara started.

Lena looked to her in shock and held her hand a little bit tighter.

“The Danvers took me in and well… it was really hard. The-” She cleared her throat. “The nightmares were just awful. I would dream of my parents dying over and over again. Sometimes it was violent, shocking- and I would wake up drenched in sweat and scared… but other times it was sweet and calm and I would wake up crying instead.” Her voice would quiver from time to time.

“I’m not saying this to burden you or anything like that. It passed… After like two years, I was fine again and the nightmares stopped. This- what happened with Cynthia, it will pass too.” Kara swallowed hard after she finished speaking.

Lena pulled Kara by the hand and hugged her tightly. “I’m really sorry you’re going through this. I- I don’t know what to say. I wish- I wish there was something I could do.” Lena buried her head in Kara’s neck, her refuge.

Kara rubbed small circles on her back. “You’re doing plenty, believe me. Besides, I’m not your responsibility, you don’t need to worry about this.”

That somehow irked Lena.

She leaned back to look Kara in the eye. “I do worry Kara, I can’t just ignore it.”

Kara smiled at her with tenderness. “I don’t want you to worry about me.”

“I’m adopted too, you know? Both of my biological parents are also dead, I _know _what you went through… I- uh… I’ve never been in a shooting like you, of course- but ugh!” Lena felt frustrated with herself she did not know how to say what she wanted to say.

Kara took a breath, one of those that people took just before speaking.

“No. Let me finish. I haven’t finished yet.” Lena held her palm up. “I’m not a _child _and you’re not my parent. You don’t get to- to just- _own _all the worry all by yourself. I’m in this relationship too and I will worry about you and there is _nothing _you can do about that.” She managed to get out.

This seemed to throw Kara off. She just sat there gaping at Lena.

“I- uh… You’re right, yeah. You’re right, of course.” She took Lena’s hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing her knuckles. “You are part of this relationship too of course and you are absolutely right and of course you would-.”

“Kara.” Lena let out a breathy laugh. “It’s okay, you just said I’m right, that’s enough.”

Kara laughed as well. “Okay.”

Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s.

“But don’t worry too much, okay?” Kara insisted.

Lena smiled sheepishly. “I think… I think you should see someone _again_.”

“I will. Don’t worry, I will. At the secret service we get a lot of support for these things, I have an evaluation coming up and everything.” Kara kept on nodding energetically.

“Okay, that sounds good.” Lena started nodding as well.

They stayed quiet for a while. Lena certainly felt a bit awkward.

“So… I didn’t know you were adopted too?” Lena commented.

“Oh yeah… The Danvers, they were good to me. My sister… she’s my rock. I was having a really hard time at first and we didn’t get along at all, but then something changed and- well, now she’s my best friend.” Kara said with a smile.

Lena’s heart fluttered. “Lex was that for me. He… he was so sweet to me and caring, made it easier. Chess… that was us, two weird kids playing chess all the time. Then, after dad passed away, he changed or _I _changed—I don’t know, he started going out with so many girls in grad school and we barely talked… it hasn’t been the same since.” Lena lowered her head in thought. What had gone so wrong between them?

Kara placed a warm hand on her thigh. “I’m sorry to hear that Lena.”

“Yeah… Tell me about your sister. Alex, right? You know my brother’s name is Alexander? Isn’t that a weird coincidence?”

Kara let out a little breaths through her nose, almost a laugh. “It is a pretty weird coincidence, yeah… Alex, she… what can I say about her? She’s about the best older sister you could wish for. She’s tough, but kind and she always has your back… no matter what.”

Lena leaned down and placed her head on Kara’s shoulder. “That sounds amazing.”

“I haven’t told her about us though…” Kara said, her tone low, nearly a whisper.

Lena lifted her head from her shoulder. “I told my best friend about us.”

“Your best friend?” Kara frowned in confusion.

“Her name’s Sam. She went to boarding school with me, she’s at MIT right now. We’re pretty close.”

Kara nodded, then she inclined her head to the side. “How come I didn’t know about her?”

“I don’t know, I guess it never came up. She’s- She said she’s happy, for me- for us. Said that it was about time somebody got to my _icy heart_.” Lena laughed at that.

Kara joined her. “That’s one way to put it!” She continued laughing.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell anybody about us. I understand.” Lena offered.

She wanted Kara to yell on top of a mountain that Lena Luthor was hers, but Lena was not stupid, this could ruin Kara’s career. Rumors she could fend off, deny or altogether ignore, but if the truth ever got out…

“I want to tell my sister. I’m just- I think I’m a bit scared, y’know?” Kara lowered her head and looked to the floor.

“Like I said, I completely understand. Don’t worry too much about it. It’s not as if we could invite her over for dinner with my mother or anything like that. Our current situation is- _unique_.” Lena really wished things were different, but they weren’t.

“Yeah… But I want to tell her, you know what? I’ll tell her. I’ll call her tomorrow morning and I’ll tell her.” Kara seemed to be psyching herself up, it was kind of adorable.

“Okay.” Lena pecked Kara on the lips.

“So what’s Sam like?”

“She’s great. A bit of a pain in the ass, but she’s a good friend.” Lena smiled. “She’s always on my case trying to get me to ‘open up’ more and ‘let people in’… It’s very annoying.” Lena laughed.

Kara chuckled. “Is she into archery too?”

“No, that’s more my thing. Sam was more into basketball and volleyball, she’s pretty tall so they suited her. I think now she’s into this girl though.” Lena smirked. “She’s from the U.K. so that instantly means Sam is head over heels.”

“Oh she’s gay too? Did you guys ever get together?” Kara eyes widened with excitement.

“Eww no! What even? That would never happen. She’s like a sister to me and Sam’s bi.”

Kara nodded. “Oh okay. I’m bi too.”

What?

“What?” Lena was a bit shocked. “I thought you were a lesbian like me.”

Kara laughed. “Yeah uh… no, I’m pretty sure I’m bi.” She started to scratch her head sheepishly. “Is that a problem for you?”

“No! Uhh… of course not. I- uhh… So you’ve-” Lena cleared her throat. “You’ve been with men?”

“Just the one.” Kara replied.

Oh my God.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? You don’t seem to be taking it too well…” Kara mused.

Lena averted her eyes, she felt her face was burning up. “I’m sorry. Yeah, it’s completely fine. I’m just being weird ‘cause… uh, nevermind.” Lena stood up to try to signal Kara that the conversation was over and that she should leave.

Kara did not get the signal and instead remained seated on the bed. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Lena replied.

“Lena…” Kara insisted.

“I said it’s nothing!”

“C’mon…”

“Do you like penises more?!” Lena blurted out.

Oh my God.

Kara’s face went completely red. “I’m sorry?”

“I asked you if you l-like penises more… m-more than vaginas.” Lena stood her ground. If her concern was out there, might as well commit to it.

Kara blinked at Lena with incredulity. “What?”

“You heard me.” Lena crossed her arms over her chest.

“Uhh… I’m more into people than genitals.” Kara started laughing. “Were you worried about that?” She stood up and wrapped her arms around Lena pressing her forehead to her cheek. Lena stood there grumpily with her arms still folded.

“You’re so cute Lena.” Kara kissed her cheek. “And for the record…” She whispered to Lena’s ear. “I love your vagina. It’s beautiful, just like you.”

A shiver ran down Lena’s spine. That was just about the strangest and sweetest compliment she had ever received.

“Y-you do?” Lena’s voice quivered.

“Of course I do. It’s so pretty and soft and warm… and wet. I love it.” Kara peppered kisses on Lena’s cheeks and jawline.

“Okay, t-that’s good.” Lena swallowed hard. She unfolded her arms and embraced Kara, their foreheads now pressed together. She wished she could return the compliment, but truth was that Lena had not yet made an acquaintance with Kara’s…

“What else do you like about me?” Lena breathed out.

Kara kissed her lips before answering. “I like your lips and your eyes. I really love your eyes, they’re about the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” She pressed her lips to Lena’s again. “I like your voice and that you’re so smart.” Then she chuckled a bit. “And I’m definitively into you with your archery gear, it does things to me to see you looking so badass.”

Lena laughed as well. “I’ve noticed that… I really like your hair, it’s so pretty and your eyes are gorgeous. I- I love your smile.” Lena kissed Kara’s lips and they lingered for a while, gently sucking and just enjoying each other.

“I think you’re so good Kara. You’re so kind and generous and you’re also so fucking sexy.” Lena let out in a breath, by now the both of them were panting.

Lena wished there was a way she could express to Kara just how much she wanted her. Kara should know and Lena really wanted to show her.

She gulped down before continuing. “I want to go down on you.”

Kara let out a little gasp. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Lena breathed into Kara’s lips.

Kara leaned back. “Y-yeah, sure.” She smiled at Lena.

Lena leaned over to kiss Kara passionately, but Kara leaned back.

“My period started today, but you’ll be the first to know when it’s gone, okay? Probably in like five days…” She gave Lena half a smile and a wink.

“S-sure, no problem. Five days… perfect!”

Oh God no. Now she had all of 5 days to overthink this.

What was it about Kara that turned her into someone so impulsive?

“But we can still make out.” Kara winked at her with a beaming smile.

_Oh_.

* * *

The next morning Lena received a phone call from Ms. Huang.

“Good morning Ms. Huang, how are you?”

“I’m doing good Lena. I trust you’re doing well too.” Ms. Huang answered her.

Lena sighed. “I’ve been having some strange days to be honest.”

“Yeah and we actually need to talk about that too, but first I want to talk about Lex’s shares.”

This threw Lena off. What was the other thing they needed to talk about?

“Okay go ahead Ms. Huang.” Lena encouraged.

Ms. Huang took a breath before speaking. “He’s going to sell to Edge Global.”

“What? That doesn’t make any sense? What do they want with LuthorCorp? They’re in real state!” Lena felt her heart thundering in her chest. What was Lex thinking?

“Well, I only have conjectures for now. I’m thinking what’s most important for Mr. Edge is to have Lex’s seat in the board.” Ms. Huang elaborated.

Lena sighed in frustration. “Okay… okay. What about LuthorCorp? Is it a sound investment for my trust?”

“It is. LuthorCorp is doing okay. I could arrange a meeting with Lex and try to get him to sell it to you instead.” Ms. Huang spoke quickly.

“No! He can’t know about me or he won’t sell… He wants me to sell my shares as well. He thinks we all should go into politics.” Lena rolled her eyes at that.

Ms. Huang sighed. “That makes it a little more difficult. We would have to finance a shell company or something… I’m not saying it can’t be done, I’m just saying it’s going to take me longer.”

“Do whatever is necessary Ms. Huang.” Lena could not believe this… this _shit. _It was one thing to sell his shares, but it was another one altogether to sell them to someone who did not know anything about the industry. Was Lex out to ruin their dad’s legacy?

“I will, don’t worry.”

After a beat, Ms. Huang continued. “We need to talk about these attacks you’ve been the target of. I was not aware of it on our last meeting and, that’s on me obviously, but recently I’ve read that you’ve been attacked three times, is that correct?”

Lena nodded in response and then mentally facepalmed herself. “Yes, that is correct.”

“Okay well, on a personal level this causes me a bit of concern for your safety, due to obvious reasons pertaining my relationship with you over the years.” Lena thought she heard Ms. Huang’s voice quiver at some point.

“In respect to my professional duties towards you though, I feel obligated to inform—or hopefully remind you—of a particular clause in your father’s will. This clause states that if you’re eighteen or older and your life is ever in imminent danger due to your mother’s line of work, then you are to receive the totality of your inheritance effective immediately.”

There was a beat before she continued. “This would dissolve the trust and you would not have to wait until you’re twenty five in order to have control of the state. I know that falls within your immediate interest.”

“Okay… but uh, do the attacks qualify as imminent danger though? Because, this is a pacifist group, they use toys, not actual weapons.” Lena reasoned.

“I’m not sure, but you should contact your lawyers and have them find out, they could perhaps make a case for it and a judge would possibly rule in your favor.” Ms. Huang answered her.

Lena rolled her eyes, she hated talking to her lawyers.

“I will do that then Ms. Huang.” Lena took in a deep breath. “Thank you so much for letting me know.”

“It’s no problem Lena, I recently re-read the will so it was all very fresh in my memory.” Ms. Huang dismissed her.

“Still, I know you’re basically putting yourself out of work. I just want you to know that it means a lot to me and that I will not forget.” Lena insisted.

“I see taking care of you as my job. It’s the least I can do after all that your family has done for me. Let me know how it goes, I’ll keep you posted about buying Lex’s shares. Goodbye Lena.”

“Goodbye Ms. Huang.”

Lena hung up her phone and looked up to the window behind the loveseat in her room. Things were never straightforward, were they?

* * *

Lena Luthor loved sex.

Specifically, Lena loved sex with one Kara Danvers.

Her bodyguard.

Lena had already had sex three times with her.

Each time it got easier. This thing she felt in her chest each time Kara just got a bit too close, was fading. Kara always taking a pause to ask if she was okay was also a plus, because it meant that Lena was in control of the situation. She called the shots… if it was too much, Kara would simply stop and if it was not enough… well, that is when things got really fun.

However, the whole _stopping to make sure she was okay _thing was starting to get annoying and now that Kara had taken her to a bathroom on the ground floor, right after Lena had finished a very successful two hour practice in the south lawn, and asked her if she could kiss her, Lena rolled her eyes and pulled Kara in.

Later, when Kara had her against the bathroom wall and stopped herself to place a hand to Lena’s chest and ask her how she was doing, Lena felt irritated.

“Don’t ask me that anymore.” She said as she pulled Kara’s hand away. “Just fuck me.”

As Kara nodded, Lena noticed her pupils were completely blown. That sent a shiver down Lena’s spine.

Kara knelt down and went to remove Lena’s pants.

For archery practice sometimes Lena would wear these khaki pants with several pockets. Her arrows would hang on a belt she would wear around these pants and well, if it was too cold, she would also put on warm microfiber tights underneath.

When Kara unbuttoned her pants, they both realized Lena was wearing the tights. Lena felt her face burning with shame. Kara probably thought she was such a nerd.

She looked down from her tights to Kara, the woman smiled pleasantly and winked at her. Lena frowned.

“Do you like tights or something?” She asked her.

Kara nodded. “On you? Yeah… these are really soft, I like them.” She smiled again as she place her fingers on Lena’s waistband. “I will like them better off though.” She said as she pulled them down along with Lena’s panties.

Kara’s words made Lena lose all sense of herself. She tried to compose herself by looking around. The bathroom was completely white and only had one old yet elegant looking toilet and a faucet. Its window showcased some bushes in the south lawn.

God this was crazy.

But so very exciting.

She felt a kiss on her thigh and quickly lowered her gaze to look at Kara.

Looking at Kara there on her knees, there was only so much Lena could wait. “Just- Kara.” The woman in question looked up at Lena inquisitively as she continued to trail her thigh with kisses. “Just come up here and fuck me. Please.”

Kara’s eyes widened in shock, but she did as told and got up. Now face to face with Lena she smirked at her.

“What?”

“You are a bit of a potty-mouth, huh?”

“Yeah… so what?” Lena cocked and eyebrow.

Kara smirked and pressed her lips against Lena’s.

“Nothing, I’m into it.” Kara said to Lena’s lips.

Lena smiled right before Kara kissed her again. The kiss was sensual, languid. Kara’s lips were soft against hers and warm.

Kara placed her hand on Lena’s hip, her thumb caressing her.

Their lips parted.

“How are y-”

“Don’t ask me that anymore!” Lena stage-whispered.

Kara laughed. “Okay okay… I’m sorry.”

Kara moved her hand to Lena’s center. “You know what seeing you in all that archer gear does to me, right?”

“I think I do yeah.” Lena kissed Kara’s cheek.

Kara’s fingers danced across Lena, like she was still just playing and not serious. Lena was getting frustrated, which seemed to amuse Kara.

This only irritated Lena even more.

“Kara…” The other woman was looking down at her own fingers playing with Lena. Upon hearing her own name, she looked up to Lena.

“Yes Lena?”

“Could you-” Lena gasped, Kara had just started to circle her finger around her clit.

“Could I what?” Kara cooed.

Lena moaned. “Nothing, just keep doing what you’re- ah oh God.”

Kara entered her. “Like this Lena?”

“Yes, exactly like that.” God this was wonderful. It felt so good to have Kara inside of her.

Kara let out a breathy laugh. “Wait, don’t you like this better?” Kara went back to touching her clit.

“I like that t-too.” Lena answered her.

Kara kissed Lena’s forehead. “Do you like it better than thi-”

“Kara! Pick one and stick with it!”

Kara started full on laughing.

“I’m here basically dripping on your hand and you won’t fuck me! What’s the matter with you?!” Lena whispered harshly.

She felt one of her legs being hoisted up and nearly pressed against her own chest. Then Kara thrust her finger inside of her.

“Can’t. I. Enjoy. Little. Miss. Luthor. Getting. All. Worked. Up?” Kara emphasized each word with a thrust.

Oh God, this was it. Lena was getting railed. It was finally happening. Lena clenched her eyes closed and just let herself feel.

Kara pressed her forehead against Lena’s.

“Look at me.” Kara requested.

“I can’t.” Lena whimpered out.

“Why?” Kara breathed out as she continued to thrust into Lena.

Lena shook her head. “I can’t. Don’t ask me to, just- ah! Please just fuck me.”

Kara kissed her lips in a soft way that contrasted with the other thing she was doing to Lena. “Okay, but we’re gonna talk about this later.” She conceded.

Kara was reaching so deep, it felt so good and her hand would press against her clit on the way in that Lena was seeing stars behind her eyes. Then Kara stopped.

“Lena, promise we’re gonna talk about this.” Kara spoke directly into her ear.

She started to nod immediately. “We will! We will!” Lena spoke hurriedly.

“Okay.” Kara kissed her behind the ear and continued her pounding.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Lena let out in breathy gasps, almost hiccuping.

She was so close now. It was only a matter of seconds.

“I want to try with two.” She managed to voice out.

Kara was now sucking on her neck and for a moment Lena thought Kara had not heard her, but then she felt her position a second finger in her entrance.

Then Kara bit her shoulder at the same time that she entered her with two fingers. It hurt, it hurt so _good_, and just like that Lena felt her body tense up and convulse with a glorious orgasm.

Kara continued to fuck her with two fingers, not stopping or slowing down even though Lena had just come.

Lena opened her eyes to find bright blue eyes staring at her. They were mesmerizing.

Just when she thought Kara fucking her was turning painful, Lena was coming again. She did not close her eyes and instead Kara’s blue eyes anchored her.

Lena felt tear brimming in her eyes and the hands on Kara’s forearms went up to her neck and pulled her close, burying her head in Kara’s neck.

“Lena, are you okay?”

Lena felt so overwhelmed, Kara was so beautiful and her eyes were so blue and that weird pain in her chest was back. “I- I think I lo-”

“Is someone in there? I need to use the bathroom.” A muffled voice came from the other side of the bathroom’s door.

_Oh shit_.

Literally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh... our little teenage Lena is in love.  
Who would have thought it? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading and, as always, please let me know what you guys think!


	14. Banner yet Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the length of this chapter.  
Maybe... read half of it and then come back to it later in the day?

“Hello?” Said the voice again. “I’m sorry to be so forceful, but it’s kind of an emergency.”

Lena and Kara reacted as quickly as possible. Lena tried to put on her tights and her khakis as quick as possible as Kara started to use one hand to comb her fingers through Lena’s hair and then her own.

“Be out in a minute!” Lena yelled out.

Lena had just finished buttoning up her pants when she felt Kara grab her by the shoulders.

“What are we gonna say?!” Kara whispered in a panic, her eyes wide and pupils still blown.

Lena took a deep breath before answering her. “Follow my lead.” And with that, she walked over to the exit and opened the door.

“Mr. Schott, funny finding you here and not in the West Wing…” Lena leaned her body against the door and folded her arms, looking at Cat Grant’s assistant up and down.

Mr. Schott stood straighter. “Ms. Luthor.” He nodded to Lena, almost like a minuscule type of bow. Then he cocked her head in confusion. “Ms. Danvers.” He greeted.

He looked between the two, trying to connect the dots, but Lena did not let him finish his thought process.

“My bodyguard was just helping me with a problem I had with my gear…” She shrugged playfully. “Long story short, I ripped my pants and Ms. Danvers here knows how to sew.” Lena pointed behind her with her thumb at Kara in a very nonchalant way, Kara in turn gave out a forced smile.

Mr. Schott nodded in understanding. “Right, well… if you’ll excuse me.” He said trying to get access into the bathroom.

“Oh of course!” Lena moved to the side and so did Kara.

Mr. Schott waved them goodbye awkwardly right before closing the door.

Lena and Kara stayed quietly outside. Lena raised her hand up to her chest, her heart was thundering.

That was so close, _too _close.

They both walked silently back to Lena’s room.

“Oh my God! Oh my God!” Kara started pacing up and down in Lena’s room. “He knows! I was so careless and now he knows! What am I gonna do? I’m doomed!”

Lena sat on her bed, watching Kara as if she was at a tennis match. “Kara.”

Kara continued pacing and panicking.

“Kara!” Lena shouted.

The woman stopped abruptly and turned towards Lena.

“He doesn’t know _anything_. Don’t worry.” Lena’s voice was deep and determined.

“How can you be so sure?” Kara’s face was all red now, whether in anger or shame Lena did not know.

“He was dying to go to the bathroom, he’s not thinking about us or anything… All he knows is that I needed some help because I ripped my pants.” Lena tried to reason.

Kara raised both hands in outrage. “I don’t know how to sew Lena!”

Lena rolled her eyes and stood up and walked closer to Kara.

“He doesn’t know that.” Lena said as she placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “Everything is okay.

Kara took a deep breath. “I’m really worried here, Lena.”

Lena caressed Kara’s cheek. “Kara, even if he knew… He wouldn’t say a thing, part of his job is to make sure that the public thinks we’re together because it makes us Luthors more relatable, which in turn helps his boss, my mother. Why would he risk losing that asset for his boss?”

Kara seemed to panic even more upon hearing that. “And that point I just made is completely moot because he _doesn’t _know anything, okay? I’m right, trust me.” Lena assured her.

“I hope so.” Kara replied.

* * *

After that incident, the both of them agreed never to do anything like that in a shared space—albeit a bathroom, a hall, a pool, etc.

Lena had to talk Kara down several times and each time it got a bit easier. Still, Lena understood how much was at stake for Kara. Her job, her family, her reputation.

As she laid in bed thinking about that day’s events, Lena swore to herself that she would always protect Kara. Because the thing was, the _important _thing actually was, that Lena was undeniably in love.

Finally she understood what that thing in her chest was all about.

She loved Kara.

Kara was the custodian, the jailer, the guardian and the keeper of her heart.

Realizing this made Lena feel utter dread. Ever since a young age she had taught herself to keep every romantic feeling at bay. She could read silly books about falling in love, she could dream about it, she could hope, pine and long… but she had never thought it would actually come to pass.

If Lena Luthor was no longer her own, but someone else’s, then who was this new Lena Luthor?

It scared her to find out.

* * *

The next day proved eventful as well, Lena called her lawyers and discussed what Ms. Huang had related to her about her dad’s will and they explained to her that since the knives were toys it did not seem she was in _imminent danger_, but that nonetheless they would look into it. Lena sighed impatiently and requested that they got back to her immediately.

She then continued her studies, by now she had to take several online tests and most of her energy was spent studying in the mornings.

At noon, Mr. Schott sent her an email, requesting that she’d be photograph offering some sort of beverage or snack to Kara after she finished her archery practice. That apparently would make it look like Lena _cared_. What the fuck was that even about? Kara was not some orphan from a Dickens novel.

Still, Lena played the part and took out some almonds from her pocket and gave them to Kara after she was done with her practice. One good thing came out of that charade thought, seeing Kara eating almonds was utterly adorable.

After that, Lena spent some time in her room, Kara’s head on her lap as they laid on Lena’s bed. Lena, on her part, read a romance novel they both decided to start.

Lena loved playing with Kara’s hair.

She then put the book down and grabbed a glass of chocolate milk that Kara had brought her earlier, taking a sip she then looked down to Kara and smiled.

Kara’s eyes were getting sleepy and Lena put the glass down and continued to comb her fingers through her blonde hair.

“This-” Kara yawned. “This reminds me of something.” Kara started.

“What?”

“Remember that night in the kitchen, when you grabbed some chocolate milk and I followed you because I thought you were trying to escape?” Kara smirked.

_Oh no_.

“Yeah, what about it?” Lena pulled her chin up, daring Kara to continue with this line of questioning.

Kara smiled with mirth. “That noise you made…”

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Lena stated curtly.

Kara doubled over with laughter. “Okay okay, we don’t have to talk about it.”

Lena rolled her eyes.

“I’m just going to go ahead and keep reading…” Lena picked the book back up and continued her reading.

She could still hear Kara giggling.

After a little while Kara calmed down and Lena was able to read in peace.

Lena then started to rub her hand on Kara’s stomach. Kara had taken off her jacket and her button up shirt and was now only wearing a white camisole.

Lena loved to trace Kara’s muscles and Kara, well… she definitively knew what was up because why else would she clench her stomach like that.

Lena read the same line by mistake and then _again _she heard Kara chuckling.

She huffed indignantly. “Stop distracting me!”

Kara sat up and moved to face Lena. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

Lena shoved Kara’s shoulder. “No! No I’m not. Stop it. We were getting to a good part.”

Kara laughed some more. “Oh yeah? And what part is that?”

“The uh, the part w-when-” Kara leaned closer. “when, _ugh! _Just come here and kiss me.”

And Kara did.

* * *

At night Lena could not sleep. Her mind was on too many things at once. The trust, the stabbers, her classes, her practices, her dad's company, her mother’s birthday. However, no matter how many thoughts went through her head, the last one was about Kara and the fact that her period would probably be over by tomorrow. Which meant one thing: Lena was going to come into contact with her very first vagina (that was not her own of course!).

She felt her heart beating faster just at the thought. Perhaps she was feeling a bit nauseous too because of the nerves, but she was mostly excited.

What she lacked in skill she would make up in enthusiasm.

It would be fine.

Just fine.

Perfect even!

Her heart started to beat even faster now and she felt her forehead was all sweaty.

Lena did not sleep very well that night.

* * *

The next day Lena went through her normal routine. She studied and practice. Kara accompanied and was her playful self.

Lena expected her to randomly whisper in her ear that her period was over or something, but that never happened and Lena was just too afraid to ask.

During the afternoon she took the usual shower after practice and then went over to her room and got dressed. Once she was finished, she opened her bedroom door for Kara.

Kara entered at a quick pace looking a bit alarmed. “You have to see this Lena!” She had her phone in her hand and extended it to show Lena the screen.

In it Lena saw the worst thing in the world: Her mother.

The newsroom showed a clip of her publicly sanctioning the Congress’ resolution concerning the supposed victims of the _Taking a Stab at It _group and relaying that it was the fruit of the bipartisan meetings held at Camp David. The news then showed the people protesting in the streets outside Congress.

“They’re coming over here too around three.” Kara explained.

Lena nodded. “Good.”

“Well… yeah.” Kara smiled. “But my job just got a little bit harder today.”

Lena frowned. “I can stay here for the rest of the day, if that makes it any easier. I’ll just call the staff and ask them to bring dinner to my room.”

Kara shook her head. “No no… it’s okay. You can move around the house. It’s just that the Secret Service will most likely call all of us for a meeting or something.”

“Okay.” Lena took Kara by the hand and they both went over to the bed and sat down. “How crazy do you think it’s going to get?”

Kara looked down in thought. “I don’t know. I’ve only gone through one of these once before, but it didn’t get crazy. People were just marching peacefully.”

“You’re not going to be out there or anything, right?” Lena tightened her hold on Kara’s hand.

“No, I’ll be right here with you. Don’t worry.” Kara let out a soft smile.

Eventually Lena continued to study for another test she had tomorrow morning. Kara on her part, did not have to go to any meetings as she had anticipated, but instead received instructions to stay put with the First Daughter and stay alert.

All in all it ended up being a normal afternoon for the both of them.

Kara distracted herself with some reading, but eventually, after it got dark and the protest had ended, she fell asleep on Lena’s bed.

Lena went out by herself to the kitchen on the same floor as her room, made sandwiches and brought them back to her room.

“Kara, wake up.” Lena poked Kara’s chest.

Kara slowly but surely opened her eyes. “What is it? Are you okay?”

Lena let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Are you hungry?”

“I could use a bite, yeah.” She stretched her arms and let out a yawn and only then noticed what Lena had done with the room.

The room was dark except by the glow of several candles and Lena had moved her coffee table to the center and placed the sandwiches there, with even more candles.

Kara’s eyes bulged. “W-what’s goin’ on?” She continued to look around in amazement. “Did you do all of this?”

Lena felt herself blush. “Yeah, c’mon… let’s eat.”

Kara knelt on the floor in front of the coffee table. “This looks amazing Lena.” Her eyes were wide and the light from the candles reflected on them in the most beautiful way.

“Listen uh-” Lena cleared her throat. “Before we start eating, there’s something I need to say to you.” She went over and knelt across the table, in front of Kara. “I want to apologize to you, for the way I treated you when I first met you.”

Kara seemed to be taken by surprise, but instead of interrupting Lena she stayed quiet and let her continue.

“I have a particular relationship with my mother, it’s not very pleasant—And it really is no excuse for my behavior, but… well, my point is that, when I first met you, I thought you were just another way for my mother to control me and keep me in line.” Lena took a breath. “I obviously did not take the right approach, I should have given you a chance Kara and I’m so sorry for what I put you through.”

Kara’s eyes were welling up with unshed tears. “Aww Lena…”

“Don’t cry… I didn’t mean to make you cry oh God.” Lena facepalmed.

By now Kara had stood up and was going around the coffee table towards Lena, then she plopped down and took Lena into her arms. “It’s okay.” She kissed Lena’s temple and pressed her tightly against her own body.

Lena herself felt like she was about to cry. “I’m so sorry.” She held on to Kara.

“I’m just really happy we’re past that.” Kara spoke in a soft voice.

After a beat both women separated. Kara had to wipe a tear that had fallen out of the corner of her eye. For a moment they looked at each other and then laughed a little bit.

“Let’s eat!” Kara announced as she returned to her place in the table and knelt back down.

Kara took a bite of the sandwich and scrunched her entire face.

“Is it that bad?” Lena asked her as she took a bite of her own. She found that there was something in the sandwich that she could not bite through.

Kara started laughing. “You didn’t remove the plastic on the cheese!” She opened her sandwich and took out the slice of cheese and started to peel a transparent sheet of plastic from it.

What in the world is that?

“What is that?” Lena asked as she herself started to remove it from her own slice of cheese.

Kara shrugged. “It’s just there so that the slices don’t stick to each other.”

_Oh._

“I’m sorry- I didn’t know.”

“Don’t worry about it. It was pretty funny actually.” Kara then put the slice of cheese back in the sandwich and took another bite.

Lena did the same and then they both ate normally.

All the while Lena was berating herself. She felt so stupid, she could not even get a sandwich right. She was pathetic.

Here she was trying to properly apologize to Kara and create a romantic atmosphere, and totally ruining it.

Stupid.

Idiot.

Dumb-

“I can hear you thinking.” Kara interrupted Lena’s train of thought. “What’s goin’ through your head Lena?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s going through my head.” Lena assured her.

“I don’t believe you, but okay.” Kara then took the last bite of her sandwich and then gulped down an entire glass of water in one go. “Thank you for the food. I hadn’t realized that I was so hungry.”

Lena was a bit taken aback. She had never seen Kara eat before, the way she had basically breathed in that sandwich was really impressive.

It kind of turned Lena on.

_Weird._

After Lena finished her own sandwich, Kara took the plates and glasses back to the kitchen.

Lena checked the news on her phone. Over ten thousand people had taken to the streets peacefully and demanded change. Lena wished she could see her mother’s reaction to this.

Kara returned and well, Lena just needed a little bit of courage.

She took Kara’s hand lifted it up to her lips. “So…”

“So…” Kara repeated.

Lena inhaled. “I was wondering… about what we talked about the other day.”

Kara looked to the side in thought. “I’m not sure I’m following you.”

“Do you still have your period?” And… she did it! This is amazing.

So far, so good.

Kara swallowed hard before answering. “Not since yesterday.”

Wait what?

“You promised you would tell me.” Lena raised her left eyebrow at Kara.

Kara laughed awkwardly. “I dunno… I guess I felt shy about it- plus I didn’t wanna presume or put any pressure on you.”

Kara Danvers feeling shy about something?

“You’re not presuming or- or imposing or anything. Don’t worry about that.” Lena stood on her tiptoes and kissed Kara. She tried to convey how much she wanted this.

“Come…” Lena led Kara by the hand and together they walked to the bed.

Kara laid down on her back and Lena got on top of her.

Lena noticed that Kara was breathing pretty hard. This excited her as she leaned down to kiss her.

She loved Kara’s lips. They were tender and soft and when Kara traced her tongue on her lower lip, Lena felt a jolt of pleasure travel down her body. She opened her mouth and Kara’s tongue entered to a warm welcome.

The kiss shifted to something more sloppy. Lena just wanted to melt into Kara.

She bit hard on Kara’s lower lip and the resulting moan exhilarated her. She wanted Kara so bad, this beautiful, hot, caring woman that had come so suddenly into her life and completely turned it on its axis.

Lena lowered her kisses and started sucking on Kara’s neck, careful not to leave any marks. She then started to unbutton Kara’s shirt to reveal her usual camisole underneath.

For a moment she stopped and looked at Kara. Her eyes were hooded and she was panting. Thinking about being the cause of such a display, sent chills through Lena’s body.

Kara sat up a bit and took of her shirt and then her arms crossed in her midriff, grabbing the end of her camisole and pulling it off. Lena could only watch.

Kara threw the camisole somewhere in the room and Lena felt as if a starting pistol had just gone off. She pushed Kara down on the bed and kissed her collarbone. Kara’s body stretched, as if she wanted to give herself to Lena.

Lena smirked and continued her path to Kara’s breasts. She took her nipple in her mouth and sucked on it. Kara whimpered and Lena felt a hand on the back of her head, guiding her.

Lena wanted to know how much Kara could take and she bit down. Kara grunted in pain, but continued to hold Lena’s head in place.

_Interesting._

Then Lena decided she was finally going to do what she had fantasized about for so long, she licked a trail down Kara’s stomach, tracing her abs. The resulting whimpers from the other woman, only increased Lena’s confidence.

Kara’s skin tasted amazing. All Lena could think about was how much fun this was.

She then took Kara’s belt and unbuckled it. Kara placed her hands on top of Lena’s.

“I-” She swallowed hard. “I can do it.” Lena sat up and watched as Kara took off her pants and panties all in one swift movement.

Lena had already seen Kara’s pussy, but never from this angle. Little blonde hairs on her thighs led to honey brown ones.

Lena felt her mouth watering.

Her lips were so pink and shiny with wetness.

She gulped down.

Kara then lowered one of her hands to her core and with two of her fingers she stretched her outer labia. “Please.” She pleaded.

_Fuck._

Lena felt lightheaded. As she leaned down to her destination, she tried to blink away the haziness she felt and then something struck her.

The _smell_.

Lena sent out a thank you to the universe.

She definitively was a lesbian.

Kara smelled so good.

Lena knew that the debauchery that was about to take place would be completely self-indulgent on her part.

The instant her tongue made contact all of Lena’s senses came to life. It seemed as if she was finally were she was meant to be.

Kara was delectable. It was salty and pungent and it just tasted like sex.

Lena loved sex.

Kara let go of her own labia and placed both of her hands behind Lena’s head, combing through her hair.

The sounds and noises she made were the best orchestra Lena had ever listened to.

When she got to Kara’s entrance, Lena decided to enter her. The taste was stronger now and as she fucked Kara with her tongue, Lena’s nose would come into contact with her clit.

Kara’s grip on Lena’s hair tightened.

Lena did not last long and leaned back to take a deep breath and then dive back in. This time she decided to concentrate her efforts on Kara’s clit.

It was engorged and hard and Lena loved it. She sucked on it and Kara’s hips buckled.

Lena then understood that she would have to hold Kara down in order to continue, and so she did.

She used her neck to bob up and down with Kara’s clit between her lips and Kara seemed to like it.

“Oh my God. Oh my God.”

Hearing Kara call out to a greater being because of her, made her feel smug.

She had this.

She could do this.

There was nothing to be afraid of in the first place.

She then started licking Kara’s clit in every direction and then well, then she thought she could bring fingers into the mix.

She placed two fingers in Kara’s entrance and waited.

“Yes! Yes! Please!”

Lena entered Kara. It was so warm and slippery and _tight_.

It felt so good.

She doubled her efforts.

She was fucking Kara.

Kara was hers.

“I’m so close Lena!”

Hearing her own name said like that… well, let’s just say that Lena’s panties were completely ruined.

Finally Lena sucked on Kara’s clit one last time. Kara’s body tightened up and Lena looked up at Kara who was staring directly at Lena as she came.

Kara Danver’s coming face was something Lena would never forget.

“Oh God, Lena. That was-” She inhaled and exhaled. “That was so good.”

Lena moved up Kara’s body and looked down at her. Upon looking at her Kara started laughing and then used both of her hands to wipe Lena’s mouth and chin. “I got you all wet.” She continued to giggle.

Lena felt completely enamored.

Fear coursed through her veins. She needed some self-control lest she suddenly declare her love and devotion for Kara.

She shook her head trying to dispel those thoughts. “That’s not the only place where you got me all wet.” She countered with aplomb.

Kara doubled over with laughter.

Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck.

That midnight she turned 19.

* * *

The thing about Lena’s birthday was that, she usually had nothing going on and she liked it that way.

As a child she remembered that her father would give her flowers—usually daisies or sunflowers—with a card wishing her a happy birthday. Later, when she went to boarding school, she did not tell anybody when was her birthday and it was not until her second year of friendship with Sam that she had to divulge that information (Reluctantly!).

After that, Sam would usually buy her some ice cream and then take her out shopping. Surprise parties were explicitly forbidden.

In regards to Lex and her mother, Lena would receive a phone call or an email from them, wishing her a happy birthday. That was more than adequate.

Lena, after all, was a very private person and she did not enjoy being the center of attention whatsoever.

For that reason it was especially alarming when she received an email from her brother inviting her to a birthday lunch that very same day.

She did not even know he was in town.

Lena explained to Kara that she needed to go downtown to meet her brother for lunch and to please make the necessary preparations.

Lena rode on the car with Frank and Kara. Her mind racing a mile a minute.

This was not normal. Lex probably wanted to ask her about her shares, if she was selling them and whether on the free market or to someone in particular.

As she looked at the cold D.C. streets, Lena sighed.

She did not want to sell at all. In fact, she wanted the complete opposite. She knew she had a place in LuthorCorp, a place with the resources for her to make a difference in the world.

Why was it that Lex could not see that?

Then a sudden thought came to her mind: She had never actually bothered to explain this to him. What if she could sit down and talk to him, open up a bit perhaps, and let him know how much her dad’s company meant to her?

What if she could make Lex see things differently?

Lena’s heart felt constricted with pent up emotion. She did not want to let herself be too excited about this new notion. About this Lex that listened to her and understood.

Lena convinced herself that, before going into veiled arrangements with a shell company in order to get Lex to sell her his shares, she should first outright ask for them.

With that in mind and having arrived to her final destination, Lena was ready to meet her brother.

Incessant flashes of light blinded her. She looked to Kara, who was now speaking something into her mic.

“What’s going on? How did they know I was coming here for lunch?”

Kara gestured for her to wait for a moment and then stayed quiet for a beat.

“Got it, I’ll deal with him myself.” She said into the ear piece and then looked at Lena to address her.

“We don’t know how they knew you’d be here, but the team tells me that another of the stabbers is out there expecting us.” Kara informed her.

Lena nodded in understanding. “Do you think I’ll be able to step into the restaurant?”

Kara winked at her. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure of it myself.”

After they stepped out of the car and made their way through the crowd, Kara came face to face with the stabber.

The continuous flashes made it a bit hard for Lena to see what was happening.

Kara took out a card from her pocket and started _reading _from it.

“I, a member of the Secret Service, must advice you to reconsider your actions. If you wish to, you can walk away right now and no consequences will follow. If instead you proceed, I must warn you that what you are about to do is a federal crime and that you will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. ”

_What the fuck? _Was this what Kara’s training entailed?

The stabber, a friendly chubby guy in his thirties smiled softly at Kara before replying. Cameras were recording the entire interaction. “That’s what civil disobedience is all about.” He chuckled.

Kara laughed as well. “Well then, go ahead.” Kara lifted her chin expectantly, an amused smile plastered on her face, and then man proceeded to poke her in the chest with the fake weapon. Immediately other members of the Secret Service arrested him.

Kara continued to tread amongst the crowd with Lena pressed to her back.

At the restaurant’s entrance Lena saw her brother, expecting her with open arms.

“Lena, baby girl, c’mere!” He hugged her and Lena was blinded again by more flashes. She held on to him as he guided her inside.

* * *

“Lena, I gotta say that that was quite the entrance.” He laughed at his own comment. His eyes crinkled and Lena saw her daddy sitting in front of her on a dining table. It was uncanny.

Kara stood against a wall looking around and talking to her earpiece.

The restaurant was spacious, large windows leading to the streets on each side of their table. Through the corner of her eye Lena could still see the paparazzi with their cameras .

“And I must say that I wasn’t expecting this at all. When did you get here?” Lena took a sip of the complimentary water a waiter had just served them.

“Well, not every day is my baby sister’s birthday. I had to be here! You know I love spending time with you.” Lex smiled charmingly.

Lena smiled back.

“Well, it’s a pleasant surprise.”

They both ordered their food and talked pleasantly about memories from their childhood.

“You were always smarter than me Lena. Even with being eight years your senior, I could never beat you at chess.” He complimented her.

Lena’s heart soared with joy. This felt like the old times, when they would tease each other and play.

Lena suddenly felt very guilty for the topic she was about to broach.

“Lex, I have to ask you something.” Lena started. “It’s about LuthorCorp. I don’t want to sell my shares. We should uphold dad’s legacy.”

Lex nodded. “We will talk about that all you want Lena, but first I need to ask you for a favor.”

Lena was taken aback by this. “What do you need from me?”

“I love you Lena and I know that you love me too. We may be only half-siblings, but that doesn’t matter to me. I’ve always thought of you as my sister, full stop. I was there for you when father passed away and I hope you can be there for me during a difficult situation I currently find myself in.” Lex’s eyes welled up.

Lena swallowed hard. “Is everything okay? Are-” She gasped for air and her eyes burned. “Are you sick?”

“No! No Lena, nothing like that.”

Lena felt the air return to her lungs.

“You’re going to hear some very bad accusations against me. I’ve been _temporarily _suspended from my TA position at Harvard whilst they conduct an investigation.” He leaned across the table and placed his hand on top of Lena. “I need to know that you have my back. That you will support me through anything.”

Did Lex plagiarize his work or something?

“What did you do?” Lena cocked an eyebrow.

Lex tightened her hold on Lena’s hand. “Nothing. The allegations against me are completely false. Nothing but lies and slander.”

“What are these allegations about?” Lena insisted.

Lex leaned back casually and took a sip of his wine before answering. “It’s ridiculous- completely absurd, not even worth mentioning.” He babbled on.

“Lex…” Lena was starting to lose her patience.

He then leaned in closer and whispered. “This girl- she’s saying I harassed her or something. It was all consensual I assure you.”

Lena’s stomach dropped.

At that instant Lena knew the allegations against her brother were true.

She did not know what to say.

“You need to publicly denounce these lies for me Lena. Your opinion has actual weight. You’re a woman, you’re young and the public sympathizes with you and your little love story with your bodyguard.” He spoke slowly and almost as if he was reciting it.

Lena choked. She tried to come up with something to say, but instead her mouth would open up and nothing would come out.

“That girl’s just upset I gave her a C on her midterm quiz. This is an act of vengeance, that’s all.” He continued.

Lena seethed. “You make me sick.” She got out through clenched teeth.

“You must believe me Lena.” Lex’s tone of voice shifted to a softer tone. He was pleading.

Lena shook her head. “I _don’t _believe you. You are despicable.” Lena whispered harshly. She did not want to make a scene, not with all of the paparazzi taking pictures through the windows.

“I’m you brother.”

“I cannot _defend _you for this Lex. What you did was wrong.” Lena countered.

Lex’s entire demeanor changed. He sat upright and crossed one of her legs above the over. He seemed more relaxed now and confident.

“So you don’t want to sell your shares, right? You want to _uphold daddy’s legacy_ you said?” His voice took a mocking tone.

He then leaned closer to Lena. “What do you want Lena? Do you want _my_ shares?” He whispered.

Lena felt sick. This was not happening. This could not be real. Who was this person in front of her?

“Tell you what, I’ll sell them to you- Actually, you know what? I’ll sell them to you half price, if you publicly defend me.” He smirked with self-satisfaction.

Lena wanted to vomit right there on the table. This was not the brother she knew and loved.

“I _can’t _do this for you Lex.” Lena stood up from her chair.

Lex stood up as well and moved around the table towards Lena, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Cameras flashed again and again.

“You already are.” He whispered near her ear.

* * *

Lena felt as if everything was in slow motion. She remembers walking with Kara to the restaurant’s exit, but she does not remember how she got in the car or the White House or even her own room.

She remembers crying into someone’s shoulders, she remember drinking water and then she remembers a restless slumber.

She woke up in Kara’s arms. Her scent was really nice, soothing.

Lena sat up and yawned. “What time is it?”

Kara sat up as well and then looked at her own phone. “It’s about three. How are you feeling?”

Lena shook her head. “Not too good actually.”

“You were so out of it. What happened? With you brother I mean.” Kara combed her fingers through Lena’s hair.

Lena sighed. “Lex wants me to sell my soul in exchange for something I really want, something important to me.”

Kara raised her eyebrows in a questioning look.

“Lex’s a disgusting pig. He… God I don’t even know what he did exactly, but I’m more than sure that he did it.” Lena felt a headache coming in. “Lex sexually harassed someone at Harvard, a girl- one of his students.”

Kara’s eyes bulged out.

“He wants my public support through this.” My God her brother was a sociopath or something. Lena felt herself hyperventilating.

“So that’s you selling your soul- in exchange for what?” Kara asked her.

Lena swallowed. “My dad’s legacy- His company. Lex wants to sell it for parts, but I want to keep it. I can’t let all of my father’s hard work to be for nothing.”

“Oh Lena.” Kara leaned in and hugged her

This felt… nice. Lena had never shared intimate problems with somebody else like this. It was actually really nice.

And then her mind went to the that four letter word that starts with an L and, characteristically, she freaked out.

She backed away from Kara and got out of the bed. “Yeah well.” She cleared her throat. “That’s what’s going on with my brother.”

“What are you gonna do?” Kara remained seated on the bed.

“My brother, I love him—I really do—but I can’t condone what he did. I won’t support him or defend him, not on this.” Lena closed her eyes and sighed.

She had to talk to Ms. Huang as soon as possible.

* * *

Later that afternoon, as she read calmly in her room, she received a call from Sam. Lena assumed it was going to be a birthday call, but Sam got right to it and asked about her brother and the news on him.

Two women had already come forward. Sam told her that Lex would request sexual favors in exchange for a good grade.

Lena felt sick. Literally sick.

Sam also asked her about the pictures of them together for lunch.

Lena hated that her brother had used her is such a way. She felt like a complete fool.

After that, Lena decided to call Ms. Huang.

“We have to wait till the dust settles, but right now LuthorCorp’s public image it’s at stake. I must warn you though, if this turns south, the company could turn into a bad investment for the trust Lena.”

_Oh God._

Lena and Ms. Huang agreed they would wait before trying with the shell company strategy and that was that.

Lena did not care about birthdays at all, but all in all this was proving to be one awful day.

She decided to treat herself to some milk chocolate from the kitchen, Kara in tow.

She sat on the counter of the narrow kitchen and Kara sat right beside her. Lena’s mood was as down as it could be.

This whole situation was so depressing. Not only because of the heinous acts her brother had inflicted on other people, but because Lena kept thinking about her dad and… what if he was like that too? What if it just ran in their genes? What if it was in her too?

She felt dirty somehow, the kind that would not wash off with mere soap and water.

Then Kara booped her on the nose.

“I’m so sorry you’re having such a bad day.”

It was really good that Kara did not know that it was her birthday. The last thing she wanted was a pity party.

“It’ll be okay.” Lena gave Kara half a smile.

“Lena Luthor! Just the person I was looking for!” Winn Schott walked into the kitchen and looked between the two women sitting side by side. “Uh- Happy birthday!”

Kara looked to Lena in shock. Her eyebrows asked Lena: _Today’s your birthday?!_

Fuck Winn Schott. Lena hated him.

“Listen, the President and my boss want to see you right now.” Schott informed her.

* * *

Lena sat in front of her mother’s desk in the Oval Office.

Her mother, sat on the other side of the desk and Secretary Grant stood by her side.

The atmosphere seemed severe, tense.

Lena wished Kara could be right beside her like they were in the kitchen moments prior, offering her support, but instead she was all alone.

“Happy birthday Lena.” Her mother spoke softly, but with a forced smile.

“Happy birthday.” Secretary Grant joined in.

Lena nodded. “Thank you.”

Lillian took a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve called you here, because we need to talk about your brother and about the polls and some other things…”

Lena braced herself.

_Now what?_

Secretary Grant cleared her throat and started. “As you must know, allegations about improper behavior on the part of your brother have surfaced.” The Secretary lift up a tablet and showed Lena several headlines.

_President’s Son on the Hot Rod._

_Sexual Harassment Allegations against the President’s Son._

_Another One Bites the Dust: Alexander Luthor gets Metoo’d._

Photos of you two together earlier at a restaurant are also circulating the media.

Again she swiped her tablet to show Lena photos of her hugging her brother.

_Luthor Siblings, A United Front?_

_Birthday Lunch or Conspiracy?_

_Lena Luthor Stands by Her Brother?_

Lena panicked. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

“You will make a public statement backing away from this and reproaching Lex’s behavior.” Her mother interjected.

Then Secretary Grant continued. “Yes, and the President will also join you in that statement. On the other hand, you must also know that tensions are high here at the White House. The gun control activist have gained a lot of traction and popular sympathy. Plus the polls show that the President’s approval right now is at an all-time low at twenty seven percent.”

_Where are they going with this?_

Again Secretary Grant swiped her hideous device.

_Congress’ Tone Deaf Resolution and the President’s Idiocy_

_The Time to Act Is Now, But the President Plans Her Birthday Bash Instead_

Lena inhaled deeply, she felt like the sword of Damocles was hanging over her head.

“You on the other hand, you are _extremely _popular right now.” Grant continued and swiped again.

A photo of Lena wearing white and walking in front of her brother and mother, both wearing black, big memes letters on the bottom: WHEN YOU’RE THE WHITE SHEEP OF THE FAMILY.

Another swipe.

_Check out Playful Interaction Between Lena Luthor’s Bodyguard and Gun Control Activist with a Toy Knife._

_Lena Luthor: The Last Good Luthor._

Then a photo of Lena shooting an arrow and again big meme letters underneath: WHEN YOU ACCIDENTALLY BECOME A SYMBOL FOR THE REBELLION.

Grant cleared her throat before speaking. “We believe that with the right strategy, we could use the sympathy the public feels towards you in the President’s favor.”

“Lena…” Her mother spoke. “You have to put off college for another year and stay here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to know what you guys think!
> 
> Please let me know!
> 
> Have a good day. 
> 
> Next chapter is a long one too... should be uploaded next week.


	15. O'er the Land of the Free

Lena had no real relationship with her mother unless she was running for office. Which meant that for the most part, during her formative years, her mother left her to her own devices.

Lena liked it that way. She really did.

It is worth mentioning though, that Lena would get these nervous jitters each time a campaign year was coming, because it meant that her mother—or more specifically her staff—was going to be constantly on her case.

She always knew her mother was working towards the presidency and when the time came for that campaign and she was asked to perform her daughterly duty, Lena decided that for something this important, she would try to get something in return.

Once the deal was struck, Lena felt relieved.

There was no higher office than the presidency and if her mother wanted to run for president again, by then Lena would be busy finishing college or working.

It was finally over.

She was free.

* * *

“Lena, you have to put off college for another year and stay here.”

_No_.

_Please no._

“But mother, we m-made a deal.” Lena tried to keep the quiver in her voice in check.

She did not succeed.

“Madam Secretary, please leave us.” Her mother looked to Secretary Grant, who nodded and then exited the room.

The moment the door closed, Lillian looked back to Lena.

“No buts Lena, this is for the best. You are needed here.” Then her mother gestured with her wrist dismissively, letting Lena know that the conversation was over.

Lena felt a numbness taking over.

_Another year?_

She would start college at 20 years old. Even more pathetic than starting at 19.

Then she realized something key, something critical.

What guaranteed her that her mother would _not _do this to her again next year?

Lena felt a painful coldness running through her lungs.

She was afraid.

“Please don’t do this to me mother.” Lena swallowed. She had refused to stand up from her chair and leave after her mother’s dismissal. Lena knew she would consider that an insubordination, and there were only so many of those her mother could take.

Lillian shook her head. “Lena.” She sighed deeply. “Let’s not start this again. You will do as I say. Please don’t make me be the bad guy here.”

“I can’t wait another year. I have nothing to do here. I want to start my life. I want to study.” Lena insisted.

Lillian stood up from her desk and gave her back to Lena, one of her hands rested on her chair. With the national flag to her left and the flag of the President of the United States to her right, her mother looked almost regal.

“You always do this Lena.” Her mother spoke in a low tone, still not facing Lena. “You’re always twisting my arm and making me the bad guy. Why does it have to come to this?” She shook her head.

Lillian sighed and then turned around. “This is on you Lena. You are forcing me to do this.”

_No._

_Please no._

_Not her college tuition. _

“Mother no! I’ll do it. I’ll stay here, I promise.”

Lillian sat back down and smiled. “Then we’re done here.” She flicked her wrist at Lena again.

* * *

Kara expected her outside.

Lena really just wanted to throw herself in her arms and cry her heart out, but they were in the West Wing Offices and together, they had to make it all the way back to Lena’s room, before Lena could crumble.

Her pace was steady and firm. She had a lump in her throat and her eyes were burning. Kara immediately asked her what was wrong, but Lena could not speak so instead she shook her head as a response. On the way over Lena decided she did not want to ask for solace from Kara. Somehow she felt undeserving of it. Part of her still felt there was something dirty inside of her and another part of her did not want to act like a whiny brat in front of Kara.

Once in her room, Lena opened the door and let Kara in.

“What’s wrong?”

Lena went to sit on her desk, she needed to study. Tomorrow she had another online quiz.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Lena let out in a soft tone.

Kara walked closer and now standing behind her, placed her hands on Lena’s shoulders.

“Happy birthday Lena.” She leaned down and kissed Lena’s temple. “May all your wishes come true.” She whispered with tenderness.

Something cracked within Lena upon hearing those words.

“Please leave.”

Kara turned Lena’s desk chair around to face her. “Don’t do this.”

Lena looked down to her own hands on her thighs. “Just go.” She whispered.

The other woman kneeled down and placed her hands on top of Lena’s. Her eyes were a bright blue and her eyebrows were lowered down in worry. “Don’t push me away.”

“I want to be alone.” Lena felt a tear running down the corner of her eye.

“Just tell me. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

God, her eyes were so beautiful. She was so beautiful, so precious.

Lena shook her head. “I don’t want to load my stupid problems on you.”

“Here.” Kara took one of Lena’s hands and guided it inside her shirt-

“What are you doing?!” Lena tried to pull her hand away, but Kara held on.

“Trust me. Please.” Kara looked at her with pleading eyes.

Lena let Kara guide her hand inside her shirt again and then up towards her shoulder.

“Feel this here?” Kara asked her as she pressed Lena’s fingers against her skin there. Lena felt a small lump of rough skin.

Realization dawned on her.

She quickly lowered herself off of the chair and unbuttoned Kara’s shirt. She just had to see it.

Why had she not seen it before?

Lena opened up her shirt and looked for the spot again.

“Where is it?” She was desperate to see it and even though Kara’s shoulder was now in plain view, she still could not locate the bullet wound scar.

Kara took her hand again and put it back in place.

Lena ran her thumb over it. She felt like crying.

“This here-” Kara gulped. “To me this means that I can take on _anything_. You’re not loading anything on me, I’m here for you.”

Lena held onto Kara as tight as she could. She was overwhelmed with emotion and this thing in her chest, she felt as if it was going to explode.

“Kara!” Lena kissed her hoping to liberate every little bit of wound up emotion she had inside and Kara kissed her back with as much vigor.

The kiss was hurried, as if at any second someone would come and pull them apart. Lena held on to Kara’s opened shirt, pulling on it roughly.

Then they both parted, pressing their foreheads together and breathing heavy.

“I’m not going to college next fall. My mother- she wants me to stay here for another year and help her rehabilitate her public image.” Lena lowered her head to Kara’s shoulder.

“Aww Lena.” Kara cupped the back of Lena’s head.

“I just- I mean, first Lex and now my mother and I just don’t think I can take much more.” Lena lamented.

Then she heard herself in her own head.

Was she whining?

Was she crazy to just want to get out of here and start her life? Was she asking for too much? She was so incredibly privileged and had led, for the most part, an easy life. Never wanting for anything. For fuck’s sake, Sam was even taking her to Europe for summer vacation.

Was she being a whiny brat?

“And you shouldn’t have to Lena. You’re at that stage of your life when you get to go out there and make mistakes, experience new things, meet knew people. I can’t believe she’s making you stay here for another year.” Kara spoke quickly and decidedly.

Then she leaned away from Lena to look at her face. “I think- I think I’m actually angry right now. Did she tell you she wasn’t gonna pay for your tuition unless you stayed for another year?”

Lena shrugged. “Sort of.”

Kara cocked her head in confusion. “What do you mean ‘sort of’?”

“For my mother everything’s a transaction, a bargain. If you have something she wants, then she’ll give you something in return and vice-versa. I’ll only be truly free of her and her games once I don’t have to rely on her financially.” Lena felt like she was choking now and she had to cough a little bit in order to clear it up.

Suddenly it hit her: _Her brother was like that too during lunch_.

She would unpack that later, much later. She took a deep breath and continued.

“I say _sort of _because she didn’t really have to _tell me_, I already knew she was holding that over me.” She finished.

Kara shook her head. “That’s not normal Lena.”

“Well, that’s my mother for you.” Lena let out half a smile.

Kara looked down in thought, but said nothing; then another moment went by.

“Listen, there’s still some hours left of your birthday. Let me- _please _let me try to cheer you up.” Kara cupped Lena’s cheek with affection.

“Kara, thank you and all, but I don’t like to celebrate my birthday.” Lena leaned her face closer to Kara’s hands. She hoped Kara would understand her wishes a not-

“Get over yourself! Birthdays are meant to be celebrated, if it’s too out there for you, then just pretend I’m asking you out or whatever.” Kara stood up from the floor. “I’m gonna go now, I’ll be back to pick you up in about an hour. Wear a jacket.” She started to button-up her shirt in front of Lena.

Lena stood up as well. “I really don’t feel like doing anything.”

“Why? Because you’d rather wallow here in your own self-pity?” Kara was done with her shirt now and was staring Lena down.

“I- Well- uh-” Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. “I d-don’t feel like going out.”

“We’re not going out, don’t worry.” Kara turned around and went over to exit the room. “Be ready in an hour.” Was the last thing she said before closing the door behind her.

* * *

“Where are we going?” Lena was going up the stairs to the fourth floor.

Kara looked over her shoulder to Lena. “To the roof.”

“I’ve never gone up there.” Lena kept on going up. It felt like it would never end.

Kara chuckled. “I know you haven’t.” Then she opened the balcony doors.

_Oh my God_.

The night sky was completely clear and Lena could see The Ellipse park stretch out before them, miles and miles of green grass. She could even see the tip of the Washington Monument and then, the city lights.

It was gorgeous.

“It’s so _beautiful_.” Lena let out in a whisper.

Kara placed her arm over her shoulder. “It is.” She smiled and looked at Lena.

“Thank you for bringing me here.” Lena hugged Kara. Being March now, the temperature was warmer. Lena was wearing a light black jacket like Kara had requested. Kara on her part, still only had her white button-up shirt,, but now she had rolled the sleeves up to her forearms.

At the sight of it, Lena just wanted to die.

“Let’s go.” Kara took her hand and led her to another set of stairs and up they went to the actual roof of the White House. “We have about an hour. I told the team that you wanted to look at the stars- for your birthday.”

“What happens in an hour?” It was windy now and Lena folded her arms across her chest to keep warm.

“The security team will be back. Usually two to three guys hang out here. See that over there?” Kara pointed to satellite on the roof. “The White House has a very high restricted air space, that thing let us know if there are any violations. If there were, then we’d have to take you guys to the basement and the team over here would get ready to shoot whatever it is that’s coming or just evacuate as well.”

“Whoa.” Lena kept on walking and looking around, Kara right next to her.

Lena looked to the edges of the garden, specifically the fences. “Can someone trespass?”

“They can try. During training they taught us about all the security breaches there have been. People jump over the fence or try to parachute themselves here. There’s at least one breach a year.” Kara explained.

Lena found that incredibly amusing. “I thought the White House was like the safest place on Earth or something.” She laughed.

“It is! They get to the garden at most. There’s a difference between trespassing the gardens and actually entering the White House. The security team does a good job Lena.” Kara spoke defensively.

Lena laughed. “Okay okay I get it.”

Then she veered her eyes to the south lawn, she could pin point the targets she uses for practice.

Tourists would walk along the path and take so many pictures of Lena and Kara. For the most part Lena did not pay attention, she was used to the gardeners back home sometimes staring at her or even cheering her on. The number of people allowed to tour the gardens was limited, so it was always the same amount of people.

Even so, Kara had related to her that lately the garden tour was booked months on end, even more than the White House one and that, apparently, getting to watch Lena in action was the hot ticket in town.

She tried to move to the other side, to look at the view towards the north lawn, but something stopped her. She looked down to her own hand and saw that she was holding Kara’s and that the other woman stood still, she had not finished contemplating the view.

Seeing her own hand clasped in Kara’s filled Lena with immense joy. They had never done this before out of their own volition. Only for the cameras to capture.

Lena did not want to let go and therefore decided to simply wait for Kara to be done. She stood there, looking at Kara’s profile.

Kara had such a beautiful profile, almost statuesque. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, she never wore any earrings. Lena could see the black communications device inside her ear and these little soft blonde hairs on her cheek.

Lena could not help but stand on her tip toes and kiss that cheek.

Kara then turned to her with a bright smile. “Happy birthday Lena.”

Hand in hand they walked over to the north side.

Lena was happy.

* * *

The very next day Lena had to do an interview pertaining her brother’s ‘scornful behavior’ as Cat Grant had put it that morning as she briefed her.

The questions had already been screened and approved by the Secretary. Lena was not to be asked about anything related to gun control policy, only about Lex.

“We need to take control back of the narrative. Your pictures yesterday with Lex- they’re exactly what we don’t want.” Secretary Grant had explained.

Again Lena dreaded coming into and out of the hotel room where the interview would take place.

“Nobody should know you’re here.” Kara caressed Lena’s hands as she sat in front of her in the town car.

She had been right. For the first time in what felt like a lifetime, Lena had walked into a building without a crowd of paparazzi harassing her, not to mention the gun control activists with their rubber knives.

She went into make-up and then she was off to the interview.

A striking man in his thirties greeted her.

“Hello Lena—May I call you Lena?—My name is William Dey and I’ll be interviewing you today.” He extended his hand to Lena.

Lena took his hand and shook it. “It’s Ms. Luthor actually.” She stated curtly.

That seemed to throw the journalist off for a second, but he recovered quickly. “Ms. Luthor it is.”

They sat on director chairs facing one another.

Lena was forced to wear a white dress to epitomize virginal purity.

_As if_.

She felt uncomfortable in it, Lena was used to wearing dark colors and only the occasional white.

The cameras started rolling.

“Good morning Ms. Luthor.” Mr. Dey greeted her.

Lena nodded with a soft smile. “Good morning.”

“Well, let’s get right to it. What’s your take on the allegations against your brother?”

Lena had to memorize her answer to this question just this morning.

“I abhor my brother actions and I stand with the survivors of his abuse.” Lena answered and although she truly stood behind those words, she still felt like puking at any second. Being used as a tool did not sit well on her stomach.

“So you believe that the allegations are true?” Mr. Dey leaned forward with interest.

Again Lena recited an answer. “I believe women. My brother, I love him so much, but what he did was wrong.”

Mr. Dey nodded. “Noted, but I’m afraid I must ask you about your lunch with him yesterday then. There are pictures of you two embracing very amicably.”

Lena nodded, acknowledging the question and then answered with accordance to the instructions given to her. “Like I said, I love my brother and yesterday was my birthday so yes, of course I will show him my affection. Still, during the lunch I told him that what he did was wrong and that he needed to face the consequences of his actions.”

“So it was a birthday lunch slash a shunning of your own brother? Is that what we are to believe _Ms. Luthor_?” Mr. Dey insisted.

Lena did not expect him to push her like that, but she stood her ground. This time though, she needed to come up with an answer of her own. “Mr. Dey, we do not choose who our family is and even though things would certainly be easier if they were black and white, real life is seldom like that and so, I must repeat myself: I love my brother. I grew up with him and nothing will change my affection for him, but my brother chose to do this and as much as I love him, I cannot stand by him. So yes, as you so eloquently put it: _That lunch covered two very different topics_, my birthday and my rejection of his actions.” Lena stared Mr. Dey down, daring him to try again.

Mr. Dey cleared his throat. “Thank you Ms. Luthor, that will be all. Good morning to you.”

“Good morning to you as well.”

* * *

Once Lena got out of the room they had reserved for the interview she felt air returning to her lungs. She had been nervous, she could feel her neck all sweaty.

As she walked towards a bathroom, Kara followed quietly.

Once they entered the bathroom Lena took some paper towels and started dabbing her neck.

“It went as well as it could have. You’ll watch it of course… and then you can tell me what you think. He sort of threw me a curveball there- I think, I mean- I’m not sure, but I think I handled it well.” By now Lena stood facing Kara.

The bodyguard remained stoic, which unnerved Lena. Then she opened her arms and gestured for a hug and Lena walked right into them.

Kara held her.

“I was so nervous. I’m sorry I’m word-vomiting here on you.” Lena held on tight. She had not realized how nerve-racking that had been, until now.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked her.

“I…” She started. “I will be.”

Kara pulled her body a little bit tighter against her own. “Let’s just get out of here.”

Lena nodded and the women parted from their embrace. Lena went over to the exit but Kara stopped her with a tap on the shoulder.

Lena turned her head. “What is it?”

Kara smiled. “You look very pretty.”

Lena really did try to contain her smile, but in the end she couldn’t. “C’mon, let’s go.” She pushed the bathroom door and exited.

By the time they were at the lobby, Lena saw Andrea sitting on one of the couches just reading from her cellphone.

Lena kind of hoped Andrea would not notice her…

“Lena?”

Well, that was that.

“Andrea! How are you?” Lena walked over to the couches, but Andrea had stood up and walked over to Lena, so now they were somewhere in the middle.

Andrea looked between Lena and Kara for a quick moment. “I’m good thank you.” Again she looked between the two women. “Can we speak in private?”

_Did they really have to?_

“Sure, no problem.” Lena looked to Kara for a moment, the other woman nodded and after that walked further away, towards the lobby bar.

Andrea took Lena’s arms and together they walked back to the hall where Lena had come from.

Lena did not know where this was headed, she just hoped it would end quickly.

“How are you?” Lena got the ball rolling.

Andrea smiled at her. “I’m good, midterms are over and I’m here waiting for my parents for brunch.”

Lena’s eyebrows raised. “Is this one of their hotels?”

“Yeah it is.” Andrea answered. “So…how _you’ve_ been?”

“Well, not too good actually. Have you been paying attention to the news?”

The two of them stopped next to a wall, in a sort of secluded corner.

“I have yes. I’m so sorry that all of this is happening to you. I cannot even imagine how much it sucks.” She softly ran her hand on Lena’s arms.

“Thanks.” Lena gave her half a smile.

“Listen-” Andrea’s eyes veered over to something behind Lena and then she laughed. “She’s watching us… Gosh, I really do think she has a crush on you Lena.” Andrea said between laughs. “Anyways, I just wanted to ask you why haven’t you called me.” Andrea returned her gaze to Lena.

_Oh_.

“Oh my God! Are you crushing on her too- wait, are you two actually together, like all the press speculates about?” Her eyes again looked to something behind Lena.

Lena felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“You are!” She continued laughing. Then she placed her hand where Lena’s neck met with her shoulder. “Oh no… She really doesn’t like it when I touch you!” She chuckled some more.

Lena did not know what to say or do, she just wanted the whole interaction to be over.

Then Andrea walked right up to Lena and whispered in her ear. “I gotta give it to you Luthor, ‘cause that woman looks amazing in all the right places. All you had to say was that you were more into blondes!” She let out little breaths, almost a laugh, and they raised goosebumps on Lena’s arms.

“Look at her, she’s so mad right now.” Andrea spoke softly. “I want you to thank me later for all the great sex you’ll end up having pretty soon.” And with that, Andrea leaned even closer and pressed her lips against Lena’s cheek.

She then pulled away and smiled. “Either way I want you to know that once you’re done with that hot mess, you can always give me a call.” She then took Lena’s hand in hers. “Ms. Luthor, you are just something else. Ever since I saw you I just had to have you.” Andrea then let go of Lena and walked back towards the lobby.

It took a few seconds for Lena to recover from that, before also making her way back.

Kara was not pleased at all.

* * *

“What was that?” Kara asked her once they were back in the car.

What was Lena supposed to answer? Andrea likes to play games and rile you up and I simply sat back and let her?

“You know how Andrea is with me… She gets touchy like that, but it doesn’t mean anything.” Lena looked outside to the window as she answered.

Kara sighed. “Did she…” She took a pause before continuing. “Did she say something inappropriate to you again?”

“No! No, of course not. She was just being… friendly.” Lena lied.

“Okay.”

Neither Kara nor Lena say anything more after that.

When they got back to the White House, Kara remained quiet.

Lena had lunch in perfect silence and then went to her room to gear up for practice.

Just as she finished with her pants she received a call from Sam.

Lena was hesitant to answer her call, she did not want to have to tell her the bad news: She was going to lose her admission to MIT and there would be no guarantees that they would let her get in again.

They are probably not going to go to college together.

All the same she answered her, Sam was probably very worried about the whole Lex situation and wanted to know how she was handling it.

“I think you looked a bit stiff… but nothing too bad. That clapback at the end was amazing though. Did you see the look on his face? Well, you were there, of course you saw the look on his face!” She laughed all on her own.

Lena was not really paying much attention to the conversation. Her thoughts were focused on not blurting out the bad news.

“Listen, I’m thinking I could bring Imra for our Eurotrip. Would you mind?”

Lena smiled. “So you two _are _a dating?”

“I still don’t know… but we hang out almost every weekend.” Sam laughed nervously. “I’m actually a bit freaked out that I still don’t know…”

“Didn’t you ask her? What exactly did she say?” Lena was incredulous that Sam was not even sure if she was dating someone or not.

“I didn’t ask her.” Sam’s voice conveyed to Lena that she knew she was about to be scolded.

Lena wanted to meet her expectations.

“For fuck’s sake, just ask her. If you don’t talk to her, then you’ll never know.” Sam was being ridiculous.

“I’ll ask her to come with us to Europe, we can visit her home in London… If she says yes, then we’re definitively dating, right?” She was bargaining with Lena now?

Pathetic.

“Sam.” Lena’s voice was stern.

“I know I know… just ask her, I know. Gosh, you’re so awful.” Sam complained

“I love you too.”

“_Ugh!_”

* * *

Lena’s interview was received with mixed reviews, some people sympathized with her and her predicament and others simply though she was a fake.

Lillian gave her own take about the matter during a public address. She also clarified that she loved her son, but that she did not condone his actions.

Tensions were high, Lillian’s approval rate continued to drop because of Lex and the Luthors had started to collectively become _persona non grata_.

Some people still defended Lena, but some part of her wished she no longer held any support whatsoever. That way she could no longer be a pawn for her family to use and control.

After the realization of having to wait another year before going to college settled heavily on her stomach, Lena was able to ponder on other things.

Why was her mother rejecting Lex?

She adored him. He was the apple of her eye. He literally could do no wrong.

She thought that if Lex ever fucked something up, Lillian would stand right there by his side.

It had always been the two of them against the world, but now Lena realized that her mother was only out for herself.

* * *

A whole week went by.

Lena received a package. It was the dresses she had ordered for her mother’s birthday event. Ever since Lena gave that interview, Kara had distanced herself from her. She was often quiet, she would no longer initiate kisses and when Lena would press her lips against hers, she would end it quickly and move on to something else.

Apparently she was also pretty busy with meetings and reports and working out, or at least that is what she would use as an excuse not to stay with Lena in her room.

Worst of all, when Lena would ask her what was wrong she would smile and say it was nothing.

Lena wanted to know what was wrong. Obviously it had something to do with Andrea, but… she never expected Kara to be the jealous type, at least not like this. However, Lena was pretty busy as well and had little time for a whole conversation about the topic. Now that the dresses had arrived, she hope Kara’s could serve as some sort of peace offering.

Lena came up with an idea for how she wanted to give the dress to Kara and made the necessary preparations.

In the afternoon, right after her practice, Lena received a call from her lawyers. They explained that the next day they had finished drafting a lawsuit alleging that Lena’s life was in fact in imminent danger due to the continuous attacks from the gun control activists. Her lawyer asked Lena to review it and explained that her mother and brother would become a part of the legal process if they so wished.

Lena panicked at that, but ended the call swiftly.

After reading over the lawsuit, Lena asked her lawyers to wait for her green light before filing. She still was not sure whether she wanted to go through with it or not.

Actually, Lena was scared.

She then called Ms. Huang to ask for her advice.

“Lena! I was actually going to call you today.” Was Ms. Huang way of greeting her. Her voice sounded rushed.

“Can you talk now?”

“It’s turning into a bad investment Lena. LuthorCorp’s stocks are dropping even as we speak. I’m sorry, but in no good conscience can I make such an investment with the trust.” Ms. Huang blurted out.

Lena felt her chest constricting in pain. “If they’re dropping, that means we can get them for cheap and-”

“And what? And lose money? I only have one job to do and that is to protect your money.” Ms. Huang interrupted her. Lena felt scolded like a child.

After a pause Ms. Huang spoke again. “I’m sorry for my outburst Lena, I shouldn’t have talked to you like that.”

“That’s okay, you’re only doing your job.” Then Lena decided to change the subject. “Ms. Huang, my lawyers say they are just about ready to file a lawsuit- they-” Lena swallowed before continuing. “They said my family could get involve if they wanted to.”

“Yes they have a right to challenge you or simply step back.” Ms. Huang elaborated. “Do they think you have a chance with the toy-knife people?”

“Is there a way my family doesn’t have to find out I’m doing this?” Lena’s voice was so small.

Ms. Huang inhaled deeply before answering. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Okay. Thanks for letting me know.”

* * *

Peace.

Lena Luthor needed peace.

If she could only have a moment of quiet.

If the cacophony in her brain could just shut the fuck up.

It was just too much.

She wanted to escape from it all.

She thought of Kara, of hiding her face in her shoulder and just breathing in her scent and that thought alone made her feel a tiny bit better as she walked along the corridors of the White House towards the East Wing.

“Ms. Luthor! fancy seeing you here. Why are you carrying- what are those? Like dress bags or something?” Winn Schott interrupted Lena’s path with his shit.

“Just some dresses I might wear to my mother’s birthday.” Lena bypassed him and kept on walking along the corridor, but now Winn walked with her.

_How annoying_.

“Listen so, my boss and I have been wracking our brains over this and we just can’t figure it out.” He started and then waited for Lena to ask _what?_, but he could hold his breath for all Lena cared.

“Uh- yeah so… your brother, he’s still coming to the birthday party.”

Lena stopped in her tracks.

“What? Why?” She turned to speak to Winn face to face.

Winn was taken aback by Lena’s abrasiveness. “Because your mother wants it that way.”

“But why? Didn’t she want to _distance _herself from him and what he did?” Lena insisted.

Mr. Schott raised his arms with indignancy. “That’s precisely what we can’t figure out.” The sighed with frustration. “I should not tell you this, but my boss and the President- your mom, had an argument about this yesterday. If he goes to that party, it will ruin her! Is there any way you can talk some sense into her?” He pleaded.

Lena’s eyes looked from one of Mr. Schott’s eye to the other really quickly.

_Was he serious? _Lena held no power over her mother. This was a preposterous request.

“I have never been able to talk my mother into anything. I can tell you that she strikes a good bargain. If Lex is going to that party, my mother is getting something out of it and you need to find out what that is and offer her something better.”

Mr. Schott then awkwardly made a gun with his finger and shot Lena. “Duly noted.”

Lena turned and kept on walking towards her destination.

What had Lex offered her mother?

_Oh God no!_

Perhaps Lex gave her his shares?

No way.

Lillian has not been involved or interested in LuthorCorp for decades.

Then what was it?

Somehow Lena felt frightened.

Peace.

Lena Luthor needed some peace and quiet.

* * *

It was almost unfair how Kara could easily come up with simple and genuine romantic gestures towards Lena that always touched her deeply and made her feel special.

Even though the last time she had tried to be romantic with Kara it ended on a good note, it still weighted heavily on Lena that she had not even managed to prepare a stupid sandwich and so, she hoped that this time everything would turn out just perfect.

Lena covered Kara’s eyes as she walked her into the room. Once inside, she let go.

“Oh! are we gonna watch a movie?” Kara smiled.

Lena frowned in confusion. “Aren’t you amazed by this theater? It looks amazing.”

They stood on the cinema inside the white house. A narrow yet long space that held around 40 seats, all red. The walls were also read with golden traces on each side that evoked the 20s aesthetics.

Kara turned around to face her. “Lena, I’ve been in every room in the White House and even the Blair House across the street.”

“The Blair what?”

“Never mind that, the point is that yes, this room is amazing. Now tell me what we’re going to watch.” She sat down on one of the chairs in the first row. Right on the seat behind her, inconspicuously, Lena had placed Kara's dress for her mother's birthday. She wanted to give it to her right after they were done watching the film.

Lena stood there frustrated. Of course Kara knew the White House better than Lena, she had been so naïve. She went to sit down next to Kara. “Well, I thought we could watch First Daughter or Chasing Liberty and laugh at our current situation.”

“Oh.” Kara took a pause and then gave Lena a soft smile that definitively lacked enthusiasm. “That’s nice.”

Lena leaned closer to Kara. “”Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Kara dismissed her.

Lena’s frustration only grew. “Okay, which one do you want to watch? Or do you want to watch both?”

“Either of the two is fine.”

Lena had to leave the room, in order to set up the movie.

Then she came back as the opening credits for First Daughter were playing. Again she sat next to Kara and then held her hand. Kara turned to look at her with minute lip twitch that could barely be considered a smile. Something was definitively going on.

Lena had never watched this film, but the moment she found out there were two romcoms about the President’s daughter and her bodyguard, she knew she had to watch it with Kara. That just screamed hilariousness. They could make fun of all the implausible scenarios and just have a nice time together.

Kara obviously thought otherwise. She did not even laugh once during the entire film and after the first 15 minutes, she let go of Lena’s hand, crossed her arms across her chest and held that position for the rest of the movie.

Okay so, this was not turning out how Lena had pictured it _at all_.

When the movie was over, Kara got up immediately.

“Thank you. That was nice.” Lena could not see her eyes very well, since she was averted them.

As Kara made to leave, Lena went after her and stopped her.

“What’s going on?”

Kara still would not look at her.

“You’ve been acting weird all week…” Lena tried again.

Still Kara looked to the side, but her eyes were welling up now.

“Look at me!” Lena demanded. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Kara seemed frustrated as well. She wiped the unshed tears from her eyes. “What do you want me to say?”

“The truth. Did I do something wrong? I this about Andrea?” Lena felt like she wanted to cry as well, but she did not even know what about.

Kara sighed. “It’s not about Andrea- I mean, it started with her but, it’s not _about _her.” She then sat back down again and leaned forward, supporting her elbows on her thighs and covering her face with her hands. “What are we? Where is this going? ‘Cause quite honestly, I don’t see that happy ending like in that stupid movie.”

Lena’s heart sunk. She was dreading this conversation.

“I still don’t understand how this relates to Andrea.” Lena went to sit down next to Kara.

Kara sighed forcefully with frustration and then uncovered her face. “She can touch you and hold you and kiss you in public and no one bats an eyelash.”

“You also touch me in public, we hold hands and hug and-”

“It’s an act! We do that for an act! I _want _to touch you just because I want to, not because it’s in my job description!” Kara was yelling now. Lena had never seen her this mad.

Lena was taken aback for a moment. “You’ve been stewing over this. Why didn’t you come to me about this sooner? All week you’ve been keeping me at bay.”

“What are we? Have you thought about us long term? After all of this, after I’m no longer your bodyguard?” Kara avoided her question with some questions of her own.

Lena averted her eyes. “We’re… dating. We’re seeing where this goes, I don’t know.”

As Lena answered her, Kara again hid her face with her hands. When she uncovered it, Lena could see tears streaming down her eyes.

Where was this coming from? What was going on?

“What did I do? Why are you like this? I don’t like Andrea, I want to be with you.” Lena kept going, but she felt as if anything she could say were only going to be shots in the dark.

“I don’t care about Andrea.” Kara whimpered out. “I just- I can’t believe I risked everything for a _‘we’re seeing where this goes.’_” 

“No! I did not mean it like that. I want to be with you. You’re my girlfriend.” Lena tried to explain. For some reason she did not feel as outwardly emotional as Kara and was managing to keep her tears at bay. Still, her heart ached for Kara and she just wanted to reassure her.

“Kara please, I’m not doing this with you for the thrill of it. I want to be with you and only you.” Lena felt frustrated with herself, she wished she knew the right words to say.

“It doesn’t matter now, I didn’t pass my psych evaluation. I’m going up for review now. I might lose my job for an entirely unrelated matter. How ironic, huh?” She laughed self-deprecatingly.

Lena’s stomach plummeted to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're near the end folks, I must say it's been a wild ride for me.  
Next chapter is the last one and the next one's an epilogue.
> 
> Can't wait to read your comments with your reactions to this chapter or any feedback you might want to throw my way!
> 
> Hugs for everybody :D


	16. And the Home of the Brave

“It doesn’t matter now, I didn’t pass my psych evaluation. I’m going up for review now. I might lose my job for an entirely unrelated matter. How ironic, huh?”

Lena’s stomach plummeted to the ground. Her mind was racing with questions. Was she going to get fired? Was there something Lena could do or say to the Secret Service Agency? What was going to happen to them and their relationship? Eventually her brain settled on one.

“Since when have you known this?”

Kara went to cover her face once more, almost as if she hated that Lena was seeing her like this.

“Since Monday.” She answered her.

“It’s been five days already, why didn’t you tell me before?” Lena was feeling aggravated. She hated being kept in the dark.

“I didn’t wanna worry you.”

Lena felt irritated at that. Kara was always protecting her or being there for her, but when it came to Lena doing the same for her, she would simply not allow it.

That needed to stop.

Lena sat down next to Kara again. The film credits were still rolling and for a moment, she longed for the ignorance she possessed while she was watching it. The ignorance that allowed for her biggest worry to be about frivolous things like money and feeling sorry for herself.

“You know how you’re always there for me? Taking care of me, protecting me—and I mean more than your job expectation—I mean it in the way that only two people in a relationship can be there for each other-” She inhaled shakily. “Well, I would like to be there for you as well. If there’s anything I can do to help, any letter I can write or board I can talk to so that you don’t lose your job, please let me know.” Lena placed one of her hands on Kara’s back and started stroking up and down.

“You can’t make me well. Something’s not right with me and that’s not something you can fix.” Kara said behind hands hiding her face.

Lena nodded. “Okay, then at least walk me through it. What happens next? what’s this review about?”

Kara finally uncovered her face, but she still would not look at Lena. “The higher-ups discuss my evaluation and then together they decide whether to suspend me or transfer me.”

“What happens if they suspend you?”

“Well, I’d be out of a job for who knows how long and do therapy and stuff, then I’d have to go through the evaluation again to check if my condition has improved or not.” Kara explained, her voice sounded strained as if she was incredibly tired.

Lena continued to stroke her back. “So you won’t lose your job, they’d still pay you, right?”

“I won’t be able to work. I wouldn’t be doing anything and I’d lose you.” She answered quickly. Upon mentioning she would lose Lena, she again covered her face.

“You’d be focusing on you, on getting better. And you wouldn’t lose me.” Seeing Kara’s pain these past few months had made Lena feel completely helpless. Perhaps this was a good thing, a time for Kara to rest and focus on herself instead of trying to be there for everyone else in her life.

Kara dropped her hands to her lap and scoffed. “I wouldn’t lose you?” She let out with incredulity. “When would we- _How _would we even see each other? Of course I’d lose you.”

“We could talk on the phone- we could face time. We would make it work.” Lena insisted. “And once you’re better, you’ll come back to work and we’ll see each other every day again.”

“Kara, this doesn’t need to be a bad thing. You need to get better and that’s going to require that you stop thinking about everybody else’s needs and put your own first. I promise that we’ll make it work.” Lena pulled Kara closer for a hug.

Kara sighed. “I really want to believe you, but I’m so scared. I didn’t tell you about any of this sooner because I was so scared of this conversation, I thought we would end up breaking up.” She cried in Lena’s arms.

Lena tightened her hold. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I’m not letting you go that easy. I’m sorry that I made you feel like you couldn’t come to me with this.”

Kara’s body sagged against Lena’s, it seemed she had just let go of an immense weight so she could let herself rest now. “I’m not sure I want to do this therapy and stuff. I hate to feel useless. I want to work.”

Lena combed her fingers through blonde hair. “After you got shot, how did you deal with it?”

Kara laughs and it falls flat and out of place with the conversation their having. “I was a pain in the ass. I just wanted to be out there as soon as possible, I was overdoing physical therapy for my shoulder and my mom had to talk me down.”

Lena leaned back to look at Kara’s face when she spoke to her. “Kara, I was asking about therapy for dealing with such a traumatic experience.”

“Yes of course. I went to therapy for that too, my therapist taught me some breathing exercises and then I took a test and I was cleared.” Kara’s eyes were bloodshot from crying which only served to create a marked contrast with her blue irises.

“Did you find it helpful?” Perhaps Lena was not the only person who needed some peace and quiet. Perhaps it was time for Kara to rest and recharge and come back all the better for it. She had to trust that their relationship could handle that. It was going to be alright.

Kara looked to the side in thought. “Not the conversation, that part felt really forced, but those exercises helped me a lot. I still use them.”

“I’m not going to tell you what to do Kara, I just want you to know that I will support you through anything. If you have to go to learn more of these techniques to help you then, maybe that’s a good thing and I’ll be right here for when you come back.” Lena’s eyes started to well up. She pulled Kara close once more and feeling her warmth and smelling her scent was the most wonderful thing in the world. She was going to miss her so bad.

Lena let go, Kara’s teary eye mirrored her own. “I really don’t wanna leave you. I feel like you need someone in your corner right now.”

“I do, I really do and it’s really sweet of you to think of me, but I’ll be okay.” Lena smiled softly. She understood now why Kara was so reluctant to make other people—namely Lena—worry about her. Lena did not want to burden on her. It was not even necessary, Lena had already survived her mother her whole live and she figured she could handle Lex as well.

To try to keep Kara from dwelling too much on Luthor problems, Lena decided to distract her. “Look what I got you.” She leaned over to reach to the seat behind her and took the dress bag and gave it to Kara.

Kara’s eyes bulged out of their sockets. “Is this what I think it is?” She wiped some of the tears that were still drying on her face and then slowly unzipped the bag. A white dress was revealed, fashioned in a similar style to the one Lena had worn for her mother’s birthday last year, but not quite.

“Oh my God!” Kara threw herself in Lena’s arms. “You got- It’s the same- and you- oh my God.”

“Do you like it?” Lena asked in a high pitched excited voice.

“I love it. Thank you thank you thank you.” Kara held on tighter.

All Lena wanted was to make Kara happy.

Who knows what awaits in the future.

For now they were together.

And that was enough.

* * *

“What do you think?” Secretary Grant stood beside Lena, her arms folded across her chest as she contemplated 3 targets in front of her along with a protective screen behind them, in case Lena missed a shot.

Lena frowned in thought. “And nobody’s going to be standing behind these, right?” Both women stood in the middle of the East Room, the largest room in the White House used to host events, concerts and banquets (a.k.a. the most lavish place to host her mother’s birthday bash).

“No, it’s only going to be the wall there with those curtains. Nobody’s going to stand back there.” Secretary Grant reassured her.

Lena nodded. “Okay, I’m happy with it.”

“Good, ‘cause I’m actually pretty busy right now.” Secretary Grant picked her phone up and started going off to someone on the other side of the call. “I’ll leave you to it then.” Was the last thing she said before walking out of the room.

Lillian’s birthday was two weeks away and Lena needed to practice for her live archery performance.

“Showtime!” Kara stopped leaning against the wall on the side of the room and walked over to Lena.

Lena smiled. “I know it really turns you on when I wear my gear so, I apologize for this.” She pointed to her own attire, a random light beige gown dress and heels.

Kara glanced at Lena from the feet up. “There’s nothing to apologize for, believe me. This is doing the trick as well.” She said in a deep voice.

Lena let out a chuckle. “No time for that though, I need to practice.” She picked up her compound bow and anchored it just below her lips, as she had become used to by now. Kara stood right beside her, wearing her black pant suit. For a moment Lena thought they looked like they were about to marry.

That thought alone made her blush all by herself.

Lena shook the thought out of her head. “Could you play the video please?” She was still anchoring as she spoke to Kara.

“Oh, right.” Kara took out her phone, sounds only a crowd could make burst out of its speakers.

“Thank you.” Lena said, but she was not sure if Kara had heard her over the sound coming from the phone.

Lena had been really nervous lately about shooting arrows indoors, at a party, in front of a crowd while wearing a ballgown and heels. To ease some of her anxiety, Kara had suggested that she practice with the same elements—or as close to them as possible—for these last weeks she had.

Lena took a deep breath. Right before a shot she would usually lose herself in the moment, everything turned quiet and all she could see was her target. She tried to focus, but the sound right beside her was just too loud.

Lena was used to camera flashes, conversations around her, and random shouts from tourists like _hellos_ and _oh my Gods_. However, this was different. This was loud and jarring, like people at a concert screaming. Kara had told her that the people at the event might stay quiet as she takes her shots, so that practicing under duress could only upgrade her skills beyond what could possibly be necessary.

Lena hoped she was right.

Nevertheless, she practiced.

* * *

“I think you did pretty good. You nearly got it.” Kara said to her as Lena put down her bow and started to take off her heels.

“I only hit three out of twenty five Kara.” Lena said with an annoyed voice. She hated compliments, above all the ones that originated from pity.

“That’s more than zero. Don’t worry, you’ll get there, it’s just your nerves getting the best for you.” Kara insisted.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Let’s just get out of here.”

Kara helped her pick up her stuff and together they made their way back to Lena’s room. Lena had put the heels back on, but they were painful by now. The stance she would take for shooting involved placing a lot of her body weight on her right leg and after practicing for a whole hour, the entire combination was taking a toll on Lena’s feet.

She heard her phone vibrating on the pocket of the bag pack Kara was carrying for her and so, she stopped the other woman to take it out and answer it.

Upon looking at the name on her screen, Lena felt a jolt of fear on her chest. “Uh- Kara, I really need to take this, privately.”

Kara frowned in confusion but walked further away to give Lena some privacy.

“Hello.” Lena answered.

“Ms. Luthor, hello. How are you doing?” One of her lawyers voice rung through the phone.

“I’m doing okay, thank you.” Lena spoke in a whisper.

“Have you decided about filing the lawsuit?”

“Yeah actually. I’m going to need more time to think that over. I promise I’ll get back to you as soon as I’ve made a decision.” Lena’s tone exuded all the confidence she was actually not feeling.

“That’s okay Ms. Luthor. I’ll be expecting your call.” The lawyer answered her.

“Thank you. Goodbye.” Lena hung up the call and took a deep breath.

She was terrified of her mother and brother finding out she wanted to cash in her inheritance six years earlier. For her mother, it would represent a direct defiance to her control over Lena’s life. For her brother, a mockery of his patient wait until just last year when he had turned twenty five. It was embarrassing too. Why did Lena even want that much money? She had been given everything on a silver platter, the media would have a field day with that.

“Are you okay? What’s goin’ on?” Kara asked her as she approached.

Lena continued her stride towards her own room. “Just some stuff I’m going through.” She said off-handedly.

“What stuff?” Kara was walking right beside her.

“I can talk about it, once we’re in my room.” Lena kept on walking.

“Okay.” Kara conceded.

Once they entered Lena’s room, Lena went to take off her heels once again and then started working on her dress. Kara sat on her bed expectantly and for a moment Lena took a pause. She would not usually let Kara into her room after a practice. The thought of Kara seeing her take off all the gear and smelling her sweat, it just seemed so unattractive and it Lena was apprehensive about Kara agreeing with her that yeah, right after practice she was gross. Of course Kara did not agree with her though, Lena knew that much. Exhibit A, that little rendezvous they had in the bathroom. Still, if Lena felt gross and she would rather lather off the sweat and the smell in private.

But to see the way Kara was looking at her all happy and eager, trumped Lena’s resolution and so, she continued taking off her dress in front of the other woman.

“So? What’s goin’ on? You looked worried.” Kara started her off.

Lena removed a hook on the side of her dress and unzipped herself. “How do I explain this?” She wondered out loud. “Let’s see, you know my trust fund- the money I get once I turn twenty five?”

Kara nodded in acknowledgement.

“My dad- he wrote a clause in his will that says that if I’m ever in ‘imminent danger’,” She air quoted. “because of my mother’s line of work, then I should get that money right away.”

“Oh God do the activists with their toys- do they qualify as imminent danger? Are you getting your inheritance?!” Kara jumped out of the bed and ran towards Lena, taking her into her arms and lifting her up. “This is great! You’re free Lena! You can do whatever you want! You can study anything and move and oh my God! This is such good news, I’m so happy for you!” Kara spoke quickly and animatedly as she spun Lena around in her arms.

“No no no, nothing like that, not yet at least.” Lena interjected.

Kara put Lena down. Half the dress was nearly off and Lena was only wearing a strapless on her torso now.

“My lawyers- they haven’t filed the papers that explain to the judge about the attacks yet.” Lena continued.

“Well, what are they waiting for?” Kara placed her hands on her hips, conveying silent frustration.

“For me. They’re waiting for me.” Lena lowered her head in shame.

Kara took Lena by the hand and guided her to seat on the loveseat near the window.

“Talk to me Lena.” Kara encouraged her with a soft voice.

“I’m scared.” There, she said it. God it felt so good to say it out loud.

Kara kept quiet, Lena could sense that she was hesitant to speak and break the spell that was making Lena open up about what she was dealing with.

“If my lawyers file the papers, both my mother and brother will be notified and if they want, they’re allowed to contest it.” Lena let out a deep sigh. She looked down to her crumpled up skirt and decided to just push it past her hips and let the rest of the dress fall. She shook the dress off of her feet.

Lena was only wearing her underwear now whilst Kara was completely dressed.

“I see now.” Kara nodded in understanding. “It’d be a bit easier if they didn’t have to find out, that way if the judge doesn’t think you’re in danger, then no harm no foul.”

Lena’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yes, exactly.”

“It’s a difficult decision to make.” Kara continued nodding as she spoke. “What’s going through your head right now?”

Lena took a deep breath. “I really want to do it. Sometimes it feels like I _need_ to, but I keep thinking about my mother and I get so scared. I’ve never defied her in such a way and I _know _she will contest it and make it _personal_; because if I win, then I’m no longer under her control, I’d be untouchable- I mean, we’re talking about six billion dollars Kara-”

Kara choked on her own saliva. “That’s- God that’s a _lot _of money.”

“Yeah.” Lena looked down in thought. “If I lose, she’ll make me pay for it, for even daring to try to free myself. I’m scared she’d make me study poly’sci here in Georgetown or worse, not study anything at all and just become her media puppet for the next four years of my life, even longer if she gets re-elected.”

Lena sighed in frustration, her eyes were burning now with unshed tears. “And I know- believe me, I _know _that I’m the poor little rich girl crying over spilt milk. I _know_ I have everything so many of people could only ever dream of, but to have _autonomy_.”

Lena could feel tears streaming down her face now, but she continued to say what she needed to say. “To _be _my own person and _choose_ my own path. I want that so bad, I’d give anything for it.” Lena finished.

“Then you need to give the little safety and comfort you feel with how things are right now for a chance at freedom. And if you ask me, I think you have it in you to take that risk. I see that courage- that strength in you every day.” Kara swallowed hard before continuing.

“The way you push yourself when practicing, your determination, the fact that you’re still studying and learning about what interest you. All of those are little acts of defiance and maybe-” Kara stroked Lena’s cheek, wiping away some of her tears. “maybe they were leading up to this last big one.”

Lena felt overwhelmed with emotion, she leaned closer to Kara and pressed her lips against hers. The kiss was soft and sweet and Lena felt Kara smile into it.

After they parted. Lena looked down at her naked state and suddenly felt shy.

“Thank you- what you said- just, thank you Kara.” Lena managed to get out.

“That’s what girlfriends are for.” Kara smiled broadly, she exuded pure enthusiasm.

Lena just wanted to bask in her and her positivity for as long as possible.

* * *

“We’re dating!!!” Sam squealed with unmitigated joy. “We’ve been dating all along and I didn’t even know it!”

“So you finally asked her?” Lena was smiling to herself, sitting on her loveseat as she held her phone against her ear.

“I did and she laughed at me and said that _of course _we’re dating! She’s amazing! I’m so happy Lena. I am genuinely happy, I feel like I could conquer the world or win a fight I don’t know. All I know is that I have a girlfriend and her name is Imra.” Lena could not be sure, but by the sound of it, it seemed that Sam was jumping up and down as she spoke.

“I’m so happy for you Sam. This is so great! Is she coming with us to Europe then? Are you going to be her sugar daddy too for the trip?” Lena quipped.

“She’s coming yes, and no, unlike some other people I know, she doesn’t need an Europe sugar daddy.” Sam said in an annoyed voice. “We’re going to stay with her family when we visit London, isn’t that amazing?”

“Oh God, I’m going to be such a third wheel.” Lena complained.

“Isn’t Kara coming with you? The secret service cannot leave you all alone in Europe, that’d be crazy. You know now they hate your mother over there too, right?” Sam let out in a breathy tone, almost as if she couldn’t contain a laugh.

Lena took a deep sigh. “I have to tell you something. Actually, I need to tell you so many things. I haven’t been sharing as much with you because Kara has sort of become my emotional support now.” She let out a little laugh. “But I’m ready to tell you now.”

And so, Lena told Sam about Kara and the nightmares and the loud sounds that would trigger her. She told her about Kara not passing her psych evaluation and that she was going up for review now.

“Oh no no no no. Gosh but, this is so- complex like, I want her to get better or at least manage a little better—I’m sure you feel the same way—but like, I don’t want her to go away, I thought I’d get to know her better over the summer. This is horrible!”

“Yeah, and that’s not all.” Lena gulped down.

“More bad news?” Sam asked with a whiny tone.

Lena felt her throat closing up. She hated having to disappoint Sam. It had always been the two of them against the world and now, there was a big possibility Lena was not going to be able to keep her promise and go to MIT with her.

Lena told Sam about her mother’s request to stay another year and Sam was devastated.

“Lena, please just come here. Take out a student loan like everybody fucking else and just come here already. I miss you.” Sam’s voice was low, she was serious- all the playfulness Lena was used to was completely gone.

Then Lena explained about the clause on her dad’s will and the trust-fund and the lawsuit.

“You gotta do it. You just have to. You’ve been under her thumb for far too long Lena. She can’t expect you not to try to leave and start your motherfucking life. God!” She grunted.

“I’m so pissed at you right now- I’m sorry, but you didn’t tell me about any of this? We call each other like every week Lena! I’m your best friend.” Then she took a small pause. “Whatever- whatever, not important, I’m just glad Kara’s been there for you.” She took a deep sigh, as if she was really tired.

“You need to do this to keep some sort of sense of dignity Lena. You’ll regret not defying your mother when you had the chance; you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. I know you and you have this messed-up way of setting really high standards for people; well, I think you should set the same high standard for yourself—at least this once—and stand up to her.” She spoke decidedly.

“And if you fail, then just get a fucking grip and come over here anyways- I’ll help you take out a student loan; even if you fail, it’s not the end of the line.” She finished.

That was a lot to take.

Like a _lot_.

Lena had not seen things from this perspective. It seemed as if Sam was almost speaking about Lena defending her _honor_.

“I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about any of this before. I promise I’ll think about everything you’ve said. I’ll seriously take it all into consideration Sam.” Lena’s voice almost whimpered there at the end, but she kept her cool.

“You better!”

* * *

The next morning she got all dressed up again to practice her archery in the East Room.

Her first shot did not hit the bullseye, but it did hit the target. Her second one was a little bit closer and by the third one Lena felt like she was getting some momentum.

She tried to keep her mind off of anything else in the room. Kara holding her phone up with crowd sounds, her discomfort when wearing heels as she anchored and the poor mobility dressed allowed.

She took a deep breath, extended the string and aimed at her target.

“They told me you’d be here.”

That was her brother’s voice.

Lena lowered her bow and turned to look at her brother, standing there in the middle of this big room.

What the fuck?

“I hear you put on a pretty show with that for all the tourists.” He commented as he walked closer.

“What are you doing here?” Lena said through clenched teeth, seeing him made her so angry. She looked to Kara, who stopped the sounds coming from her phone and went to stand beside her facing Lex.

“What? Don’t I get a hello?” He extended her arms as if expecting Lena to walk into them.

“What are you doing here?” Lena insisted.

“Nothing.” He raised his hands in self-defense. “Mom and I were just going over some things together, that’s all.”

Their deal, whatever it was that they had bargained with, it was done.

And if there was one thing Lena knew about deals, was that in good ones, both parties got what they wanted.

“Do you mind?” Lex asked Kara as he pointed with his thumb towards the exit.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Lena was starting to pick up her things in order to leave and Kara was helping her.

“Lena please.” Lex interrupted her path and Kara got ahead by two steps before returning to Lena’s side and glaring at Lex.

Lex raised one of his eyebrows. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna hurt her or anything, she’s my sister.”

Kara glanced at Lena for direction and right then and there Lena understood that it would only take a nod for Kara to shove Lex away from her so they could make it out of the room.

“Lena c’mon.” He insisted and then smiled his charming smile.

Her dad’s smile.

It completely disarmed her.

Lena gulped down and then sighed. “Ms. Danvers, please leave us.”

Kara’s eyes widened in shock and then, just when it seemed she was about to protest, all professionalism returned to her and she simply nodded and walked away. “I’ll be right outside if you need me Ms. Luthor.” She said right before closing the door behind her.

“Lena.” Lex took one step closer, arms wide open.

Lena took a step back.

He stopped abruptly. “You’re not still mad at me, right?”

“You _used _me.” Lena spoke tersely.

“_Used _is such a strong word Lena, I would say I simply accepted some help from you.” Lex posited instead.

Lena scoffed. “Lex you fooled me and then you used me. We’re _family_, you don’t do that to people and least of all family.” Lena argued back.

“Okay yeah yeah, but I have one question. Would you have helped me otherwise? Was there any way I could convince you to defend me against the media?” Lex now walked freely across the room, towards the windows. Not even looking at Lena in the eye as he spoke.

“No, of course not. I can’t defend what you did. There was nothing you could do or say to convince me otherwise.” Lena assured him.

“Well, then you can see why I did what I did, can’t you Lena?” He turned around to face her and started making his way back.

Lena’s rage was building up with every word he said.

“I can’t. I’ll never be able to understand why someone would do what you did nor will I ever be able to justify using people the way you used me.” Lena clenched her fist at her side.

“Please, don’t be so dramat-”

“Shut up! Just shut up! You’ve already said plenty. Now’s my turn.” Lena stepped closer, now directly in front of her brother.

“People have a basic dignity Lex. _Women_ have a basic dignity. It’s wrong to just _take _whatever you want and abuse your power. People who do are not even people, they’re monsters! _You’re_ a monster! I _hate_ that you’re my brother, I cannot stand it!” Lena gulped down. “There is this filth, this _sickness_ that I feel within me every time I am forced to acknowledge that you’re my blood!” Lena’s words were said with harshness, almost to the point of damaging her throat. She could feel her eyes burning with unshed tears, but they were not tears of sadness, but pure rage.

Lex frowned as if confused. “You- you don’t know what you’re saying. You love me, you still love me, you said so in that interview.”

“Those were lies!” Lena yelled in his face. “You are nothing to me. After what you did, I don’t ever want to hear from you or see you again.”

“You’re lying!” For a second Lex closed his eyes as if trying to wake himself up from a world where his sister did not hang on to his every word. “You’re being ridiculous Lena. They… they _wanted _it. I made a deal with them and they all willingly agreed. It- it was perfectly consensual.”

“You’re disgusting! You abused the power you held over them and wielded it like a weapon. You’re delusional if you think that is a fair _deal_, as you call it.” Lena lowered her voice now. She could see that her big brother was gone. In his place stood this shell of a human being, this _vermin_.

“You’re wrong! You don’t know _anything_! How dare you talk to me like that? Who the fuck do you think you are? you- you’re just an orphaned little girl that nobody wants!” Lex was completely red now, his eyes bulging out as far as possible. Lena had never seen him like this.

“If you need to strike those ‘deals’ then nobody wants you either.” Lena spoke softly but firmly and then walked past him towards the exit.

Lex grabbed her by the arm. “You don’t get to talk to me like that Lena! You’re the one that’s nothing in this family. Mom and I just think of you as little more than a prop. You’ll always be our little pawn for us to play around with.” Lex clenched his teeth wih fury.

Lena met his eyes fiercely as she pulled her arm away from his grip. “Don’t _touch _me.” She spit out with pure revulsion, leaving Lex stunned; then she turned around and made her way towards the exit.

“You okay.” Kara asked, once she walked out of the East Room.

Lena actually thought about Kara’s question.

Was she okay? Well, she at the very least had rustled Lex’s feathers and that in itself felt… amazing.

“I stood up to him and actually, yes… I’m great. I feel great.” Lena answered.

Kara smiled, her eyes shining with adoration. “That’s good then!”

* * *

Lena continued practicing her shots in the East Room, still wearing a dress and heels and getting a little bit better each time. Kara was always quick with encouraging words, which both annoyed and endeared Lena.

Lena was not so sure of where they were at relationship wise. Kara had stopped sleeping with her at night all together, citing that her nightmares were getting worse and she was afraid to scare Lena.

Which only served to scare Lena anyways.

When they spent time together, reading or just being in the same room as Lena studied and Kara listened to music, it felt like old times for a bit, but then Lena would try to initiate something more and Kara would back away saying that she really was not in the mood.

Lena knew she was stressed beyond belief and that probably was not fertile ground for anything else, but still, she missed feeling close to Kara, touching her and just getting to hold her in that intimate way.

“My review is next Monday.” Kara informed her on a Friday night.

“Okay.” Lena did not know what to say. They were both laying down on Lena’s bed in the middle of watching a musical Kara loved.

“I think we should do something, or go somewhere together this weekend.” Kara followed with a non-sequitur.

What?

“Uhh- are you serious?” Lena asked her.

“Yeah! I want to stop dwelling on what might happen and relax a little. Besides, we should celebrate you putting your brother in his place.” Kara offered.

“Okay yeah, but our options are fairly limited. We could go to the movies? It’s dark there, no one would see us.” Lena suggested.

“How do you feel about hotels?” Kara paused the movie on Lena’s laptop and turned to look at her directly.

_Oh._

“They’re fine you know… just- fine.” She let out nervously.

Why was she nervous? She had already slept with Kara like seven times! God, but it had been like 2 weeks of dry season.

“Why would I go to a hotel here in D.C. though?… all alone… with my bodyguard…” Lena wondered aloud.

“I can take care of that.” Kara said with self-confidence, her ocean eyes shining.

* * *

“Welcome to the Blair House Ms. Luthor.” A man dressed in suit greeted her at the entrance of a beautiful town house right across the White House.

“It was explained to us that you were curious about the facilities?” The man guided Lena to a lobby-like are and they both sat down in loveseats opposite each other. Kara remined close by talking to some other secret service agents in the area.

“We’ve been here since 1942. This place is key for American diplomatic relations, we strive to offer the best in hospitality services to foreign dignitaries.”

The entire place exuded luxury. The décor was similar to the White House but richer in white and light tones.

Lena was wearing a flowery blouse paired with a black pencil skirt and some heels. Kara, as was the norm, was wearing a black pant suit.

“There are a hundred and nineteen rooms,” The man continued. “fourteen of which are bedrooms and thirty-five bathrooms.”

Lena’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Yes, this is quite a large space. It is larger than the White House.” The man reacted to Lena’s shock. “For the moment, nobody is staying here, but we’re expecting the Prime Minister of France in two weeks.” The man spoke with a soft calm voice.

“You may stay in the Principal Suite master bedroom Ms. Luthor. Please follow me.” Then man got up from the loveseat and guided Lena through the house.

“This a conference room, back there is the library- over here is a drawing room.” He would point to Lena in every direction, showing her the place. Kara walking behind her.

“Your bodyguard is welcomed to stay in the Principal Suite second bedroom, as per your request. Though I assure you that you’re perfectly safe here, I completely understand your precaution after the past attacks you’ve been experiencing.” He assured her.

Then he stood behind two closed door and stopped. “Welcome Ms. Luthor, I hope you enjoy your stay.” Then he opened both set of doors to reveal a huge four post bed with white and beige linens. Lena walked in, her eyes darting everywhere in the room.

“We are one of the best hotels in the world, but not many people get to find that out. It makes me really happy that we were able to titillate your curiosity Ms. Luthor. Now, if you don’t mind me, I’ll take my leave.” The man let Kara in and then closed both doors, leaving the two women alone in the room.

Kara immediately threw herself in the bed. Lena looked at her with glee as she took off her shoes in order to join her.

“Wanna jump on the bed?” Kara asked her once she had sat down beside her.

“God no! Are you crazy?” Lena huffed. “That would be so distasteful.”

Kara laughed merrily. “Okay okay, no jumping on the bed.” Then she abruptly got up and started to take off her suit jacket and then proceeded to unbutton her dress shirt. “Let’s go take a shower then.”

She turned around and extended her hand towards Lena, invitingly. Lena swallowed down hard before taking it and going with her to the ensuite bathroom.

Lena went to unzip her own dress, but then Kara took over and did it for her. Lena felt her own hands shaking from the nerves and closed her fists tightly, hoping it would soon wear off.

Upon lifting her gaze, she saw Kara in all her naked glory, stepping into the shower.

The woman was all lean muscles and beautiful lightly tanned skin. For a moment Lena felt lightheaded with arousal.

“I want-” Lena started, but did not quite finish as Kara turned on the shower head.

“What is it?” Kara asked her, by now she was putting some shampoo in her hair, white foam formed in her head.

She looked goofy now.

“Can I s-shower with you?” Lena asked the object of her affection.

Kara’s eyes were closed now, to try to prevent the shampoo from getting in her eyes, so she simply nodded her answer to Lena’s question.

Lena finished getting undressed and got in the shower with Kara. The water was warm, nicely so, but Lena was seeking another kind of warmth.

She flushed the front of her body against Kara’s.

“Oh my God, you feel so good.” Kara, still blinded by the shampoo, held Lena tighter against her own body.

Lena laughed. “So do you. C’mon, let’s rinse off that shampoo.” And with that she jiggled her way out of Kara’s arms and lifted her hands up to her hair, trying to get rid of the lather.

“Ouch!” Kara let out.

“What is it?” Lena was cupping Kara’s face with her hands.

“I opened my eyes a little bit and- oh God it stings!” She leaned her head back, now the water was directly falling on her face.

Lena’s hands were now on the other woman’s shoulders. She did not know what to do and opted for waiting to see if Kara could take care of it herself. “Better?’

“Yeah, so much better.” Kara voiced out in relief. “That was a close call.” She lowered her head and opened her eyes, staring directly into Lena’s.

Kara smiled softly. “You’re so pretty.”

Lena smiled right back. “You’re not so bad yourself. Does it still hurt?”

“No no, don’t worry. C’mere and gimme a kiss.” Kara leaned closer and crashed her lips against Lena’s. The kiss was hungry, eager; as if Kara could not just get enough of Lena.

Kara tasted like shampoo, but Lena did not mind. As she started sucking on the other woman’s bottom lip, she felt Kara laughing into the kiss.

“What?” Lena asked, this was annoying.

“Why did you ask me if you could join me in the shower? I’m the one that invited you when we were in the room, remember?” Kara looked at her teasingly.

Lena rolled her eyes and then huffed. “To be honest, I lost my track of thought somewhere between the room and this bathroom.” She confessed.

Kara laughed some more and then leaned in again to kiss Lena. She quickly introduced her tongue and Lena felt her heart fluttering.

Lena pressed herself against Kara. The feel of the other woman’s warm slippery skin against her own was delightful in every way. She moved her hand from Kara’s lower back to her ass.

Kara grunted in pleasure, leaning her head back. Lena seized the opportunity and started sucking on her neck. Lena felt that if she stopped to think about her current situation, she might just faint. Kara was the most amazing woman Lena had ever met, and to get to cherish her in every possible way was a blessing.

Lena walked Kara back into the shower wall. Kara yelped, probably due to its coldness and Lena found that sound very amusing. She smiled into the kiss and Kara smiled back, their teeth touched for a moment. Just when Kara was about to full on laugh, Lena cupped her center. She needed to prevent any more interruptions.

She just wanted to ravish this beautiful human being into oblivion.

Kara gasped and Lena again dove in to keep kissing her. Her fingers stroked Kara’s lips, teasing what was to come.

“Lena!” Kara let out in an throaty voice.

When their lips parted, Lena started licking the other woman’s neck. She looked down, just to see her own hand touching Kara.

The view did not disappoint.

Kara was clenching her stomach and her abs were on full display, water droplets traversing down only to get lost in Kara’s short hairs.

Lena entered her. The warmth and tightness that enveloped her finger was like no other. Lena felt lightheaded to the point of having to stop licking Kara’s neck in order to breathe from her mouth. She pressed her temple against Kara’s and closed her eyes, wanting to get lost in the feeling of fucking her.

Kara moaned gutturally and Lena felt a little pleasure of her own, as if her moaning was a compliment all in itself.

Everything felt so warm.

Her forehead pressed against Kara’s.

Her chest pressed against her side.

Her arm pressed against her torso.

“Another o-one, please!” Kara begged her, which perfectly stroked Lena’s ego.

Lena did as requested and Kara leaned her head back in pleasure.

She was a vision.

Lena continued her thrusting. Each time getting faster and deeper.

Kara was along for the ride, and when she clenched all of her muscles and released them with a cry, Lena felt immense pride in herself.

Kara sagged her body against Lena’s, taking deep breaths and trying to recover.

“Gimme a-” She inhaled and exhaled through her mouth. “-a minute, and I’ll return the favor.”

“Take all the time you need.” Lena replied with mirth.

* * *

As Lena laid in bed that night she worried over Kara’s review. They had not talked about it all day or at all during the past week. She turned on her side and watched Kara facing her as she slept.

Somehow she could not help stroking her cheek. What was going through her mind?

“I love you.” Lena whispered, before falling asleep.

The next morning, Lena woke up alone. She got dressed and exited the room, finding Kara already waiting for her in her full bodyguard persona.

Together they walked to a dining area, Lena was greeted by the staff at the Blair House. She ordered some oatmeal for breakfast and watched Kara through the corner of her eye as she waited for her meal to arrive.

Kara kept a wicked smile all through the ordeal and all Lena could think about were yesterday’s events, upstairs in her suite.

After breakfast Lena went back to her own room, Kara close behind.

“Would you just stop it?” Lena let out once the both of them were in the safe confines of the Principal Suite.

“Stop what?” Kara asked her knowingly. They were both standing in the middle of the room, facing each other.

“That! Exactly what you’re doing right now. Don’t tell me you don’t know what you’re doing, when it’s so obvious that you do!” Lena said forcefully.

Kara rolled her eyes playfully. “Can’t I just look at my girlfriend? I was simply using my eyes for their intended purpose…”

Lena gasped. “That is so not their intended purpose dear God. Not that look, not like that.” She argued back.

“What look?” Kara asked her, playing dumb.

“That- that _ogling_ thing… and the smile, you _can’t _do that in public.” Lena scolded her.

Kara shrugged. “I have no control over that.”

Lena huffed in annoyance. “You do.” She stepped closer to the other woman a smile starting to adorn her face. “You totally do…” She lifted her arms to Kara’s neck and leaned in for a kiss.

Kara’s lips were warm, albeit a little chapped and Lena was only too happy to give up her tirade in exchange for kissing those lips.

Later that afternoon as they lounged in bed still half naked, Lena once again stroked Kara’s cheek in worry.

“Kara, How are you feeling about tomorrow?” Lena continued to run her thumb on her cheek.

“Nervous… worried, scared… but this little escapade- it helped. Thank you so much for indulging me.” Kara took the hand on the side of her face and brought it to her lips for a kiss.

“There’s nothing to thank, it’s been truly amazing for me. This place, I feel as if we have our own little bubble away from the world.” Lena confessed.

“I’m so sad it’s nearly over.” Kara spoke in a soft tone.

“We’ll do it again… you’ll see.” Lena felt her eyes watering. What if they could not? What if this was the last time they ever saw each other in a long while?

Lena moved to kiss Kara.

The kiss was hard and messy. Lena did not know how to best convey all that she was feeling. All the fear and longing and worry and deep sorrow that had gathered up in her chest these last few weeks burst out in that one kiss.

As they parted and Lena opened her eyes to look at Kara, it seemed that she understood what Lena had wanted to say.

“We’ll work through this, together.” Kara told her firmly.

Lena just wanted to believe.

* * *

That Monday morning Kara was not with her anymore.

John came back.

To see him made Lena feel nostalgic. They were not close, not by a longshot, but as Lena held her former bodyguard’s hand in greeting she longed for those moments in her life when all of her worried could be summed up in one word: College.

He kept his distance.

He never touched Lena.

He did not enter her room or the bathroom with her.

And he did not speak unless spoken too.

Lena hated it all.

She did not want John to be her bodyguard. For some reason the appeal his aloofness had held escaped her. Whatever comfort it was that it provided, was all but gone.

Lena wanted to connect with people.

To ask and be asked questions.

To know and be known.

To be an actual human being with their heart on their sleeve.

Without pretenses or games, without façades or stoicism.

Simply and genuinely herself.

Kara Danvers had left an indelible mark in her life and for better or for worse, Lena Luthor would never truly be the same.

* * *

By noon, as she sat alone in her room, Lena called Ms. Huang.

“So there is no way you would even try to buy my brother’s shares?” Lena wanted to check one last time.

“Even if I wanted to, I can’t do it. I must file an annual report to the Court where I explain how I’m managing the trust fund. If I knowingly made a bad investment, it would not look good at all Lena.” Ms. Huang explained succinctly.

“I understand.” Then this was it. No turning back now.

Sam was right.

Kara was right.

And most importantly, Lena needed to do this.

“I am going to tell my lawyers to go ahead and file the motion Ms. Huang. I just wanted to let you know in advance.” Lena informed her.

“I think that’s for the best. If you do get your inheritance, then you’ll be able to make any investments you deem worthy. I really hope everything works out for you Lena. Please know that you’ll always have me in your corner, even if I’m no longer your trustee.” Ms. Huang responded and Lena could perhaps detect some _pride _in her voice.

“Thank you for all your work Ms. Huang, it really has meant a lot to me.” Lena felt a clump in her throat and tried to swallow it down.

“Lena, please call me Jess.”

Lena let out a little gasp of surprise. “Yes of course, thank you Jess.”

Now all she needed to do was tell her mother.

* * *

Lena did not know whether it was a good sign or not, but when she asked her mother’s assistant for an appointment to talk to her mother, she was told that her mother actually wanted to talk to her that afternoon.

And so, with her hand on her heart, Lena entered the Oval Office.

“Lena! Go ahead and sit, Secretary Grant here is going to share the latest analytics.” Her mother was sitting on her desk as Ms. Grant sat on one of the chairs facing her. Holding her now infamous little tablet as she waved Lena hello.

Lena walked closer and sat down next to the Secretary.

Both women seemed really happy. Way too happy actually.

“Secretary, if you’d be so kind.” Lillian encouraged.

Ms. Grant cleared her throat before speaking. “Lena, that was amazing. Word got out about you and your bodyguard spending the night at the Blair House and the public is going completely crazy about it.” Then she opened her tablet to show her Twitter’s page. “You’re trending worldwide.”

“The hashtag is IRLChasingLiberty, because of the movie, do you know about it? It’s about the first daughter falling in love with her bodyguard.” Ms. Grant unnecessarily elaborated even though Lena had nodded when asked if she knew about the film.

“Lena, we just wanted to congratulate you on such a good initiative.” Lillian specified.

“Your interview with Mr. Dey was fairly well received so, you’re actually doing pretty good even though the President’s approval remains at twenty two percent.” Ms. Grant pitched in. “We’re hoping that your performance during the party next Saturday can help the public see you and the President as the same positive front and lift those numbers up by at least seven percent in just one weekend.” She finished.

Lena took a deep breath. These women were going on and on about those stupid _analytics_ when Lena had actually something to say.

“That’s good and I’m really glad Madam Secretary.” Lena smiled awkwardly. “But if you’d excuse me, there’s something I need to talk about with my mother in private.”

Ms. Grant looked to Lillian for a cue, but instead Lillian frowned at Lena. “What do you need to talk to me about?”

“It’s about my staying here for another year.” Lena explained ambiguously.

Lillian nodded. “Okay well, talk.”

“Madam President, I can just go, I don’t want to intrude-” Ms. Grant started.

“You’re not intruding. Lena...” Lillian offered.

Lena was mortified. She did not expect to have this conversation in front of a third party. Still, it was now or never. Lena was determined to see this through.

“I’m leaving mother. I’m not going to stay here for another year.” She stated with as much firmness as she could muster.

“Madam Secretary please leave us.” Lillian ordered and Ms. Grant immediately got up and left the office.

Lillian looked to Lena with confusion. “I don’t understand Lena, I thought we had agreed that you were going to stay here for another year and that in return I will defray your college tuition.”

“I’m having my lawyers file a motion and try to get my trust fund money earlier. I’m going to MIT next fall mother.” Lena informed her.

Lillian’s characteristic forehead vein was protruding now.

“What kind of insolence is this Lena? I’ve already explained, you’re more useful here by my side. You won’t get that trust fund money and you are _not _leaving.”

“I’m sorry it had to come to this mother, but I cannot continue putting my life on hold for you.” Lena felt her voice almost waiver at the end, but was proud when it came out forceful and determined.

“Lena, you don’t understand. You have no choice in this matter. Do not make me the bad guy in this situation.” A red blush was rising to Lillian’s face.

The woman holding in her anger, but Lena knew she could let it out at any moment now.

“I think you’re the one who doesn’t understand. I _am _going to college mother and I don’t care if you don’t pay for my tuition. I’m leaving.” She insisted.

Lillian banged her hands on the desk. “The hell you are!” She yelled out. “I hate that you’re always forcing me into this Lena! You think I like being the bad guy here? You think I like telling you that I can ruin any chance at a career you might hope to achieve? You think I _love _it when I’m forced to clarify to you that I am the President of the United States and I can close up every door you could ever dream of knocking?” She then sighed as if she was immensely tired.

“Well I don’t Lena, I really don’t. I am your mother, I took you in when that tramp died, I have given you everything you could’ve ever dreamed of and this is how you repay me?” She slammed her fists on the table once again.

Lena gulped down. She had never seen her mother- Lillian, quite like this.

The room stayed quiet, except for the sounds of Lillian’s heavy breathing.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Lillian said in a soft voice. “I shouldn’t have said that about your mother. That was uncalled for.”

Lena felt tears welling up in her eyes. Was this her mother’s true nature? Just like Lex had made it out to seem? Had Lillian ever seen her as more than a political prop?

“Do you love me?” Lena asked her. Her voice unwavering in its decisiveness.

“What?” Lillian looked up from her fists on her desk to Lena’s eyes.

“Do you love me as if I was your own daughter?” Lena clarified.

She could see Lillian’s eyes had reddened.

“I do, of course I do Lena, in my own way.” Lillian told her and it rung true in Lena’s heart.

Lena gulped down. “Then you need to let me do this. You have to let me go.” She insisted.

“I- I just want what’s best for you.” Lillian continued to look at Lena with pleading eyes.

“No mother, you want what’s best for _you_. For a long time that’s all you’ve ever focused on and it’s time I do the same. It’s time I put myself first and not your campaign or your image or your approval rating.” Lena got up from her chair.

“Lena please.” Lillian stood up as well.

“I will go to your birthday party and help you out one last time, as a thank you, but most importantly, as a goodbye. After that, I’m gone.” Lena turned around and left the room.

She heard her mother slam her fists on the desk once more.

* * *

Upon returning to her bedroom Lena found Kara right outside her door, waiting for her.

She hurried her pace and ran into her arms.

Kara held her as tight as possible, burying her face in Lena’s hair.

“I didn’t pass the review. I leave for treatment next week.” Kara let out in a whisper right next to Lena’s ear.

Lena held on even tighter. “For how long will you be gone?”

“At least three months.”

Lena leaned back, searching for Kara’s eyes.

“I’m leaving next week too. I’m going to file the papers and try to get my trust fund, I’m going to go to college Kara.” Lena leaned in and kissed her. Tears she had not even noticed had been building up, streamed down her face, leaving a warmth path behind.

The kiss was rushed and forceful as if it was their last one.

“I’m so proud of you.” Kara said after their lips parted. “Everything will work out, don’t worry. I’ll do the legwork with the therapy and stuff and you’ll go to college and finally start your life and we will make it work.” She assured her.

Lena could feel tears still streaming down her face. “We will. I know we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could not do it in just one chapter you guys! XD  
So... again... (fingers crossed) two more chapters left.
> 
> Happy holidays and happy new year to everybody and a special thank you to those of you who comment. Reading your reactions fuels my writer's stamina!!!!
> 
> As always, please let me know what you guys think.


	17. What so Proudly We Hailed

Lena would never forget the horrible events of that fateful day.

The day she lost what she held most dear.

The day she gained everything no longer of value to her.

The day she committed murder.

Her mother’s birthday.

* * *

“They’re already waiting for you in the other room. Oh! And MIT’s president herself called to request an appointment with you, I told her you were too busy.” A blonde perky woman peeked her head into Lena’s office.

“Thank you Eve. I’ll be right there. And… just send MIT a check, that’s all they ever want from alumni billionaires; three hundred K should suffice.” Lena closed up her laptop and picked some papers on her desk. She got up with her things and walked out of her office.

She nodded to Eve as she passed her on her way to the conference room. Eve started following her just behind her and when they both reached the doors, Eve opened them for her.

“Hello.” Lena greeted the room. 12 people sat on a rectangular table, all of varying ages.

Lena heard several _hellos_ back and _Ms. Luthors_ and _I hope you’re wells_. She then walked over to the head of the table and sat down.

Lena looked over to a man not seated at the table, but on a corner to the side, getting ready to take notes of the meeting. He waved to Lena that he was ready and Lena smiled softly.

“Let’s begin. First thing on the agenda is my proposal for changing the name of the company. As you must know, I believe that rebranding it’s of the utmost importance after what my family name has come to mean for people.” Lena argued her position.

“Ms. Luthor, I believe it is facetious to try to remove the Luthor name with you taking over as CEO. People know this company is still owned by a Luthor, we’re not fooling anybody by changing our name to LCorp.” A woman to Lena’s right ascertained.

“Yes of course you’re right. Still, the Luthor name has such a heavy connotation Ms. Adler. The few moments of uncertainty the name LCorp might achieve when meeting new business partners might just be enough to abscond the infamy of my name and afford us the precious opportunity of making a good first impression.” Lena smiled politely. “Don’t you think so?”

“To be honest Ms. Luthor.” A man on the far end of the table started. “The name of this company is insignificant to me. Name it _Goody Two-Shoes_ Corp for all I care. It doesn’t change our reality. I am way more interested about the security issue though. Let us vote quickly on this trivial matter and get on to the next item on the agenda please.” He finished.

Lena smiled. “Yes Mr. Williams. I assure you we’re in complete agreement with wanting to move this along. Ms. Adler, do you have any other concerns you wish to share with us?” Lena turned back to the woman to her right.

“I talked to the marketing department and even though the data backs up what you’re saying, I’m still skeptical about the whole thing. Nevertheless, Mr. Williams is right, let us vote and move on from this matter altogether. It is, after all, irrelevant.”

Lena felt anger at that. This was important to her. The Luthor name carried a stigma after all. She supposed they could not see it from her perspective since they did not share her family name. Still, it only served to her advantage to get a quick vote on this and move on. Lena had already assured the head of the marketing department that she would get her way on this and the new company logo was already underway.

“Very well, all those _not _in favor of changing our name please raise your hand.” Lena looked around the table, but nobody raised their hand. “It passes unanimously then. LuthorCorp will be known as LCorp from now on.”

* * *

“I told my sister about us.” Kara voiced out in a soft tone.

Both women were lying in bed. Lena with her head on Kara’s chest, lazily circling one of the buttons of Kara’s white shirt.

Lena stopped the motion of her finger and looked up at Kara. “You did?”

“Yeah… She’s-” Kara sighed deeply. “She’s disappointed in me.” She turned her head to look at the other woman in the eye.

Lena’s heart sank.

“She says I’m ruining my career. One thing is rumors and another thing is me sleeping with my eighteen year old client. That’s how she put it.” Kara elaborated.

Lena felt nauseous.

“I told her it’s not like that- I-” She groaned in frustration. “I tried to explain that it’s not how she made it sound. I’m not some creep I’m-” Her eyes were welling up now. “Anyways, she said that that didn’t matter. That what mattered was how my boss was going to interpret it.”

“How does he interpret what’s on the tabloids?” Lena asked her.

“Secretary Grant had a meeting with him and explained everything about the PR stunt we’re trying to pull so… yeah he interprets it as me doing what’s been asked and nothing more, but if he were ever to find out…”

“Nobody’s going to find out. I won’t let that happen.” Lena tried to reassure her.

Kara pulled Lena closer and held on to her.

A moment of silence went by.

“I’m not too good Lena.” Kara stroked long black hair. “Lately I’ve been feeling so hesitant. I try to have a good outlook on things, but the truth is I keep second-guessing myself.”

“What do you mean?” Lena feared where this was going.

“I’ve been doubting my own skills… for so long I’ve defined myself as a bodyguard- as someone who protects people and keeps everyone safe and this thing I’m going through right now; it really has shaken my self-confidence. If I’m not good at my job, then who am I?” She let out in a whisper, almost too scared to voice it in the first place.

“Letting my sister down… there’s only so much more I can take.” She took a deep breath.

Lena leaned back. Green met blue. “Your sister- she’s just worried about you, it doesn’t mean you let her down. You’re Kara Danvers. A loving sister and daughter. You’re funny and smart and dedicated. You’re into romance novels, musicals and H2H Combat; and you’re loyal, kind, compassionate and good.” She raised her hand to Kara’s cheek to wipe away a stray tear. “Your sister knows all of this. And besides that, everything that you’re going through- it doesn’t mean you’re bad at your job. It just means you’re human.”

Kara smiled at her weakly and then leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the mouth as if thanking her for her words.

“My nightmares, they just keep getting worse and worse and they’re all about you Lena.”

Lena continued caressing Kara’s cheek. This poor woman was going through so much. Suddenly she wished they were back at the Blair Hotel, laughing as they drank tea in the drawing room and spoke with a fake British accent.

“You in a puddle of blood...” Kara continued. “Someone shot you and I wasn’t able to protect you. In my dreams I fail to save you over and over again.” She took Lena’s hand on her cheek and held on to it tightly. “I’m so scared.”

Lena gulped down.

“Nothing bad’s going to happen to me. I’m the daughter of the President of the Unites States and I live in the White House- probably the safest place on earth.” Lena did not know how to comfort Kara, right now she did not feel mature enough to handle this conversation, she felt as if she was simply reacting to everything Kara was saying without offering true useful support.

Kara let out a chuckle. “That’s not true, you know? You get death threats every single day and the White House’s security is breached at least once a year.”

Lena’s eyes blew out of their sockets.

What?

“Are you serious right now?” She asked in surprise.

Kara nodded.

“I didn’t know.” Lena whispered, shock still marred her voice.

“John will be back to being your new bodyguard starting tomorrow. We’ll go through a weird transition phase over the next couple of days and then I’ll be leaving next Monday.” Kara gulped down. “I feel like the next few days will make me feel more inadequate than ever. Like- I even need a chaperone in order to do my job.” She shook her head minutely as if asking for a well-deserved break from the world.

This was a lot to take in. Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck, trying to breathe in the scent that gave her so much comfort.

“I’m so sorry about all of this.” Lena told Kara with pure sincerity in her voice.

“You don’t need to apologize about anything, it’s not your fault. It just sucks that’s all.” Kara kissed Lena’s cheek and continued stroking her hair.

“It really does.” Lena agreed.

* * *

“Yes, you can go ahead and file the papers. Okay yeah, thank you so much- and please let me know about the ruling as soon as possible.” Lena hung up the phonecall with her lawyers and continued eating her breakfast.

This was it. Now her fate was in the judge's hands.

Two people stood behind her near the wall: Kara and John.

To say that it was weird to be followed around by two people was an understatement. Above all because she was involved in a secret romantic relationship with one of them. Still, Lena did everything in her routine as usual.

She practiced for her performance during her mother’s birthday party.

She showered and got dressed.

She studied and finished some homework.

And by night she read a romance novel and then fell asleep.

Because of John, her interaction with Kara was very limited and this was killing her.

She randomly got up from her bed around midnight and texted Kara to come to her room, knowing that John was probably asleep by now.

Kara texted back that she’d be there in a few minutes and Lena felt her heart leap out of her chest with excitement.

When she opened her bedroom’s door for Kara she was immediately struck with a vision.

Kara was wearing a sports bra and she was completely drenched in sweat, her chest glistened with it and so did her abdomen. Then were her legs, which were clad in the tightest leggings Lena had ever seen. She had a small towel fisted in her hand and her hair up in a ponytail.

Kara entered her room and then closed the door behind her, leaning down to give Lena a kiss hello.

Lena was completely paralyzed.

Then Kara went to sit down on the loveseat, but she stopped in her tracks to take a look at herself. Groaning in disgust she started to use the towel in her hand to dry her abdomen and then her back. Then she huffed in defeat and sat on the floor instead.

“Sorry about this, I didn’t notice I was this sweaty. Anyways, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?” She crossed her legs, now sitting Indian style and looked expectantly at Lena.

Lena walked closer tentatively, almost fearing that if she made any sudden movements her vision would disappear. As she stood in front of Kara and noticed her strong and pungent smell, Lena felt herself get wet.

God, Kara had not touched her even once and she was already a mess.

“Did you just come from the-” Lena cleared her throat for a moment before continuing. “-the gym?”

Kara frowned for a millisecond of confusion, but then smiled in a smug way. “Yeah I did.”

Lena pulled the hairband holding Kara’s hair up, freeing Kara’s wet hair. She then bent so that her face was the same height as Kara’s and kissed her cheek.

“There’s something I must ask you.” Lena whispered near Kara’s temple.

She heard Kara gasp a tiny bit before replying. “What is it?”

“I-” Lena paused for a moment. That ridiculous pent up emotion on her chest was back and she realized she was too embarrassed to ask for what she wanted. It was easier for Lena to go ahead and take the initiative with Kara or let Kara take the initiative instead, but when it came to voicing out exactly what she wanted Kara to do to her… that was just plain embarrassing. What if Kara thought she was some sort of weird perv?

Lena clenched her fists. She was past this, it was going to be okay. She just had to roll the dice and see where they landed. She scolded herself and gathered up as much courage as she could. “I- Could you- Would you go down on me?”

Kara nodded. “Yeah of course.” And then went to get up, but Lena placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Kara kneeled back down and looked up at Lena with a questioning look. The small towel left on the bedroom floor.

“Like this.” Lena spoke in a soft tone.

Kara seemed surprise for a moment, but then quickly nodded in understanding and, remaining on her knees, she placed her hands on the hem of Lena’s skirt and slowly lifted it up her thighs.

Lena’s hand’s shakily went to settle on top of Kara’s shoulders.

“So…” Kara started as she took a hold of Lena’s panties and started to lower them. “Is this about me on my knees or is it about you standing up…?” She then helped Lena step out of her undergarments once they were by her ankles.

Lena gulped down before answering her. “I g-guess… it’s about both, yeah both… together.” She confessed.

Kara smiled at her with tenderness. “Okay.” she said in a whisper and then leaned in to kiss Lena’s thighs.

Lena tightened her hold on Kara’s shoulders and a shiver ran up her spine.

“You haven’t shaved in a while…” Kara whispered before nuzzling her face on Lena’s upper leg.

Oh God, She should have shaved. Now she was probably too gro-

“I like it.” Kara said right before peppering more kisses on her skin.

What?

“You do?” Lena looked down to Kara’s blue eyes.

“Yes of course. It’s… I think it’s _cute_.” She winked at Lena and the hands on her knees went to the back of her thighs and up, her thumbs stroking the underside of Lena’s ass.

Lena was starting to feel a bit lightheaded. She wanted those hands a little bit further up. “You don’t think it’s gross?”

Kara shook her head. “No, I like it… and actually, if you’re shaving…” Kara nuzzled Lena’s hairless mount now, which in turn made Lena jolt with excitement. “…for me, you don’t have to or anything. I mean, obviously it’s your choice, but I think with hair… I dunno, it just looks really cute to me.”

“Okay, I’ll-” Now Kara’s hands moved up and groped Lena’s ass. “Ah!” She closed her eyes and moaned as Kara continued to nuzzle her face on her. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She finally managed to say.

“Please do.” Kara replied and then moved to press her nose near Lena’s lips. “Mmm… I can tell you’re wet just from the smell alone.” She then moved her face up to kiss the space just under Lena’s bellybutton. “Do you really think you’ll be able to keep yourself standing up for this? I think you should at least sit down on the couch.”

Lena opened her eyes to look at Kara directly in the eye. “I’ll sit when I can no longer stand.” She countered.

“I’ll accept that challenge.” Kara smiled with arrogance and then softly pushed Lena’s legs apart to widen her stance. “Oh look at that… you’re just gorgeous Lena.” And with that, she leaned in and took her first lick. Lena’s hands went up to grab unto blonde hair.

“Re-remember when we had- ah!” Lena leaned her head back in pleasure. Kara’s tongue was so very warm, it felt amazing.

Kara leaned back. “When what?” She looked up to Lena keenly.

Lena looked back down, her eyes hazy. She clenched her jaw for a moment, trying to compose herself. “When we- when we had sex in that bathroom on the ground floor, remember you got down on your knees for a moment? Well, I’ve been f-fantasizing about this ever since.” Lena explained.

Kara’s eyebrows wiggled up and down suggestively. “I see…” She then delved back in.

Lena felt Kara’s soft warms licks on her clit, they sent little shivers of white heat throughout her entire body. This was wonderful, and as much as Lena loved going down on Kara, nothing could truly top this.

For an instant, only an instant, one of Lena’s knees gave out. She righted her leg as quickly as possible, but it was too late. At the same time that she started bursting in laughter, Kara lifted her up and walked with her over to the loveseat. Lena struggled to break free, yet it was completely futile.

“Don’t laugh! Don’t laugh at me. I want to stand!!! Let me stand up!!!” Lena protested right before Kara let go of her on the loveseat.

Kara continued giggling as she peppered kisses on Lena’s neck.

“Don’t! Do _not _Kara!”

Then, just as suddenly as she had picked her up, Kara entered Lena with two fingers. Lena gasped wantonly.

“No! No! I want your mouth too.” Lena complained as she pushed Kara’s head down.

Kara laughed some more, was everything a joke to this woman? How annoying. Then she bit Lena’s shoulder.

What the fuck?

“Stop that!” Lena pushed down Kara’s head harder.

She continued thrusting inside Lena, and with her face now on her chest, she went to suck on one of her nipples.

Lena leaned her head back in pleasure, her hips moving in tandem with Kara’s hand.

Finally, with as much strength as she could muster up, she managed to let out a _please_.

That did the trick. Kara licked a strip down Lena’s stomach until she arrived to her lips. She sucked hard on Lena’s clit as she continued to fuck her with her fingers.

Lena saw stars behind her eyelids. She could feel a drop of sweat traveling from her temple down her neck towards her chest, leaving a cold trail, when all Lena could feel right now was pure heat.

For a moment the only sounds in the room were Lena’s hard breathing and the wet sounds from Kara’s handiwork.

“God Lena.” Kara lifted her face. “Lena.” She called out.

Lena remained with her eyes closed.

“You’re so tight baby. God you’re squeezing my fingers so good.” Kara continued. “Lena… Lena look at me.” Kara requested.

“I can’t. Don’t make me.” Lena could feel her climax fast approaching.

“_Look at me_.” Kara demanded.

The moment Lena met deep blue eyes, her body tightened with coiled tension and not a moment later she felt the sweet release of a glorious orgasm. Kara’s eyes anchored her. They showed such unmitigated adoration and suddenly, it was all too much. Lena closed her eyes again, she was crying now.

Kara went to sit right beside her and hold her. Lena continued weeping.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean- I’m so sorry Lena.” Kara spoke softly as she continued consoling her.

“No no no. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Lena reassured her.

“We never got around to talking about you not wanting to look me in the eye when- when we- I’m so sorry. I crossed a boundary.” Kara insisted.

Lena held on tighter. “I’m just- it’s so overwhelming, the way you look at me… but it’s more than that now, I can’t- I just can’t bear the thought of not being able to see you every day. I’m going to miss you so much Kara.” Lena no longer had any control over her emotions. She wanted this woman so bad, she wanted to cherish her, to do right by her, to protect her, to _love _her.

“I’m gonna miss you too- so much.” Kara leaned back, searching green eyes.

She was so beautiful, just her and her ocean eyes. Lena leaned in and kissed her lips, tasting herself on that mouth.

“I’m still so sorry about asking you to look at me. I shouldn’t have- not without talking about it with you first.” Kara swallowed thickly. “I promised I would always protect you but- I was reckless and- and I-”

“Okay I’m going to stop you right there ‘cause… I actually liked it, that was one of the best orgasms of my life- but you’re right we should’ve talked about it earlier. And yeah, it’s a bit overwhelming for me, but only because I’m so into you.” Lena tried to explain, but upon hearing her words she thought that perhaps she could have explained herself better.

“So you liked it?” Kara asked for confirmation.

“I did, but I’m also just- so- everything is about to change in such a drastic way. And just- seeing you while I’m in such a vulnerable state it’s- sometimes it’s too much and the way you look at me is too much, but I also liked it? I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore.” She concluded in a self-deprecating way.

“No don’t worry. I think I get it. I find it overwhelming too, but like- I dunno, like erotic as well?” Kara let out a little laugh.

Lena laughed as well. “Yeah, it is like that… you’re right.” For a moment Lena felt her cheeks starting to warm up. How could she suddenly feel shy about this right after what they had done?

Kara let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, well… I would just like to add that what we just did was really hot.” She side-eyed Lena, anticipating her reaction.

Lena nodded enthusiastically as she elbowed Kara. “You’re really good at this.”

“So are you.”

They kissed and then smiled.

“Can you…?” Kara wiggled her eyebrows at Lena in an overtly insinuating manner.

Lena laughed. “Sure I can.”

* * *

The next day was Tuesday.

Lena wanted to spend as much time as possible with Kara since their days were basically numbered. Still, she needed to practice and as Kara watched her from the sidelines with a kind smile, Lena just wanted to take her by the hand and wisp her away to a restaurant, a dance club, or a park… All the places where they could never truly be. It saddened her to think that, but she could not help it.

Each day she practiced and each day meant she got closer to her mother’s birthday and then that was it. Lena would go off to Cambridge, Massachusetts to stay with Sam. That last thought only served to remind her that she had not told Sam the good news yet. Never mind though, she could tell her in person this coming Saturday and see her reaction real time.

Tuesday turned into Wednesday and again she and Kara made love for as long as their bodies could stand. Sometimes it was rough, hurried and sloppy; other times it was slow, sweet and very romantic. Often in between they would lie in bed staring into each other’s eyes, too afraid to voice out what they were thinking.

Lena thought about having to say goodbye.

Dread filled her stomach and so, she would get on top of Kara once again to restart the cycle.

By Friday Lena received a call from her lawyers. The judge had denied the motion, reasoning that Lena was never truly in _imminent danger_.

That night she cried in Kara’s arms.

“I’m still going. There’s no going back now.” Lena whimpered out.

Kara caressed her long black hair with tenderness and Lena wished that their time together would last a lifetime.

* * *

“How did the meeting go?” Eve asked her as Lena was having lunch in her office.

Lena finished munching on her salad before answering her. “We’re good to go with the new name.”

Eve lifted her fist in a little cheer and smiled excitedly at Lena. “That makes me so happy, I know how much it means to you.”

Lena smiled. “It really does.”

She then took another bite of her salad and, before finishing chewing, she spoke. “Listen, you need to go over some resumes and do some research- Mr. Williams, you know he’s pretty much a dog with a bone.”

“Already on it!” Eve then waved goodbye and exited the office.

Lena went back to munching on her salad.

* * *

“You’re on in three hours. People are gonna be cleared up from the space and then it’s all you Ms. Luthor. Please keep in mind that the press will be present.” Winn Schott informed her as they stood in the corner of the East Room. Several guests had already arrived, John was standing just behind him and Kara had still not arrived to the party.

“John, what are you doing here? You’re off for the night, remember? Orders came from the top! Chop chop!” Mr. Schott spoke to John directly. John’s eyes bulged comically, before excusing himself and exiting the room.

It was Saturday and her mother’s birthday party was about to take place.

Lena was extremely nervous. Her gut felt queasy, as if she was ready to puke at any given moment.

“Now,” Mr. Schott continued. “About the press… your brother…” Mr. Schott started. “my boss and I could not change your mom’s mind about him coming so, I must request that you keep your distance. We don’t want any photos of the two of you together, it would be bad optics.” He gave Lena half a smile as if feeling sorry for her situation.

“Save the sappy looks Mr. Schott and don’t worry, I don’t plan on being anywhere near my brother.” Lena defended. She hated that Mr. Schott thought she was about to take the same stand as her mother and give Lex a second chance.

“Oh okay, that’s good.” He finished awkwardly.

“I must ask you something though.” Lena interjected. “Me posing with my brother for a photo would be ‘_bad optics’_, but my brother coming to this event wouldn’t?”

“No! I mean, yes!” He quickly responded, but then took a breath to calm down before continuing. “Yes, of course your mother inviting him is bad optics; but you see… you’re- how do I put this? You’re like our _golden goose_, you hold social capital right now as the only ‘_good_’ Luthor.” Mr. Schott sighed. “To put it simply, the public adores you Ms. Luthor and we _cannot _jeopardize that.”

Out of the corner of her eye Lena saw Sam entering the room. She was holding hands with a smaller brunette woman. Her best guess was that she was Imra. Lena’s heart skipped a beat. She felt such happiness at seeing her comrade, her friend, her _sister_.

Mr. Schott continued speaking about who knows what, but Lena started walking away from him towards Sam.

The instant their eyes met, Sam’s smiled as wide as her face would allow. Sam sprinted towards her, but she was wearing heels and a blue ballgown, so it looked more like a light jog instead. Upon meeting they embraced like only two people who love each other dearly would.

Then Sam punched Lena on the shoulder.

“Ouch!” Lena complained.

“That’s for keeping things from me!” Sam explained. Right behind her, the woman she had come with was catching up. “Oh! Imra meet my best friend Lena, Lena this is Imra, my girlfriend.” Sam introduced the two brunettes.

Imra was only slightly smaller than Lena, which meant that she was substantially smaller than Sam. She had light blue eyes and big lips. All in all she was a striking woman.

Imra went for a hug and Lena, although uncomfortable about touching strangers, decided to follow along—if only for Sam’s sake.

“It’s so nice to meet you Lena. Sam has spoken so kindly about you.” Imra spoke with a thick upper-class British accent right after they parted.

“All bad things.” Sam interjected with a laugh.

Lena huffed at Sam, but quickly turned to Imra. “It’s nice to meet you too. I’m so happy you could come.”

“Hey! Aren’t you happy to see me too?” Sam whined jokingly.

“I am. I have so much to tell you!” Lena looked to the side to Imra for a few seconds.

“I’ll give you some privacy. It’s no bother.” Imra stepped back awkwardly.

“Wait please.” Lena turned around and waved at Mr. Schott to come closer and he did. “Mr. Schott, please show Ms.-” She suddenly drew a blank trying to conjure up Imra’s last name.

“Ardeen, Ms. Ardeen.” Sam filled in.

“Yes, please show Ms. Ardeen around. I would so very much appreciate it if you did.” Lena continued.

Mr. Schott raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Uh- oh, sure! Sure sure sure, why not? Come right over Ms. Ardeen.”

Imra seemed to find Mr. Schott’s awkwardness very amusing and then she followed him to look around the room.

After they walked away towards the room’s tall windows Lena moved with Sam to a secluded corner. “I’m going to college with you. I leave this weekend!” She whispered excitedly.

“Oh my God!” Sam squealed way too loud and some of the guests turned to look at them. Then she hugged Lena excitedly. “Do you need a place to stay? Wait, did you get your trust fund?!”

Lena shook her head. “I didn’t, but I’m still going anyways. Can I stay with you?”

Sam frowned. “Not really, no. This second semester I moved to the college dorms and you have to be a student in order to stay there, but… maybe you could stay with Imra? She has her own _flat_—as she calls it. I’m more than sure she’d say yes.”

Lena was taken aback by this news. She thought Sam still lived on her own. She quickly looked around the room searching for Imra. Upon finding her she, gazed at her for a long second. Could Lena live with a perfect stranger these coming months? She wondered how long it would take for her to get a student loan.

“Okay, yeah… could you ask her for me please?” Lena’s eyebrows showed her worry and Sam placed a calming hand on her shoulder. “She’ll say yes, don’t worry. Her family’s loaded.”

Then suddenly Sam’s eyes widened in surprise, her eyes fixed on something behind Lena.

Kara stood right behind her. She was wearing the dress Lena had gotten her. She looked stunning, her smile wide, her hair in an elegant up-do and her biceps on full display. Lena was currently catching her breath as she watched Sam sidestep her in order to introduce herself to Kara.

Lena looked from one woman to the other one and it was surreal to say the least.

Two worlds colliding.

When she tuned back in, she heard Kara saying her full name and then looking at Lena nervously as she accepted a hug from Sam.

Lena smiled widely to try to reassure Kara about Sam’s embrace and Kara in turn stuck her tongue out playfully.

A millennia later, when Sam finally decided to let go, Lena was able to properly introduce them.

“Kara this is Sam, my best friend. Sam, this is Kara, my girlfriend.” God it felt so good to say that out loud to someone. Like it was real and no longer a fantasy or a little secret, but out in the open for someone to know; and not just anyone, but the person Lena had held in her heart most dearly for many years.

“It’s so good to finally meet you! I always wondered who’d finally be able to snatch this one up… now I can see why.” Sam said with fervor.

Kara smiled shyly for a second. “I’m so glad we’re meeting!”

For a moment Lena turned around to look for Imra, she did not need to stand Mr. Schott’s company for longer than it was strictly necessary.

Then she spotted them over by the live jazz band at the end of the room. “Guys, I’m going to go get Imra—Sam’s girlfriend.” Both Sam and Kara nodded and continued talking.

Then Lena walked over to the odd pair.

“Imra! If you’ll excuse us Mr. Schott.” Lena laced her arm with Imra’s and guided her away from _that_.

“Goodbye Mr. Schott!” Imra waved at the man _ugh!_

“I’m so sorry I made you go through that.” Lena apologized.

“What? No! Not at all, he’s lovely, truly.” Imra interjected. “Did you know he went to Uni at London? He truly is a fine man. We even exchanged numbers!” Imra defended him, which… was odd to say the least.

“I didn’t know he went to school in the U.K., no.” Lena admitted.

“Speaking of which, you’re coming with us to meet my mum and dad, right?” Imra gushed as they kept walking across the room closer to Kara and Sam.

Still only like four people had arrived and Lena suspected they had come here for work.

“Yeah I am. I’d love to meet your parents.” Lena smiled with genuine enthusiasm. Imra seemed like such a nice person and now Lena was curious about what kind of people raised her to be that way.

“Perfect! I can’t wait for the term to be over already.” Imra squeezed Lena’s arm affectionally.

“Listen, Sam- I uh… Well, I have a favor to ask of you.” Lena felt that Imra was very approachable so… might as well ask her herself. “It’s a big ask though and I completely understand if you say no, but-”

“Darling, just ask and you shall be given.” Imra assured her.

Lena felt herself blushing with embarrassment. “Yeah of course, you see… I need somewhere to stay for a few months before starting at MIT next fall…”

“Say no more. My flat’s yours. Don’t worry about anything.” She rubbed her arm up and down in a reassuring way. “When can I expect you?”

“I don’t know, is tomorrow too soon? I could go on Monday perhaps.” God, she really had relied too much on Sam and now she was asking too much of this woman she had just met.

“Okay, are you taking a flight or driving there? Sam and I are flying back on Monday so, it’s probably best if we arrive at the same time, but if you need to be there earlier I can give you my keys and the address.” They had stopped walking now and were facing each other to speak.

Imra eye’s shone with earnestness and Lena just wanted to thank the heavens above for sending such an angel her way.

“I’ll drive over there so… Monday’s best.”

Imra hugged her. “I can’t believe we’re going to be roomies!”

They exchanged phone numbers and then finally went back to their respective girlfriends.

“Imra! Kara’s also into fighting. What are the odds, huh?” Sam kissed Imra on the cheek and then smiled warmly towards Kara. “Kara, this is Imra.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Imra kissed Kara’s cheek.

“You too. Are you guys looking forward to Lena’s performance?” Kara asked the other two women.

“We sure are. I’ve told Imra all about our little Ms. Everdeen. I’m glad she gets to watch her in action.” Sam elbowed Lena good-naturedly.

Lena smiled towards Kara. She hated being the center of attention, but it was really nice to be appreciated for something she had put so much work on.

They all continued to talk amicably for a few moments until Mr. Schott interrupted them to inform Lena that her mother was looking for her.

Lena politely excused herself and walked through the doors Mr. Schott had pointed to. Her mother was waiting for her on the other side. She had a high-end gold ball gown, again Lena thought that her mother looked like royalty.

“Lena, I know you’re going- I know that- I don’t want to talk about that. I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate you staying for this, f-for me.” Her mother moved closer with arms opened wide and as a knee-jerk reaction Lena stepped away.

“L-lena please. I’m trying here.” Lillian half-smiled with contrition. “I don’t want any bad blood between us. I’m- I’m sorry for what I said before.”

Lena was skeptical about this. Her mother never relented this easily. She took a deep breath before asking about what she had been wanting to know for several days now.

“Why did you invite Lex to come?” She folded her arms across her chest sternly.

Lillian scoffed in disbelief. “I don’t need to justify myself to you! You don’t get to ask me for an explanation, that’s _my son_ and if I want him here, then he’ll be here.”

It seemed Lena had hit the nail in the head. This was a touchy subject for her mother and now her true colors had finally come to light.

“Do you guys have a deal together? Did he offer you his LuthorCorp shares?” Lena insisted.

Lillian laughed mockingly. “Please Lena, I don’t need to keep digging a up a hole for myself by adding _corporate stooge_ to the list of many faults America now sees in me because of these self-righteous gun control activists.” She spit out with bitterness.

Now it was Lena’s turn to scoff in disbelief. “How dare you?! Those people are putting their lives on the line to fight for something they actually believe in. Not that you would know anything about that…”

Her mother was taken aback by Lena’s last comment. “Is that what you think of me? I feel like I don’t even know you anymore Lena.” She took a profound breath, as if she was utterly exhausted. “Just- I really need you to greet the guests as they come in and then I need you to do your performance, after that… you may leave and do whatever it is you want, I won’t stand in your way.”

Lena turned around abruptly and walked towards the door in order to get back into the East Room. She was furious! Her mother was so small-minded. People were literally dying and all Congress and her would ever do was send out thoughts and prayers. Plus, what was it with her defeated demeanor? If she thought it was going to be this easy to get away from her mother she would have done it ages ago. She felt something was off, and that last thought immediately led her to think of her brother. Why in the world had he been invited?

She slammed the door as hard as she could.

_Fuck her!_

* * *

“Lena sweetie, how are you?” Sam entered Lena’s office completely unannounced.

“What do you want?” Lena briefly looked up from her laptop to acknowledge Sam’s presence.

Sam raised a hand to her chest in fake shock. “What do you mean ‘_what do I want’_? can’t a humble CFO visit her CEO friend?”

Lena closed her laptop. “You only ever call me sweetie when you want something from me.” She explained curtly.

“Okay yeah, you got me! Whatever, I don’t care… Could you please pick Ruby up from daycare?” She then joined hands in a plea. “Pretty please!”

“Okay, let me check my calendar first.” Lena said nonchalantly. Sam asked this of her at least once a week to the point that Lena had requested she be given a weekly schedule to follow. Nevertheless, Sam always responded with an _I don’t need you this week, don’t worry_.

Pure lies.

Lena pressed a button on her desk. “Eve, am I free this afternoon around five?” She asked her assistant.

“You’re scheduled until 5p.m. actually.” Eve responded promptly.

Lena sighed with annoyance. “Can we cancel whatever it is that’s last? I’ve gotta pick up Ruby.”

“I guess I can, but it’s about Mr. William’s issue. I can go pick Ruby up myself and have her here by 5:15p.m. if that helps.” Eve offered.

Lena stopped pressing her button to speak directly to Sam. “Does that work for you?”

Sam nodded enthusiastically.

Lena pressed the button on her desk once more. “Eve, if it’s not too much trouble, then please do pick up Ruby. I’ll get you the permission slip from Sam right away. Thank you so much.”

“Thank you Lena! I don’t know what I’d do without you… I’ll pick her up around 11:00p.m. I really gotta finish reviewing this month’s report.” Sam smiled with hidden mirth.

Lena scoffed in disbelief. “That report’s been sitting on my desk since this morning. There’s no need to lie to me, it’s a Friday night… I’m not dumb.” Lena scolded her.

Sam let out a good laugh. “Okay okay, yeah… I have a hot date tonight and you’re the only person I know who’d be free on a Friday night. Can you blame me? I’m just a single woman trying to get back on the market, unlike you...”

“I _am _trying!” Lena defended herself with a whine.

Sam rolled her eyes. “Yeah right, when was the last time you went out on a date? A year ago?” She mocked.

Lena stood up abruptly from her desk. “I know we’re friends, but you can’t speak to me like that!”

Sam gave her a pitying smile, her demeanor doing a 180° “Wait, has it really been that long?”

After a moment of suspenseful silence, Lena sighed the deepest of sighs. “Yeah… it has.”

Sam started shaking her head in disapproval. “Lena you need to get yourself laid. I can get a babysitter for Ruby, don’t worry about that… use one of those dating apps and go get’cha some. You’re only twenty seven, you should be out there having fun! Metropolis awaits!” Sam walked closer to Lena and then hugged her with tenderness.

Lena held tight for a moment and then both women parted to look at each other in the eye. “Not today, today I get me some quality time with my favorite five-year-old.” She said with the utmost sincerity.

Ruby was beautiful and completely adorable. Lena never let it show because then Sam would probably abuse it, but she really did love taking care of that cute kid. Watching movies with her and reading her stories was what Lena called a good Friday night.

“Aww, you’re too sweet Lena. You know Ruby and I love you so much!” Sam gushed.

“I love you guys too.” Lena smiled with affection.

* * *

Upon returning to the East Room after meeting with her mother, Lena now saw her brother entering the room from the opposite side. She lowered her head and hurried her pace. The last thing she wanted was to talk to him or worse, _fight _with him in public.

“Lena! Lena, are you okay?” Kara met her as she walked in the opposite direction from her brother.

“I’m okay, I need to greet the guests, but please come find me as soon as I’m done.” Lena continued her walk along the room, now it was finally starting to fill up with the guests. There were tall little cocktails tables surrounded by people talking and the line for the bar was starting to fill up.

Lena walked to the main entrance and stood there for a long time, shaking hands, taking pictures and greeting each and every person that walked through.

By the time the last guest had arrived, Lena’s stomach was rumbling with nervousness or perhaps it was hunger, she could not be too sure.

As agreed Kara came to find her and together they stood by one of the tables talking amicably as her mother gave a long speech about God and country and staying true to what the Founders would have wanted. All in all too Second-Amendment-y for Lena’s taste.

She did not drink one sip of alcohol. She wanted to remain sober since her greatest fear was making a fool out of herself in front of all of these people during her performance.

After her mother’s speech, the jazz band started playing again, and people got up from their seats to dance.

Lena watched as Sam ceremoniously kissed Imra’s hand when asking her out to the dance floor. As her eyes fixed on the two women dancing together for everybody to see, she recognized the new feeling in her chest as envy. She looked to her side over to Kara and was greeted with a sad smile.

If only they could be the lovers they were, right here, in front of all these people.

Suddenly Lena felt Kara’s hand touch her own.

She let herself be guided out of the East Room.

The music could still be heard even from out in the hall. Kara looked around to make sure they were alone and then took one of Lena’s hands and then placed the other one on her hip.

Lena’s eyes started to water. Kara always had a way of knowing exactly what Lena needed. And so, without saying any words, they danced.

Lena let herself be swept off of her feet. Kara’s firm hand on her waist guided her gracefully through the dance and, very suddenly, Lena felt overwhelmed with emotion.

Green eyes met blue ones and without saying any words, Lena knew Kara was feeling exactly the same. This was the expressive silence shared between lovers. A wordless silence that let Lena know what they had was right and true.

She leaned in and pressed her lips against Kara’s. She felt herself being guided against the wall and then pressed there firmly as the kiss turned from sweet to passionate.

Lena had to part from the other woman’s lips in order to breathe and then Kara lowered her mouth to her neck. It felt amazing and as Kara sucked on her skin Lena felt like she was melting. With one of her hands, Lena lifted Kara’s face back to her lips and as their mouths clashed, Lena came to know genuine happiness and desire.

She let out a wanton moan, but the she could not be sure if it had come from herself or Kara. It did not really matter though. The only thing of importance now was Kara’s lips and wet tongue.

“Lena God, you’re so beautiful.” Kara said to her lips and then continued her frenzied display of lustful want.

Lena bit her lip harshly and then sucked on it to ease the pain, then she entered her tongue in Kara’s mouth to hurriedly explore the well known space.

“Ms. Luthor!”

Lena and Kara parted immediately. Mr. Schott was standing in front of them, but looking at something behind them. When Lena turned around she caught someone with a camera running away down the hall.

“I’ll go take care of that. Ms. Luthor, it’s time for your performance! Please go!” He informed her with a stern deep voice and then ran after the photographer.

Lena looked to Kara worriedly and then down the hall where the two men had disappeared.

Someone took a photo of them kissing. If released, Kara would definitively lose her job.

Dread filled her lungs and suddenly it was just too difficult to breathe.

Kara placed her hands on her shoulders. “Breathe. Just in and out. Winn will catch up with that guy, you’ll see.”

Lena closed her eyes took in a deep calming breath.

It was show time.

“You should fix your lipstick before you go back in there.” Kara suggested.

Lena felt herself blushing with embarrassment as she took a look at herself in a wall mirror and fixed it. After she was done, Kara opened the door for her and Lena stepped in alone.

She walked into a room filled with applause. They had been expecting her.

Someone gave her the compound bow and Lena quickly took a gander back to where she had come from just in time to watch Kara entering back into the room.

She moved into position and stood with confidence. Three targets were placed at the end of the room. Lena could barely believe that not three seconds ago she was out there in the hall making out with Kara.

Blinking away any distracting thoughts, Lena told herself that she could do this, it was just like practicing in front of tourists; it was just like her previous practices during the past two weeks.

With eyes fixed on the target, Lena grabbed an arrow from a basket nearby and nocked it. She then pulled the bowstring and positioned her hand right underneath her lip, like Kara had taught her.

Lena took a deep breath and then pulled the trigger with her thumb on the exhale.

The arrow traveled swiftly across the room and hit the bullseye in less than a second.

The people around her cheered and applauded. Lena searched Kara’s eyes and once she found them she smiled brightly.

One down, two to go.

Lena moved to the second target, which was located a bit farther away than the previous one.

She grabbed another arrow from the basket, took her stance and again extended the bowstring. Just before aiming, she glanced at Kara. The bodyguard smiled reassuringly and this comforted Lena immensely.

Again she hit the bullseye and the party guests cheered even louder. She even hear Sam shout a _Heck yeah!_

Lena felt her cheeks warming up. She was _actually _doing this without making a fool out of herself.

She grabbed a third arrow and stood in front of the third target, the one farthest away.

As she took her stance a third time, her eyes looked for Kara once more. A swift movement from the crowd on her left caught her eyes instead. A man was walking belligerently towards her. Perhaps a member of the staff wanting to let her know that she needed to hurry up or something.

Then something in his hand caught the light and shined. It was a knife.

For a split second Lena panicked at the sight. How did someone manage to enter the White House with a weapon?

She saw her brother Lex intercept him first, but then Kara moved to stand between the two, with Lex to her back.

All Lena could see were their profiles.

“You’ve proved your point, okay?” Kara told the man. “We all get it, if you were here with a firearm, half the people in this room would be dead by now so, message received!” Lena felt relieved, it was one of the gun control activist with a toy knife then, no need to feel frightened. “Now let them take a few photos and just walk away, let these nice people enjoy the rest of their night.” She finished with magnanimity.

Then Lena saw Lex trying to bypass Kara to intervene with the activist, he was gesturing wildly and Lena was afraid that he would perhaps unnecessarily escalate the situation.

“How dare you try to attack my sister? How fucking dare you?” He exclaimed loudly.

Kara grabbed Lex and pushed him to stand behind her again. She then continued speaking to the activist while still holding onto Lex behind her with one of her arms. “Please just go. There’s no need for violence.” After she was done speaking, there seemed to be a pause.

Lex stepped back, effectively freeing himself from Kara’s grasp. He fixed the wrinkles on his suit and then stood still.

Only a matter of seconds had gone by, but Lena felt as if everything was in slow motion.

She saw the activist meeting his eyes with Lex’s and then she saw her brother nodding minutely.

The man lifted the toy in his hand, jabbed it in Kara’s stomach and then pulled it out, blood spattered down.

It was not a toy.

Kara fell to the ground.

_No!_

People from the crowd yelled in horror and started to run away in a panic.

Lex lunged forwards towards the assailant, but before he could reach him, Lena’s arrow punctured his chest and the man fell to the ground.

Lena dropped her bow and ran towards Kara. Upon reaching her, she kneeled down right next to her.

Kara’s white dress was red with blood. Lena placed both of her hands on the wound and pressed down, trying to stop the bleeding. Kara grunted in pain. A crowd had just gathered around them.

“T-that was a great shot.” Kara smiled at her, her teeth were also red with blood.

“Don’t speak!”

Kara placed her hand on top of Lena’s bloody ones and caressed them up and down.

Lena’s eyes welled up. Even though she was hurt, Kara still was trying to provide some comfort to Lena.

“I love you. I love you so much Kara.” Lena saw her own tears falling on Kara’s neck.

Kara smiled that bloody smile and then her pupils drifted up, and her eyes closed down.

“Kara!”

Lena was shoved aside as some men intervened.

“We’ve got her, don’t worry.” One of the men told her. They seemed to be paramedics of some kind.

For a moment Lena got her bearings on the situation she found herself in. She looked around, people were currently recording on their phones.

She saw her brother on top of the assailant. Members of the Secret Service stood still in shock as Lex strangled a corpse.

“You _fucked _it up! You _fucked _it up!” He yelled over and over to the dead body. Lost to his madness.

Two people grabbed Lena and moved her away. She tried to fight their hold on her, she wanted to remain by Kara’s side, but it was two against one.

Her mother’s birthday party was over.

Lena could only think of Kara.

* * *

Lena does not remember how, but by the end of the night she was in Sam and Imra’s hotel room. She was laying in bed on her side and could feel Sam just behind her, holding her. One of Lena’s hands held onto Sam’s, but for some reason she could not properly fathom that this was actually real.

If she looked down, Lena could see her hands were still red with dry blood.

Kara’s blood.

“Where is she?” She whispered.

Sam leaned over her. “What did you say?”

“_Where _is she? Where did they take her?” Lena repeated herself in a louder voice.

Sam held tighter to her. “I don’t know, but we could try to find out. Last I saw, she was carried out in a gurney.”

“I have to see her.” Lena sat up on the bed and then went to get up, but Sam’s hand on her arm stopped her.

“Lena you can’t. The moment you step outside… people are gonna recognize you, you’re a celebrity.” Sam explained.

Lena turned to look at Sam in the eye. “I _have_ to.”

They both turned when they heard a door opening. Imra exited the ensuite bathroom and stepped into the room.

“Lena! How are you feeling?” She went over to stand in front of Lena and there was a moment of silence. “Darling, do you want to go to the bathroom and wash up?”

“I’m not feeling too well actually no.” Again she looked down to the blood on her hands and then she looked up to Imra, her eyes started to well up.

Imra helped her stand up from the bed and together with Sam they all went into the bathroom and helped Lena get clean.

As she watched red water going down the shower drain, Lena had the most terrifying thought. Was Kara actually okay? Had she survived that attack?

A sudden panic rose up in her chest and she started to hyperventilate.

“Lena, are you okay?” Sam and Imra, just outside the shower door asked her, true worry marred their voices. After no response and with the only noises in the room being the water falling and Lena’s heavy breathing, Sam opened the shower door to find Lena sitting down on the floor with her arms around her knees.

Sam stepped into the shower and wrapped her arms around a naked Lena.

“What if she’s not okay? What if she didn’t make it?” Lena cried into Sam’s already wet shoulder.

“We’ll go see her. I’ll make it happen.” Sam tightened her embrace on Lena as she spoke with resoluteness.

* * *

Sam dressed Lena in grey sweatpants and a black hoody. The three of them got out of the hotel room and walked two blocks away.

It was the early hours in the morning. The night was cold and there were no stars in the sky.

A black car awaited for them. They all got in.

“Are you guys ready?” Mr. Schott turned around in the driver’s seat to address the three women that had just gotten in his car.

“Thank you so much for this, Winn.” Imra leaned over her seat to touch Mr. Schott’s shoulder in gratitude.

“Everybody’s looking for Lena right now. Things are insane at the White House.” Mr. Schott started the car and drove.

Lena felt numb now, as if she was outside of her own body, just watching herself from a distance. She kept replaying pressing her hands on Kara’s stomach, her blood was so warm.

“Congress is having an extraordinary emergency session right now. I- I just can’t believe everything that’s happened.” Mr. Schott continued, speaking quickly and almost as if he was out of breath.

“What’s goin’ on? What do you mean?” Sam leaned forward to speak closer to him.

“You guys haven’t watched the news? It’s everywhere, the world’s eyes are on America tonight.” Now he was almost hyperventilating.

“For heaven’s sake! Just tell us already!” Imra spoke up with frustration.

“The President planned it. She and her son planned it all!” He finally let out.

“What the fuck? Lillian’s in on this? I thought it was only Lex.” Sam was basically shouting now.

“She wanted to discredit the gun-right activists and Lex just wanted to play the hero to gain back some public sympathy. Faking an attack on America’s sweetheart killed two birds with one stone.” Mr. Schott elaborated.

Lena’s heart sank.

What was wrong with her family? They were so ruthless and willing to get what they wanted no matter the cost.

“So they hired the attacker or something?” Sam asked.

Mr. Schott nodded his answer. “And they smuggled him in as well… the President even asked for Lena’s bodyguard to take the night off. Everything was premeditated! Congress is meeting right now, I think they’re gonna ask for the President’s resignation.”

“Holy shit!” Sam looked to Lena for a reaction, but Lena was simply looking out the window… not fully there.

“But just who was this attacker? Who would accept such a job?” Imra’s voice quibbled with complete astonishment. 

“He was a cancer patient at John Hopkins, up to his eyeballs in debt. Apparently Lex offered him money to pay off his medical bills and leave some to his family in exchange for him going to jail. A friend of mine works for the FBI, they’re holding Lex and he’s just spilling the beans.” He continued to give out information to the women.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Sam let out.

And now the thought Lena had managed to keep at bay in the deepest crevices of her brain was coming out to the foreground.

Lena had killed that man.

“What are they saying on the news about Lena?” Sam asked worriedly.

Mr. Schott sighed. “On the news… that she has been made the guinea pig for her family’s attempts at redemption, but on the rumor mill, some people are saying that she was probably in on it too.”

“No!” Sam protested. “No! That’s not true!”

“Some people still stand by her though. Twitter is still battling it out right now, it’s too early for the verdict.” He concluded.

She was a murderer, _that _was the verdict.

Lena remembered seeing Kara falling to the ground and feeling pure raw fury.

She wanted him dead.

She still remembers that feeling, it had overpowered her so, then she lifted her bow and aimed at his chest.

Maybe Lena was like all the Luthors after all. Maybe it was in her blood and that made it inescapable.

She was rotten, just like her brother and mother.

This night had proved that.

* * *

“Lena, before you go in there… I need to talk to you.” Mr. Shott spoke to Lena when they were right outside Kara’s room.

Fuck no!

“Can’t it wait? I’m-”

“It can’t.” Mr. Schott looked around the hall with nervous energy.

Sam and Imra were in the waiting area and had not come with the two of them to visit Kara. The nurse had explained to Mr. Schott (who was supposedly visiting in an official capacity) that it had been touch and go for the first few hours, but that now Kara was finally stable and they had carried her up to one of the hospital rooms for overnight observation. Lena had never known such sweet relief. Kara was alive and well and that was all that mattered.

“I _have _to see her.” Lena contended.

“I need to talk to you about what I saw- about the two of you.” Mr. Schott insisted.

Lena sighed in frustration and together they walked into a corner to talk privately.

“What?” She was fucking pissed. This idiot was the only thing standing between her and Kara and she hated him for it.

“How dare you seduce her like that?” He asked her with disgust.

Lena was thrown off by that. Why was this man accusing her of seducing Kara?

“I talked to your friend and agreed to take you here, but I’ve already alerted the Secret Service to come and get you- they’ll be here any minute now. What I want you to do right now is walk in there and apologize to that woman. She’s not your toy to play with Lena!” He was furious now and Lena could not for the love of God understand where it was coming from.

“Mr. Schott, what in the world are you even talking about?” Lena was so confused.

“I used to work with Kara’s sister in the FBI. Kara’s a good kid, she’s the best at her job and, with everything that has been going on and her fragile mental state, you took advantage of that! Have you no shame?” He continued with his hostile tirade.

“What exactly did I do? Kara and I are in a consensual relationship Mr. Schott, we have been for months now.” Lena tried to explain.

“Oh God, this is far worse than what I imagined. You mean to tell me you actually have feelings for her? She’s- she’s not your plaything then?” The tone in his voice shifted to incredulity.

“I do. I love her.” Lena stated factually.

Mr. Schott raised a hand to his mouth in utter shock. “Are you insane? Or are you just _that _naïve?”

“You can’t speak to me like that!” Lena stepped forward to try to intimidate the man. “Now, explain yourself. What are you talking about?”

Mr. Schott did not waiver under Lena’s stare. “You really don’t understand anything, do you?”

Lena remained chinned-up. She was not going to show the uncertainty she felt because of this conversation.

He sighed and then took a step back from Lena.

“I ran all the numbers, I did surveys and collected all the data, I even worked with a study group…” He started speaking with a soft voice now. “The only way you and Kara worked as a couple in the public’s eye was if you remained unconfirmed.” He inhaled before continuing.

“Once it was official, public opinion turned.”

Lena listened attentively.

“If it ever came out that you’re in an actual relationship with Kara, you’ll ruin her life.”

Lena felt a chill traveling down her spine.

“According to all the research I did, she’d be labeled a sexual harasser at best and a rapist at worse… some people even mentioned the word pedophile. It just- she looks like she took advantage of an eighteen year old girl. Her previous job was with a six-year-old Ms. Luthor, you must understand where people’s speculation will go with this. The public can be vicious!”

Oh God no. No no no no, this was not happening.

“But me and my boss pushed for this because we were desperate. The president’s approval rate was rapidly dropping and _I _personally pushed for this because of my relationship to Alex- Kara’s sister.” He unnecessarily clarified. “Kara’s a good kid. She always does the right thing, it’s in her blood and it’s how she was raised, so I never worried that she would actually attempt anything with you-” He then raised a hand to his forehead. “That’s why I thought you- well, I apologize Ms. Luthor but I thought you had somehow seduced her or something, to have your fun with her and use her.”

Lena’s stomach bottomed out with dread.

“If this ever got out, she’d lose everything… nobody would hire her. Right now, all over the news, she’s a _hero_.” He swallowed thickly before continuing. “I caught the photographer tonight and had to actually resort to violence in order to keep him from breaking the story. How long until someone else catches the two of you again?”

“Ms. Luthor, please don’t go any further with this. Kara could make an entire career out of this one moment of good publicity.” He pleaded. “Otherwise, all she’ll ever be known for is you- what you had will get twisted and turned into something ugly and impossible for her to escape from.” He placed a firm hand on Lena’s shoulders.

“Please end it.”

Lena looked into his brown eyes and just crumbled. Tears immediately started running down her face.

He was right.

She was the one that had seduced Kara. She had kissed her first. Kara had even asked her to wait until college and Lena ignored her wishes. Kara was risking everything to be with Lena and what had she put on the line? Nothing. Inevitably Lena was bound to become a billionaire by the time she turned 25 for fuck’s sake.

Now Kara’s career was on the line and her mother and sister relied on her. Who would do business with a woman only remembered for fucking the President’s daughter instead of doing her job?

How could she have been so selfish?

She wiped her tears and walked past Mr. Schott and into Kara’s room.

Kara was sleeping.

Lena looked up at the clock, it was already 3 in the morning.

“Kara.” She whispered once she got close to her. “Kara, please wake up.”

Kara clenched her eyes before opening them up. She looked so pale and tired.

“Lena?” She then smiled with warmth. “Are you okay?” She raised her hand to stroke her thumb on Lena’s cheek. Of course Kara would get stabbed and then ask Lena if she was okay.

“I am. How are you though?” Lena covered Kara’s hand on her cheek with her own and closed her eyes, trying to freeze this moment in time. Kara was safe and alive and here with Lena.

“Not too bad, they’re giving me pain meds and they actually feel pretty amazing.” She let out a little laugh at her own comment but then winced in pain.

Lena let go of Kara’s hand to lean down and kiss her cheek. “I’m so happy you’re okay.” She felt tears welling up in her eyes. “I was so scared.”

“I’m just so sorry I wasn’t able to safe you.” Tears started to stream down Kara’s face. “That’s my job and I- I was so stupid. I thought it was one of those toys and I should’ve checked and-”

“and nothing.” Lena interrupted her. “Kara, you did nothing wrong. You weren’t even on duty and you just went right in there and took action. You’re amazing.”

“I guess you saved me instead.” Kara concluded with a smile.

And now she had to save her again.

Right when she was about to start, Lena choked for a moment. This was just too much to take in. She watched a tear fall down on Kara’s bedsheets and only then realized she was crying.

“Lena? What’s wrong?” Kara frowned. “I’m okay, the surgery went well… they say I’ll be good to go in about three days.”

“Kara, we have to break up.” Lena whimpered out and now she was full on crying.

Kara tried to sit up in bed and then winced again in pain. “What? Why?”

Lena continued crying, she was trying to wipe her tears away with the back of her hand but it had turned into an impossible task.

“Mr. Schott, he-” Lena whimpered and had to stop to swallow thickly and calm down.

Kara’s started crying again as well. “What’s goin’ on? I don’t understand.”

“I spoke with Mr. Schott. He did manage to catch the guy who took pictures of us.” Lena explained through tears.

“Well that’s good, but I still don’t understand. Why did you say we have to break up?” Kara wiped some tears from her eyes and then looked directly at Lena, expectantly.

“Mr. Schott explained to me that people will think you’re just like my brother if they ever found out about us!” Lena continued to take deep breaths to try to keep it together.

“You mean like a sexual harasser? I’m not… they’ll interview you and you can say that that’s not true.” Kara reasoned.

“No no no, nobody will believe me, they’ll think you groomed me or something. It's like your sister said Kara, you'll just be a creep, you’ll never be hired again… You warned me about this and I just wouldn’t listen, but I was wrong. You’ve put everything at stake Kara and it’s not right. They’ve caught us twice already in a matter of months, we’ve pushed our luck long enough.” Lena argued back.

“So that’s it then? This is the end?” Kara looked away from Lena, avoiding her gaze.

Lena started sobbing now as she nodded. “It has to be.” She confirmed.

“But you love me. I remember that.” Kara countered.

“I do. I love you so much. And that’s why I have to do this.” Lena clenched her eyes shut and saw Kara and her brother as one and the same.

That killed her.

“Ms. Luthor, the Secret Service is here for you.” Mr. Schott had entered the room now.

“Goodbye Kara.” Lena looked at those ocean eyes one last time, then turned around. Now with her back to Kara, she let herself cry more freely, but raised a hand to her mouth to muffle the sound. She did not want Kara to notice.

“I love you too.” Was the last thing Kara told her before she followed Mr. Schott outside.

* * *

“Mind the gap between the train and the platform.” A female voice warned everyone on the tube.

Lena got up from her seat and put on her backpack. She rolled her suitcase along as she followed Sam and Imra out of the train car.

“Now we just have to walk two blocks and we’re there!” Imra told the other two women.

They walked the streets of London, rolling all their things with them and Lena wished she could just get a car to drive her to Imra’s family home. Because yes, she was lazy about walking.

“Don’t you just adore walking? And the sun’s out, which doesn’t happen too often. I love this.” Imra commented as she walked along the streets of her hometown.

They eventually came to a white structure that blocked the way to Kensington Palace Gardens.

Imra had to talk to a security guard in order to enter. The man wrote down their names and even asked for Sam and Lena’s passports, to which Imra protested. Eventually they were let inside and together they walked past several embassies.

To say Lena was impressed by the sheer grandeur of the mansions around her would be a long stretch. She had been here before when her mother visited the minister of France so… no big deal, they were just okay.

Finally they arrived to another white mansion and Imra took out some keys from her pocket and opened the gate. They were met by what Lena assumed was the head butler, who ordered the staff around to take their suitcases.

“Oh you’re here! Darling I missed you so.” A small round woman with short blonde hair greeted the girls in the house’s vestibule. She went to hug Imra and they embraced lovingly for a long moment as Lena and Sam looked at their surroundings.

The house’s inside did not match the outside whatsoever. Instead of the stoic drab colors Lena assumed she would find, there were warm tones all around and plants, throw blankets and all the furniture looked really comfy.

“You must be Sam!” The woman, which Lena assumed was Imra’s mother, went to hug Sam now.

Imra smiled at the two women as she watched them hug.

After that it was obviously Lena’s turn. “Hello, I’m Peggy, Imra’s mum.” She took Lena into her arms. Her embrace was warm and sweet and she smelled like freshly-baked cookies.

Out of nowhere Lena felt like crying.

“I’m Lena.” She introduced herself once they had parted.

“What a beautiful name.” Peggy smiled with warmth.

Lena liked this woman.

* * *

Lena had moved away to Cambridge the very next Monday after her mother's birthday party. Frank had driven her there along with John.

She had stayed with Imra for the next few days. The news replayed that night's events over and over again so Lena had not been able to keep up with it, lest she see Kara getting stabbed again. They would pixelate the image around Kara’s stomach but that did not make a difference to Lena. She felt as if she had re-lived that moment a thousand times already.

The other thing the media liked to play over and over again was Lena killing the man Lex had hired. So all in all, it was very traumatic to even open up her phone to browse the internet.

Imra was patient and kind with her and Lena was grateful. She would sporadically show up to her room with a cup of tea. It was her and Sam's kindness that got Lena through most days.

John stayed somewhere else and would come over each day and stand by the apartment’s door.

During that week she received a call from her lawyers. Apparently they wanted to file the same motion again, but include the new evidence about the recent attack. They told Lena that she now had a fighting chance.

They were right. The judge agreed that Lena had been in imminent danger because of her mother’s work and pursuant to the clause on her father’s will, Lena now had access to her trust fund.

Lena did nothing else in order to execute the judge’s order and when prodded by her lawyers she requested some time to think things over and rest.

Jess continued acting as trustee. She even sent an email to Lena letting her know that there was no rush and that she would pass over the finance reports and control of the accounts to Lena whenever she asked.

It seemed to Lena that she had wanted this for so long- held it in such high regard and now that she had it, it meant nothing.

As days continued to pass, Imra and Sam would relay the news to Lena as best they could.

Her brother was currently in jail awaiting trial and the country had risen up in protests against the Luthors all over Washington DC and also Metropolis at LuthorCorp Headquarters.

According to political analysts, Lillian’s resignation was eminent.

Lena really found that hard to believe though, her mother was nothing if not stubborn. Therefore it came like a shock to her when Sam told her that her mother did resign.

She negotiated two presidential pardons in exchange for her resignation. One for herself and one for Lex.

Public upheaval incremented exponentially.

After her mother was no longer the President, John had to leave back to Washington.

Lena felt incredibly unsafe. She could not show her face in public. The jury was still out about her. Plenty condemned her and labeled her an accomplice, but others praised her for foiling her family’s plans.

She knew nothing about Kara and when she had asked Imra to call Mr. Schott, all he told her was that Kara was already on treatment for her PTSD.

She was the only person in this ordeal the public loved. She was hailed a noble hero, the brave woman who stepped up to do what was right. Lena thought it fitting that now the entire world saw the Kara she knew.

After many nights of crying herself to sleep and realizing that she had a broken heart, Lena called Jess and asked her to hand over control of the trust. The very next day Jess had flown into Cambridge and personally handed Lena a letter from her dad.

Lena did not open it. She felt that she was not emotionally ready for that.

It took weeks to get everything in order but Lena managed. Her money had been carefully invested over the years and now that her brother had nothing going for him, it was not hard to convince him to sell Lena the shares of a company nobody wanted anything to do with.

Still at 19, Lena became the majority shareholder of LuthorCorp.

A few weeks later Lex ended back in jail because of another sexual misconduct and Lena decided he was irrevocably dead to her.

As Lena laid in bed in the room Imra’s family had prepared for her to stay in London, she looked over to her bag, where she knew her dad’s letter resided, still unopened.

Three months had passed since the incident.

Three months had passed since Lena’s life had been completely turned on its axis.

Perhaps it was time to read that letter.

She got up from the bed and went over to her bag to take it out.

It read:

_Dear Lena:_

_Happy 25th birthday!_

_I am so sorry I cannot be there in person to hug you and give you a big birthday kiss._

_Today is a special day, because I celebrate you being born into this world. You were such a gift to me Lena and I cannot be prouder of having been able to call myself your dad._

_I have always admired your quiet strength, your intelligence and above all, your big heart. Often I’ve asked myself what was it that I did right for the universe to bring you to me and even though I still don’t know the answer, I am grateful that it happened._

_Today you will be able to receive your inheritance. I know that you’re probably wondering why I made you wait until you turned 25. Well, I hope that by the end of this letter, you understand why._

_Being a Luthor is not easy my daughter and, for better or for worse, you are one._

_There are two sides to being a Luthor._

_The first one is privilege._

_My dear dear daughter, you will get to enjoy the best life this planet has to offer. You will see, visit and eat things some people cannot even dream of. Please see it fully, travel broadly and eat plenty._

_The second one is responsibility._

_You owe something back to this world Lena, something only you can do, make or invent must be created and shared with the world. You have this responsibility and it is a lot to ask I know, but not impossible._

_To see you grow up, to have witnessed how your mind works Lena, I know only great things await you and that you will leave this planet a better place than you found it._

_Both sides of being a Luthor are powered by financial resources and I just couldn’t burden my daughter with these until I knew she was already a fully-fledged adult._

_This is why I decided to bestow this upon you once you were allowed to simply be a kid and go to college and live a somewhat normal life._

_A lot of doors are going to open up for you now my daughter and I so very much regret that I cannot be there to watch you open each and every one of them._

_My wish for you is true happiness and I hope that these past few years have served you to gain valuable experiences that will shape your new endeavors for the betterment of humanity. I found out too late that compassion and understanding are the only two things that bring lasting joy to a life like ours. I hope this is true for you as well._

_Make me proud!_

_Your loving dad,_

_Lionel L. Luthor_

That night Lena cried herself to sleep once more.

* * *

“Hello Lena!” Peggy greeted her.

Lena walked downstairs to find Imra, Sam and Peggy sitting on the kitchen counter having breakfast.

“Mum made breakfast!” Imra exclaimed with excitement.

Lena looked at the pots and pans around the kitchen, they were filled with beans and sausages of all kinds, bacon and eggs. Her stomach twisted in disgust.

“The last pot on the left side is oatmeal, darling.” Peggy informed her.

Lena smiled kindly at the older woman and then let out a sigh of relief. She served herself some oatmeal and sat down with everyone else to eat.

“I think it will take us about two hours. You’ll love it so much, I just know it.” Imra gushed at Sam.

Lena, who had quietly been playing with her food, lifted her face. “Cotswolds is today? I thought we would stay in London for a few days first…”

“We’ll come back for the weekend, don’t worry.” Sam assured her. “I just think some peace and quiet in the countryside can’t hurt.”

Lena felt condescended to. She did not need for Sam and Imra to pause their Europe adventure in order to spent some time in a cute cottage taking care of Lena and her brooding ruminations.

Turns out she was wrong.

Months prior, Lena had insisted that Sam and Imra go on to Europe for the summer without her. However, the two of them held it as an absolute truth that traveling would do Lena some good and after a lot a cajoling, Lena gave in.

Reading her father’s letter the previous night had taken a toll on Lena. He sounded so encouraging and just plain happy to have had her as a daughter that now, Lena not only grieved for his death, but for her own. She wondered about this other Lena Luthor that never came to be, the one that could have grown up with a supportive parent in her life.

She felt like locking herself up and forever living under a blanket of self-pity, loneliness and lost dreams. Then, she thought, at least she would be safe.

She wondered yet again how was Kara doing, and as she stepped into a lovely little countryside cottage along with the other three women, Lena wished she could magically transport herself to be by her side.

Was she doing any better? Were they teaching her new useful techniques?

In the end Lena had been wrong about the cottage for several reasons. One of them being that the little cottage was actually a little farm and Lena loved getting up at 5 in the morning and milking the cows, picking up the eggs in the henhouse and feeding the pigs. The other reason being the special person that had patiently taught Lena how to do these things: Peggy.

Whenever Lena messed up, Peggy would not yell or make a fuzz, she would simply wait quietly by Lena’s side with a _you’ve got this, I know you do_ and that meant the world to Lena. When the weekend arrived and Sam and Imra were ready to leave for London, Lena chose to stay there with Peggy.

One Sunday morning, while eating breakfast together, Peggy gave Lena a gorgeous brown notebook. “I just love writing, I thought perhaps you’d like it too…” She offered.

And Lena wrote.

At first, she just wrote about her day and about how the animals were doing. Peggy had explained to her that they could leave whenever Lena was ready and that her staff would take over the farm like usual, but in the meantime, she let Lena know that she loved being there in the cottage for a little rest from the big city.

Peggy was around Lillian’s age, but she looked older because of her weight. Her husband Bashir was mostly away for work, but she was not a lonely housewife or anything like that. She was an acclaimed author, and when Lena learned that Peggy loved to write horror stories under a pseudonym, she was completely surprised.

Later on, Lena started to draw instead of write, she made up new designs for the chicken coup's door, one that would let the chickens in an out, but nothing bigger could ever get in, rendering the fence around the little henhouse completely unnecessary and thus giving a little bit of freedom to the chickens. She showed her prototype to Peggy and she immediately cheered.

“You’re an engineer! You think like one! I’ll call up some people from the town and get this built.”

There was something about watching her door being installed that gave Lena hope for the future. Maybe her father was right, maybe she did have something to offer to the world.

Peggy would spent most of her mornings writing and Lena would just spent her time with the animals. One very fine day in the middle of July, Lena looked to the mustang mare on the stables with determination.

“I want to ride Shadow.” She told Peggy one morning.

Peggy had looked up from her laptop in surprise. “Sure enough my dear. I’ll help you.”

“What’s you new novel about?” Lena asked her once they entered the stables to meet Shadow.

Peggy laughed nervously. “I hope you’ll forgive me, but it’s about a mother and daughter taking a little vacation in a cottage in the middle of nowhere and then going through a home-invasion scenario.”

Lena just started laughing really hard. God, she had not laughed like that in such a long time, it felt amazing.

“So am I the daughter in the story?” Lena asked her as she watched Peggy saddling Shadow.

“You are yes, and you’re saving my neck constantly.”

Lena felt the exact opposite was happening in real life.

As she rode the black mare, Lena could feel the cold wind hit her cheeks and water her eyes. She felt how strong the animal underneath her was, how sturdy and reliable. Somehow she figured this was like falling in love, freeing, terrifying and amazing all at the same time.

Again she thought of Kara.

* * *

That fall Lena took her first engineering class at MIT.

She had kept Jess as her consultant and decided to give her dad’s dreams for her a chance. She needed some time to have a normal life before immersing herself in her duties as a Luthor.

After five months, LuthorCorp was yet to recover from such a powerful hit to its public image. Nevertheless, by diversifying the investments, Jess had managed to keep the company afloat. They obviously needed new blood in, the company had not innovated in any field since her dad’s passing. Therefore, Jess was currently on a mission to find the next 'it' inventor money could buy.

It would take her half a year to find and hire a young promising man with the strange name of Querl Dox.

In the meantime, Lena got to be a college student. Not a normal one of course, not by a long shot.

Lena was a high-profile student. Everyone’s eyes were on her once she entered a room.

The investigation's report on that eventful night would be released any time now, and people waited impatiently to be able to crucify Lena with the help of a piece of official writing.

The day it finally came out, Lena did not go out of her apartment for the entire day.

She still remembers that horrible interview with the FBI stooge and how he just wanted to twist everything Lena was saying. There was no possible way the report exonerated her.

_We found no evidence that indicates Lena Luthor was somehow involved with the plan to fake an attack from the gun-control activist group._

Those 23 words gave Lena her freedom, but the way they were expressed represented a knife on her back slowly inching its way in to her lungs. People continued to speculate that perhaps the FBI had not found anything because they had not looked hard enough and not because Lena was in fact innocent.

A year into her studies, Sam and Imra broke up.

Lena pretended to be sad for Sam, but she was actually sad that perhaps she would never get to see Peggy again.

She called Peggy in a panic and the older woman told her that everything would be okay and that she still was welcomed to come over the summer for a visit.

And so Lena went to Cotswolds again and fell in love.

Peggy had bought two new racing mares and had started up in the business of breeding them. For that, she hired a new hand. Her name was Jennifer.

She had calloused hands and a strong back, she liked to chew gum at all times and always seemed to have a spot of dirt on her right cheek.

As they shared their first kiss, Lena thought of Kara.

It turned into a beautiful summer fling, but nothing more than that.

Into Lena's third semester at MIT, Sam got pregnant.

She had hooked up with the Economic's TA and after that careless night, she was now with child.

Lena held her through the night as she cried and cried because the guy had told her that he was not ready to have a kid and that she should get an abortion.

Eight months later, Ruby was born.

Ruby was beautiful, bright, adorable and filled with endless possibilities.

The moment Lena’s eyes fixed on her chubby cheeks, she was a goner.

Shortly after, Lena tried to contact Kara. Lena only knew her work number, but Kara no longer worked for the Secret Service. She managed to get in contact with Mr. Schott, who in turn gave her Alex’s contact information.

“She doesn’t want to see you. You hurt her real bad. Please don’t contact me again.” Alex had told her.

After that, Lena did not try again.

Sam and Lena decided to move in together, which made everyone think they were a couple and for an entire year that ruined Lena’s chances at love, or at least at sex.

On her last semester of MIT, Lena came up with a new device that could monitor a person’s health to let them know in advance if they were close to a heart attack.

She hoped her dad would be proud.

Jack, Her lab-partner, kissed her after they hugged in celebration of having finished a working prototype and Lena discovered that perhaps she was bisexual after all.

They dated well after graduation and planned on starting up a company together, but her dad’s letter felt like an unfulfilled promise and Lena decided to part ways and work on her family’s legacy instead.

The Luthor name was now synonymous with corruption, sexual scandals and just plain evil. Lena needed to fix that.

A month after turning 24, Lena called her mother to wish her a happy birthday.

After meeting Peggy and getting to know her, Lena now knew what a mother should actually be and eventually came to terms with the fact that her own mother would never be that for her.

But that did not mean they could not be something else.

From then on they called each other at least once a month and held long conversations about what was happening in their respective lives and their plans for the future.

Lena worked really hard on trying to forgive her mother, and she still was not sure she ever fully did; but when talking about this subject with Peggy, she had said that forgiveness frees the soul for bigger and better things, and Lena just hoped she was right about that.

Lillian now worked as a consultant for politicians and she seemed to be doing just fine.

On Lena’s twenty-fifth birthday, the two of them decided to visit Lionel’s grave before taking a little trip to Ireland.

It was beyond awkward when Peggy joined them in Dublin to watch a show and then go out to dinner. She never thought the two women—her two mothers—would ever be in the same room.

Surprisingly, they got along nicely. It seemed Lillian did have a sense of humor after all and had actually read one or two of Peggy’s horror novels.

That year Lena took an active role in LuthorCorp and she completely submerged herself in her work.

Two years later she became the CEO of the company.

* * *

“Your last interview for the day just arrived.” Eve told Lena through the intercom.

Lena looked down to all the papers on her desk, trying to find the one about the last candidate. It was nearly 4:45 in the afternoon and she hoped that perhaps she would be done in time to go pick up Ruby from daycare herself.

“Zorelle Security.” She read aloud to herself. She then pushed the button to talk to Eve. “Please send them in, I’m ready.”

A lean blonde woman with ocean eyes walked in.

“Kara.” Lena stood up from her desk, but her body seemed unable to move any further. She was stuck.

“Lena.” The woman smiled, all white teeth. “You look stunning.” She let out in a breath.

There was a beat before Lena’s brain could send to her mouth what she should say. “So do you.” She tried to focus, but everything seemed like a dream. How could this beautiful angel be here in her office?

“I’m sorry to come here completely unannounced but, I was just so curious if I’d get to see you.” She gulped down. “And now that I have I don’t even know what to say…”

Lena managed to order her legs to move and she went around the desk to offer a handshake to Kara.

Kara let out an amused smile before taking her hand. It was warm and Lena had a sudden flashback about holding Kara’s hand on the roof of the White House.

“No need to say anything! P-please come- sit, please sit.” Lena gestured with her hand towards the white sofa behind her and together they walked over to sit down one next to the other.

“How you’ve been? It’s been what? Seven-eight years?” Lena offered as a conversation starter.

“Something like that yeah…” Kara lowered her head sheepishly. “I’ve been good, I’ve been real good lately.”

“That’s amazing. It makes me really happy to hear that.” Lena felt herself blush. Kara was so beautiful, so warm and kind. She had new wrinkles around her eyes when she smiled and they just gave her such a sophisticated look. Lena realized she still adored this woman.

“I started my consulting firm about four years ago and it’s been good so far. Not easy or anything, but still good.” Kara continued.

“That’s great Kara. You actually did it.” Lena smiled with genuine warmth.

“And I hear you’re not doing so bad yourself…” Kara commented.

Lena nodded awkwardly, she looked down to her own legs and noticed that her knee was nearly touching Kara’s.

An exhilarating chill went down her spine.

Did she still have a chance? Was she daring to dream for too much?

“We’ve been doing okay. Currently we’re re-branding, now our name’s going to be LCorp instead.” She mentioned just to keep the conversation going.

“I see, well- that’s probably for the best. I was really sorry to hear about your brother.” She placed a warm hand on Lena’s knee.

Lena swallowed thickly. “For years I hated my brother for what he did, but now I just pity him.”

“It can’t be easy.” Kara offered.

“It wasn’t, but I’ve come to terms with it.” Lena assured her with a soft tone.

Kara let out a sigh, removing her hand from Lena's knee. Then a moment of silence went by between the two.

“So… you’re looking to improve your security?” Kara smiled, trying to cut the darkness of the previous moment.

“I am, yes.”

They heard a knock on the door and both turned their heads towards the sound.

The door burst open and in ran Ruby.

“I’m so sorry, she just really wanted to see you.” Eve apologized as she stood by the door now.

“It’s okay Eve, don’t worry about it.”

Eve nodded and closed the office door behind her.

Upon reaching the sofa, Ruby climbed on top of Lena. She had her hair up in two ponytails and looked as adorable as ever.

“I missed you! Mommy said you were gonna pick me up, why didn’t you pick me up?”

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise.

Lena leaned away from Ruby to pinch both of her cheeks playfully. “You know I’m a busy woman! But if mommy says I’m picking you up, then you know I’ll always do my best to be there.” She leaned down and kissed Ruby’s forehead.

“Run along now, I have to finish my meeting with this lady.” Lena took Ruby by the armpits and put her down on the floor.

Ruby looked at Kara for a hot second. “You’re pretty, like… very pretty, almost like one of my Barbie dolls.” She commented.

Kara looked from Ruby to Lena with embarrassment.

“Thank you. You’re very pretty too.” Kara smiled with fondness.

Ruby lifted her hand with a thumbs up. “Thank you for saying that.” then she turned around and walked out of the office.

An awkward silence filled the room.

“Is that- was that your daughter?” Kara asked her.

For a second Lena frowned in confusion, but then quickly shouted. “No! no no no, that’s not my daughter. That’s Sam’s.” Lena explained. “I just help take care of her, I’m like her aunt.” She further clarified.

“Oh! I see.” Kara avoided her gaze and Lena could see a blush rising from her neck.

So much had passed since they last saw each other. Lena wondered if Kara had ever forgiven her for leaving her like that on the hospital.

“Kara, I want to apologize… for that night, for leaving.” Lena offered, her tone dead serious.

“No Lena, c’mon… we were kids back then. Don’t- you don’t have to apologize. You did what was right. After that night, I finally took some time for myself, to heal and- and I needed that. When I came back to work, they gave me a medal and- it just,” She took a pregnant pause.

“My career finally jump-started and I was able to have my own business. What we-” She cleared her throat. “What we had would have jeopardized all of that. You did the right thing.” Kara assured her.

“Still, I’m sorry for how it ended.” Lena insisted.

Kara cleared her throat for a moment. “Apology accepted then.” She gave her a soft smile.

After a moment of silence Lena spoke up again. “Okay yeah, well... we had a security breach about two weeks ago and that’s why we’re-”

“Are you single?” Kara right out asked her.

Lena choked and started coughing.

Kara got up from the sofa and went over to table on the side that had water and a diverse array of spirits. She quickly filled a glass with water and ran back to offer it to Lena.

Lena enthusiastically accepted it and swallowed it down rapidly.

“Thank you.” She managed to say after taking a deep breath.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds, Kara standing up in front of Lena, apparently not knowing what to do next.

“I am. I’m- I’m single.” Lena answered her.

Kara smiled as she sat back down next to Lena.

“I’m single and I can’t hire you for the job.” Lena stated as she placed the glass on the coffee table in front of her.

Kara smiled as if knowing where Lena was going with this. “And why's that?” She asked with mirth.

“Because I don’t ever again want to have a working relationship with you while we’re dating." Lena said and both women smiled.

"Are you free tonight to help me babysit? We’ll bake some cookies and watch a movie, thrilling stuff.” Lena’s heart was beating so loudly she was almost too scared that perhaps Kara was going to be able to hear it.

“It’s a date.” Kara smiled brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think!!! I'm so excited to read all of your reactions.  
Happy 2020 y'all!


	18. Epilogue

“But mom!” Nell stood in front of Lena’s desk at her home office, looking incredulous and indignant.

How dare he? She and Kara had given him everything! Ungrateful little piece of work!

“No buts Lionel. You’re going to college and that’s that.” Lena insisted, her voice forceful and leaving no room for negotiation.

“But I’m not- I don’t want to.” Luke insisted.

Lena sighed in frustration. “You’re just seventeen, you don’t know what’s best. College will open so many doors in life for you.” She tried to justify.

“It’s useless is what it is! I just wanna work on my art.” His green eyes bright with determination.

Lena inhaled with impatience. “You can work on your art on the side as a hobby.” She argued.

He was taken aback by this. “As a h-”

“It’s not a hobby, yeah yeah… I know." She interjected before he gave her the whole spiel. "You can work on it as a minor then. Do physics and art, how about that?”

Nell clenched his eyes shut in frustration.

“Lionel, we are so privileged. There’s a responsibility that comes with that son. There’s a duty for us to give back to the world. The Luthor family does that through technology that innovates in medicine, engineering, chemistry. We work hard to help humanity. _That_’s what was expected of me and _that _is what is expected of you.” Lena felt so angry. How could he be so selfish? Her and Kara had worked to cultivate a sense of charity and duty to him and now he wanted to squander that to create things for someone to contemplate and then what? What good was that?

“I can’t- I can’t do this when you won’t even listen. My art is most definitively not a hobby!” And with that he turned around and left Lena’s home office.

Lena wanted to say something to stop him, but then realized that all of her thoughts were about witty retorts, as if she wanted to one-up him… which, she herself catalogued as immature and decided it was best to simply shut up.

Then she heard a soft knock on the door.

“Come in!” Lena called out.

Blonder hair and blue eyes peeked in. “Everything alright in here? Nelly just walked past me and… he seemed really upset.”

Lena sighed in frustration. “I made the mistake of calling his art a hobby again.” She explained succinctly.

Kara raised her eyebrows in disbelief. “Lena! Is this about college again? I thought we were gonna wait a little bit before broaching the topic again with him… That’s what we had agreed on.”

Great! Now Kara was mad at her as well.

“He started it! I was just here working and then he came over to talk about it.” Lena defended herself.

Kara rolled her eyes.

Okay, Kara could at least try to tone it down a little bit.

“I don’t care who started it. You should’ve stopped him, or called me… anything but calling his art a _hobby_. You know he hates that!”

“I know, I know… I-” Lena pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Kara looked at her for a moment and then decided to fully step into the room.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked her, her tone completely shifting from outraged to worried.

Lena started shaking her head. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about me. You should go check on him actually, I’ve upset him.”

“You sure?” Kara placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena nodded.

Kara walked towards the room’s exit. “Alright I’m going, but I’m still mad at you!” She said without any malice in her voice.

Lena smiled softly at her before watching her leave.

God, Why would he not listen? He was so bright, he had so much to give, why was he wasting it?

* * *

“You can go on right ahead.” Lena told Kara after Ruby had dashed into her apartment. “I’m going to order some take-out. Thai’s good?”

“Yeah that’s good.” Kara nodded as she entered.

“Please look around all you want.” Lena offered as she called up her favorite Thai restaurant.

As she ordered their food, she watched Kara looking around the living room area and then walking over to Lena’s massive library near the television. It was all so surreal that after 8 years, this woman was here, right in front of her, in her home.

She finished up with the call and then took off her coat and placed it on a rack by the door before walking over to meet Kara by the library.

“See anything you like?” Lena asked her as way of conversation.

“You’re really into design and architecture and, from what I can see… math?” Kara commented.

Lena felt herself blush. “Yeah, the architecture ones are mostly gifts from strangers. Look, I even have two of these.” Lena pointed to a book titled Skyscrapers.

“Oh yeah, I wondered about that one; thought perhaps they were different editions.” Kara smiled softly at her.

“Nope, just… what people think I might enjoy. Something about being a business woman just screams skyscrapers to those who don’t really know me.” Lena quickly heard herself speak and wondered if she had just given out too much information to Kara.

Kara stepped back from the library and looked around. “So which one of these is actually you?”

Lena was taken aback by the question. She quickly looked around the room in a panic, Ruby was probably hanging out in her bedroom, already picking out the movie for tonight. They were alone and Lena thought about how come nobody had ever asked her that before.

Then she inhaled deeply and kneeled down to open a drawer at the bottom of her library.

“These- These are me.” Lena said sheepishly.

Kara excitedly kneeled down right next to her and took a look inside the drawer. She took out one book. “I remember these!” She gushed as she held a copy of one of Lena’s romantic novels.

“Yeah…” Lena let out a little breathy laugh.

Then Kara turned her face to look directly at Lena. Her blue eyes as piercing as always. “Why do you keep these in the drawer?”

Lena avoided her gaze. “C’mon, you know they’re pretty embarrassing...” The last word hung in silence between the two for a few seconds.

“I keep all sorts of embarrassing things at home!” Kara quipped as a way to cut the moment’s tension.

The both of them chuckled a little bit as they stood up and moved to sit on the sofa.

“And on that topic, are you living here in Metropolis?” Lena raised her left eyebrow at Kara.

Kara nodded. “Yeah, I moved here like five years ago I think.”

Lena frowned in thought. Why had Kara not contacted her sooner? Lena had lived in the city for the past two years.

“Right before starting your business then?” Lena followed up with another question instead, no need to put Kara in the spot like that.

“Yup, it took me a whole year to get it started. Mostly because my client list as a consultant was so small and networking took really long.” Kara elaborated.

“Well, I’m proud of you! It takes guts to start something from the ground up, I’m just- I’m working with what I was given.” Lena said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kara raised her eyebrows. “But you’ve done so much! You’ve pulled that company out of the ashes Lena.” Kara started to defend her, even though Lena thought it unnecessary.

“So you’ve been keeping up with the news about-” For a split second Lena thought of saying _me_, but then opted differently. “-LuthorCorp?”

Lena could see a blush rising from Kara’s neck up to her cheeks. “Y-yeah, sort of. I did my research before the interview. I- It’s always good to be well-prepared.”

Okay, she was not keeping an eye on Lena then.

How disappointing.

“Lena! Lena! Come! I want to watch Cinderella!” Ruby came running towards the living room.

Not again.

“But Ruby, don’t you want to bake some cookies first?” Lena hoped that after baking the cookies, Ruby would forget all about Cinderella and they could watch something else instead. Otherwise this would be the third time Lena would watch this in a month. That was essentially human torture.

“Yes! Yes let’s bake the cookies!” Ruby exclaimed. Lena heard Kara chuckling.

The three of them went over to the kitchen and as Lena started to take out the ingredients, Kara and Ruby talked to each other.

“Do you like Cinderella?” Ruby was obviously lobbying already.

Kara nodded. “As a matter of fact, I do. Have you watched the one with real life people?”

Oh my God Kara you saint! If they could at least watch some other version of Cinderella, then Lena would not have to watch the same thing again.

Ruby frowned. “I’ve only watched the cartoon one. There’s one with real people?”

“Yeah, it has songs too. I think you’re gonna like it.” Kara assured her.

“Okay that sounds good. Let’s watch that one then!” Ruby agreed.

“Here, measure one cup of this.” Lena instructed Ruby. “And can you grease the pan?” She asked to Kara.

Kara nodded and they all got to work.

As they ate cookies in Lena’s room and started the movie, all Lena could think about was the crumbs that would inevitably fall on her bedsheets. Ruby was shocked when she had let Kara take them over to the room. Lena seriously did not want to be anal in front of Kara.

At least not yet.

God, was this even a date?

* * *

“He’s fine. He’s really fine, I promise.” Kara rubbed her hand up and down Lena’s arm as they laid in bed that night.

“What did he say?” Lena raised both of her hands to cover her face in shame.

Kara moved closer and wrapped one of her arms around Lena. “It’s gonna be okay. We’ll talk to him together over the holiday and get it all sorted out. Don’t worry.” Kara moved closer to Lena and kissed her on the lips.

“I just- I sometimes wish I had more patience with him- I think I should be gentler or something and then, I can’t help myself and go and call his art a hobby. Why did I do that?” Lena covered her face once again.

“It was easier with Kassie.” Lena felt tears welling up in her eyes. “She’s more like me.”

Kara placed her hands on Lena’s wrists to lower her hands. “I completely disagree with you. You and Nelly- You guys are exactly the same.”

“Well, he has my eyes yes… my hair… but we’re nothing alike.” Lena raised her left eyebrow in confusion.

Kara let out a laugh. “I don’t mean that you two look alike, although I do have to mention that he does that _exact_ same thing with his eyebrows.” She continued laughing.

Lena wiped away the tears on the corner of her eyes as she lovingly watched her wife laughing the shit out of her.

“Are you done?” Lena asked after Kara took a moment to take a breath.

Kara smiled as she nodded. “Yup, pretty much.”

“What do you mean me and Lionel are alike then?” Lena questions.

Kara straightened her glasses, a new feature reaching her fifties had given her, and answered. “I mean- about the way he is. He’s stubborn and sometimes he can be a bit on the dramatic side...”

“I’m stubborn?!” Lena scoffed. What was this? Insult Lena time?

“You are! Oh my God, you totally are!” Kara said with a smile. “But it’s more than that Lena.”

“Oh there’s more? Go ahead then, bring it!” Lena crossed her arms around her chest in annoyance.

“Aww c’mon! Don’t be like that.” Kara playfully shoved Lena’s shoulder. “What I mean is- the way he thinks, the way he sees the world…”

Lena was taken aback by that. Lionel was an ‘artist’, she had nothing in common with his worldview.

“I don’t- I’m sorry, but I don’t understand you.” Lena confessed.

Kara took her hand in hers with tenderness. “You love figuring out how things work, the way you see things, this here it’s not just a bed for you, it’s a collection of pieces and materials assembled in such a way that it allows us to sleep comfortable on them- Nelly, he does that too. Our son’s a sculptor Lena, he see materials and compositions in extremely creative ways… For Christ’s sake, just the other day I saw him using calculus to try to figure out something about the structure he was building!”

“I’ve never thought about it like that…” Lena mused out loud. So yeah, her son did use a lot of the same skills that Lena had, and yes… perhaps they both were a little obstinate, but still, it was very difficult for Lena to comprehend why someone would waste all of that potential on building pretty things for people to look at.

“Please don’t bring the subject up until the weekend.” Kara advised her.

“Again, _he _came to me-” Lena defended, but just as Kara was about to interject she continued. “But yeah, of course I will wait until the weekend. I promise.” She reassured her wife.

“Okay good.” Kara nodded and then leaned over to kiss Lena’s cheek.

Hopefully everything would work out.

* * *

They also ate Thai food in bed, which nearly gave Lena a heart attack and just when they were about to finish the movie, the doorbell rang and Ruby jumped out of bed screaming _mommy! mommy!_

Lena leaned over to reach the bedside table and grabbed her phone. It was 10:44p.m. and she had received three text messages from Sam; all different variations of _I’m here_.

Kara also got out of bed and stood there expectantly.

She forgot to tell Sam about Kara and now it was time for them to see each other.

How awkward.

Lena stood up as well and got out of the room with Kara right behind her, just in time to see Sam and Ruby hugging each other.

This was it.

After letting go of her daughter, Sam looked up to Lena and then behind her towards Kara. Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Kara!” She basically yelled as she came closer and hugged the woman, bypassing Lena.

Kara hugged her back as she laughed nervously.

After letting go, Ruby walked over and took her hand. “Mommy, you already know Kara?”

Sam looked down to her daughter and nodded. “Yeah, she used to be a good friend of Lena’s, that’s how I met her.”

“They’re still friends mommy. Today we baked cookies and Kara showed me a new Cinderella movie, now we’re all friends.” Ruby explained.

“I see hun.” Sam then looked to Lena questioningly.

“Kara and I are on a date right now.” Lena simply went for it. There was something about shocking Sam that made her feel bold.

“Oh.” Sam was taken aback by this. “Sweetie can you go get your things? Kara will help you. Won’t you?” This last thing Sam asked directly to the blonde woman. Kara nodded and together she and Ruby walked through the hall and entered Lena’s room.

“What is going on?” Sam asked Lena. By now the other woman was by the kitchen getting a glass of water.

“Nothing. Like I said, I’m on a date right now.” Lena let nothing out.

“But like- did you find her on Tinder?! How did you two meet up?” Sam insisted.

Lena raised her left eyebrow at Sam. “You remember that security issue with Mr. Williams? Well, Kara came to be interviewed for the job.”

“Oh my God. That must’ve been such a shock! To see her, I still can’t believe it myself. She is _right there_ and it’s been so long and she’s gorgeous.” Sam exclaimed. “You better get laid tonight after I leave with my daughter.”

Lena almost choked with her water. _Almost. _

Having sex with Kara? Her mind could not be the farthest from that thought. All she could care about was trying to make it thought the night without embarrassing herself.

Ruby and Kara walked out and Sam carried the kid in her arms as she gave Kara a hug goodbye and whispered something in her ear.

Then she went to hug Lena and just as they were about to exit Lena's apartment, Ruby asked. “Why did you ask Kara to take good care of Lena?” and with that, she closed the door behind her before answering her daughter’s question.

Lena felt her cheeks burning with shame as she finished with her water.

Now the two of them were alone.

Lena looked back to Kara, it was a bit awkward to say the least. “Do you want a drin- 

“Can I kiss you?” Kara blurted out, he cheeks red with embarrassment. “It’s all I’ve thought about- I’m sorry if it’s too forward.” She stepped closer.

Lena felt her chest burn with unprecedented heat. “Yeah okay.” She managed to respond.

“Yeah?” Kara asked with uncharacteristic bashfulness.

Lena nodded and stepped closer as well. Once they were face to face she took a deep breath. “I’ve never kissed someone on the first date.” She stated trying to inject some levity to the moment.

Kara chuckled. “We’ve had many dates already.” She stated in all seriousness and then leaned in.

Lena closed her eyes, she could feel her breath on her cheek. She was so close and Lena wanted this so bad and not because she was lonely. Lena was used to that. After a lifetime of being chased around by a bodyguard, Lena liked being alone. Feeling lonely was not even that bad, she had time to think, read, exercise… this want was not about that; this want was about Kara herself.

It had only been a few hours since they had reunited, but her presence felt so familiar to Lena. Somehow, Lena felt safe and cared for. Lena needed that. Lena wanted it too.

When she felt her lips press on her cheek, Lena let out a breath she did not even know she had been holding. Kara’s lips were soft and warm. It was perfect.

Upon feeling Kara lean back, Lena opened her eyes.

“Thank you.” Kara smiled softly.

Was that the kiss?

Lena smiled back, feeling a bit confused. “Y-you’re welcome.” She answered her.

Apparently that had been the kiss Kara wanted.

Lena was disappointed to say the least.

“I do want that drink please.” Kara said, her cheeks were still red and the soft smile was still in place.

“Oh yeah- of course.” Lena went over to a liquor cabinet by the wall and started to pour herself a scotch. “It’s scotch okay?” She asked Kara.

“Mmm- no, not really. Do you have bourbon?”

“I do.” Lena answered her and then served her a glass.

She carried the glasses over to Kara, who by now had seated down on the living room’s couch.

“So I take it you prefer sweet drinks?” Lena asked her, once she had sat down.

Kara let out a little laugh. “You could say that yeah.”

“Well, I prefer a good scotch.” Lena raised her glass up before taking a sip.

“I know.” Kara took a sip and then a moment of silence went by between the two. “Remember that time when you ran away in the middle of traffic and I had to track you down- you were in a club…?”

Lena frowned, trying to remember. “I remember my mother giving me a hard time because of that, but I don’t exactly remember that night, no.”

“Well, you smelled like that- like scotch I mean…” Kara commented before taking another sip.

“I can’t believe you remember that!” Lena placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder and pushed her playfully.

“I can’t believe it myself, but yeah. I was so worried, y’know? I remember seeing you there I don’t know if you were dancing or what and I pushed this girl! Oh my God…” She brought a hand up to her forehead in embarrassment.

“Anyways, then you clung to me and you smelled like scotch. I remembered because I’ve never liked scotch and I thought that was a pretty strong drink for a teenager.”

“It probably was…” Lena let out a little laugh. “I’ve always stuck with whiskey ever since… Old Fashioned and Manhattan…” She commented.

“That’s good. That means you found your signature drink.” Kara looked at her with mirth and Lena wondered what she found so amusing.

“Do _you_ have a signature drink?” Lena leaned in closer, part of her wanted to be touching Kara in any way possible and she supposed that her knee right next to hers would suffice.

It did not.

“Wine I guess… I’m not really into drinking though… I’m more into take-out.” Her eyes crinkled with a cheeky smile. She was so beautiful.

“I have some wine-” Lena went to get up.

“There’s no need!” Kara grabbed her arm to try to stop her, which made Lena lose her equilibrium and fall back down on the couch, spilling the drink on her hand all over her skirt.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be so rough! I’m so sorry.” Kara immediately got up and went to the kitchen to grab some paper towels.

Lena felt so cold. She got up from the couch and walked over to her room, Kara following behind.

“I’m so sorry.” Kara insisted as she unzipped Lena’s skirt for her and helped her step out of it. Lena nodded along and kept saying that it was fine. She then took some of the paper towels and started patting her thighs dry.

“Seriously don’t worry about it.” Lena kept trying to reassure the other woman.

“I can pay for the dry cleaning.” Kara stood in front of Lena, her eyebrows up in worry.

Lena shook her head. “Don’t worry about any of that… Luckily I’m home and I can simply change.” Lena turned her back to Kara and went over to her closet to grab another skirt.

Okay yeah so… a date with Kara and now she needed another skirt of course, she could grab another black one perhaps? Maybe burgundy? What goes well with this blouse? Lena looked down to her blouse and then even lower to her black panties.

Panic rose through her spine. She was basically naked in front of Kara. A thing that had not happened since she had had the body of a nineteen-year-old.

Lena felt herself blush with embarrassment and, against her better judgement, decided to turn around and face Kara.

Kara was looking down to the floor, not meeting Lena’s eyes.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

“I should probably leave you to it.” Was the last thing Kara said before walking out of the room.

Lena let out a calming breath before resuming her task.

* * *

Even though everything in her was telling her not to do this, Lena decided to call her mother that Friday morning.

Do not get her wrong, Lena calls her mother at least once a month, but that is simply to catch up and fill her in on the comings and goings of her life and family. This is different. Lena wants to ask her something very specific—and embarrassing.

And that was the result of a constant rumination that had invaded Lena’s mind the previous night and impeded her enjoyment of a peaceful slumber.

This is due to one single mortifying thought: What if she did not know best for her child?

That ate away at Lena last night because, according to herself, she _did _know better than Nelly. Of course she did, she was the adult after all. What did Nelly know? Not going to college—when you’re more than able to—it’s insane!

But then again, what if she did not know best. What if her son needed those four years of his life to pursue his passion, instead of preparing a backup plan?

This doubt killed Lena and so, she thought about her mother and about her own youth and decided that she needed to ask her a very particular question.

“Is everything okay? I was expecting your usual call on Sunday…” Is her mother’s way of saying hello.

“Yes everything’s okay, the kids are alright and so is Kara.” Lena reassured her.

She heard her mother let out a little breath of relief and suddenly felt guilty for having scared her.

“Then why are you calling me?” She asked curtly.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Lena defended.

Lillian let out a sigh. “I know, I know… it’s just that last time you called me like this was to tell me that Kassie was in the hospital with an infection.”

Lena clenched her eyes shut, that had been a horrible memory. “I’m calling you about Nell, he- Well, you know… he doesn’t want to go to college.”

“Yes I’ve heard.”

“Yeah, but you see the thing is that I _want _him to go to college.” Lena continued to explain. “So we’re at a disagreement and I’ve been thinking- I remembered _our _own disagreement over that and I wanted to ask you a question about it.” She felt nervous about this now, as if again she was a little kid in front of her mother’s desk at the White House.

“Okay, ask away then.”

Lena took a deep breath before speaking. “Back then, you were always saying that I should stay with you at the White House and go to college later- that I should study Poly’Sci instead- and you always said that you wanted the best for me.”

Her mother hummed in agreement. “I remember that, yes.”

“Was that true? Was all that because you genuinely wanted the best for me?” Lena finally managed to ask.

“God no!” Lillian laughed. “No Lena, not at all!”

Lena had never heard her mother laughing like that and now it only served to make her feel stupid and naïve for asking her question.

“Lena darling, all I wanted back then was to advance my political interests. I wasn’t thinking about you, I was thinking only about myself- you yourself told me that once.” She said in complete seriousness.

Lena let out a frustrated breath. “Okay then… and that’s categorical, right? You _knew _you were only thinking about yourself and not your child?”

“Do- do you think you and Nell is the same as me and you? Because it isn’t. I’m more than sure that you _do_ want the best for him.” Lillian stated firmly.

Lena sighed. “I don’t know- I- what if I’m thinking about myself and not really thinking about what’s best for him? How can I tell the difference?”

“Well that’s just a dumb question! Either you _are _thinking about what’s best for him or you’re not. It’s just that simple.” Lillian answered her in a tactless manner. “Now, if that’s all- I have to get back to my yoga class.” And with that last thing, she hung up the call.

Lena put her phone down on her desk and closed her eyes.

She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Lena sheepishly stepped out of her room. Minutes before, she had been trying to control her nerves with the help of some breathing exercises. This was so embarrassing, she had literally taken off her skirt in front of Kara. What had she been thinking?

She was not thinking and that was the problem. Kara felt so familiar and it was hard for her brain to comprehend that they had not seen each other in over 8 years.

She needed to get it together.

“Lena?” She heard Kara call out to her.

“I’m here.” Lena continued her walk through the hall until she reached the living room.

She watched Kara stand up from a loveseat, her eyebrows scrunched up as if in pain. “I am so sorry Lena. I don’t know why I did that...? And I don’t mean making you spill your drink, that was an honest mistake- I’m sorry about unzipping your skirt like that! I don’t know what came over me? We’re obviously not there yet and-” She took a frustrated sigh.

“I can go. We can try this again later. I should probably go.” She went to take her purse and her coat as Lena watched.

“Don’t go!”

Kara turned to face Lena. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes, yes of course I want you to stay. I don’t mind- Let’s not talk about the whole you seeing me half-naked thing… let’s just put that in the past.” Lena could feel her hands shaking, she just felt so embarrassed about it all.

It had been so natural for her to let that happen. As if Kara was helping her undress after coming home to her from work.

She shook that thought off of her head. “Please stay. We have so much to catch up on, I- I want to know about you, about what you’ve been doing all of these years.” She insisted.

Kara smiled with excitement. “So you forgive me?”

Lena made a gesture with her hand for Kara to sit back on the couch. “There’s nothing to forgive. Seriously, let’s stop talking about it.”

Kara laughed nervously as she walked over to sit back down. “Yes, yes of course.” She zipped her own mouth with her fingers.

“So… tell me about yourself.” Lena offered. She just needed to moved past _the _incident already.

“Yeah uhh- well, after we-” Kara laughed nervously again. “after we broke up, I uh- I went to Virginia and they had me take these therapies and well- honest to God, I was very much heartbroken so… my therapist actually helped me with that as well.”

By now Lena had sat down as well and internally she was trying to get over the awkwardness that came with this conversation.

“My therapist, Kelly, she married my sister, so that’s cool.” Kara smiled softly

“Oh! You did a little match-making there?” Lena smiled back.

Kara nodded. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. I uh- I have a nephew now, he’s two years old.”

“Aww, that’s so cool!” Lena could picture Kara as an aunt, a really good one.

Kara nodded. “Yeah, he’s so cute! Their wedding was a blast. I’m really happy for them. Kelly, she helped me so much, still does!” She smiled with tenderness after saying that. “After Virginia I went back to work with the new president for about six months or so… but I was getting so many offers for conferences all around the country and I thought they were a good opportunity to advance my career, so I quit my job and accepted the offers.”

Lena listened attentively with a dumb smile pasted on her face. It was great just to get to hear Kara talk.

“I traveled a lot and met a lot of people in the business so… I eventually decided to start my own consulting firm. I talked to my previous boss, J’onn and together with Alex we started the company. It’s been- well I’m happy.” She finished with a blush on her cheeks.

“And I’m happy for you.” Lena took a deep breath. This was good. She had not ruined Kara’s life or anything. It was fine.

Kara looked down for a moment in thought. “I got married too… and then I divorced.”

_Oh._

“I- I’m sorry to hear that.” Lena was actually happy that Kara was now single, but never mind about that.

“Yeah I uh- It just didn’t work out and then… well I might as well just say it: He cheated on me.” Kara let out a sigh. “And I tried to forgive him, I did… but it just wasn’t the same- I didn’t- I couldn’t trust him anymore.”

Lena looked down to Kara’s hands, they were fidgeting and rubbing each other so she took one of them in hers and squeezed. “I’m more than sure that you did everything in your power to try to make it work.”

“I did, yeah… It’s- It’s still a bit hard for me to talk about it, even though that was two years ago…” Kara squeezed Lena’s hand back.

“I’m not gonna say that I understand what you went through or anything like that, but I can imagine.” Lena felt that if she could save Kara from all the pain in the world, she would.

“Thank you. And sorry I got all sappy there… I- uh.. I’m an author, I’m a professor too now.” She laughed nervously.

“You are?! That’s awesome!” Lena let out an excited laugh. “What do you teach?”

Kara cleared her throat. “I teach a course called Intro to Entrepreneurship at Metropolis Community College.”

God, was there something this woman could not do?

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Lena quipped.

Kara chuckled. “I haven’t been able to stop my heart racing ever since I saw you.”

Lena’s eyes bulged out. “Uh- I- uhhhh.”

“Sorry! Was that too forward?” Kara let go of Lena’s hand, her cheeks were the rosiest cutest thing Lena had ever seen.

“No! No no no.. it’s okay. I’m just- It’s been a while, y’know?” Lena suddenly started to feel embarrassed too.

“It’s been a while since… someone’s flirted with you?” Kara asked for clarification.

Lena laughed. “Yeah, pretty much. The- gosh you nearly gave me a heart attack with the _can I kiss you _thing- and then I was basically naked in front of you. If you- Ugh! If you haven’t noticed I am super rusty at this.”

Kara looked shy al of the sudden. “I _did _notice that actually… When I was about to kiss you- you were trembling and- that’s why I kissed you on the cheek instead.”

_Oh_.

Well now Lena felt stupid.

She decided to try to play it cool and laughed about it. “Oh so that’s why…”

“Were you expecting something different?” Kara scooted closer to Lena, her eyeslashes fluttering in the most tantalizing of ways.

“I- I was, yes.” Lena felt her throat dry up.

Then Kara leaned in, she was so close now that Lena could see the different shades of blue in her eyes. “Maybe I could get another go…?” She whispered to Lena’s lips.

Lena wanted to say something clever like _you’re more than welcome to_ or perhaps a _go right ahead_, _second time’s the charm_; but she could not, because before she knew it, Kara’s lips were pressed against her own.

Her lips were so soft and tasted sweet because of the bourbon. Lena wanted to send out a thank you to any entity in the universe that allowed her this bit of happiness. 

Shivers ran down her spine and Lena just wanted to be closer to the source so she scoot over and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair.

Kara moaned in response, which only served to excite Lena even more.

Then the kiss became wet and wanton, Lena thought about her youth, about kissing Kara for the first time in that archery club and about how nervous she felt.

There was something about Lena that would always be true around Kara: She became impulsive.

It is not that Lena failed to be impulsive in other areas in her life. Sometimes when deciding what to watch, she would simply press play on the first thing on the menu; sometimes that happened as well when ordering food; even when buying clothes. However, her behaviors around Kara was different, it was the kind of impulsive that perhaps other people would call recklessness. And that, in turn, was the kind of recklessness that leads to categorical uncertainty.

So when Lena moaned back and pulled Kara towards her, to sit on her lap; when Kara thighs were straddling her and the kiss went from passionate to plain sloppy, it really came as a surprise to Lena that she had come so far with a woman that, with all relevant factors to take into consideration, could be classified as a perfect stranger.

But then again, that is just what Kara does to her. She makes her braver, messier and maybe even freer.

And Lena liked it. Really liked it.

She was 19 again and the worst tragedy in her life had not happened yet.

Everything was okay. She had not killed anybody, her brother was a good man, whom she loved and her mother was an ordinary annoyance. She still practiced archery and read romance books, she dreamed of college and its possibilities and, most special of all, she had Kara by her side.

So as Lena held tight to Kara’s thighs and sucked on that soft lower lip of hers, she saw stars.

Very beautiful stars.

Then Kara ended the kiss. She was panting and her eyes were in a daze. That look alone made Lena wet in her panties.

“There’s- there’s something I have to tell you.” Kara let out in a heavy breath.

Lena felt very far away and decided to try to blink away the headiness she felt. “What is it?”

“I haven’t been with a woman in a very long time. I’m afraid I won’t- I don’t think I’ll be any good at it.” She confessed.

“We’re going to have sex?! I thought we were just making out.” Lena let out in a panicked voice.

Kara’s eyes blew out of their sockets. “No! No no no, we’re not gonna have sex, of course not.”

Oh God, Kara _did_ think they were about to have sex.

Lena had not even considered that, but then another thought came into her mind: What if they did?

This was not Lena’s first rodeo and God did she want Kara, she wanted her so bad!

Maybe they _should_ have sex and maybe _now_ was the best possible moment, then they could get it out of the way, no more tension. Later on they could go out on a date without having to worry about all of that because, guess what? They had already crossed that bridge.

“We _are _going to have sex.” Lena spoke with resoluteness.

“We are?” Kara’s face showed all kinds of confusion.

Lena nodded. “Yeah! I mean, why not?”

“Well, I did just say that I don’t think I’m gonna perform well…” Kara spoke in a whisper.

“That’s no reason! I could do you instead, then it won’t matter if you’re out of practice.” Lena was convincing herself more and more that this was a good idea.

“Oh.” Kara was still straddling Lena’s lap with a red face that apparently was never going to go away.

“C’mon, let’s go to my room.” Lena patted Kara’s thighs, gesturing for her to get up.

“O-okay yeah.” Kara stood and followed Lena down the hall to her bedroom.

Once they entered Lena’s bedroom, the mood shifted completely.

This was it.

They both eyed the bed and then each other. Lena started to feel very warm.

She got on top of the bed and then gestured Kara to come too.

“What do you want?” Lena asked her, they were both sitting down on the bed while holding hands now. Kara’s were a bit sweaty which only served to endear Lena.

“What do I want? Uh- I want to kiss you.” Kara found her footing at the end there and spoke with newfound resolve.

Lena leaned over and kissed her. The kiss was slow, only pressing their lips softly. Then Kara opened her mouth and Lena went with it. It was not long before the both of them were panting as the kiss turned wet and wanton.

Kara unbuttoned her own shirt as Lena sucked on her neck.

Now she only in a bra and Lena leaned back for a moment to see. She really just wanted to admire Kara’s body. She found the bullet wound scar on her shoulder and then lower on her stomach she saw another scar.

She felt like crying.

“You can touch it if you want to.” Kara offered.

And Lena did want to. She traced her fingers on it, it was thin but long. “How long did it take to heal up completely?”

“Completely completely, it took about a month.” Kara lifted her hand to Lena’s face and stroke her cheek with her thumb. “You look worried.”

“I am… I was.” Lena answered her.

“Why didn’t you call or- y’know what? Never mind that, the past is in the past.” Kara dismissed herself.

They both stayed quiet after that.

Lena again looked at each scar, this woman had gone through so much. She was probably the strongest person Lena had ever met.

“I did call.” She whispered. “Your sister answered me.”

Kara frowned. “She- Alex never told me about it.”

Lena lowered her head, avoiding Kara’s eyes. “She said I had hurt you real bad and asked me not to call you again. I called like- two years after we-”

“I wish she had told me.” Kara interjected.

“She was probably trying to protect you.” Lena defended.

Kara shrugged. “Still, it would’ve been nice to talk to you and know firsthand how you were doing… I- uh- I’m used to googling you a lot.”

Lena chuckled at that. So in the end Kara _was _in fact keeping an eye on her. “You flatter me.”

Kara leaned closer and gave her a kiss. “And you drive me crazy.” She spoke to her lips.

It was hard to believe this was happening. Kara was really here, Lena was not just imaging it or something sad like that. Although perhaps she was in a coma and this was her way of coping with that. She would not mind it if that was the case, this was a happy dream or hallucination and she wanted to make the most of it. Sending a quiet thank you into the universe, Lena closed her eyes and continued kissing Kara with fervor.

“Wait!” Lena said after a sudden realization.

Kara snapped back with a fright. “Are you okay?”

“Do you think your sister hates? What- what would she say about what we’re doing right now?!” She asked in a rush.

“No no, my sister doesn’t hate you. No way! It’s been so long now for Christ’s sake! She’d probably be happy about me going out there and- and meeting new- well, in this case is not new- but it’s fine. I talked to Kelly about this before accepting the job interview and she said that talking to you would bring me closure or peace or some word like that.” Kara rambled her answer.

“What would Kelly have to say about this then? We’re not closing anything here!” Lena was in even more of a panic now.

“She’d say that she’s happy that I’m happy.” Kara said succinctly.

“But-”

“But nothing. I’m so happy right now and neither Kelly nor Alex have a say in what I do with my life or who I choose to be with.” She reaffirmed.

Lena took in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. It was going to be okay. Kara was an adult and so was she for that matter. “O-okay. You’re right… and for the record, I’m very happy too.”

“Noted.” Kara quipped before leaning over again to kiss her.

Kara’s mouth was so warm and Lena could not help but melt into it. She felt Kara pulling her blouse out of her skirt and then running her warm hands on her stomach, this time Lena was not melting because of her touch, but actually burning.

“Take off your pants and come over here.” Lena patted her thighs.

Kara smiled at the request and took off her pants with a little help from Lena.

“These too.” Lena said as she pulled on her baby-blue panties. Kara did as told and now, still wearing a bra, she went to sit on Lena’s thighs.

They kissed once again. Crashing their lips against the other passionately. Kara’s position made her taller than Lena, so now it was necessary for her to lean her neck all the way back in order to kiss her.

This woman was so beautiful inside and out. Even after all these years she still had these amazing biceps and muscly thighs, not to mention she still had abs. Lena wondered how often she went to the gym as she moved her hand between them to cup her center.

Kara moaned at that and opened her legs further to give Lena better access.

“I want you to ride my fingers.” Lena voiced between the kisses.

Kara seemed taken aback for a moment there, but she stole Lena’s breath one more time with a kiss before pressing her forehead against hers and the lowering herself.

This.

This.

This.

There was nothing like being inside Kara.

“You’ve become a little bolder since- ah-” Kara moaned when Lena pressed her fingers on a particular stop and massaged.

“Since the last time we were together?” Lena asked with a little grunt.

“Uh-huh.” Kara answered her before lifting herself up on her knees and then pushing back down. “Oh God yes yes yes.”

Lena nodded along with Kara because hell yeah.

The next time she moved her body up and down was a little faster and Lena felt dizzy with the thought of Kara fucking herself with her help.

She had missed sex so bad, but more importantly she had missed Kara.

Now her movements were even faster to the point of erratic. Watching this woman let go was such a privilege.

Kara grunted into Lena mouth just before kissing it. She was sweaty now and Lena could feel the warmth her body exuded, even through her own clothes.

“Lena, Lena please.” Kara begged.

“What is it? Tell me.” Lena really wanted to know what else to do to please Kara.

“Three.” Was all she had managed to say through a moan.

Once Kara went up again, Lena positioned a third finger and entered her easily once she came back down.

Kara let out a jagged groan. “Yes!”

Lena could feel a drop of sweat going down her temple and she was not even putting that much effort into their fucking. Kara, on the other hand, was all bathed in glorious sweat and that was when it suddenly hit Lena.

Her smell, that pungent sweaty smell of Kara that turned her on so instantly.

“God Kara, how I missed you. I never stopped thinking about you.” Lena confessed hurriedly.

Kara quickened her movement even more. “Me too Lena, me too.”

And with that, Lena felt Kara tightening around her fingers as she looked up and watched her come undone.

It was glorious.

Kara was finally back in her life and Lena was never going to let go.

* * *

It is a bit of a learning curve when you are parenting your first kid. When Kassie was born, Lena knew a love in her heart she had never felt before. Suddenly she knew she would give her life for this tiny creature she had just met. It is still hard though. She never knew what she was doing or if what she was doing was the right thing. Kassie would cry for hours on end and Lena would hurry with Kara over to the doctor, and after being told nothing was wrong Lena would lie awake the rest of the night worried sick that something was in fact wrong.

Kassie grew up healthy of course. Like Kara, she loved to fight and like Lena, she could be hot-headed and rash. Which only served for a very complicated childhood, filled with school yard brawls. They got her on karate and taekwondo… but in the end it was boxing that did the little trick. Still, ever since a young age Kassie was perpetually in love with sciences and it was easier for Lena to bond with her over that. They would fight, of course they would fight, but they always went back to each other with a sorrowful face and a heartfelt apology. Lena understood her and adored her.

Nell however, was the complete opposite. The thing about him was that sometimes he could be very slow. Literally slow. He would be the last person to get ready for a family outing, the last one to finish his meal and, definitively, the last one to watch a popular film or series. Above all Nell _worked _slowly.

Nell had a way of planning everything out before acting. He would always picture everything in his mind before making it happen. He was a methodical, ruminating, over-prepared young man. Not to be confused with indecisive. Nell was anything but. He knew what he wanted, but still… he was slow on the execution.

Which Lena only admired. He was not brash like her or Lex, nor was he constantly seeking other’s approval like Lilian. He was like Kara, calm and easy-going and very likable in his own subdued way.

Still, Lena did not understand him. They shared no hobbies and had nothing in common other than loving Kara. Being told that she and him shared the same worldview had really baffled her.

She did not know what to think. For over seventeen years she had been working with the preconceived notion that they just were not compatible in the same way she was with Kassie.

“He wants to talk to you alone.” Kara told her that Saturday morning, just before breakfast.

“Uh- I thought- we talked about doing this together right? I didn’t imagine that, right?” Lena was in for a loop. Kara did not want her talking to Nelly alone. They had agreed that they needed to parent this together. That is to say, Lena was slightly scared of going it alone.

“We did, yeah; but he cornered me just now and told me he wanted to talk to you first, _alone_.” Kara elaborated.

“Oh. Uh- well, yeah of course. Where is he?” Lena was trying to get her bearings on this, she was scared of losing her patience with him again and ruining everything.

“He’s waiting for you in your office.” Kara pulled her in and gave her a hug. “Good luck Lena.”

Lena, still on her PJs, got out of her bedroom and turned the corner on the hall towards her office.

Inside, Nelly sat on a couch and immediately upon her entering stood up to greet her.

“Mom.” He went over to her and gave her a hug.

Lena hugged him back, but there was something about the tight way he was holding her that gave Lena a bad feeling.

They both went over to a couch by a bookcase and sat down.

“I love you.” He started, and somehow Lena felt as if he was saying goodbye.

Lena nodded in acknowledgement. “And I love you.”

“I’m not going to college mom.” He stated with determination.

Lena frowned. “I thought we were going to discuss it first. Is not that simple, you have a duty Lionel.”

“I know that, believe me I do. I know you think that my sculptures are not going to _help humanity_, but I think you’re wrong. Art is just as important as science mom. I do want to give back, but I want to do it in my own way.” Somehow Nell seemed older now and Lena felt a surge go through her chest and she knew that it was a lament for losing her baby-boy to this man.

“Art is great. Mama paints Lionel. I’m not saying that you should stop sculpting… what I’m saying is that you have an obligation first and as part of this family, you are bound to it. Mama also teaches and she consults with small businesses for free and she provides jobs for over eight hundred people. She is not just _one _thing, neither am I or Kassie and neither should you.”

“You don’t understand. This is _not _just a hobby for me… This is not something I want to do on Sunday mornings as a distraction, this is my _passion_. I _want _to pursue this to the fullest and I don’t want to study physics or biology or any of that mom. I don’t agree with you that pursuing practical uses of our endeavors is the be-all end-all of our family.” He took a pause and gulped before continuing.

“We could discuss the benefits of art against those of technology and science for hours on end, but that is _not _the point of this conversation mom.” Nell let out a sigh and again leaned over to hug his mother. “I love you. I really do, but most importantly I admire you. You’re my hero mom.” He held her even tighter.

“When you and mama talk about how you met and what you went through with grandma and your brother… I know that you probably want me and Kassie to focus on the love story part, but mom, I have _always_ thought about how strong you were and how much courage you had.” Lena could hear her son’s voice give way to little whimpers, as if he was holding back tears.

She had no idea where this was coming from. She never knew her son held her in such high regard. I mean, she hoped, but she never truly knew for certain.

“When you stood up to grandma, that took guts mom and I guess what I’m trying to say is that... now’s my turn.” He spoke right next to Lena’s ear.

She felt tears rushing to her eyes. Lena held her son closer right before letting him go and cupping his face.

He also was crying.

“I never meant to disappoint you.” He whimpered out.

Lena felt her heart breaking. She had not been thinking about what was best for her son because, as she realized now, what was best for him was to be happy and how fortunate that he had already found the thing that made him so.

“My work, my _art_ is important to me and I feel that I’ll regret it for the rest of my life if I don’t give it a shot.” He gulped down, trying to calm himself.

Lena wiped away his tears with her thumbs. She had been putting so much pressure on him. That was not right. Nelly should be free to pursue his calling. “I’m so proud of you. You could never disappoint me. I- I understand.”

Lena felt him let out a sigh of pure relief.

“Thank you.” Nell smiled the biggest of smiles in spite of his reddened-crying face.

“I’m so sorry Nelly.” Lena wiped some more of his tears and Nell started doing the same for her. Both of them stopped for a moment and laughed. After the laughter died down and they took a few calming breaths, Lena spoke again.

“I love you so much. I’m sorry that I didn’t understand- I- uh… it’s been ingrained in me that college is so important. Back when I was your age, it meant the world to me and I guess that made me lose sight of you and what’s right for you. I’m so sorry Nelly.” Lena started combing his hair as she spoke.

“I’m just so happy that we’re not cutting ties like you and grandma did. I’m just- I feel such relief.” He took his mother’s hand in his and held tight.

“I would never cut ties with you. _Never_, no matter what.” Lena assured him.

Nelly nodded with a smile but then he seemed to recollect something that made him stop in his tracks. “There’s something else I need to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I talked to nana Peggy and well, I’m moving in with her after graduation. She’s fixing up a room for me in her country house- I want to be there and be close to where you used to spend your summers, I’m going to work on my project and- and I’m expecting that it will take me at least a year.” He explained.

Lena was surprised. It really did seem like her son was ready to leave her no matter how this talk went and again she felt her heart sink with melancholy.

“After that- do you-” She cleared her throat. “Would you go to a sculpture program at least? I can pay for it? Maybe New York? Or something in London?” She still thought her son needed an education, he should at least pursue an MFA (even if that was further in the future than Lena had previously estimated).

“I don’t know. I- uh- but I can promise I’ll think about it.” He smiled, that big smile of his and Lena knew that things would be alright between them.

Lena stood up from the couch. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there then. Now, how about some breakfast?”

“Yes please. Who knew crying like a baby could open up the appetite?” He quipped.

* * *

“So this is where you two met?” Kassie asked Lena as they walked hand in hand inside the White House for a visitor’s tour.

“No, not exactly. Mama and I met at grandma’s house, remember?” Lena walked ahead with her daughter. Kara was right behind them with a sleeping Nelly in her arms.

The tour started in a hall that led to the movie theater. Needless to say, Kassie was completely enthralled. Lena thought about being here with Kara and watching that dreadful movie about the President’s daughter. She looked to the side and met Kara’s eyes and instantaneously knew that she was thinking about the same thing.

“I’m so glad I didn’t go to college with you.” Kara said, jokingly referencing the movie.

Lena leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. “What are you talking about? We would’ve rocked it!”

Kara laughed at that, suddenly stirring little Nelly awake.

“Where are we? Are we gonna watch Toy Story 6?” He said whilst looking around at the movie theater.

Kara patted his back affectionally. “No little bud, we’re at the White House, remember? They have a movie theater here.”

He frowned as if confused, but then shrugged and let it go.

Next they entered the actual White House. The tourist guide showed them the library, which Lena remembered fondly and the China room. Kassie also seemed to like the painting of Grace Coolidge, specifically her little white dog. Nelly, on his part, said that he never knew people could have so many plates.

Next they went upstairs and entered the East Room. As Lena entered, a flood of horrible memories came to her. Perhaps, even after 18 years since the event, Lena was not really over it. The most horrifying memory of all was knowing that she had killed somebody.

When Lena was young, she refused to deal with that subject during her college years and instead buried herself in her studies. It was not until she was 24 and went through a car-accident that suddenly the memories of the dead man with her arrow in his chest came to her every night. As any good Luthor would do, Lena tried to drink herself to sleep every night, in hopes that the vision would not haunt her.

Several months later, she knew she had hit rock bottom when she could not stop thinking about having a drink during a boardroom meeting. Sam helped her a lot during that time, even with a two-year-old to take care of, she had really stepped up for Lena.

Which is how she ended up in therapy a.k.a. the mortifying and hard-earned work of knowing yourself. Upon her first breakthrough: Realizing that it had not been her fault, Lena felt complete exhilaration. That one had taken about seven months; the next one would not come for over a year: There was nothing she could do for her brother. It was up to him to change for the better.

After that, she stopped going to therapy.

“Mom! Earth to mom!” Kassie was yanking her arm trying to get her attention.

Lena was startled out of her thoughts. “What is it?”

“I asked you if you ever went to a ball here, but it seems like you were already at a ball in your own head.” At only seven years old, Kassie was a rowdy kid with a pristine sense of humor characterized by sarcasm.

“I did go to one. The one when mama got hurt.” Lena answered. She and Kara had already told everything to Kassie (in a child-friendly kind of way of course!), Lena had been lied to a lot as a child and she did not want to do the same to her own children.

“Oh… that one.” Kassie murmured to herself.

“Babe, let’s go or we’re gonna miss the group.” Kara walked by them with Nelly in hand.

“C’mon let’s go.” Lena extended her hand to her daughter.

As Lena and her daughter made their way through the different color-named rooms, more memories came flooding back to Lena’s mind. She remembered walking these halls before, sitting in those rooms; she remembered the delicious food she ate, she loved her breakfasts here; she remembered sitting by a window reading her romance novels, but most of all she remembered a young Kara.

She remembered her smile, her tenderness, how strong and authoritatively she would look with her black pant suit.

Now it was mostly Kassie setting the pace and Lena letting herself be dragged by her. She could feel the warmth of her little hand and see her smile and inquisitive eyebrows and could not help but be amazed at how her life had turned out.

She was genuinely happy, with a loving marriage and two beautiful kids.

Lena thought of her dad and hoped that he had found this kind of happiness with his wife and kids, at least for a little while.

“Mom, c’mon! Let’s go! They said there’s a gift shop at the end and I want a magnet of the lady and her little dog!!” Kassie woke her up from her musings once again.

“I’m going! I’m going!” Lena assured her.

Lena lifted her gaze and realized that Kara was way up ahead with Nelly holding her hand as they entered the gift shop.

She and her daughter followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you enjoyed that.
> 
> And sorry about the delay, I got married and then had to travel and all of that... I also found out that you can write smut next to two other people on a flight if you zoom out the document by 50%
> 
> Anyways, as always, please let me know what you guys think. I'm very interested in hearing from the binge-readers, now that it's finished.
> 
> See you on the next one and goodbye!
> 
> Buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/thesameasmine


End file.
